Love Is A Quiet Thing
by Inquex
Summary: Four years after the war, Severus is still Potions Master and Hermione is back at Hogwarts to teach, and Severus has made it clear he still dislikes her. Forced to work with each other for the good of the Wizarding world, a shaky friendship evolves. Friendship, romance, angst, drama, and M rating for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **So, this would be my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so go easy on me! Review, review, review, and tell me what you think! Nothing would make me happier than to see a review. Enjoy!

**I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. **I merely use them to do my bidding.

* * *

"The Term after the War"

Severus Snape was startled out of his writing by a brisk knock on his office door.

"Enter if you must," he drawled.

Headmistress McGonagall entered, wearing her usual tartan robes and pointed hat.

"Ah, Severus!" she said as she approached his desk. "I'm glad you're here. I have the schedules for the first week of term."

"Thank you, Minerva, I'm sure I will greatly enjoy learning in which order I must waste time teaching the newest batch of dunderheads."

McGonagall smirked. "I have no doubt you will, dear Professor," she inclined her head, turned and strode for the door, pausing on her way out. "I suppose it goes without saying, but Severus I must ask you to try and make the new students feel welcomed. I would hate to deal with a sobbing first year because of you."

Severus raised an eyebrow delicately. "I'll be sure to send the first student to break down directly to your office."

She rolled her eyes dramatically, and left.

He watched as she closed the door, and warded it after it shut. He wanted to be alone for a few hours before the Welcome Feast started.

Severus sighed. More students to teach potions to. More students to blow up cauldrons and injure others. More students to write barely passable essays on the properties of Wolfsbane.

He wondered, for a moment, why he returned to teaching at Hogwarts. Why? Severus mulled this question over for a few minutes. He hated how the majority of students who passed through his class had such a low appreciation for the subtle art of potions making. Why did he continue to suffer through it?

He knew the answer, of course. It was because he had nothing else to do.

After the war, after everyone got over the initial shock of his still breathing form appearing in the Great Hall after the battle had been won, after being pardoned from his Death Eater crimes due to the memories he gave the Potter boy, he did not know what to do. So he returned to Hogwarts.

Severus smirked, remembering his colleagues reactions when he decided to resume Potions teaching.

Now that his ill-fated love for Lily Potter was common knowledge, it seemed he had become quite the ladies charmer. They all seemed to think he was some long suffering hero, doing all he did for love.

He found it supremely irritating. As if idiotic students weren't enough, he had to deal with women as well. A teary-eyed Professor Sprout offered him full access to her green houses, and Professor Sinestra, the Astronomy professor, told him that her office was always opened to him.

Severus wasn't too sure how innocent her offer was, but he wasn't about to find out.

No, professionalism and distance from his many colleagues was something he definitely practiced.

He scowled, remembering the headmistress's pleads for him to socialize. He supposed he may take her up on her offer of tea and a game of chess sometime, but otherwise he would stay in his quarters.

He had books, and potions to make. The wizarding potions magazine always took the articles he wrote on various potions and ingredients, so it wasn't as if he had a lack of things to do.

Besides, Minerva didn't understand that because of his new found public image, he needed to be as cold and withdrawn as he was before the war, lest someone actually believe he was the tragic character of some ill begotten romance.

Severus glanced at the clock, and frowned. It was a quarter to seven, which meant the start of term feast was about to begin. He stood up, putting the parchment he was writing on in one of the drawers in his desk. He was still the Head of Slytherin, so he was required to attend. His scowl deepened, and he slammed the drawer shut. Time to go face hundreds of students, and the dozens of shining new faces waiting to be Sorted.

No, he didn't think he would be enjoying this Feast anymore than the previous ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. **So here's another chapter, after this I will post a chapter a day. Can't be too sure on times, but hopefully I will have time to post a chapter a day! Again, review, review, and review some more! First time posting my written works, and I'd love to know if its being appreciated, even if its just a word or two. Enjoy!

* * *

"Four years later"

Hermione Granger looked up at Hogwarts from behind the gate, admiring how the castle looked in the setting sun. She sighed, remembering all that had happened behind its walls, and all that had happened since. She frowned slightly, recalling why her and Ron never worked out, and how stressful her classes at the University of London had been. Four years of advanced Defensive magic, Potions, Athrimancy and Herbology. She was ready, she thought as she pushed the gate open.

Ready to do what she had wanted to do since the end of the war; Teach Defense against the Dark Arts.

Hermione entered the Great Hall, pleasantly surprised to see how well the school had been fixed up after the war and the devastation it had caused to the castle. She smiled, recalling how determined Headmistress McGonagall can be when she desires something done. As she walked through the castle, headed towards the Headmistress's office, she grinned again. Remembering all that had happened in the castle, the good and the bad. She finally came up to the gargoyle that guarded the office, and stated her name and purpose. The gargoyle shuffled aside, allowing her access to the office. She opened the door to see the headmistress sitting behind her desk, studying something written on a piece of parchment.

She looked up, and smiled.

"Ms. Granger! Welcome, come, have a seat. It is so good to see you!"

Hermione walked up to the desk. "Hello, headmistress," she said, barely containing her excitement at seeing her old Head of House. "I am so glad to be back!"

Minerva smiled, and ushered her into a seat. "How was University?" she asked.

As she sat down, Hermione grimaced in a comical way. "Absolutely brilliant. 12 hour days, constant homework, no time to myself. Exactly what I love"

The headmistress chuckled as she passed Hermione a cup of tea. "Yes, I remember that sort of thing was right up your alley."

Setting her bags down beside her, Hermione gratefully took the cup and leaned back into her seat. "Well, you know. Anyways, how has the school been faring?"

Minerva took a sip from her own cup, setting it down on the desk afterwards. "Excellently," she stated proudly. "More and more students come every year, and I must say it feels good to watch the old House rivalries continue on. Some things never change"

"Yeah, some things," Hermione replied. "I have to say, I was absolutely ecstatic when you owled me back so quickly!"

The headmistress frowned slightly. "Yes, well it seems as though the old Defense against the Dark Arts curse is still in place. The last 4 years have seen a different teacher every year."

She paused to take another sip. "I hope you can break the streak, Ms. Granger."

Hermione smirked as she reached for a biscuit. "So do I Professor! I really am terribly excited about this year," she was practically bouncing in her seat, and Minerva couldn't hold back a smile. Some things really don't change.

"Well then, Professor Granger. We are happy to have you teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Minerva said with an amused expression. "As excited as we both are, I am sure you would like to peruse your new quarters before it gets too late."

Hermione nodded, recognizing the dismissal. As she stood she reached across and shook the headmistress's hand. "Thank you, Professor. I can't wait to start!"

Minerva chuckled. "I'm sure you cannot. Good night, Professor Granger."

Hermione turned to leave, grabbing her bags on the way out. "Goodnight!" She reached the door and was stopped by the sound of Minerva's voice.

"Oh, Professor, you should probably know that your office and classroom are situated on the third floor, and your quarters are behind the portrait of the knight next to the classroom. Merely say who you are and the portrait will open," Minerva said.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Professor! I will see you in the Great Hall tomorrow morning, no doubt."

With that, she left, shutting the door behind her. Hermione took a deep breath, and set out for the third floor to investigate her new quarters. Arriving at the classroom, she looked in. It remained exactly how it was when she was in school. She looked around, noting where she could put various items.

Hermione went up to the desk, and sat down in the chair behind it. She started to hum, imagining classes and how teaching her favorite subject would be.

"Ahh," she said to the empty classroom. "It really is good to be back."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Severus gets a small shock at the breakfast table

Enjoy, and as always, a review would make me so happy!

**Characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling**, I merely use them to do my bidding!

* * *

Severus awoke, already in a terrible mood. He hated when he woke up because of the sun from his single window. He preferred to wake up on his own time. He got out of bed though, and made himself appropriate for breakfast in the Great Hall. Wearing his customary black robes, he exited his quarters.

On the walk up to the Great Hall, Severus appreciated the silence of the castle for the last time this year. Soon the students will arrive, and he will be back to silently walking in the shadows and catching wrong-doers unawares. His lip twitched at the thought. One of the very few highlights of being a teacher was the satisfaction at seeing student's faces fall when he docked points.

He hoped Slytherin would win the House Cup this year. Last year's loss to Hufflepuff was too embarrassing for Severus to handle again. He arrived at the Great Hall, and stalked up to the staff table, his robes billowing behind him.

Resuming his customary seat between the headmistress and the empty seat where the DADA professor usually sat, he looked around. Empty, but not for much longer. He glared at Minerva as she walked up and sat beside him.

"Sleep well, did you Severus?" she inquired, taking a sip from the cup of coffee that appeared before her.

He glowered more. "Keep your pleasantries to yourself, Minerva," he said, the irritation obvious in his voice. "I have no use for them this morning."

Minerva had the grace to look slightly crestfallen. "Apparently not, I see. A shame, I'd think. I was going to invite you to chess and tea this evening as an escape from fumbling students trying to find their dorms."

He continued to glare at her, hoping she would turn away and leave him alone. "I think I am quite capable of handling a few lost students, headmistress." He smirked as she realized her offer didn't tempt him. "I daresay Gryffindor would be breaking some sort of record if no points were lost on the first evening back."

It was the headmistress's turn to glower now. "Severus, please. Can't there be one day when you don't act like a sarcastic bastard?" she said as a glimmer of amusement sparked in her eyes.

Severus's smirk grew as he took a sip of his breakfast tea. "It isn't realistic to hope for things that are beyond your reach."

Minerva grinned but let the comment go, choosing instead to focus on her English muffin.

Severus turned to his food, the smirk still in place.

He enjoyed his relationship with Minerva. She really was a pushy woman. He huffed inwardly, recalling how she nagged him the first year he was back to play chess with her. He had finally acquiesced, and so their comfortable friendship had blossomed. He was interrupted from his reverie by the sound of someone behind him.

"Hello, Professor. It's good to see you again." a familiar voice said as a body plopped down in the empty chair beside him.

Severus was surprised, but he didn't show it. Instead he turned towards the voice, and was even more surprised to see it belonged to the Granger girl. Keeping his usual look of utter disgust on his face, he inclined his head stiffly. "Granger."

"It's Professor Granger now," she replied, as she dug into her breakfast.

Severus arched an eyebrow, and turned away. He didn't respond to her, instead focusing on his meal as he considered which hex to use on the headmistress this evening. Why hadn't Minerva warned him that she would be back? It had been four years since he last saw her. Why did that have to change?

Minerva noticed the exchange, and sighed. Apparently Severus would be treating Professor Granger with as much disdain as he usually did.

Severus, however, was happy that Granger took the hint and didn't try to pursue further conversation.

Hopefully it would stay that way.

All year.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - ** So here's another chapter! It's a shortish one, but never fear. I'll be up with more tomorrow! The chapters lengthen as the story goes on (I wasn't sure where I was going with it at first), so for the first ten or so they're mostly short, which is why I will be uploading two a day until they start lengthening. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far! Even though they were just a few words, it really boosted my confidence. Thank you, and enjoy!

**I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

It was late afternoon, and Hermione was preparing her classroom. She placed the huge plush cushions in one of the closets, as those would come in handy for the second year classes. She spent most of the summer planning class schedules for the year, so she didn't have to worry about that. She placed the cage containing a single Cornish Pixie in the corner behind her desk. She planned to make quite the entrance with the first years. Excitement, she found, was usually a great incentive to do homework.

There was a knock on the door, and she allowed her wards to drop (she tended to like working without interruption).

"Professor Granger! How lovely it is to see you back!" A cheerful voice said. She turned around to see Professor Flitwick standing before her.

"Ah! Professor how lovely to see you!" she said happily, as she stepped forward to shake his hand. "I see Minerva warned you of my arrival and the position I will be holding?"

Flitwick grinned. "No, actually. The headmistress told me at breakfast in fact, after I expressed surprise at seeing you at the table."

Hermione groaned. "It seemed she did not deign to let anyone know about my arrival," she smiled, and continued. "I took four years of advanced classes so I could come back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You setting up the DADA classroom was no indication at all" Flitwick replied with a wink.

Hermione blushed. "Still not missing a thing, I see. How have you been, Professor?"

"Oh, come now. Stop with the professor thing. We're colleagues now, and I would like to think that merits a first-name basis," Flitwick said jovially.

Hermione grinned, pleased to see how well she was getting along with the Charms teacher. "Why yes, I suppose it would. Well, Filius, it was great to see you again!"

"I say the same for you, Hermione. Welcome to Hogwarts!" Filius said. He looked around with a disappointed expression. "I'm afraid I must leave now, I have my own classroom to prepare," he said as he turned to leave.

Hermione smiled, and thanked him. She watched as he walked out, and she waved the door shut with her wand, throwing her wards back up. She realized it was a bit over the top to ward the door in the most magically protected building in Scotland, but it was a hard habit to let go of. For a moment she got lost in memories, recalling Mad-Eye Moody and his reminder of "constant vigilance!". She grinned, knowing he would approve of her overly cautious protections.

She glanced at the pocket watch she carried, and swore. It was almost time for the Welcoming Feast. The students would be arriving soon! Her excitement grew as she quickly arranged the healing potions on a shelf (for emergencies). She pulled her robes on, and hurried out of the room and up to the Great Hall. When she entered the hall, she gasped. It looked magnificent! The candles sparkled with a new brightness, and the stars above them twinkled merrily. The ghosts were all at one table, conversing in hushed tones. The place had been cleaned well, she must remember to thank the house elves for their amazing job. She continued to look around, amazed to truly see how well the castle had recovered in the four years since the war.

"Professor Granger. I would advise you to close your mouth, and stop looking like an awestruck first year, before you get mistaken for one," Snape said irritably as he swept past her and towards the staff table.

Hermione didn't respond, but she closed her mouth, her good mood only slightly dampened. She took her seat next to Snape, acknowledging him but did not attempt to strike up a conversation. She figured it was best. She heard the big wooden doors to the castle shut, and she grinned. It was almost time for the Sorting to begin!

She watched as the older students filed in, taking seats at their respective tables.

The dull roar of many conversations grew as old friends greeted one another, and students shouted greetings across ables. Professor Sprout walked in, effectively silencing the students. Behind her trailed a long line of nervous looking first years, the astonishment at the Great Hall plain on their faces.

She reached the stool, upon which sat the Sorting Hat, and turned to face the students. The Sorting Hat bust into song, stringing a tale of the four houses and how they built the school based on trust, and friendship.

Sprout spoke out after the hat had finished. "New students, when I call your name please come up to the stool and place the hat upon your head."

She looked down at her list, and called out "Arlington, David!"

Hermione leaned forward, looking for the first student to be sorted. He was way in the back, and he shoved his way forward, looking quite fearful.

"Come now, Mr. Arlington. Quickly, take the hat," Pomona said briskly as the boy walked to the stool. He placed the hat on his head, and the hall was silent until a voice rang out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted, much to the Hufflepuff students happiness. Cheers and clapping commenced, and Hermione joined in enthusiastically as David Arlington walked to Hufflepuff table with a grin on his face.

She turned to see Snape glaring at her, and she quickly quieted her clapping. Of course she would be sitting next to the teacher with the perpetual bad mood. He'll just have to get over it, she thought. She was here for the whole year, after all. Hermione watched happily as the Sorting commenced, clapping with much enthusiasm when a new student was sorted into Gryffindor. She grinned when the Sorting ended. Classes would be quite fun tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N.** So here is another chapter! Honestly, I am surprised at the amount of followers and favourites I have thus far. I didn't expect so many, and honestly just seeing the amount of views my story has received is encouraging beyond belief! Anyways - I _promise_ the chapters get longer! For the first ten or so chappies, I had no real idea where the story was going (I was only writing to see if I could keep Severus in character), but it has really kicked off and I have 30 chapters written, and real plotline going, so bear with me! Thank to all who have reviewed, followed and added me to their favorites. Also, a special thank you to my lovely sister, for her helpful advice and her brilliant beta reading. Enjoy!

**Once again, I do not own the characters. I just refused to let J.K. Rowling be the end of Severus Snape!**

* * *

Severus stalked up to the headmistress's office after having made sure the new Slytherin students knew their way to the dungeons. What was she thinking, not telling anyone about the newest teacher? His irritation increased the closer he got to her office. He ran into a lost Hufflepuff girl and snapped at her, threatening to dock points if she didn't find her dorms quickly. She cowered and ran in the opposite direction, nearly in tears. Severus smirked, he still inspired fear in the students. That would never change.

He reached the gargoyle that guarded Minerva's office. "Professor Snape to see the headmistress," he barked, annoyed. The gargoyle slid aside without a word, and Severus swept through the door, finding Minerva sitting at her desk.

"Care to explain why the Granger girl is here at Hogwarts?" he said dangerously as he walked towards her, black eyes glittering.

"I had thought your powers of deduction were slightly more refined than that Severus, but perhaps I was wrong," the headmistress replied, not taking her eyes off the book in her hands.

Severus scowled, he didn't want her banter tonight. "Hermione Granger?" he asked incredulously. "As the new Defense teacher?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, and looked up at him. "Have a seat, Severus. You look like you need some tea," she waved her wand and conjured a teapot and two cups, along with a tin of biscuits. She poured some of the hot liquid into a cup, and passed it to him. "I didn't think it was that much of a surprise, you know. She was top of her year here and at the university she attended, as well as helping Harry Potter defeat Voldemort."

Severus snorted derisively. "Don't condescend me, Minerva. I know bloody well what that insufferable girl did. How does that make her appropriate for that position?"

"Oh come off it," Minerva snapped. "You know full well that she is capable, and certainly the most qualified for teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The dark haired potions professor heaved a sigh as he took a sip of his tea. "I was doing so well forgetting how impossibly irritating she was, too."

Minerva glared at him. "She testified for you, Severus. The least you can do is show her the respect she deserves as a teacher of Hogwarts."

Severus raised an eyebrow delicately, inwardly fuming that Minerva had the gall to bring up his trial, and the fact that the insufferable girl had testified for him. "Of course, headmistress. I will treat her as any other teacher here. But do not expect me to seek out her company in any way," he said wearily.

Minerva exhaled in an exaggerated fashion, and rolled her eyes. "If that's the best you can do, then I suppose. But really, Severus," she said as she leaned forward hopefully. "You really should consider going out sometime. Perhaps you and I could grab drinks this weekend at the Three Broomsticks?"

Severus gave her a withered look. "You really should know by now that my answer to your invitation is no. It will not work. If I haven't accepted your offer of drinks in four years, I will not be doing so any time soon."

"I'm a Gryffindor," she said by way of explanation. "We don't give up."

Severus sneered at the headmistress. "Yes, that much is apparent," he replied waspishly. He looked around curiously, noting something was missing. "Where is this supposed game of chess you offered to me?"

The headmistress grinned. "Up for a few rounds, are you?" she said playfully. "Are you prepared to be brutally defeated yet again, my dear potions professor?"

Severus rolled his eyes as Minerva took out her set and set up the board. Not even bothering to ask him, she shooed the black pieces to his side of the playing field, where he ordered them to take their places. She rarely won, and they both knew it. It was ridiculously easy for him to beat the headmistress, but he had grown into the habit of baiting her, letting her believe she would win before he swooped in, swiftly disposing of whatever piece she had used to attack him.

He let Minerva have her fun though, and quickly proceeded to dash any hopes she may have harbored about winning. After he had won for the fifth time, he decided it was time to stop damaging her dark haired man stood up abruptly, and inclined his head towards Minerva. "As much as I enjoy watching your miserable attempts to defeat me, I must retire. I shall see you tomorrow."

With that, he turned sharply and swept out of her office, not pausing to give her time to reply. He slowly made his way towards his quarters in the dungeon, hiding in the shadows in the hopes of catching a student out after curfew. He didn't find anyone though, and felt a twinge of disappointment. There went his evening's entertainment. He scowled as he reached the corridor that led to the portrait that guarded his living space. Tomorrow he had to resume the monotonous and highly frustrating business of attempting to teach his craft to less than capable students.

"Brilliant," he muttered to himself as the portrait of the dragon swung open. The dragon gave him no trouble tonight, he noted. It must have been tired of trying and failing to get a rise out of him. Nearly every time he asked for entrance, it would reply with some snarky retort, and Severus would have to wait for it to be finished before he could enter. It was a severe inconvenience and he had thought about asking the headmistress if it were possible to get a new portrait several times. If he had to be honest with himself though, Severus did enjoy the dragon's banter on some days. It had a very dry sense of humor, and he never did get a name from it, just a lot of sarcastic attitude.

Entering his quarters, he walked to his fireplace, wondering how he should spend the rest of his evening. He debated on writing more on his article about the hitherto undiscovered properties of silverweed. He didn't feel like writing though, instead settling on curling up in front of the fire in his animagus form. As he lazily watch the flames flicker, he thought about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Not that he would admit it to anyone, but the bushy haired witch was uniquely qualified to teach that particular subject. At least it wasn't Harry bloody Potter himself, Severus thought dryly. He didn't think he could stand to be around that boy's hero complex for an entire year. He thought about it more, deciding that out of the trio, Granger was the one he could handle without wanting to go and off himself. It wasn't as if he had to work directly with her, either. They were on completely separate floors, if anything their contact with each other would be limited to passing in the hallways, or a quick greeting at the staff table. He could certainly deal with that. He had, after all, suffered through the less than pleasant company of the Dark Lord for years. The overly eager swot would be only a minor inconvenience to himself. Besides, maybe, just maybe she would do a decent job of imparting whatever knowledge she had to the students. He would never let anyone know that, though.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N.** Another chapter up tonight! All Hermione, but don't worry, there is lots of Severus in the next chapter, and after that Harry makes an appearance. I would adore a review, they are all greatly appreciated! Enjoy.

**I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Hermione waited in her classroom for the first class to arrive. First year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. She grinned as she imagined their faces at her introduction. Yes, they will be surprised, indeed. She paused as she heard the sound of many footsteps coming closer. It was time. She backed into a shadowy corner, and disillusioned herself. She waited as she watched the students file in, both Houses studiously ignoring the other. They sat down and pulled out their wands, looking expectantly around for their new teacher. Confusion arose on many of their faces as they noticed their professor was no where to be found. Hermione smiled to herself. Exactly what she wanted.

She stepped forward, still disillusioned, and shouted "Expelliarmus!" She charmed her voice to sound as if it came from the back of the classroom. The students gasped and whipped around, not noticing as their wands flew to the front of the class. Hermione deftly caught them, and ended her invisibility spell.  
"Welcome," she said briskly, "to Defense Against the Dark arts. I am your teacher, Professor Granger." Many students showed recognition at her name, as she was a part of the famed Golden Trio, and she helped defeat Lord Voldemort. Hermione expected as much though, and sat patiently as she waited for the whispers to die down.

Once she had their attention, she made each wand go back to their respective owners. "The first thing you should know is to never release your hold on your wand," Hermione looked around, pleased at how the attentive the students were. "Anything could happen, and your wand is your greatest weapon. How many of you have heard of the Disillusionment charm?"

Again, she was pleased to see quite a few hands shoot up. "Yes, Miss Devert?" She pointed to a curly haired brunette. A Slytherin, she noted. Of course it would be a Slytherin who knew about an invisibility charm.

"Professor, it is a charm to invoke the illusion of becoming invisible," Devert said eagerly.

"Very good. Five points to Slytherin! Now, invisibility is one of the most useful tools when you are wanting to escape something without entering actual combat..." the lesson continued on, and by the end of it Hermione was sure that she had captivated the interests of her student, and felt quite pleased with herself. Everyone appeared to enjoy the lesson, and Hermione taught with enthusiasm. She assigned them all one and a half feet of parchment on the practical uses of disillusionment charms and invisibility. She wanted to instill the idea that you don't always have to burst right into fighting, there were other safer ways to deal with a dangerous situation. She watched the students file out, and few students hung back to ask her some questions, which she answered heartily.

Hermione settled back into her chair, enjoying the brief respite before the first year classes began. She checked the schedule to find that the next class was to be fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. She smiled to herself as she busily readied the classroom for the next bunch of students.

After enjoying dinner and a nice conversation with the headmistress, Hermione started heading towards the Forbidden forest. She figured it was time for a visit to her old friend, Hagrid. It had been almost a year since she had last seen him, as he had visited last year at the Burrow for Christmas. Walking quickly, she arrived at his cabin and was happy to note the light was in inside, showing that he was home.

She knocked loudly, and shouted out, "Hagrid! It's Hermione, open up would you?" She heard a shuffling inside and a gruff voice shouted "Oi! Fang get down yeh mangy dog," and the door opened.  
Hermione grinned up at the smiling face of her old friend, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" She squealed happily as she rushed forwards to give him a hug.

Hagrid chuckled and returned the hug, nearly breaking her ribs. Hermione wheezed but otherwise didn't mention it. She had been expecting it, so she was able to tense at the right moment to avoid any real pain.

"Hello Hermione! How've yeh been?" he said as he ushered her inside and shut the door. He bustled to the fire to set a pot of tea on.

Hermione smiled as she took a seat by the fire. "I've been well, and I am quite happy to be back at Hogwarts!" She grimaced slightly as she watched Hagrid go to a cupboard and take out a plate of his fabled rock cakes.

"I've heard yeh've been going ter Unversity, eh?" the half-giant asked as he set down two massive tankards along with the plate of cakes on the rickety wooden table.

"Yes, that would be right. I've finished now though. It was loads of fun!" Hermione said eagerly as she grabbed her mug and filled it with tea.

Hagrid let out a booming laugh. "On'y our Hermione would think of classes as bein' fun."

Hermione blushed, but joined in the laughter. "What about you, Hagrid? Have you been well?"

He nodded. "Oh yea, I've been real good. Been plannin' the lessons for the firs' years tonigh' and I think I'll 'ave them on their toes. It's real interestin' stuff!" he said excitedly.

Hermione let out a shaky laugh, remembering all too well what Hagrid's idea of interesting was. If it didn't have fangs, or the potential to cause severe harm to someone, he didn't pay any attention to it. "Nothing that would leave anyone seriously injured, I hope?"

"Nah, nothin' like tha'," Hagrid said. "Though I did try ter get a Boomslang fer the third years. Didn't have any luck though."

Hermione inwardly sighed in relief. Boomslangs weren't something that a first year would be prepared to undertake, must less a fully grown wizard.

The rest of the evening passed in with amiable conversation, with both Hermione and Hagrid enjoying each others company, as well as catching up with all that had happened during the four years Hermione was away at school. Losing track of the time, Hermione hadn't noticed the time until Hagrid mentioned it was getting quite late. They shared a quick joke about how she wouldn't be need a Harry's old invisibility cloak in order to sneak back into the castle, as she was a teacher now. Hagrid expressed great pride at her accomplishments, and said he firmly believe she would be a very successful teacher.

"Well, I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get back and get some sleep. I have a full schedule tomorrow," Hermione said as she stood up. "But I'll be back this Saturday! And hopefully Harry and Luna will be with me, as well," she said excitedly.

Hagrid's eyes lit up. " A visit from Harry and Luna! I'll look forward ter tha'!" he said as he got up to open the door for Hermione.

"Yes, I will too," she replied brightly as she walked out. "Good night Hagrid!"

Hagrid waved as she walked away, and then shut his door. Hermione enjoyed the walk up to the castle, it looked so pretty under a blanket of stars. She smiled to herself again. This would be a great year, she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N.** Here's an all Snape chapter for you all! I must say, I love writing about Severus. Next chapter holds a visit from our beloved Chosen One! Thank you to those whom have put my story on alert, and reviewed. Enjoy!

**I don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Snape was in the corridor waiting for his classroom to fill up. Yesterday he had Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years, and today the other two houses would be in his class. He had his usual entrance prepared for today, he saw no point in deviating from tradition. He stepped from the shadow of the corridor when the last student walked into the classroom and shut the door. Making sure his robes were just right, he opened the door and swept in, the voices of the students inside quickly quieting. Most likely they had been warned by older students of his lack of tolerance.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," he said fluidly as he walked towards his desk, robes swishing in an intimidating manner.. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potions making."

He turned briskly towards the students, a bored look on his face. "However," he said, his deep, mellifluous voice reaching the back of the classroom with no trouble, "for those select few who possess the correct...talents, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death," he said the last word in a quiet voice, looking across the rows of enraptured young faces. If he hadn't been in front of students who needed to be intimidated, he would have smirked to himself. It never got old, watching his speech have the desired effect on new students.

"Now, I don't expect any of you to know anything about most of the things I will mention," he drawled, disgust etched on his face. "Lets hope you learn quickly."

He turned to the black board behind him. With a silent spell, words appeared on the board. Turning back towards the students, he looked down disdainfully. "On the board you will find instructions to make a Sleeping Draught. Can any of you tell me what this particular potion does to the drinker?"

A confident looking Gryffindor raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Fintley?" he said curtly.

"Professor, the Sleeping Draught is used to put the drinker in a deep sleep almost instantaneously, sir" he said eagerly, expecting to get praised, no doubt.

"It's comforting to know at least some students take the time to read their books beforehand," Severus said in a snide tone. "But in essentials, yes. The Sleeping Draught is less powerful than other elixirs to induce sleep, namely the Draught of Living Death."

He looked across the students. "Today you will attempt to brew the Sleeping Draught, all though most, if not all, of you will not succeed. The ingredients are in the storeroom, and time starts now. You may begin."

Severus watched the students rush to jot down the ingredients on spare scraps of parchment, and then dash off to the class storeroom. He checked quickly to make sure he had the antidote, a simple potion designed to wake the drinker up immediately. The students returned to their seats, arms full of ingredients as the room was filled with the clamor of cauldrons being pulled out. Once the students had started on their potions, he stood up and started to walk around the classroom. Most the students made a passable start, and he was relieved. Maybe there wouldn't be any exploding cauldrons today. He walked towards the Gryffindors, he noticed a timid looking girl trying to crush her herbs in the mortar, but managing only to get her robes covered in half crushed lavender sprigs.

"Miss Jordan!" he barked. "What do you call that?" he asked sharply, pointing at the empty mortar and her covered robes.

"I...uh, sir I'm t-trying to crush the herbs and lavender?" she said hesitantly, looking up at him.

"Are you asking me, or telling me?" he sneered. He waved his wand, and vanished the mess she made. "Five points from Gryffindor, and next time you try to crush herbs you would be advised to used the pestle in a firm circular motion, and not slam it up and down like a child," he looked across the rows of students who paused to watch the exchange.

"If everyone is quite done eavesdropping, you may all get back to your cauldrons," he said with condescending air. Severus sighed inwardly, wishing at least one student would get the draught correct on the first try. He went back to his desk and sat down. "You have five more minutes to complete your potion," he spoke in a bored tone, and looked around with an expression of severe disinterest.

There was a rush as a few students tried to add a few last minute touches to their potions.

He stood up "Your time is up. Stop adding to your cauldrons. Your potion should have reached a pleasantly thick consistency by now," he said as he swept through the rows, looking at the contents of the cauldrons.

One Slytherin, by name of Addison Grendal, had succeeded in creating an almost perfect potion, but Severus could tell she had added a drop too much of flobberworm mucus. He gave her a nod, and the girl flushed, looking pleased. He moved on towards the Gryffindors, a distasteful expression on his face as he looked inside the cauldrons. All were merely passable, and none had the desired color. The last cauldron he looked in belong to the Jordan girl, and her potion was a thin purple, and emitted the distinct smell of wet dog.

"Miss Jordan," he said snidely. "Is this your idea of the Sleeping Draught?"

The girl was trying her best to sink in her seat. "Uh..y-yes sir," she said in a quaking voice.

"Did you read the words I posted on the board in front of you?" he asked, voice dripping with disgust.

"I b-believe I did, sir. I followed the instructions," she said.

"Did you now?" he said, lips curling into a sneer. "Please repeat step 12 for the class, Miss Jordan."

Miss Jordan strained to look around him and at the board. "Uh, it says to add four...valerian sprigs...sir," her face paled as she realized her mistake.

"Pray tell, Miss Jordan. How many sprigs did you add?"

She cowered even further, trying to melt into her chair. In a small voice she replied "I only added two, sir."

The Slytherins didn't even bother trying to hide their snickers.

Severus's look of contempt deepened. "Only two. I see. Another five points from Gryffindor, I think," he said softly. He vanished her potion, and added "and zero marks. For homework I expect two feet on the properties of valerian sprigs and their use in the Sleeping Draught," he turned and swept towards his desk, waving his wand and opening the classroom doors. "Class dismissed."

He watched as the students hastily packed up and rushed to exit the room. After they left he sat down in his chair wearily, and waited for the next class to arrive. He didn't expect the first years to do any better than they did, but it was still tiring to have to repeat the same motions every class. He knew that most of the students didn't pay any attention to Potions, they viewed it as one of those subjects that wasn't needed for life. How wrong they were, Snape sneered to himself. It was a vital skill to have, to be able to brew a quick healing potion could mean the matter of life or death. He stood up as he heard the sounds of approaching students. Here it goes again, he thought wearily to himself.

~o0o0o~

Severus hovered in a shadowy corner on the third floor, as he observed Granger cleaning up her classroom. He had decided to come and watch her teach, and see if she were any good. He arrived too late, though, as the last of her students were streaming out into the halls. He remained though, and watched the short, bushy haired witch busy herself with cleaning. He found himself oddly captivated by the way her hair bounced with each step, as though it had a life of its own. He scoffed, she was hailed as one of the most brilliant witches of her age, but couldn't be bothered to learn a simple hair-taming spell?

His black eyes glittered as he continued to watch, noting how she did many things she could have accomplished quite easily with magic by hand. He wondered at that, but chalked it up to her muggle heritage. Some things were hard to let go of, he knew. He often enjoyed doing something without magic for the nostalgic reasons. He frowned as he briefly recalled his childhood, filled with angry shouts from his muggle father, the constant stream of liquor that Tobias Snape ingested. He remembered when his mother ran off, and how he wanted to go with her, but she told him to stay. That she would be back soon. She never came home, and Tobias had taken out his rage on Severus.

He shook himself. That was decades ago, there was no point in reliving the horrors of his past now. He shrank back into the shadows as Granger walked out, and headed down the hall. Watching her round the corner, he emerged and started off for the dungeons. He had the newest edition of _Potions Weekly_ to read. He hid when he saw the headmistress walking towards the Great Hall. He had no desire to be forced to partake in dinner at the staff table, he was in an irate mood and the company of others would only serve to worsen it. After Minerva had passed, he continued on his way. His mood improved slightly when he entered his quarters, and found he still had half a decanter full of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey. That would certainly help him fall asleep, he mused. He filled a glass, and summoned his potions magazine. Settling down on the couch, he started to read.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N.** So here's a nice long chappy for you all :3 It's slowly coming together! The first ten or so chapters I mainly focused on building the two characters up, and then the plot thickens ;) It will be a long story, atleast 50+ chapters. Anyways, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes to blinding light. It was the weekend. Why must that beam of sunlight insist on falling directly on her face? She sat up, wincing as her muscles protested after being still for 9 hours. She stretched as a yawn hit her, and she walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and frowned. Her bedhead was always the same, no matter how she slept. She stepped in the shower, willing the water to tame her hair as she washed herself. Stepping out, she walked to the room and got dressed, choosing a casual attire comprising of muggle jeans and a jumper, pulling her cloak over it. She brushed her hair, and smiled as she remembered today was Saturday. Harry was coming to visit today! Harry and her dear friend, Luna.

She chuckled as she recalled how Harry had come to her three years ago, a dazed look in his eyes as he recounted how Luna had asked him out. Harry and Ginny had agreed to part as friends after the war, both wanted to pursue different things and they realized they would be better off as friends. Shortly after Harry started his Auror career, he saw Luna again, and they started to spend more and more time in each others company, until at least Luna grew tired of waiting for Harry and took matters into her own hands. Hermione frowned slightly, the memories of Harry and Luna reminding her of how painfully things ended between her and Ron. Finding him in bed a month after last Christmas with some Quidditch fan girl had brought an abrupt end to their precarious relationship. It was already straining due to the fact that Ron spent so much time away attending Quidditch games and tournaments and Hermione was so wrapped up in her studies. It was only a matter of time, Hermione thought.

She shrugged, looking in the mirror. She was better off without him. They hadn't spoken for the better part of the year, and Hermione had liked it that way. When Ron attempted to apologize and ask for her back, she had shut him down. Firmly stating the only relationship they would ever share again would be one of friendship. They could never be as they once were, but they had returned to the realm of civility.

Hermione grimaced, thinking about how tense the next holiday season might be. As far as she knew, she would be spending the holidays with Harry and Luna, which in turn meant Ron and his family. Oh well, she would cross that bridge when she came to it. It was only September, after all. She had a few months to think about the holiday season. Hermione pulled out her pocket watch. It was only 9:00am, Harry wouldn't be arriving for another three hours. She left her quarters, deciding to have breakfast in the Great Hall to pass some time. She arrived, looking towards the staff table.  
A few people were missing, including Professor Snape. She shrugged. Not having to deal with his perpetual foul temper would make her meal that much more enjoyable. She was happy to see that Minerva was sitting at the table, and she took a seat next to the headmistress.

"Good morning, Minerva," she said cheerily as she tucked into the porridge in front of her. "Have a good week?"

Minerva sighed. "As good as it can be, what with students losing their way, hexing their eyebrows off and Professor Snape managing to be the cause of more than a few hysterical students in my office."

Hermione sighed. "He really hasn't changed a bit since I was here last."

"No, no he has not," Minerva agreed. "If anything, he has become more withdrawn since the end of the war. No friends, he never goes out and he spends all his time in his quarters," She sighed dramatically. "I just want the man to be happy for once in his miserable life, after all he did for the Order, and the war."

Hermione nodded, stifling a giggle at how exaggerated Minerva's expressions were. "Yes, I wish him happiness too. Although, I don't know who could possibly have the patience to put up with his, er, unique personality."

Minerva glared at Hermione. "You of all people should know to never judge a book by its cover." She sniffed and took a sip from the cup in front of her. "I think Severus has a bit more to offer than what he decides to show people."

Hermione nodded. She didn't know quite what to say to that, and just let it be. Looking around she noticed not too many students were at the tables. She smirked, recalling how many breakfasts she missed while studying. She finished her meal, and said goodbye to Minerva and started for the library. She figured she could get some light reading in before Harry came. She had the fireplace in her quarters connected to the floo for the day, so Harry and Luna could enter and exit without too much trouble. Reaching the library, she gave a brief smile to Madam Pince, who was sitting behind her desk. Madam Pince scowled at Hermione, and warned her not to damage any of the books. Hermione nodded solemnly. She never misused a book. While walking between the shelves, Hermione noticed the Restricted section had been downsized. Probably in an effort to prevent students learning about any sort of dark magic, she mused. Selecting a thick book on the histories of charm inventing, she walked back to her quarters. Settling down in the squashy armchair in front of the window, she started reading.

Hermione was startled by a loud whooshing sound from the fireplace, and a muffled "umph". She stood and turned to face a soot covered Harry and a laughing Luna.

"Harry!'" she squealed, rushing to hug him, knocking his glassed off in the process.

Harry grunted, but smiled as he hugged her back. "D'you think you can let me breathe?" he wheezed.  
Hermione giggled and let go, turning to give Luna a hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're here! Honestly, I was about to go crazy. Two weeks is too long to go without seeing my best friends" she said in an excited rush.

Luna smiled dreamily. "Hermione, hunting for Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks isn't something we can just drop, you know."

Harry gave Hermione an embarrassed grin. "Luna wanted to spend my first week off from training in Sweden."

Hermione laughed. "Did you find anything, Luna?" she asked kindly, as she led her friends to the sofa.  
"No, not yet. But I am positive we found a footprint!" she said enthusiastically, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Luna, dear, that was a mountain goat print," Harry said, exasperated.

"No Harry I am sure it was a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack print!" said Luna firmly.

Hermione grinned, she loved her friends. "Regardless of what footprints you may or may not have found, did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yeah!" said Harry, grinning. "It was loads of fun. You should go sometime!"

Hermione winced. "Maybe next summer. I doubt I'll have time, what with teaching and constantly grading essays."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that must keep you busy. But then again," he added in an amused voice, "aren't you always?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course."

The afternoon passed quickly as the three friends caught up. Evening approached, and the trio enjoyed a tasty dinner in the Great hall. Harry and the headmistress spent a while debating the new ministry tactics concerning the catching of dark wizards. Afterwards, Hermione asked if they wanted to take a walk down to Hagrid's hut. Both agreed enthusiastically, and they started to walk down to their old friends abode. After knocking loudly on Hagrid's door, he answered, grumbling amiably about how he had perfectly good hearing.

"Harry! An' Luna! How've you two been?" he said cheerily, as he encased the two in a lung-crushing hug.

"Hagrid," Luna choked out. "I can't breathe."

Hagrid let go, looking abashed. "Sorry, I've jus' been lookin' forward to seein' yeh two" he said as he led them inside.

Hermione grinned, happy to have such great company to spend an evening with. The night passed with much laughter, all enjoying each others company greatly. Eventually Luna had to gently remind Harry that he had work in the morning, and Harry and Hagrid spent a few minutes happily abusing the ministry for making Harry work on a Sunday. The three said their goodbyes to Hagrid, and trekked back up to the castle. Once inside they made their way to Hermione's quarters, and left with promises to see each other again soon. Hermione waved them away, and cleaned up the soot with a flick of her wand. Climbing into bed, she smiled to herself. It had been a day well spent.

~0o0o0~

Severus walked towards the Forbidden Forest, under the cover of a disillusionment charm. He had to gather some dried nettles for tomorrow's classes. He was having the first years brew their first Swelling Solution, and he had spent the weekend making a surplus of Deflating Draught, and had run out of dried nettles. Both potions required that particular ingredient for the base. He looked around as he stealthily made his way deeper and deeper into the forest. He would prefer to not have a confrontation between the centaurs. Even though it had been well over 5 years since Dumbledore asked Firenze to teach, the centaurs don't forgive easily. They had gotten better, acting slightly more civil towards humans that entered the forest, but still. He didn't feel like weaseling his way out of anything at the moment. He stooped below a tree, feeling the forest floor for any nettles. He could always pick fresh ones and dry them using magic, but he preferred for them to be naturally dried. Finding a few, he put them in the small pouch he brought. As he moved through the brush, he also pocketed any stray unicorn hairs he found. The unicorns ran through the bushes with abandon, often leaving scores of stray hairs behind. Feeling pleased with his findings, he turned to head back to the castle.  
Slipping through the wooden doors, and he shut them silently and headed for his quarters. Bottling the nettles and putting them on the shelves in the classroom stores, he carefully wound the unicorn hairs and hung them on a peg in his private stores. Walking up to the portrait of the dragon, he quietly asked for entrance to his rooms.

The dragon eyed him curiously. "Only if you tell me why you were out so late," it said with a sniff.

Severus huffed. "Is that really any business of yours?" he asked impatiently.

The dragon glared at him. "Yes," it said haughtily. "Unless you prefer to sleep in cold corridors, of course."

"Fine, you insufferable painting, I was out in the forest gathering ingredients for tomorrow's classes," he said irritably.

"See? Was that so difficult, now?" the dragon said, sounding pleased. "I'm really am interested in your daily activities, Severus Snape. It wasn't simply because I enjoy making your life difficult."

"Open the damned door, dragon," Severus snarled.

The portrait swung open, and he could hear the dragon snickering. He made a mental note to ask the headmistress if it were possible to get a new portrait. The dragon was terribly annoying, as well as being inconvenient.  
He pulled a book off his shelf, and slumped down onto his couch, reveling in the comfortable cushions.  
Severus started to read, but found he couldn't focus. Instead, strangely, he was thinking about his trial, four years ago. Remembering how Potter and Granger had testified for him, and how Potter produced the memories Severus had given him, making his feelings public knowledge. Severus scowled, wishing there had been a way he could have been released without having the secrets of his emotions revealed.

Lily. He sighed. He missed her. It was slowly coming up the anniversary of her death.

Over twenty years ago she had died, and the guilt was still as strong as it had been the night after he found out the Dark Lord had killed her and James. He remembered vividly his shock at the news, and the following anguish. How Dumbledore had manipulated him to fight for the Order, using his pain as leverage to get Severus to turn spy for Dumbledore. He scowled. Dumbledore was gone, but what he made Severus do in the name of "good" would haunt him forever.

Severus shook his head, wondering why all these feelings suddenly surfaced. He had been doing well at trying to forget his pain and move on. Severus sighed, and got up to pour himself a glass of Firewhiskey. Settling back down, he frowned, staring at the glass of dark amber liquid in his hands. Would he ever stop loving Lily? He didn't think so.

No, she was a part of him as surely as his Dark Mark was. He lifted his left sleeve up, staring at his forearm. It had faded, leaving only a barely discernible shadow, but it was still there. He sighed, yanking his sleeve back down. He didn't know if he wanted the Mark gone. It stood as a reminder of all the terrible things he'd done, of how unworthy he was to be alive. He should have died, and he knew it. It was only luck that he had remembered to slip a bottle of anti-venom in his pocket that night. He barely remembered it. He had forgot he brought it, which is why he gave Potter his memories, wanting him to know the truth. He didn't want to die without someone knowing the truth. After Potter left him, he had remembered the bottle.

Severus took a sip from the glass, staring into the flames. He needed to stop pitying himself, and get some sleep. He had a full day tomorrow, nearly every year had a potions lesson with him. He stood up and went to his bedroom. Undressing, he climbed into bed. His pale skin contrasted sharply against the black sheets. He whispered a spell, and the room went dark. His last thought was of red hair, catching the sunlight as a familiar, but long dead, voice laughed happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. **Happy Thanksgiving everyone in America! Here's another chapter for you all. It's a not happy enough to reflect the holiday, but it gets better eventually. Severus has a few dark things to work out with himself, and that is going to take a lot of time, and possibly the help of a certain bushy haired know it all. Anyways, enjoy, and review, and I may post another chapter later this evening!

**I OWN EVERYTHING. Oh wait, no I don't. Only someone as brilliant as J.K. Rowling could have come up with characters as amazing as Severus and Hermione.**

* * *

Hermione watched as her last class of the day filed out. She waved her wand, putting the classroom back in order. She had been teaching the sixth years how to properly defend themselves against a relentless attack of spells, using dodging techniques as well as distracting methods and silent spells.

Only one had managed to successfully complete a silent spell under pressure, a tall, straight blonde haired Ravenclaw. Hermione had been pleasantly surprised at the lesson though, everyone had showed great improvement. It was the middle of her second week teaching, and she was proud of what quick progress the students were making. Her hands-on method must be working, she thought to herself, feeling rather pleased. Hermione glanced at her watch. Quarter to five. She had time for a quick shower before dinner, she noticed. She quickly finished cleaning up, and hurried out, closing the door behind her. As she turned to head towards her rooms, she stopped abruptly. In front of her was a very solid body clothed in black. She looked up to see the sneering face of Severus Snape.

"Oh, er, hello Severus," she said, slightly embarrassed.

Severus looked down at her, raising an eyebrow coldly. "I advise you to look where you are going in the future," he said softly. "Not everyone can be expected to make way for you, Professor," he added scornfully.

Hermione blushed, looking down. He was her colleague, she told herself furiously. He shouldn't have the power to make her feel like a first year.  
"I do not expect anyone to make way for me, Severus," she said as forcefully as possible, drawing herself up to full height. "Nor will I ever. Good afternoon."

Giving him a haughty look, she stepped to the side and gestured for him to continue on his way.

Severus looked at her coldly, and swept past her.

Hermione scowled, and headed towards her quarters. Muttering to herself darkly about distant potions professors, she undressed and hopped in the shower. After washing herself and rinsing, she stepped out. Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked into her bedroom and started to get dressed. She glanced at the calendar that was hung above her dresser. Her birthday was a week away. She had forgotten it was coming soon, she will be 25 years old. She grinned, remembering how furious McGonagall had been when she found out Hermione had over used the time-turner her old Transfigurations teacher had let her use in her third year. Over the course of the year and attempting to cram more classes in than time would allow, she had lived the year three times over, making her age two years older than she normally would have been. Hermione didn't mind, it wasn't as if she felt older. But McGonagall had to have her birth certificate changed in order to compensate for her age. 25.

Hermione grinned again, maybe she would owl Harry, Luna, Draco and Ginny and have a nice evening at the Three Broomsticks to celebrate her birthday with. Yes, she would enjoy that immensely. She hadn't seen Draco and Ginny in almost a month, she was far too busy with planning class schedules and getting ready to teach to have any time to herself, or her friends. She smiled as she remembered how Ginny and Draco had found each other. After hating each other on principal while they were in school, after the war Draco had taken up a job at the Quibbler of all places. He had been determined to shed his reputation, and he had thought the quirky magazine would be a good place to start. Draco and Luna had formed a fast friendship, and when Luna started to date Harry, he and the blonde boy had made up. Harry started having Draco round for dinner and it was through Harry and Luna that Draco and Ginny started to tolerate each other. It grew into more than just mere tolerance, and they started to enjoy each others company. A few months later and Hermione had received a very excited sounding letter stating that Draco had asked Ginny on a date, and it went from there. They were approaching their second anniversary, and Ginny was expecting a proposal any day now. Hermione grinned. The two really were great together, and Hermione enjoyed Draco's conversation greatly. He was always so informed on the happenings of the Wizarding world, having said before that it was very unbecoming to seem ignorant. Hermione had a good friendship with Draco, and she loved how she could talk with him about the latest Potions discoveries, something she couldn't do with Ron without being told to shut up.

Hermione finished dressing, and exited her rooms, heading towards the Great Hall for dinner. After her meal she retired early, wanting to get a head start on the new book she had ordered, Wizarding Communities; The Protections and Charms used to hide Entire Villages by Nathanial Silverton.  
Hermione pulled her most comfortable sweatpants on, and a camisole. She parked herself in front of the fire, and opened her book. But instead of reading, she found herself thinking of Severus Snape. He's always so cold and distant, she thought. Why? The war was long over, there was no need to treat everyone with such blatant dislike. Now was the time to make friends, and enjoy life.

Hermione knew, thanks to Harry, that Snape hadn't had the best childhood, nor did he experience an enjoyable time at Hogwarts. After watching Severus's memories, she found that she disliked Lily. She never told Harry, knowing he wouldn't take too kindly to someone finding fault with his mum. Still, the cold way Lily had stopped her friendship with Severus irritated Hermione. No one should be treated like that, and it was plain to see that Snape did what he did in an attempt to impress Lily. Hermione shook herself, she shouldn't be thinking about what should and should not have happened in someone else's past. However, she vowed to treat Professor Snape with a bit more friendliness from now on. She had no desire to become close to the man, but that was no excuse to ignore him and shun him. Hermione nodded to herself, and turned back to her book.

~0o0o0~

"Severus, please. Come to the breakfast table more than once a month," Minerva said, sounding exasperated. "You need to come out of your quarters occasionally!"

Severus rolled his eyes. He was in the headmistress's office, enduring another one of her tirades. He had gone because Minerva wanted to tell Severus that the Minister of Magic was coming on Sunday, but it had quickly turned into a rant about how he had no friends, and needed to get out more. "Minerva, I am perfectly fine with eating in my quarters. The house elves are quite the enablers," he replied.

"Oh come off it," Minerva said in an annoyed tone. "You can't possibly be satisfied with tea and chess once a week with me, and otherwise hiding in your dungeons."

Severus scowled. "I do not hide, headmistress. I have things that need to be done, potions to be made," he said briskly. "Madame Pomfrey really is quite demanding."

Minerva glared at him. "You need to get out, and experience the world!"

Severus gave her a withering look. "Minerva, I was a spy. For the Dark Lord, of all people. And for Dumbledore. I have experienced the world."

The headmistress batted his statement away with her hand. "That isn't experiencing the world, Severus!"

"Yes, it most certainly was. I experienced much more of the world than I ever want to again," he said darkly.

Minerva looked taken aback as she noticed the murderous look the Potions master was giving her. "I, er, well, Severus, come on, you know what I meant," she said quickly, losing steam.

Severus sniffed, and stood up. "No, Minerva, I do not. And I refuse to do anything I have no wish to do. I will appear in the Great Hall when I decide I want to," he walked towards the door, turning to wish the headmistress a good evening before slamming the door behind him.

He stalked towards the dungeons in a foul mood. Minerva managed to bring up years of unpleasant memories that he had been trying to suppress. He shuddered as the images of the activities the Dark Lord made him do sprang up.

A fleeting memory of a little muggle girl being tortured flashed before his eyes, and he groaned, quickening his pace. The memory changed to one of the Dark Lord torturing a young muggle woman, and then telling Severus to use her in whatever way he wished.

Severus felt nauseous, he hated himself for the things he did, and he was haunted by unrelenting nightmares every night. He started shaking as the memories came faster, a flash of green light, and the sound of Death Eaters laughing cruelly as a little boy screamed while his mother fell to the ground. Severus desperately tried to employ occlumency, but to no avail. He cursed as the memories kept coming, and he couldn't do anything about it. The sound of sobbing, and a vision of a muggle girl holding her dead father. The scene changed and Charity Burbage hung suspended over a table, sobbing and pleading for Severus to help her, and he could do nothing but watch her be tortured, and then killed. Severus stumbled before reaching the portrait guarding his doors, and roughly told the dragon to open.

The dragon apparently noticed his panicked state, and opened without a word.

Severus went straight to the cabinet by the fireplace, and poured himself a generous measure of Calming Draught. Swallowing it down, he sat on the couch, sinking into the cushions as he felt the potion take effect. He stared angrily into the fire.

Maybe Minerva was right. Perhaps going out and enjoying himself is what he needed? Severus quickly dismissed the idea. He disliked almost everyone, and could barely tolerate the greetings the other teachers gave him in the halls. No, he wasn't the socializing type.

He preferred his cauldrons and his potions. The precision needed for potion making appealed to him. The delicacy that one needed for crushing a sophorus bean for the Draught of Living Death. The accuracy and dedication one needed to apply to making Polyjuice Potion. Severus rarely enjoyed any activity, but he loved potions. He didn't need anything more. He sighed, he needed a way to escape his emotions. He stood up and concentrated, a second later a long haired black cat stood in his place. The cat curled up on the rug in front of the hearth, and started to lazily flick it's tail back and forth.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN. **Here you go! For anyone who is wondering, the chapter after next contains a surprising twist which throws our dour potions professor and our bubble defense teacher together! Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and review if you'd like!

* * *

Hermione shooed the last stragglers out of her class, eager for it to end. She glanced at her watch, it was ten to four. She hurried out of the classroom, and headed for her rooms. She changed quickly, donning a pair of jeans and a jumper. It was her birthday, and she didn't feel the need to dress up for drinks with her friends. Tossing her cloak over her shoulders, she rushed outside. Practically skipping to the doors, Hermione paused to wave to Hagrid.

"Eh Hermione! Happy Birthday!" Hagrid shouted, trying to be heard over the mass of students who were headed outside to enjoy the afternoon.

"Thank you Hagrid!" Hermione shouted back happily.

She walked outside and started towards the gate. Once outside, she apparated to Hogsmeade. Catching her breath she looked around, wondering if maybe she was too early. Her worries were unfounded though, as she heard a loud CRACK from behind her. She whipped around to see Draco brushing himself off, and a beaming Ginny rushing towards her. The girls collided, hugging and squealing. Draco stood back, rolling his eyes as he watched the exchange. Hermione and Ginny broke apart, both breathless.

"Oh 'Mione I've missed you!" Ginny said happily as she held on to Hermione's hands.

"I've missed you too, Gin, how've you been?" she replied. Letting go of Ginny's hands, Hermione turned to Draco.

"Oh, realized I'm here as well, have you?" he sniffed, an injured look on his face.

Hermione grinned. "Stop with the snobbery, Draco, it really doesn't suit you" she said with a smile.  
Reaching forward, she pulled Draco into a hug. He stood stiffly, and patted her on that back. He may have become one her best friends, but he still kept up the stiff, sarcastic Malfoy demeanor. She knew it didn't mean anything, though. Still smiling, she let go of him.

"Shall we go in?" she asked, starting towards the Three Broomsticks.

Just as they were about to enter the pub, another loud CRACK rang out from behind them, and the three turned to see a grinning Harry, and a giggling Luna. Hermione waved them over, and they all participated in another round of hugs, with the exception of Harry and Draco, who chose to give each other a friendly handshake instead.

"It's so great to have the group together again," said Harry, beaming. "I've missed you all!"

Hermione grinned, hugging Harry again.

"Can we please get a move on?" Draco drawled, attempting the shove the group through the door.

"We're going, you big prat," Ginny retorted, giving him a light smack on the shoulder.  
Draco smiled, and yanked Ginny back, giving her a kiss.

"Oi! You lot get inside, no one wants to see that nonsense," Harry shouted back at the couple with a grin.

The group got a round of butterbeers, as no one had a taste for anything heavier at the moment.

"So Hermione, how do you feel being two years older than everyone else?" Luna asked, taking a sip from her bottle.

Hermione grinned in a roguish way. "Oh, I feel amazing! I always knew I was mentally older than you bunch of slackers," she said with a mischievous look.

Draco looked affronted. "I take offense to that, Granger," he said in a slightly amused tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You take offense at everything, Draco, honestly."

"You should see him working at the Quibbler, Hermione. He's so focused he forgets to act like he's above everyone else," Luna said serenely.

Draco glared at Luna. "Anyways, Hermione, how are you enjoying teaching?" he said pointedly.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Now you've done it, Draco. She won't shut up for hours now."

The group burst out laughing, and Hermione joined in heartily.

"It's going quite well, Draco," she said between sips of butterbeer. "but I'd rather not talk about my job on my birthday."

Harry stared. "This coming from the girl who does nothing but focus on work or school during every vacation," he said in an awed voice.

Draco huffed. "She never mentions her homework to me," he said imperiously. "We have more important things to discuss."

Ginny burst out laughing. "Draco, if you're going to lie, do it about something that isn't as unbelievable as that."

Hermione blushed. "Just because I take my work seriously, doesn't mean I don't know how to enjoy a vacation," she sniffed.

Harry cracked up. "'Mione, everyone knows that you don't consider a vacation a vacation unless you get your homework done."

The group continued to banter back and forth, enjoying each others company and catching up. They ended the evening with an enthusiastic chorus of "Happy Birthday", and they walked out of the bar, strolling through Hogsmeade and enjoying the air. Eventually they parted, but not before pressing an assortment of gifts into Hermione's protesting hands. She apparated to the Hogwarts gates, and pushed them open. She didn't hurry in her walk up to the castle, she loved to walk under the stars. She heard soft footsteps behind her, and whirled around, wand already out.

"While I can appreciate your quick reactions as well as anyone, I would appreciate it if I didn't have to make an unnecessary trip to the hospital wing," a bored sounding voice drawled.

Hermione sighed, and put her wand away. "Hello, Severus," she said. "What are you doing out so late?" she asked in a friendly tone, as she headed towards the castle.

Severus sneered, but it went unnoticed by Hermione, as the darkness kept most of his features from being seen. "Granger, I hardly think our relationship is so familiar as to pry into each other's personal business," he said coldly.

Hermione had the grace to blush, it had been a nosy question. "I was just trying to make conversation," she said, a little harsher than before.

"I would ask you not to bother," Snape replied delicately. "I do not believe you could offer any conversation I would find interesting enough to partake in."

Hermione scowled. Why did he have to be so rude? "There is no need for the scorn, Severus. I was trying to be friendly."

"Miss Granger, we are colleagues, not friends."

Hermione huffed. "Oh, we are? I apologize. You didn't make that clear enough," she said sarcastically.

Severus almost smirked, he hadn't expected her to reply so cheekily. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Granger," he said dryly, as they reached the doors to the castle.

Hermione snorted. "I've never known you to be hypocritical, but perhaps my impression was wrong," she retorted.

He turned to look at her coldly. "You are correct in that regard, Granger. You have never known me."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but shut it quickly as a flush suffused her face. He was right, she didn't know him. She watched him stride away, at loss. That man was the most withdrawn being she had ever come across.

Severus scowled as he walked away from Hermione. Who was she to think that she knew him well enough to distinguish his distinctive traits? He growled to himself as he approached the teachers bathrooms. He had his own of course, but they were slightly smaller and he fancied a swim. He needed to clear his thoughts. He had responded in a less-than kind manner to Granger, and if he were perfectly honest with himself. He tried to tell himself that she had deserved it, but he knew that was wrong.

He approached the ornate door that protected the teacher's bathroom, and whispered the password. They had been Dumbledore-related for the past few years, as a small tribute to the former headmaster. Severus scowled, remembering when he had been offered the headmaster job. He didn't accept, even after the castle proved that it thought of Severus as the true headmaster. He had relinquished the job to Minerva though. He wanted no part of the busy life that being headmaster entailed. He preferred his dungeons.

Severus surveyed the giant pool of glistening water. He waved his wand and quickly warded the doors, even though they locked automatically when someone was inside and wished to be left alone. His lip twitched as he imagined how many teachers performed their illicit trysts with other members of the staff in this room. He knew Pomona and Flitwick had more than a few fun nights in this room, all though they had no idea anyone else knew. The castle still partly viewed him as the proper headmaster, and as such, the portraits warned him of far more than he would have liked to know.

He made quick work of undressing, and dived into the pool. It transfigured itself to the needs of whomever wanted to use it, and at the moment he wanted a deep pool. He shuddered slightly as the luke-warm water hit his body. Surfacing, he floated quietly in place. He leaned back, and spread his arms as he drifted on the ripples his dive had created.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- **Uh oh, is that plot I spy? IT IS! And apparently there is more to come in the next chapter! Oh boy. Anyways, here's another chappy and thank you for the reviews and alerts!

**Poor me, I didn't create these beautiful characters, J.K. Rowling did**

* * *

Severus watched wearily as the last of the third years streamed out of his class. Leaning back in his chair, he sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace. It was three weeks to Halloween. The rest of September had passed uneventfully, with classes droning on as always and the students getting into a routine. The Granger girl had paid him absolutely no heed since their exchange outside the castle a few weeks ago. Barely a nod in his direction at the staff table, and otherwise she avoided him. It was fine by him, the less interaction with people he disliked, the better.

Standing up, he turned and strode out of the classroom, and headed towards his quarters. After all the dunderhead students, he could use a nap before dinner. Approaching the portrait of the dragon, he asked it politely to open. The dragon sniffed, upset at the lack of enthusiasm in Severus's voice. It swung open without a word, and he walked through. He had just settled on to his couch, when there was a harsh tapping on the window.

_Shit_, he swore to himself as he rose to open the window.

A tawny barn owl hopped in, hooting dolefully. It stuck out its leg, with a rolled up magazine was tied to it. Severus untied the magazine, and reached into his robes for a Knut and put it in the pouch tied to the owl's other leg. The owl hooted again, and hopped out, taking flight. Severus shut the window, and unrolled the magazine. It was October's issue of _Potions Weekly_. Severus returned to the couch, giving up his nap in favor of reading the newest edition of his favorite magazine. Flipping the pages idly, he stopped half-way through as an article caught his eye.

"_The Hidden Properties of Salamander Blood, and Their Uses._"  
By Hermione Granger.

Severus didn't even bother to read the article at first. He just stared at the name below the title. _Hermione Granger_? Hermione Granger. Wrote an article for a Potions magazine. He looked around, and remembered that he was alone in his quarters. He didn't think he could hide his look of surprise this time. He continued to stare at her name. Severus had no idea she was even good at potions. He recalled that she received stellar marks, but she got amazing marks with every other class, he didn't think it was anything special at the time. Glancing back down at the article, he started to read, wanting to find out if she were any good. The more he read, the more impressed he became. He didn't even consider using salamander blood as a counter ingredient to the nasty flavor and groggy after effects of the beetle's eyes in the Invigoration Draught. He read the rest of the article, and put the magazine down, thoroughly astonished. Hermione Granger was some sort of potions genius. He read the article again quickly. It was very well written and put together, sounding more like someone like himself should have wrote it, not some barely-graduated titch of a woman like Granger.

Severus scowled, feeling a tinge of jealousy. He couldn't believe he never thought of those uses for salamander blood. And the more he thought about it, the more obvious it became.  
He wondered what Granger would think about his proposition in the article he was finishing up to send in to Potions Weekly. He stopped himself, why would he need Granger's thoughts on anything?  
He tossed the magazine aside. The girl was obviously intelligent, but he didn't think that was reason enough to stoop so low as to ask her opinion on something. Again Severus recalled how cold he had been on that night outside the castle. She had only tried to be friendly, and he had reciprocated with nothing but harsh, cold words. The image of her face, paling as he sneered down at her popped into his mind. Her eyes, and how they glinted furiously when he spoke to her with such blatant dislike...

Severus started, and stood up. Why should he care what reactions he caused in Professor Granger? He never had before. There was no point in starting now.

* * *

Later that evening, he was sitting between Granger and the headmistress at dinner, trying his best to ignore the conversations going on around him. There was a reason why he usually ate in his rooms, he reminded himself irritably. He disliked listening to the incessant chatter of hundreds of students.

He surreptitiously glanced over at Granger, to see that she was facing away from him, engaged in a deep conversation with Professor Sinestra. It was fine by him.

"I assume you read Hermione's article on the new uses for salamander blood, Severus?"

Severus turned to the headmistress, giving her a bored look. "I did. It wasn't anything spectacular. Anyone could have reached the same results as she did with very little research," he said, somewhat imperiously.

"Oh, really? Is that why you never mentioned it before, and why she has received nothing but the highest praise for her discoveries?" Minerva said with a smirk.

Severus scowled, and didn't answer, instead he took another bite of his cottage pie, and stood up. Turning swiftly, he strode out of the Great Hall, ignoring the looks he received for his abrupt departure.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione was helping the Herbology teacher repot some Mandrakes for the classes, and the two were chatting happily between the shrieks of the mandrakes.

"You will be at the Halloween Feast tonight?" Professor Sprout asked, while she busied herself with the mandrakes she was preparing.

"Of course, Pomona!" Hermione replied, as she plopped the mandrake she was holding into its new pot. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Pomona smiled. "Me neither! Hagrid's pumpkins are fantastic this year, it should be a sight to see."

"I know! It's amazing how he can get them to grow so large without an engorgement charm," Hermione said, chuckling to herself. She knew the secret to Hagrid's famously big pumpkins, but it wasn't something the half-giant wanted to be known.

"Yes, he's setting them up in the Great Hall right now," Pomona said eagerly. She clapped her hands together, brushing off loose soil. "Thank you for the help, dear," she said kindly.

"Oh it was no trouble at all, I am happy to help," Hermione said, as she took off her gloves.

Pomona thank Hermione again, and promised to see her that evening at the feast. Hermione left the greenhouse, and headed towards Hagrids hut. As she walked closer she saw Hagrid out in the pumpkin patch behind his house.

"Hagrid!" she called, hurrying closer.

"Eh? Oh!" Hagrid turned around, beaming. "Hermione! What're yeh doin' here?"

Hermione stopped at the edge of the garden, and surveyed all the pumpkins. "I came to say hello, and to tell you that your pumpkins are amazing this year!"

Hagrid grinned, his wild beard obscuring most of it. "Yeah, well I ha' a little help," he said with a wink.

Hermione nodded. "I know," she replied with an amused look. "I'll see you at the feast, yeah?"

"Oh o' course!" Hagrid said enthusiastically. "See yeh then, Hermione!"

Hermione walked back up to the castle, enjoying the fall air. She loved the Halloween feast, and she was excited to be a part of it. She helped the headmistress enchant hundreds of floating Jack O' Lanterns above the tables in the Great Hall, as well as decorating the corridors with enchanted spider-webbing, complete with little enchanted spiders. She thought about Ron, and his extreme phobia of spiders. He definitely wouldn't enjoy her enchanted spiders. Grinning, she entered the castle, and went to her rooms to change.  
As she pulled her dark green teaching robes back on, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had a small frame that accentuated her curves. She didn't have an unattractive body, she knew. And her face, with her large brown eyes, wild hair, and small features wasn't ugly by any means. She finished dressing, placing a black pointed hat on her head, and enchanted a few spider webs to wrap around it. She liked to be dressed festively. Hermione frowned, looking at herself in the mirror. No, she wasn't ugly. Maybe it was time for her to start searching for someone else. Lord knows she hadn't been laid in forever. She paused, trying to remember the last time she had sex.

Hermione giggled. The fact that she had to think about the last time she had been with a man was proof enough. It had been far too long. She sighed. She didn't have time for a man in her life. That had been part of the reason why her and Ron ended, although she still blamed him for cheating on her. She walked out of her quarters, and headed towards the Great Hall.

As she walked, she continued to think. Would she be able to handle a man right now? What with classes, and grading essays. There was also her new-found popularity from her article that Potions Weekly. She had owls every day asking for her to collaborate on different potions or discussions about ingredients. She was flattered, she never considered herself a potions genius, just proficient at the art. She had discovered the uses for salamander blood while she was searching for an ingredient to counter the after effects of the Invigoration Draught.

She was also kind enough to offer the students who were struggling a few extra private lessons, which took a fair bit of time from her weekends and evenings. She shook her head. No, she couldn't juggle work, friendships, and a love life at the moment. She had been taking care of any urges she had herself since well before her relationship with Ron ended. Hermione saw no reason to change that. She was interrupted from her thinking by her arrival at the Great Hall. Looking around, she grinned.

It looked fantastic! Hagrid's pumpkins were three times her height, and the skeletons that Filius had charmed to dance on top of them were doing a sort of jig.  
She reached the staff table and took her seat. She was one of the first teachers to arrive, so she entertained herself by watching the students flood into the hall, smiling at their awed looks.  
Hearing a scraping sound beside her, she turned to see Snape taking a seat, his customary bored look on his face.

"Happy Halloween, Severus," she said icily. She turned from him, as she expected no reply.

"Granger," he said with a nod.

Hermione ignored him.

"Happy Halloween Hermione, Severus," Minerva said as she took a seat at the table. "Talking to each other again, are we?'

Severus merely looked disinterested and didn't reply.

Hermione returned the greeting to the headmistress, but she glossed over the question, and changed the subject, mentioning Hagrid's enormous pumpkins instead. Minerva heartily agreed with Hermione's praise of their large friend's skill with pumpkins.

Once the students had finished taking their seats, the headmistress stood and wished everyone a happy Halloween, and then the food appeared on the tables.

"Dig in!" she said smiling, and sat back down.

Hermione looked down at her steak and mashed potatoes, feeling her stomach rumble. She took Minerva's advice to heart, though, and dug in.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N.** Oh golly, plot plot and plot! Review, and tell me what you think of this chapter, it took me a while to straighten it out, and I'm still not quite satisfied, but I couldn't do anymore with it. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and alerts! Enjoy.

**Sadly, we all know I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Severus sighed as he exited his door. Why did the headmistress think it was acceptable to summon him this late in the evening? He just been about to doze off when her owl had slammed against his window, screeching for him to open it. Severus scowled. He hated owls. He much preferred his raven, Sarthor, to any owl. Reaching the gargoyle that guarded Minerva's office, he growled at it to open. After it moved aside, he stormed into her office. He stopped abruptly as he noticed Minerva wasn't alone, Granger occupied one of the seats in front of the headmistress's desk. His scowl deepened, what business did Minerva have with the both of them? Stalking towards the desk, he swiftly took a seat. "May I inquire as to the late summons, headmistress?" he said stiffly, not glancing at Granger.

"The Ministry has been having severe issues with a new jinx that has become popular in recent months," Minerva said in a straightforward manner.

Hermione leaned forward. "What does that have to do with us?" she asked, slightly confused.

Severus sneered. "While I appreciate the information, Minerva, I have no desire to keep up with the latest spell trends."

Minerva glared at him. "The jinx is causing adverse effects towards whomever is unlucky enough to experience it. The effects appear to be permanent, according to the healers at St. Mungo's."

"What sort of effects?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"The patients are plagued with unending nightmares, the jinx makes their greatest fear come alive. There is no counter curse, and the Ministry is stumped," came the reply.

"I still fail to see how this concerns Granger and myself," Severus said.

Minerva heaved a sigh. "I was getting to that, Severus, if you would let me finish," she continued, shooting another glare at the sour man. "The nightmares are causing the victims to go crazy, transforming them into dangerous and uncontrollable creatures."

"Do they know who created the curse?" Hermione asked, a puzzled look on her face. She too was having trouble understanding why the both of them were there.

Severus glanced at her. Her questions were, he admitted, something he would have asked himself. In order to find the cracks in the curse that would allow someone to create a counter jinx, they would need to know exactly how the creator had come about the spell.

"No," the headmistress replied wearily. "There has been no leads where that is concerned. It appears to have been created all by itself."

Severus frowned, leaning back. "Perhaps the curse isn't new, Minerva?" he said thoughtfully. "What if it's an old curse, and someone found it and decided to be an idiot and try it out, without any regards for the effects it would have on the unsuspecting victim."

Hermione looked at him, and nodded. "That would explain why no one can figure out where it came from, and why it has such horrid effects. Old Dark Magic was known for playing on the minds of whomever the magic was performed on," she added reflectively.

Severus nodded, surprised by how much she knew. "It is much more likely than it being a newer curse, especially considering that there are few still alive today whom would have the knowledge to create such a curse without any rare tomes on the matter," he said, looking at the headmistress. "This still does not explain why you have summoned us together."

"Yes. About that," Minerva said tiredly. "The Minister has asked for yours and Hermione's help in creating something to counter the effects of the curse."

Hermione frowned. "Headmistress, I am flattered, but I don't think I would be much help in creating a counter jinx for Dark curse."

"Not a jinx, Hermione, a potion," the headmistress replied.

"A potion?" Severus said, mulling it over. Supposing the right ingredients were found, it could be possible, but it was notoriously difficult to create a potion to affect the mind. Without the origin of the curse, they would be faced with a very difficult task.

"But, Minerva, does the Minister have any idea how difficult and time consuming it is to create a potion to influence the mind, let alone fix and repair mental or emotional damage?" Hermione said quickly, though her face was screwed up in concentration as she considered how it would be possible.

Severus glanced at Hermione. She wasn't one to be underestimated, he decided.

"Yes, Hermione," Minerva replied. "I tried to tell him, but he was convinced that Severus, with your help, could find a way to make it work," she turned to the potions professor. "You are well known as one of the most ingenious and inventive potions masters alive, and Hermione has shown herself to be quite competent in that area. Both the Minister and myself are confident you two could make some headway."

"You do not expect me to work together on this with Granger," Severus drawled. If anything, he could work on it himself. It would provide some interesting and challenging work, and prove a much needed change to the monotony of his life at Hogwarts.

Hermione looked affronted. "I'm sure I could help in some way," she sniffed. "If only to provide a different opinion."

Minerva glared sternly at Severus. "You both will work on the potion, Severus. It is the Minister's orders."

Severus sighed. He was being forced to work with the insufferable Defense teacher. What a fabulous ending to an evening.

"There is exactly six weeks until the Christmas break," the headmistress said. "The Minister would like for you and Hermione to have made some progress by then."

Hermione looked appalled. "Six weeks? I don't even think I could be done with preliminary research by then, never mind actually starting the potion!" she protested angrily.

Severus silently agreed with the bushy haired witch. It would need months of research, delving into ancient books and appraising all of the known potions ingredients for their properties, and which ingredient would work with another without blowing the castle up. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced he couldn't even create a base until well into next year.

"Minerva that is simply unreasonable," he said with an annoyed tone. "It isn't possible to finish researching and finding the appropriate ingredients in less than a year, let alone a couple months."

Minerva sighed as she eyed the two people in front of her. "Try, Severus, Hermione. The Minister is panicking, he doesn't know if he can contain the victims, or if anyone else knows of the curse or who will use it."

Hermione groaned. "We can try, Minerva, but I can't promise anything," she said resignedly.

Minerva nodded. "That's the best we can hope for, I suppose. An owl will arrive for each of you within the next few days with all that is currently known about the curse and its effects. Thank you both."

Severus nodded stiffly and arose. "I will see what I can do," he said. "Granger, meet me in my office Saturday at eight, we should discuss how to proceed." He turned and left swiftly.

Walking towards the dungeons, Severus was contemplating how to start the research, his mind working at top speed. How would he even begin this task? He mulled it over as he walked. The first thing he'd need to do is gather every old book on Dark magic and curses that he knew of, and start to search for anything that resembled the effects of the curse. Entering his quarters after snapping angrily at the dragon portrait, he undressed and climbed into bed. He knew there was no point in trying to start the daunting task without a good night's rest. Sighing heavily, he stared into the darkness. He would be working in close proximity to the Granger girl for a long time. The prospect wasn't a pleasant one, and he was not looking forward to it. As brilliant as the girl was, he still found her as insufferable as she was while he was teaching her. Albeit, her skill and intuitive thinking would be a great help, he didn't think it was necessary. Grumbling, he rolled over.

Severus didn't think he had ever been more annoyed at the thought of creating a new potion than he did right then.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione was in the library. Not surprising, considering that she had been spending the past three evenings in the library, focusing on the Restricted section. In front of her were a pile of old books, most written over hundreds of years ago. She currently had her nose buried in _Magick Moste Vile_, an old book filled with horrid curses and jinxs, designed to cause the victim various amounts of pain or anguish. She was taking notes on the curses that affected the mind, about how they worked and what they did to whomever the curses were cast on. She sat there for hours, scribbling on her parchment and reading, her eyes a blur as she devoured the book. Eventually she looked at her watch, and swore. Five to eight, which meant that she would be late for her meeting with Snape in his office. Grumbling, she shut the book and gathered up her parchments, stuffing them in her bag. She brought with her the books she thought most likely to help, and hurried out of the library. She rushed through the corridors, she didn't want to give Snape any reason to dislike working with her any more than he already had. Reaching his office, she took a deep breath and smoothed her hair down, not that it did any good. She opened the door and quickly shut it behind her.

"Granger. You're late," Snape said irritably. "Tardiness is not something I have a tolerance for."

"I'm sorry," she panted as she took a seat in front of his desk. "I was in the library doing some research."

Severus gave her a withering look. "Miss Granger, I hardly think any books of importance to our task could be found in such a place as the Hogwarts school library," he said snidely.

Hermione scowled. "You never know," she spat. "It could prove useful. I would rather cover all my bases."

"Very well," he said, lips curling to a sneer. "Have you made any discoveries?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, no, but-"

"Well then. We shall be looking elsewhere for our information," he interrupted. "I have talked to Minerva, and received access to the Dark books that Dumbledore kept in his office in an attempt to prevent students from becoming too informed."

Hermione nodded, knowing exactly why Dumbledore had removed most of the books on Dark magic from the library. "Have you looked through them yet?" she asked.

"Miss Granger, may I remind you that not all of us can read books as we breathe the air," he said dryly. "And while I enjoy reading, these books are not light, and will take some time to completely peruse."

"Well, what have you gleaned from them thus far?" she asked eagerly, not deterred by his less than pleasant tones.

Shooting her an annoyed glance, Severus answered. "Nothing of any value, mostly that the majority of the old curses that affected the mind did so through the mind's ability to imagine things."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I noticed that too. They mostly attack the subconscious, making it believe a certain thing without affecting a person's reason."

"It generally rendered the victim insane," Severus said. "Due to the fact that the subconscious would be tearing apart the victims mind whenever the conscious mind relaxed."

"That would drive anyone insane," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Still retaining your capabilities to think for yourself, but unable to do anything as the curse slowly took over your mind..." she trailed off, inwardly musing over the possibilities of a counter potion.

Severus nodded. "It shows us the general direction in which we have to work – the subconscious."

Hermione paled and sighed heavily. "This may take longer than I originally thought," she said worriedly. "The mind is already a fickle and incredibly difficult thing to control or heal, but the subconscious is something that even the victims own mind has no control over."

Severus looked at her gravely. "Exactly. It means we have a very difficult time ahead of us."

Hermione leaned back, and looked at him. "Is this even possible?" she asked quietly. "To create a potion that purges the subconscious of magical poisons, but doesn't affect the conscious mind or the victims ability to think for themselves?"

Severus sighed. "I do not know, Miss Granger. It certainly has never be done before in recorded history."

Hermione suddenly grinned and grabbed one of the dusty books from the desk. "I always loved a challenge," she said with an excited gleam in her eye.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- **Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, they were very encouraging!

**Yeah, I don't own these characters. Sadly, I am not the one they call J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione was in the middle of teaching her last class of the day, and she was teaching the third years about grindylows and the appropriate protection against them. Hermione felt frustrated, it had been a week since her and Severus had started their task, and the results thus far were abysmal. They had read through several old tomes on Dark magic and potions, and to no avail. How the Minister expected progress by Christmas, Hermione had no idea. The prospect of progress made by next year was bleak, and that was with her and Severus working and researching full time.

"Miss Alderberry, can you please state one way to get a grindylow to release its hold on something?" Hermione asked a dark red-haired Ravenclaw, after she finished listing the grindylow's particularly favorite ways to snag unsuspecting swimmers.

"Using a well placed Revulsion Jinx works, Professor," the third year replied, looking smug.

Hermione smiled. "Very good! A point to Ravenclaw," she said happily. "Yes, if you can aim well, a strong Revulsion Jinx can effectively break the grip of a grindylow. Now, for homework I want you all to practice the Revulsion Jinx, by using a partner and having them grab hold of your wrist or ankle," she continued. "But I must ask you to be careful, and do not shout the jinx as that will most certainly result in your partner being flung against the wall." She looked at the students sternly. "If I hear about anyone being flung against walls, it'll be a weeks detentions and 50 points from your house." Noting the wary looks on the students, she felt pleased. That should stop the young troublemakers from getting any ideas.

After the classroom emptied, she cleaned up and headed outside. She had to meet Harry at the Hogs Head. He had written and said he might have some new information on the curse and what it does. Anything at this point was valuable information, and Hermione rushed to the castle doors. After exiting the castle, she hurried to the gates and quickly apparated away. She appeared with a loud CRACK in front of the Hogs Head, and looked around. Hermione spotted him a little ways down the street, and Harry quickly caught sight of her and hurried to her side.

"Hey! 'Mione!" he shouted, a bit breathless as he jogged to where she was standing. "Sorry I'm late, Luna wanted me to stop at Scrivenshaft's for her."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright," she said as they headed inside the pub. "Class only just ended. I had to spend a bit longer on grindylows then I originally planned. The students can't quite seem to grasp the theory that you need to break the hold of the hand, rather than just blasting random curses at the thing itself."

Grabbing a drink, they settled down at a table in a shadowy corner. Harry turned towards Hermione, a concerned look on his face. "We should keep it down," he said in a quiet tone. "The Minister doesn't want knowledge of the curse to be overheard."

Hermione nodded, if information regarding the curse was made common knowledge, things could get ugly rather quickly. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

"A few days ago the head of my office sent me out to bring in a few people who had been cursed," he began. "And we went, it was routine except for one thing. The victims were attempting to retaliate against us by using curses I have never even heard of, let alone used myself," he stated gravely.

"Unknown curses?" Hermione frowned. It was rare that a curse such as the one they were dealing with to just pop up randomly, and be used on so many people without a counter curse, but having more curses being used that no one in living memory knew of, was shocking indeed.

"Yep. And when I told the Minister about it, he asked a few older and more powerful wizards, and none of them had heard about spells like that either."

"So... what you're saying is that you think the curse is implanting the knowledge of ancient and forgotten magic in the victims memories?" Hermione asked, her frown deepening. For a curse to do that, to affect the victims mind in such a solid and permanent way meant they were dealing with much, much more than her and Severus had originally though. Dealing with the subconscious was one thing, but to affect and rearrange and imbue the person with knowledge they would have never come across normally was strange.

Harry nodded. "That's what it's looking like. It wasn't just one of the patients, either. All three of them were waving their wands and uttering unknown spells," he continued. "It sounded like old Latin, but I couldn't be sure."

Hermione didn't reply, she was deep in thought. The curse implanted the knowledge of lesser known Dark magic in the victims mind, meaning it was varying levels of affectation on the victim. One part of it ran deep, affecting that which the victim couldn't control, and the other was affecting that which was already there. Leaning back, she sighed a looked at her friend. "Harry, this is bad," she stated frankly.

Harry nodded solemnly. "I know," he agreed. "I have my own suspicions about the whole thing, too."

"I do too. Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"I think this sudden outbreak of an unknown curse wasn't coincidence, and someone keeps using it, someone who knows what it does."

Hermione grimaced. "That is exactly what I was thinking." It was too coincidental that a curse of this severity would just be mere happenstance. It was unbelievable to assume that someone just came across it and tried it out just to see what would happen. And the odds of other people finding out, and using it on others was just too suspicious. Hermione had the distinct impression that the attacks had been premeditated, but when and by whom was yet to be answered.

Harry frowned, and took a sip of his soda with cherry syrup. "I can't confirm anything, and I would prefer if our discussion remained between ourselves so no unneeded panic is caused."

"I won't tell a soul, except Professor Snape," Hermione promised.

Harry nodded. "Good. I have to go now, but I hope I helped."

Hermione gave a grim laugh. "I don't know about helped, but it did make a few things clear. Thank you, Harry." Standing up, she gave him a brief hug. They said their goodbyes grimly, and both walked out and instantly apparated away. Opening the gate to Hogwarts, Hermione rushed into the castle and headed straight for the dungeons. The castle corridors were mostly empty, as dinner in the Great Hall was going on presently. Hurrying down the hallway that led to the dungeons, she continued to muse the possibilities of the curse. The known facts were that it caused the subconscious to play upon the victims fears, to the point of such vicious terror that the person was nearly insane with fear, and attacked themselves to try and alleviate the horrors its mind was creating. And now, thanks to Harry, Hemione knew that it also affected a different area of the mind, the memories. Which meant it was forcing the psyche to process that which it had not seen. That in and of itself was an incredible feat to accomplish with a single spell, but to affect both the subconscious and the stored information of the brain was unheard of. Reaching the corridor that led to Snape's office, she burst into his office, not even pausing to knock.

Severus started at the sudden intrusion, and glanced up, glaring at the witch whom stood in front of him, breathing heavily from her exertions. "Do not come rushing into my office again, Granger. I don't appreciate the lack of courtesy," he said tersely as he gazed at the breathless witch in front of him. "To what do I owe this sudden visit?"

"I have new information regarding the curse," she wheezed out, trying to catch her breath.

He arched an eyebrow. "Well then, I suppose you'll have to take a seat," Severus said smoothly, gesturing to one of the seats in front of his desk.

Nodding gratefully, Hermione took the seat, and took a moment to control her breathing. "The curse is apparently implanting the knowledge of other Dark magics in the victims memories," she said in one breath.

Severus leaned forward. "How did you find this out?"

Hermione relayed all that Harry had told her quickly. "So?" she added when she was done. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Miss Granger, I am not a mind reader. But," he said quietly, "I do believe this curse is more than we first thought."

"It is affecting that which is already there, not just playing upon the imagination and fears of the victim," Hermione stated, looking at the potions professor. "Which means it is affecting whomever it is cast on in varying levels of the psyche, implying that it has two key components."

"Yes, that much is clear. Very astute of you, Granger," he drawled in a bored voice, though his expression betrayed his concerned intrigue.

Hermione huffed, and glared at the dour professor. "I was only-"

"Yes, yes I know what you were only trying to do," Severus snapped. "I can keep up, Miss Granger, without needing you to state the obvious."

Hermione nodded curtly, and kept silent, fuming inwardly. The man was so difficult to work with, and she could tell it wouldn't be pleasant if he didn't change, which Hermione knew was highly improbable.

"The substantial problem in dealing with psychosis, is that the realm in which we have to work is very small, and very volatile. A single mistake could render the victim essentially brain dead, or without the ability to think as their own person," Severus continued, ignoring Hermione's irritated silence. "Which means the area in which we can find a rectifiable cure is also inconceivably small, all though a large portion of alchemic lore revolves around the mental capacities of humans."

"So, what should we be looking for?" Hermione outwardly mused, her frustration forgotten whilst contemplating what Severus said.

"Everything, and anything," Severus said wearily, folding his hands under his chin. "Anything that has a slight base in the realm of dealing with the psyche is something to be considered."

Hermione nodded. "I will take notes of everything I find."

"Well, get to it," Snape said irritably. "Lets not waste valuable time dithering about."

Hermione smirked, never having been one to shirk any responsibility, she got up and bade Severus a good night.

Severus watched the bushy haired witch leave, and warded his doors after she closed the door. She certainly was well informed, he mused. Talking with her had been bearable, if not borderline enjoyable. Hermione was so eager to consider any angle, and never ruled anything out because she doubted it. Severus knew that was a crucial point in what they were doing, that they couldn't rule out anything, and had to investigate even the slightest lead. It was also the reason why creating a potion to fit their needs could take so long. They had to consider every bit of information carefully, as the key to the potion could come from the most unlikely source. Standing up, Severus quickly walked to his quarters. Dinner was in order, and then he supposed he would spend the rest of the evening with his research.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- **Here you all go, I hope you enjoy! This one was a bit difficult to write, but I'm finally satisfied with it. Thank you for the reviews, and alerts!

* * *

Severus paced in front of his fireplace, willing the time to pass quicker. Glancing at his pocket watch, he scowled. Still an hour to when Granger was supposed to meet him. They were using the Floo network to get to St. Mungo's, and they only had a limited time to when it would be connected. They had arranged a meeting with the Healer in charge of the department caring for the people who were under the curse's effects. In order to be able to start searching for ingredients, they would need to find out exactly how the curse affects whomever it is cast upon.

_Shit_, he cursed silently to himself.

Where was she? He muttered angrily to himself, glancing at his watch again. They couldn't be late, and she knew that. Frustrated, he shoved his watch back into his pocket. Forty-five minutes. Sitting down on the couch, he started twirling wand between his a sigh, he summoned a book from his room, he figured he may as well read while he was waiting. Turning the book to where he left off, he continued to read, flipping pages at a quick speed. Eventually he found he couldn't concentrate any longer, and stood up. Striding to the door, he yanked it open and heard a shriek as a body fell into his arms. Stumbling backwards, he nearly choked on a mouthful of hair as he looked at the person he was holding up.

Hermione Granger looked up at him, breathing heavily. She picked herself off, and stepped back hastily. "Oh I'm so sorry, Severus!" she said quickly. "You told me to come at a quarter to six," she continued awkwardly, as she looked around. His quarters were nicely furnished, she thought to herself. For some reason Hermione had always thought he would be the sort of person to have the sparsest of decor. But his sitting room looked almost cosy, with the plush looking cough and the deep mahogany cabinet by the ornate fireplace. It looked quite comfortable, and Hermione found herself slightly surprised.

Severus stood and straightened his robes. "I did, but I must say I expected you to arrive with more coordination than that," he said dryly. "Come, we cannot be late." Handing her the small pot of floo powder, he told her what to say.

Nodding, Hermione grabbed a small handful of powder and threw it in the flames, stepped in, and shouted, "St. Mungo's, Healer Elfred's office!" spinning out of sight in a flash of green flames.

Severus stepped in after her, repeating her actions. After spinning in the green flames, he stepped out, brushing himself off, surveying the scene in front of him. A Healer in a white robe was helping a coughing Hermione off the floor. Severus smirked to himself as he watched her get up. "Really, Miss Granger, since when have you been so clumsy?" he asked, looking down his nose at her.

She straightened, muttering slightly as she turned to look at him. "I was off balance when I entered," Hermione said lightly, choosing not to let his comment get to her.

The Healer had been silent until now, but then he came forth, a friendly expression on his peaked looking face. "Hello, Mr. Snape," he said in a cheery voice. Turning to Hermione, he spoke in an amused tone. "Miss Granger and I have already had the pleasure of meeting," he said with a jovial wink.

Hermione gave him a small smile, and turned to stand by Severus.

"Hello, Healer Elfred," Severus said briskly. "Can you lead us to the ward where the patients are?"

The Healer nodded, and led them through the door and down the corridor. "My office isn't far from the ward, I have to be close in case something happens," he said as the walked briskly.

"Is there a great chance of that happening?" Hermione asked, concern in her voice. "I was told the victims are a danger to themselves and those around them."

Elfred nodded. "They are, and we have them heavily subdued with large doses of Dreamless Sleep."

Severus frowned. "Does that help them with the nightmares? I would think subconscious visions of a Dark magic descent wouldn't be affected by Dreamless Sleep."

"Right you are, Mr. Snape," the healer said as he opened on of the many doors in the corridor. "The potion subdues the part of their mind that isn't affected, making the ordeal much less traumatizing for them, as well as making them easier to restrain."

Hermione spoke up. "Restrained? They are able to move while under the influence of Dreamless Sleep?"

Elfred looked at her sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid so. It seems the longer the curse is in place, the stronger it becomes." He paused, a thoughtful expression on his face. "The jinx acts more like a slow-moving poison than an enchantment."

Severus glanced at Hermione, and she met his gaze, her amber eyes reflecting his worry. That wasn't good at all, especially if the enchantment poison continued to become stronger as the days went by. Hermione began to steel herself to the idea that by the time they created a potion to counter the curse's effects, it may be too late for some people. Determinedly, she vowed inwardly to herself to double her efforts in research until something was found.

Entering another door, the healer paused. "I must warn you, the patients have been relentlessly attacked by their own minds, and they bear the signs," Elfred said solemnly. "It is not a pleasant sight, and I ask you to prepare yourselves."

Hermione nodded gravely, and threw her shoulders back, a determined expression on her face. Severus watched the little witch, and felt a prick of sympathy. Having seen much worse than a few patients on a bed, he knew he would be alright, but even though Hermione had seen death and worse things, she would need a certain level of detachment in order to handle seeing the mentally tortured patients.

They entered the room, and Hermione had to suppress a gasp. Looking around, the urge to lose her dinner grew in her belly as she took in the sight before her. There were over a dozen patients, each was tied down to a bed, their arms and legs securely in place. All bore many white bandages, and all thought they were under the influence of Dreamless Sleep, some were moaning and screaming in their forced sleep.

Severus looked around grimly, it was a terrible sight, worse than he had expected. Walking towards one of the beds, he looked closely at the man lying there. The mans face was gaunt, almost skeletal, and his arms were covered in deep, long scratches. He was whimpering, and Severus leaned down to catch what he was saying.

"No, n-no, not that, please, not snakes," the man said feverishly as he whipped his head back and forth. "No,n-no, p-please, get it off me, GET IT OFF ME!" he screamed the last words, jerking upwards, his back arching unnaturally. Severus stepped away quickly, and resisted the urge to vomit. They reminded him strongly of the adverse effects of the Crucio curse, how their bodies contorted gruesomely as the pain wracked their nervous systems. Shoving the memories down, he turned to look at Hermione to how she was dealing with the scene. Her face was deathly pale, and he saw the faint sheen of sweat on her forehead. Stepping close to her, he leaned down, his lips hovering close by her ear.

"Are you alright?" he said quietly. Staying perfectly still, he squeezed her shoulder encouragingly, he didn't want her to make any sudden movements that would upset the victims.

She nodded, and swallowed. Straightening up, her expression changed from one of nauseous worry to determination. Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, she started to quickly write down everything she saw, walking between each victim's bed, jotting down the slightest of observations. Severus's brief show of compassion to her had given her the nudge she needed to get through seeing the victims. Still battling nausea, she approached a bed containing a little girl, who was crying for her mother as she trembled. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes as she looked at the girl, who could possibly have done this to a child? Grasping the little girls hand, she squeezed it gently. The girl thrashed about, unaware of Hermione's hand on hers. Hermione stood up and walked back towards the healer, she had written down every they needed. Symptoms, patient to patient differences, the exact effect on the bodies, and the placement of their self inflicted wounds. She also noted how, despite having copious amounts of Dreamless Sleep in their system, the victims eyes flitted back and forth under their eyelids as if they were in the throes of a dream. Hermione knew the victims were attacked with relentless nightmares, but the Dreamless Sleep should have alleviated some of the severity. It was doing nothing, though, and she was flummoxed.

Severus watched as Hermione wrote down what she saw, and he went back to studying the patients. Many of them bore the marks of severe self harm, one girl's hand was wrapped in layers of bandages. Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she'd done to herself. A little boy on the bed closest to the door was crying pathetically, and Severus cringed. Walking back to the healer, he asked, "Have any of the patients uttered unknown phrases or words while they've been sedated?"

Elfred nodded. "All of them. Mostly its gibberish, but sometimes I catch bits of what sound like ancient curses in medieval Latin or Olde English."

Severus frowned, making a mental note. Apparently the Dreamless Sleep did nothing to stop the curses effects, only make the host easier to restrain. He looked around, and felt absolutely bewildered. What kind of curse did this? He had no idea it was even in the realm of enchantment's abilities to act like a slow poison. Swearing under his breath, he felt frustrated, as all he and Hermione could do was speculate until they found an ingredient that had the property they needed. Waiting until Hermione was done writing down everything, they left and thanked the Healer. They flooed back, Hermione managing to walk out of the fireplace without falling face first on the ground. Sighing heavily, Hermione handed Severus the notes she had taken and sat down on the couch, burying her head in her hands.

"Miss Granger," Severus began as he stiffly perched beside Hermione. Her shoulders were shaking, but Severus was sure she wasn't crying. "You can do this," he said lamely. Severus wasn't well versed in the ways of calming a witch, and consequently he didn't know quite what to say. "You're a strong witch, and intelligent. We can find a cure, especially with your voracious attitude towards researching," he said with a slight smirk as he placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder awkwardly.

Hermione nodded, sniffing, and stood up. "Thank you, Severus. I just...I just wasn't expecting something so pitiful," she said as she watched the man stand up along with her. "I'll be going now," she said as she gestured towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow evening to go over what we have."

Severus nodded, and started forward, only to be stopped by Hermione rushing into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, and squeezed tightly for a second before letting go. Without another word, she turned and left his rooms. Severus stared after her, still trying to register what had happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-** Thank you for the reviews last chapter!

* * *

A few evenings after they had visited the hospital, Hermione was down in Severus's rooms, going over the symptoms with the potions professor, and brainstorming any and all ideas or ingredients that came to mind. Hermione's hug hadn't been mentioned, and the next day Severus had greeted her as coolly as he always did. Although she felt slighted by the return to professionalism, she was, in a way, grateful for it. She hadn't known what possessed her to hug the professor, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. He had been unusually kind that day at the hospital, and Hermione chalked the sudden urge to hug Severus up to repaying him for the quiet kindness he had shown her whilst she dealt with the grisly hospital visit.

"Each symptom will have to have a separate ingredient, and from thence we will have to set about finding ingredients that have the properties we are looking for, that also work well together," Severus said musingly as he studied the list of symptoms Hermione had written down. "Any ideas thus far, Granger?"

"A few, but only out of desperation," Hermione said discontentedly. "Potion ingredients that deal with the mind are few already, but to single that down even further, the chances of finding what we need are next to none."

Severus nodded, frowning as he knew Hermione was right. "We'll just have to keep searching. The Minister knows it will take some time, there is no excuse for rushing and being sloppy in our research, we shall have to be meticulous."

Hermione nodded, and stood up, gathering a few pieces of parchment. "I'll be back down tomorrow then," she said as she looked at the sallow faced man.

"No, that won't be necessary," Severus said with a sigh as he handed Hermione the parchment he was holding. "We'll just be going in circles unless one of us finds something new, and it would be time better spent researching, not talking uselessly of what we have already gathered."

Hermione nodded. "Right, as usual," she said with a slight shrug. "I'll come to you if I find anything new."

Severus inclined his head, and watched the witch leave his office. He found himself slightly relieved that she hadn't tried to initiate any sort of physical contact since the brief and unexpected hug she had given him in his rooms. He hadn't been adverse to it, in fact he had found it rather comforting. But he would never have told her that, and it was best they left it at that. Getting up, he stalked out of his office, wondering when he would see Hermione again. They desperately needed some new information, and Hermione would read much faster on her own. He had several books to go through himself, and entered his rooms, intent on reading through at least one that evening.

* * *

It had been over a week since they had visited St. Mungo's, and Hermione was still unable to fall asleep. The images of the victims of the curse haunted her relentlessly, crying out for her to help them. Flashes of crying, screaming patients, and people clawing at themselves in anguish flitted across her mind as soon as the lights were off. Hermione didn't know what was wrong; she had seen far worse things than a few people on a sick bed. She had been in a war. She had seen people die in front of her.

Why did that visit shake her so?

Hermione groaned, and rolled over. Reaching for her nightstand, she grabbed her watch. Uttering a quick Lumos, she looked at the time. Almost 2 am. Frustrated, she slammed the watch down.

She got up and padded to her bathroom. She kept a small collection of helpful potions in the cabinet there, and she started searching for anything to help. Pushing vials aside, she found a small one labeled Dreamless Sleep, in her small handwriting. Hermione stood there, turning the bottle over in her hands. She desperately needed sleep, but she knew that Dreamless Sleep could quickly become addicting, and eventually she would become immune to the effects. Frowning, she opened the bottle. Just a small sip, she told herself. Just enough for her to fall asleep for a few hours...

She heaved a sigh, and placed the bottle back on the shelf. No, she couldn't start something she wasn't sure she had the will power to resist. Perhaps she could talk to Snape, and ask him for advice. Hermione smiled wryly. He probably wouldn't help her. Climbing back into bed, she shoved a pillow over her face, willing sleep to come. When it came, it came uneasily, and Hermione spent the remainder of the night tossing and turning feverishly, trying to resist the images that came without abandon to her minds eye.

* * *

"Mr. Aubry," Hermione snapped. "You thrust your wand forwards to perform a shield charm, not wave it back and forth like a child."

It was her second class of the day, and she hadn't gotten any sleep during the night. Her bad temper grew with every mistake the students made, and she couldn't stop the annoyance from clouding her voice. Sitting back, she watched the fifth years struggle and fail to produce a strong shield charm. She frowned to herself. Was it that difficult when she had been in her fifth year? She didn't think so, she couldn't recall any members of the old D.A having this much trouble with the spell.

Hermione stood up wearily. "Alright, that's enough for today. Class, homework for today is a foot on the proper techniques for Shield charms, and specific examples for when it would be appropriate to use one, to be handed in to me on Friday. Good day." She watched the students filed out, and thought about what she could do to get some sleep. Taking a sip of Dreamless Sleep would be so easy, and it would grant her a much needed full night's sleep.

She shook her head. No, that was only a temporary solution. What she really needed was to talk to someone about her nightmares, and she knew exactly who she wanted to see. Grabbing a piece of parchment, she scribbled a few words hastily, and went to the window in the classroom, opening it she let out a piercing whistle. She walked back to her desk and sat down to wait. A minute later, a loud flapping noise could be heard, and a beautifully colored Fwooper flew in gracefully, and perched on the edge of the desk.

Hermione gave the bird a small smile, and ran her hands through the bird's purple and gold plumage. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Cosette," she said in a kind voice. The bird responded by pushing its head against Hermione's hand affectionately. Hermione tied the note onto Cosette's waiting leg, and carried the bird to the window. "To Draco, please. And don't come back without a reply!" She watched Cosette fly away, her beautiful colors glinting pleasantly in the sunlight. Still smiling, she sat back down at her desk. She remembered when she had received Cosette. Harry had got the bird for Hermione, having acquired a permit for her as well. She raised Cosette from a hatchling, and the silencing charm that Hermione renewed every few months wasn't necessary, as Cosette rarely made a sound. But it was the law that in order to have a Fwooper, she had to place a strong silencing charm on the bird.

Standing up, she waited for the next class to arrive, her mood slightly improved. She knew Draco would understand, and be able to provide some suggestions.

* * *

"Really, Severus, working with the Granger girl?" Lucius said, the contempt dripping from his words. "Was there any way to avoid it?"

Severus gave Lucius a resentful look. "No, there was not. Ministry orders," he said in annoyance. He was at the Malfoy Manor, having not seen his old friend Lucius, or his godson, Draco, in a few weeks. "We have made some progress, though. She is not slow, and her ideas are often very illuminating," he said begrudgingly.

Draco smirked. "I've been trying to tell you two fools this for years," he said haughtily. "She isn't what she looks like."

Lucius gave Draco a bored look. "Be that as it may, she is still friends with that Potter boy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That shouldn't have any effect on how one appreciates ones intelligence."

Severus snorted. "Actually, considering the academic prowess of that boy," he said acerbically, "I'm surprised Granger has managed to retain her astute mental capabilities after being around him for so long."

Lucius gave Severus a surprised look. "Did you just... compliment the girl, Severus?"

Draco turned slowly to look at Snape, a grin spreading over his face. "You did!" he crowed. "You did! You just gave Hermione a compliment!"

Severus looked at his godson icily. "I was not complimenting her, I was stating a fact," he hissed.

Draco wouldn't hear of it, his grin growing the more Severus tried to deny he had said nothing in favor of Granger.

Everyone paused at a harsh tapping on the window. Draco moved to open the window, and a large bird with a brilliant mixture of purple and gold feathers swooped in.

Severus looked at the bird in extreme surprise. "Who does that belong to?" he said curiously. "I was under the impression that Fwoopers were hard to come by."

Lucius looked at him and shrugged, just as clueless as Severus.

Draco took the note off the birds leg, and turned to the two older men, a pleased look on his face. "Cosette belongs to Hermione," he said proudly. Unfolding the note, he stared at it, not noticing the look of jealousy that came over the older Malfoy's face. Pocketing the note, he summoned a piece of parchment and a quill, and hastily wrote a reply. The trio watched the bird gracefully fly away.

"Father, I won't be here for dinner," he said, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"Why is that, Draco?" the silver haired wizard asked. "I had thought it was your mothers wish that you dine with us tonight, she had been complaining rather incessantly about how she never sees her son these days."

"I have to go help a friend," the boy said vaguely.

"Please, Draco, don't take your father and I for idiots," Severus drawled. "What did Miss Granger need?"

"Advice," came the short reply. "I really must be going. Good bye father, Severus." with that, Draco turned and left.

"Well, that was sudden," Severus observed dryly.

"I wonder what Granger could have possibly said that would have a Malfoy running to her aid," Lucius said disapprovingly.

"I suppose we will find out in due course."

"Indeed. So, Severus, to bring ourselves back to the earlier conversation, how much have you discovered about this new curse?"

"Only the basics, unfortunately," Severus said. "It has its roots in old Dark magic that focused on attacking the victims mind. Other than that, nothing much. We have to find where the spell originated from in order to make more headway."

"I may have some books you would find helpful, if you are searching for ancient magics," Lucius said as he poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey from the decanter on the desk. He glanced at Severus inquiringly. "Care for a glass?"

"No, thank you. I must leave soon, and I would hate to waste any of your fine stock," he said sardonically. "But yes, just send Dilly with the books whenever you decide to send them," he added.

Lucius nodded. "Stop by again soon. Narcissa is going to raise hell if you don't come for dinner later this week."

Severus winced, he knew what Narcissa would do to him if he neglected to accept her invitation. "Of course," he gave Lucius a brief nod, and walked out of the study, apparating once he was past the numerous enchantments and protective spells that were placed on the Malfoy Manor. Reaching the Hogwarts gates, he wondered what could have possibly happened to Hermione to make her call for Draco so suddenly. He had known the two were bosom buddies since their friendship first began, as Draco saw no point in hiding whatever relationships he chose to uphold from his parents eye. Narcissa didn't care particularly, she was just glad Draco had made some friends; friends that wouldn't goad him into doing anything he didn't wish to. Lucius was a bit harder to convince, as old habits die hard, and his prejudice still clouded his judgment sometimes, but he eventually accepted that his son was friends with one of the famed Golden Trio. Severus opened the gates, to see Hemione rushing towards him. "Miss Granger, are you alright?" He asked without preamble.

"Yes, perfectly fine Severus," Hermione said distractedly as she reached him. "I must be going," she said quickly and apparated away.

Severus shook his head, and continued on towards the castle. Whatever it was that had Hermione in a frenzy, it wasn't any concern of his.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-** Ooh, a little plot furthering, and next chapter will be an overabundance of plot, along with what I suspect to be the beginnings of a friendship, but I could always be wrong, hehe. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, and alerts! They're definitely the fuel to my writing, so thank you again. **Enjoy**!

* * *

Hermione looked around the pub anxiously. She had asked Draco to meet her over half an hour ago, what was making him so late? Draco was never late. He always made a point to be on time, saying it was the height of bad manners to arrive late. Hearing the tinkle that signaled a customer walking in, she whipped around to see if Draco had finally arrived. He had, and she waited until he bought and paid for a drink, and headed towards her table.

"Apparently my father and godfather had no idea you owned a Fwooper," he said conversationally as he sat down. "Cosette gave them quite the shock when she delivered your note."

Hermione giggled, trying to imagine Snape being shocked by anything. "I find that hard to picture, but then again he is always very withdrawn around me; or rather, everyone for that matter."

Draco nodded, and sighed heavily. "Yes, well, no matter how many times I try to tell him to lighten up, he doesn't listen," he said, shaking his head. "It's apparent that all he wishes to do is alienate anyone with the idea of being agreeable towards him." He took a sip of his drink. "So, my dear, care to tell me why you summoned me so abruptly?"

"I've, er, well – you're going to think I'm a bit pathetic," she said hesitantly as she looked down at the drink she held in her hands.

"Never fear, Granger, for I already think you are a pathetic. Now tell me what has been going on recently," Draco replied, not unkindly.

"There's no need to be a prat, Draco," she said indignantly. "Well, Severus and I went to St. Mungo's last week," she began. "To look at those who have been affected by the curse."

Draco nodded, he knew all about the curse and what it does. His father still had access to a lot of Ministry information that wasn't meant to get out, and consequently he was almost always well informed about the doings of the Ministry.

"And, well, the sight wasn't the most pleasant," she said, looking down at the cup in her hands. "It was rather gruesome, actually. The patients were so pitiful, and they all looked absolutely terrified. It was hard to even be in the same room with them."

Draco looked at her sympathetically. "You've been having nightmares," he stated plainly, as he looked at Hermione with an understanding light in his eyes.

Hermione nodded, and looked up at Draco pleadingly. "I haven't had sleep in a week. Every time I try to, the images of what I saw in the hospital start to replay, and I can't stop them," she said weakly. "I don't understand it, Draco," she implored. "I was in a war, I saw people being tortured, friends die, why is this any different? You, out of everyone I know, saw the most damage of the war, you must know what I mean."

"I think I know what is wrong, Hermione," Draco said kindly. "During the war, you witnessed terrible things, and so did I. But we both knew it had to come to an end soon, and it was the cause of a single man, not an uncontrollable piece of Dark magic," he said quietly. "There was a calculated feel to the war, and there was the hope that Harry brought, but this...this is something random, something uncontrollable that's affecting so many people. It's horrifying, and a just cause for inexplicable nightmares."

"I...never thought of that," hermione admitted quietly. "I still can't erase the strange sense of guilt I feel from being so affected by something like this."

"Its how I would be too, if I saw that." he said softly. "What I find that helps with the nightmares, is to perform the Patronus charm before trying to sleep, as well as eating some chocolate," he added. "Drawing up a happy memory, and having your magic flow through that opening, creates a sense of peace that's made it much easier for me to forget the night terrors and get sleep."

"Are – are yours any better?" she asked beseechingly.

Draco gave her an encouraging smile. "Most of them, if not all. The chocolate and my Patronus help quite a bit, though. You'd be very surprised, chocolate releases a powerful amount of endorphins."

Hermione looked thoughtful as she considered Draco's advice. It made sense, she reasoned. The Patronus Charm needs happy memories to be completed, and she supposed that thinking of memories that made her happy couldn't do any harm. Besides, anything was better than what she was experiencing now.

"Come," Draco said suddenly, as he stood up. "Lets go visit Honeyduke's," grabbing her hand, he practically dragged her out of the Three Broomsticks, and out into the chilly streets of Hogsmeade.

"Draco, I really don't think the candy shop is what I need now," she said as she tried to resist him. His grip was like iron though, and she gave up quickly.

Keeping a tight hold on her hand, Draco steered them to Honeyduke's. Hermione let out a soft sigh upon entering the shop. The late November air was rather chilly, and she hadn't dressed for cold weather. The shop was pleasantly warm though, and the heavy scent of chocolate floated through the air. She felt her mood brighten at the smell, and she knew Draco was right in bringing her here. Turning to Draco, she gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming today," she said, her voice slightly muffled by his cloak. "Did you cancel any important dates to come so quickly?"

Draco shrugged. "Not particularly, just dinner with my parents, which can happen any night."

"Give them my apologies, would you?" Hermione said, feeling a little guilty for tearing the Malfoy's son away from them so abruptly.

"I will endeavor to do so," came the reply.

Together the two explored the shop, tasting the different kinds of chocolates Honeyduke's had to offer. Coming across a section filled with hot chocolates, Draco took a taste of the Fiery Spice chocolate, and his screwed up in pain as he hastily tried to spit the chocolate out. Hermione laughed, and patted him on the back as he coughed.

"I am never eating that again," he spluttered, his face red from choking. "That was horrendous. Who would _want_ to burn their mouth off from eating some chocolates?"

Hermione couldn't restrain herself, and was overcome by giggles. Doubling over, she couldn't stop the laughter, and Draco stood there, glowering at the witch in front of him.

"Are you quite done taking pleasure from my pain?" he sniffed peevishly.

"I think so," she wheezed, as she stood up and caught her breath., clutching at Draco's arm to keep her balance.

"Good," he said shortly. He was pleased he made his friend laugh though, and his good mood returned quickly. They finished looking around, paid for what they decided to buy, and walked out of the shop. Hermione shrunk the numerous packages she purchased, and placed them in her pocket. Taking Draco's arm, they walked to the castle gates.

Turning to Draco, she gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Draco, for your help. I needed this," she said sincerely as she gave him a hug.

The blonde boy rubbed her back, and nodded. "Write to me soon and let me know if you are still having trouble sleeping," he said with concern. "I may have a few other tricks somewhere."

"Of course I will," she said with a smile. Giving her a final squeeze, Draco stepped away and apparated. Hermione walked up the castle, feeling better than she had all week.

* * *

"I told you it would take longer than two bloody months!" Severus growled, as he looked at the Minister, his obsidian eyes glinting in frustration.

"It's been five weeks, and all you and Miss Granger have done is name the root of the curse," Kingsley Shacklebolt boomed, his deep voice echoing around the headmistress's office. "Which any Healer could have done within seconds. We need results, and we need them quickly. The curse is being used more and more every day."

"Yes, but sir, this is a very difficult thing you have set to us," Hermione interjected. "Pinpointing the nature of the curse is the first step, now we know where to look in order to find the origins."

Severus waved exasperatedly towards Hermione. "Thank you, Miss Granger," he said. "Minister, it simply isn't feasible to expect us to start the potion in any less than six months. You have no idea; the amount of work to find the right ingredients, test to make sure they work together, figuring out the weakness in the curse-"

"Alright, alright I understand, Severus," Shacklebolt said wearily. "I'm just concerned that a cure won't be found before half of wizarding Britain is in St. Mungo's. It's trying to deal with everyone clamoring for a counter curse, or anything to help those affected."

"Perhaps," Severus said delicately, "you should be focusing more on capturing those who know how to cast the curse, than you do on rounding up those who have been affected."

Minerva shot Severus a stern look. "Severus, that will do. We have enough on our hands without you insulting the Ministry's tactics."

"No, Minerva, I think Severus is right," Hermione said firmly, striding to stand by Severus. "The Ministry should be focusing on trying to find whomever is that is continuing to use the curse on people."

Severus turned to look at Hermione, appraising her. Was she defending him? Interesting, he mused, but didn't dwell on it further.

"Miss Granger, I thank you for your concern, but how the Ministry chooses to deal with this problem is none of your business," the minister said with an air of finality. "We need to focus on finding a cure, because without one it will only get worse."

Hermione frowned at the minister's logic. In order to stop people from being affected, they need to apprehend whomever is using the curse. Otherwise they'll just be hospitalizing countless unnecessary victims. She knew she couldn't argue with the minister, though; and getting him to see their standpoint would be nigh impossible. The ministry had always been stubborn. "Very well, Minister."

Minerva stood up. "I think we're done for the day," she said. "Severus, Hermione, thank you for coming. I wish you luck on your research. Merlin knows we need to make a break through soon."

Severus didn't acknowledge her, instead he turned swiftly and left. It was rude, he knew, but he was frustrated at the Minister. He and Granger were working as hard as they could, he knew Hermione spent every spare second reading the mountain of books they had amassed on old Dark magics. They spent many an evening together, usually in his office, going over the facts of the case and what they had found thus far. He spent most of his time outside of classes perusing his impressive collection of potions books, looking for anything that might provide a clue as to what ingredients they would need to find. He hated being rushed, and constantly felt as though he were missing some crucial point, which resulted in him going over that which he had already read with a fine toothed comb. The amount of headway they had made was abysmal, and both Hermione and Severus were nearing the end of their patience. Rounding a corner, he stood facing a couple wrapped around each other.

"Miss Devenshire! Mr. Gridlam!" he barked. "The corridors are not your private quarters," he hissed. "Ten points each from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

The couple broke apart, chests heaving. "Hey! Professor! That ain't fair," Gridlam said indignantly.

"Another ten from Hufflepuff, for talking back to a teacher," Severus said contemptuously. "I suggest you find somewhere more private," he added smoothly.

The two students quickly took his advice, rushing away from him. Severus hated to think where they would go to defile each other, but it wasn't as if he could ban them from ever touching each other again. As much as he wished he could. Still muttering about overly promiscuous students, he reached his quarters. "Open, please," he said to the dragon.

"What was that? A _please_?" the dragon said incredulously, looking him with one large fiery red eye.

Severus glowered at the dragon. "Yes, a please. I had hoped you would open without an issue if I were polite," he said pointedly.

"No, no I think I need a minute or two to digest this," the dragon said cheekily.

"Merlin's ballsack, can't you just open?" Severus asked, the annoyance plainly etched on his features.

"No, really, I need to time to commit this moment to memory," the dragon said gleefully.

Severus swore, and leaned against the wall to wait.

"Alright, alright, I'm done," the dragon said with a chuckle. The portrait swung open.

Shooting the dragon one last murderous look, he entered his rooms. Grabbing one of the books on magical ingredients that had faded from memory, he sat down on the couch. Engrossed as he was in the book, he didn't notice the hours as they passed by. Eventually he looked up, glancing at the grandfather clock next to the fire place, he was mildly surprised at the time. Nearly 11pm, and he hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime. He straightened up, and concentrated on what he felt like eating. There was a loud crack, and a tray appeared in his lap with the ministrone soup he had asked for, and a loaf of fresh French bread that smelled absolutely wonderful. Severus tasted a spoonful of the soup, and exhaled. He quite enjoyed the perks of being a teacher.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-** Alright, so here's an extra long chapter for you all. The scene at the end was actually from an earlier chapter, but my friend kindly pointed out that it had seemed out of place, and fit in this one much nicer. I am actually really self-conscious about this chapter, and I would really, really appreciate a word or two telling me if you enjoyed it! 60 reviews already, I absolutely adore you guys. Thank you for reviewing, and alerting! Enjoy!

**WARNING - Slightly graphic descriptions of explicit content. Don't like, don't read the last few paragraphs.**

* * *

Hermione stretched, groaning at how stiff her muscles felt. She had spent the past four hours reading, engrossed in trying to find something, anything that was relevant to her search. Leaning forward, she glanced at the calendar. December 10th. Only fifteen days until Christmas, she thought with astonishment. Briefly she wondered what she would do, seeing as she was no longer with Ron. She quickly reassured herself, though. She would spend Christmas Eve with her parents in Sydney, Australia – they had liked it so much there that they decided to settle down after Hermione had come with Harry to restore their memories – and then go to the Burrow for Christmas Eve with her second family. She smiled, thinking of the Weasleys. Fred and George would most certainly be there, and Bill with his wife Fleur and their two children, Victoire and Dominique. She grinned, recalling how cute the two part Veela girls were. Percy would most likely be there too, and everyone had long forgiven him and the tall, pompous redhead was once again a part of the family. She couldn't wait to see the family again, and she wouldn't let Ron bother her, she decided. They had agreed to break up, and it had been done civilly. Looking back, she had no idea how she managed not to explode at Ron, but she was thankful for how level headed they had both been. Even though the guy had cheated on her, she felt almost no resentment towards him.

Focusing back on her book, she started to read again, quickly becoming engrossed in the pages that described various lesser-known potions ingredients. Turning the page, a word caught her eye, and she read the paragraph.

"_As it would seem, moondew has been known to affect the subconscious greatly. It is a main ingredient in the potion that induces a sleep so deep it resembles death. In order to achieve that level of unconsciousness, one needs to delve deeper than just shutting down the active mind. Subduing the subconscious is a act one should not undertake lightly. It requires a great deal of accuracy, the subconscious is a volatile part of the mind, as the person themselves can't control it..._"

Hermione stared at the paragraph. Moondew? How had she not come across that before? Of course moondew would have something to do with the subconscious. The Draught of Living Death was a potion that not only affected the conscious mind and the physical body, but also the subconscious. It made perfect sense, and it was finally a legitimate start. Excitedly she marked the page. Walking to the door, she was almost out of her quarters when she looked down and realize she was still in her pajamas. Sheepishly, she put the book down and went to shower. After making herself presentable, she sped down to the dungeons. Even though moondew was essential in putting a victim to sleep, or basically shutting the mind down, it was still a very real base, and from there it would be much easier to uncover more of what they needed. Excitedly, she turned down the corridor that led to Severus's office. It seemed strange how well she knew the path, but she had spent multitudes of evenings down here, going over the ideas and books and anything else they could get their hands on. It was elating to finally have a solid start.

She reached the dragon portrait that marked the entrance to Severus's quarters. Knocking loudly, she stepped back and waiting for him to open it, bouncing from one foot to the other in her excitement.

"I don't appreciate being slammed on with your fist," a voice said irately.

Startled, she turned to look for whomever had spoken. "Er, excuse me?"

"Here, you nitwit," the dragon said and flapped its wings. "The colored piece of magically enchanted canvas that had the bad luck to be plastered on the door to a certain bad tempered potions professor."

Hermione stared. She knew portraits could talk, but she had thought only paintings of people had the power of speech. "You can talk?" she said stupidly.

The dragon eyed her. "No, no I can't talk, don't know what gave you that idea," it said dryly.

Hermione had to quickly bite down a giggle. The dragon reminded her terribly of Severus, and she found it a certain irony that the dragon was the door to the dour man's rooms. "I'm sorry, I didn't know portraits of animals could talk."

"Well, I'm happy to have corrected that," it said, still looking at her in annoyance. Its fiery eye roved up and down her, focusing particularly on her unmanageable hair. "You're that Granger girl, aren't you?"

"Er, yes," Hermione said, looking at the dragon in curiousity. "I believe we haven't met, have we?"

"No, we did not. The only time I have seen you was when you rushed down here all helter-skelter, and you looked as though you were ready to pound on me with you fists," at those words the dragon eyed Hermione disapprovingly. "And then our dear professor opened the door and you fell into his arms. It didn't leave much room for pleasantries."

Hermione laughed outright at that, the dragon's irately sarcastic tones were very Snape-esque. "How would you know my name if we never introduced ourselves?" Hermione asked lightly, wondering who had mentioned her to the dragon.

The dragon heaved a sigh, and a puff of smoke was blown out of its nostrils and floated lazily around its head. "Granger, us portraits aren't dumb, and we like to talk. I can name anyone in the school, if I had a mind to," the dragon said with the air of someone mentioning a common fact. "And besides, I can hear the potions master talking about you to himself often. I think his brain has been addled, honestly," it added conversationally.

Hermione paused. Snape talked about her to himself? Briefly, she wondered if the dragon would tell her what Severus said in more detail, but then thought better of it. It was probably nothing but insults that he was too professional to say to her face, since they were working so closely on this project together. Shaking her head, she forgot about it. "That's nice, but I don't suppose it would be too much trouble to get Professor Snape, would it?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, you see, I would," the dragon said in a bored tone, "but he isn't in at the moment. I hope you understand."

"Well do you know when he will return?"

"Professor Snape doesn't deign to tell anyone of his many excursions, I don't expect him to tell a mere painting," the dragon said curtly. "Please leave now, I was enjoying my nap."

Sighing, Hermione walked away, wondering where Snape had gone. It was barely noon, on a Sunday. Disappointed that she not could share her findings right away, she trudged back to her rooms. She spent all day reading the rest of the book, combing it for any other mention of moondew or substances like it. At dinner time, she finally closed the book and headed to the Great Hall. Taking a seat at the staff table, she noted that Severus wasn't there. But then again, he usually wasn't, so she wasn't terribly surprised.

Shoveling her food down quickly, she was anxious to get back to reading. As she stood to leave, she caught a glimpse of black robes that could only belong to one person at the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione sprinted at top speed towards the corridor, hoping to catch him before he disappeared. Nearly tripping over herself, she slid to a stop in front of Severus, and doubled over trying to catch her breath.

"I – found – something," she managed to choke out, as she gulped down air frantically.

Severus grabbed her arm, hauling her up, and started to stiffly steer her towards the dungeons. "You can tell me when we get to my rooms," he said briskly. Leading her down the corridors they arrived at the dragon portrait.

"Ah! You've returned!" the dragon said, with the air of observing a butterfly passing by. "Good, enter and leave me alone, I've had enough pestering today." The door swung open.

Severus wondered what the dragon meant, but didn't question it. Thrusting Hermione unceremoniously on the couch, he sat down next to her. "Well? What did you find?"

"Moondew!" Hermione said brightly.

"You...found moondew," he repeated. "You nearly ran into a wall because you found moondew?"

"No, moondew is where we need to start!" she said excitedly. "There was a mention of it in Various Magical Substances," she said, and processed to repeat what the book had said, and looked at him expectantly.

Severus nodded, looking thoughtful, his usually dour countenance gone. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense," he mused. "It is a fairly easy ingredient to get, as well," Severus said, as he turned to face Hermione. "It's only one small thing, and it will probably be a dead end, but it's a start!"

Hermione looked at Severus with amusement. She had never seen him act this excited before. He didn't even look excited, but his tone belayed his expression. Hermione grinned, taking that as a compliment. "It is! We should get started right away, Severus!" she said hurriedly. Standing up she started to pace. "We'll need to get several jars of it for testing, and it probably wouldn't hurt to make a batch of the Draught of Living Death," she said. "There has to be other ingredients in that potion that affect the subconscious! Oh!" she said as she stopped. "I'm going to need more parchment, I've used all my stock up on notes!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. She must have written dozens of notes, he thought. Hermione Granger never ran out of something as important as parchment. "I'm sure there will be plenty of time to replenish your stock, Hermione."

Hermione stopped pacing suddenly, and turned to look at Severus, and smiled. "Yes, I suppose there will be. Oh, Severus, I can't believe we found something!"

"_You_ found something, Granger. It's annoyingly Gryffindorish to undermine ones accomplishments," Severus said contemptuously.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and didn't comment. Instead, she continued to debate the uses of moondew, and the Draught of Living Death. They conversed for another hour, but then Hermione arose, saying she needed to sleep. Severus watched Hermione leave, and felt elated at their progress. They had a base substance to work with now. They were on the right track, he thought to himself, and it was exciting to know that their research hadn't been in vain. He would still continue to search through the ancient spellbooks Lucius had lent him. They still needed to figure out the origins of the curse.

Severus sat down, thinking of when he had despised Hermione, especially whilst she was a student. He vividly recalled how she used to bounce on the edge of her seat, and wave her hand in the air, begging him to call on her. She definitely wasn't as annoying, he thought with a start. Even though she still attacked each problem with a ferocity that often left him wondering where she got the energy from. Yes, he was quite glad she had grown up. One of the things he noticed, and was reminded of severely whenever they stood up or walked together, was that she hadn't grown any taller since her fourth year. She remained at a solid five foot four, which meant that Severus towered over her at all times with his six-foot-two frame. She was very petite, he thought. Another thing he couldn't help but notice tonight was how well Hermione had filled out. Having not seen her without her thick teaching robes, she had only been wearing a blue jumper and a pair of trousers tonight. Severus had been slightly surprised to see how womanly her figure had become.

Severus was interrupted from his thoughts by a tapping on the window. He groused at himself, it was good he was interrupted, as his thoughts had been heading down a path he didn't think he would like. Getting up, he strode to the window and opened it, letting in the cause of the noise. A large bird with purple and gold feathers hopped in, and looked at Severus with a curious expression.

He frowned, wondering why Hermione's Fwooper was in his living space. The bird leaned forward and pecked him on the hand, and stuck its foot out expectantly. He grabbed the note on the birds leg, and it unfurled in his hand. Looking down, he read what it said.

_Severus,_  
_I just recalled that moondew is also a_  
_key ingredient in Wiggenweld, the potion_  
_that wakes up the drinker, especially from Dreamless Sleep._  
_Any relevance?_  
_Yours,_  
_Hermione._

He thought about it a moment. Merlin the witch was quick. Not even an hour since she left and she was already telling him about another discovery. Yes, Wiggenweld was extremely relevant, possibly more so, seeing as they'd need the potion to 'awaken' the victim from the effects of the curse. Summoning a piece of parchment and a Self-Inking Quill, he penned a reply.

_Yes, quite relevant. More so, even, considering we_  
_have to effectively 'wake up' the victim from the curse._  
_Yours,_  
_SS._

He gave the note to the bird, and it flew out the window. He left the window opened, no doubt Hermione would have a reply back to him within minutes. She really was overly eager. Severus found himself smirking at that. If anything, they would finish the potion within months simply because Granger didn't rest. He supposed he was glad she was picked to work with him. She got things done efficiently, and she completed most of the reading that would have taken him weeks to go through. She wasn't a dunderhead, he'd give her that. No wonder Draco enjoyed her company, he thought to himself. His godson generally only surrounded himself with people he could hold a conversation with nowadays. Draco, as he had told his godfather, didn't want another pair of buffoons like Crabbe and Goyle for companions. Severus wasn't too sure if Draco had succeeded in that regard or not, he was dating a Weasley, after all.

The purple and gold bird alighted on the armrest of the couch, and stuck out its leg. Severus untied the note, feeding the bird an owl treat he had found in his pockets.

_Precisely! Perhaps we should skip_  
_Dreamless sleep entirely, and focus on Wiggenweld_  
_and its ingredients?_

_H._

Severus found himself silently agreeing with Hermione. Dreamless Sleep had been a good idea, and to be sure they should still brew some and record anything they saw, but focusing on the Wiggenweld Potion would prove more fruitful in the end, he decided.

_Wiggenweld would provide more information._  
_We'll start there tomorrow_

_SS_

Severus sent the bird off, and closed the window. He was tired, and needed sleep. Undressing, he tossed his black robes on the back of the chair in his bedroom, and pulled his black pajama bottoms on. Climbing into bed, he sighed, and tried to get comfortable. He was tense for some reason, and decided to let his mind wander while his body relaxed. Lily. A sudden image of her smiling face surrounded by her fiery red hair appeared in his mind. He sighed again as he let the memories flood his mind. Her laughing at a joke he told her. Lily's beautiful green eyes as she grabbed his hand, and placed it on her waist. Her smile as she looked up at him while they slow danced in the falling snow besides the Black Lake.

Severus's lip twitched, remembering how special that night had been. It was first time he had been with her in that way, and the memory stuck with him as vividly as if it had happened yesterday.

_The feel of her soft skin under his fingertips as he slid his hand down her thigh, cupping behind her knee as he drew her leg up and over him. Her soft sighs as he placed gentle kisses along her jawline, tracing a path down to the valley between her breats_

Severus groaned, feeling his growing member straining against the fabric of his pants.

_Lily's moans as his hand moved under her breast, cupping it as his thumb swirled over the fabric that covered her nipple. How she arched her back to his touch, begged him for more in a breathless voice._

He groaned again. This was as good a way to make him tired as any, he reasoned, and moved his hand down to cup himself over the fabric, squeezing himself gently.

_The feeling of her responsive body beneath his, her kissing his neck as his hands explored her body,_

Thrusting up, he quickly pulled down his pants, his cock springing free. Grabbing himself firmly, he began to stroke himself, moving his hand up and down his length languorously, enjoying the feel of his palm brushing against the back his tip. Exhaling softly, he gripped himself tightly.

_Lily, staring into his eyes as she moved down his body, pausing to kiss his stomach, moving her hand up to cup him gently through the fabric of his jeans. Her eyes staring up at him as the tip of her tongue darted out and licked the head, causing him to shudder. His hands running through her hair, holding her head in place as she wrapped her warm, pink lips around him, her hand working up and down his hard length._

Severus panted, his handed moving faster, his hips thrusting up, keeping with the rhythm of his hand. Hissing softly as his thumb ran over the head, he squeezed tighter and let out a harsh moan. He could feel his release building up, and moved his hand faster still, the pleasurable sensations traveling up his spine, causing him to tremble as he enjoyed the feel his hand, and the images flashing across his minds eye.

_Her tightness surrounded his cock as he buried himself in her wet heat, and he stilled, feeling Lily's tight walls pulse around him as she slid her hand down to rub her clit. Groaning, he he began to thrust slowly, drawing himself out and sliding back in, reveling in the feel of her clamping around him, her harsh breathing as she orgasmed, the waves traveling down her body as she whimpered and clawed at his back. "Come for me," she whispered in his ear, arching up into his body as he quickened his pace._

Stiffening, he shouted out as he climaxed so hard it left him lightheaded and trembling. Slumping back into the pillows, he panted and tried to control his breathing. It had been a while since he had done anything like that, and he felt exhausted. Grabbing his wand, he quickly performed a quiet cleaning spell, and laid back down, his body still spasmodically twitching from his climax. Turning over, he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

_Lily..._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- **Here's another chapter for you all, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts!

* * *

"So, 'Mione, me and Draco have something to tell you," Ginny said, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Hermione.

Ginny, Hermione and Draco were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, enjoying a few bottles of butterbeer and catching up. Ginny had owled Hermione saying she wanted to see her friend, and Hermione had readily agreed, especially because Ginny had hinted in the note that she had something of a surprise to tell Hermione.

Hermione beamed and instantly caught on, and looked from Ginny to Draco. "You didn't!" she gasped. "You're engaged!"

Draco rolled his eyes turned to Ginny and huffed. "I told you she would know instantly," he said. "You just can't hide anything. You bloody Gryffindors can be read like a damned book!"

Ginny smacked him lightly. "It isn't that, Hermione is just too good at deducing things, and we all know that."

Hermione grinned, bouncing on her seat in excitement. Two of her best friends were getting married! "Oh my god, I am so happy for you guys!" she gushed. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, just you. Draco proposed last night, and we wanted you to be the first to know," Ginny said with a smile.

"I feel honored," she said humorously. "Any plans for the wedding yet? Do you know where you want to have it? Or when? I mean, I know it's really soon, and you guys have only just been engaged, and it is sort of early to even begin planning the wedding, but-"

"I wanted it to be in the springtime," Draco smoothly interrupted Hermione's rushed questions. "Ginny here wanted a summer wedding though," he said with an exasperated tone.

"Well I just figured it would be convenient for everything if it were in the summer!" the redhead defended herself.

"Gin, you do remember we aren't in school anymore, right?" Hermione said with an amused gleam in her eyes. "Spring time sounds beautiful to me, especially with the trees blooming." Gasping, she turned to Draco excitedly. "You two should get married in an apple orchard, especially if you plan it for the spring!"

"No," Draco said firmly. "I want the wedding to be at the Burrow, and the reception at the Manor."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I apparently don't have a say in this, all though if it must be spring I would love to be married under an apple tree," she added with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she lightly poked Draco.

"We'll conjure a bloody apple tree and plant it at the Burrow," Draco said. "I do not want to get married in a garden," he said with feigned disgust.

"I'm sorry," Hermione snorted. "But have you seen the Burrow, Draco? The yard is a garden!"

"Exactly! More reason why we should have the service somewhere else. I quite fancy 'Mione's idea, actually," Ginny said thoughtfully. "The Burrow is too small, anyways. I love my family's home, but Bill and Fleur's wedding was almost disastrous, trying to fit all those guests in and what not, mum nearly expired from it, remember Hermione?"

Hermione grinned and nodded, remembering how flustered Molly had been whilst planning Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Draco shook his head. "Absolutely not," he said firmly. "The Burrow is where I want it, and we can always place an enlargement spell on the tents and in the rooms to make space for everyone," he objected.

"That old house can't take a hint of anymore spells, Draco. It's about to cave in on itself as it is!" Ginny said exasperatedly as she glared at Draco. Leaning towards Hermione conspiratorially, the redhead winked. "I have a few months to change his mind."

"I heard that," Draco said dryly, as he eyed Ginny.

Hermione laughed as she observed the banter between the newly engaged couple. "So when are you announcing the engagement?"

"We were thinking at Christmas Eve dinner for Draco's family, and then Christmas dinner for the Burrow," Ginny replied.

"Oh my, I can't wait to see everyone's faces!" Hermione replied excitedly.

"You will be there next week, won't you?" Ginny said slowly, looking at her friend anxiously.

"For Christmas day?" Hermione asked. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world, especially seeing Ronald's face at your engagement to a Malfoy," Hermione added with a chuckle. Ron, out of all the Weasley's, was the last to accept Draco as Ginny's boyfriend, and it had taken him a while to get over the fact that his sister was dating a Malfoy. Even now, after they had been together so long, he still held a slight rancour towards the blonde boy. "I don't know why you had to ask, Gin."

Ginny nodded, satisfied with Hermione's reassurance, but still looked a little cautious. "Well, er, I wasn't sure, you know, with the whole Ronald situation –" Ginny said hesitantly.

"You mean the one where your brother was an absolute dick?" Draco interjected. Even though he was more than civil to Ron, in an effort to make things smooth between the two families, Draco had never quite forgiven the ginger boy for what he did to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "There is no way I'm letting that prick – sorry Gin – ruin my holiday," she said determinedly. "If your family still wants me there, I would be happy to come, as it's always been."

"It's settled then!" Ginny replied satisfactorily, as she clapped her hands together. "We have to be off now, I'm afraid. We have to do some errands for mum. She can charm the kitchen to clean itself, but Merlin forbid she go out on a errand now that her kids are all grown up."

Hermione stood up and walked them out of the pub, and hugged the both of them. "It was good to see you, and I am so happy for you!" she said happily. "You'll have to keep me updated on plans for the wedding, of course, and if you need any help I would be more than happy to lend a hand!"

Draco grinned at her, and the couple apparated away together. Hermione smiled and walked back up to the castle, feeling elated. Two of her best friends were engaged to be married, and she had never been happier for them both. Nothing was more important to Hermione than the happiness of her friends, and she was thankful that the two had found each other, and managed to overcome the difficulties of their opposing families. Hermione started to think about Harry and Luna, knowing that they couldn't be far behind. She knew Harry had a few reservations about marriage, but it was plain to see he was head over heels for Luna, and he just needed a nudge or two. Hermione giggled to herself as she walked. She wouldn't be surprised if Luna proposed to Harry, and if she knew her friends, that would most likely be the way it ended up.

Still in a good mood, she entered the castle and went up to her quarters. Ridding herself of her clothes, she pulled on some pajama bottoms and a tank top, and climbed into bed. She had no issues casting her Patronus that night, and slept peacefully the whole night through, while her silvery otter jumped lightly across the room.

* * *

Severus entered the headmistress's office, noticing she already had the chessboard set up and a pot of tea brewing. The headmistress glanced up at his arrival, and grinned at him. The two hadn't spent time together in recent weeks, due to Severus being bogged down with grading student's papers, and patrol duty, along with the never ceasing research for the potion. He spent nearly every night with a book in his hand and parchment at the ready, in order to alert Hermione to anything he discovered, and vice versa. Cosette was enjoying it greatly, as Hermione had never really had a use for her until then. Minerva, however, had demanded Severus appear at the Great Hall that evening for supper, and then coerced him into agreeing to a chess date.

"Severus!" Minerva said as she waved her wand to scoot a chair out for him. "How have you been? We've hardly had a chance to talk all month, and Merlin knows you need a break from holing yourself up in those drab dungeons all day."

"The perusal and note-taking of old magics is generally quite time consuming," Severus said with a sniff as he took a seat in front of her desk. "I apologize, but I do resent the comment on my living space," he added with a slight twitch of his lips.

Minerva batted the apology away with her hand, and ignored Severus's complaint. "No, I understand. No need to apologize. Black, as usual?" she asked, indicating the chessboard.

Severus nodded, and told his pieces to line up. They obeyed promptly, hurrying to line up in the proper order. Minerva did the same, but she had to poke a few pieces with her wand to get them to scurry into place, all the while giving Minerva foul looks. In their places, the pieces stood at attention, waiting for the headmistress to make her first move.

"Has Hermione been helpful?" Minerva asked surreptitiously, as she poured them both tea. Handing a cup to Severus, she made the first move in the game, ordering a pawn to a spot in front of the king.

"Surprisingly, yes," Severus said wryly. "Knight to C three," he commanded, watching as the black stone horseman scurried to the square.

"Pah," Minerva scoffed. "You can't actually be surprised. She has always been exceptionally knowledgeable. Pawn to D five," she added.

Severus considered his next move, as well as the headmistress's words. No, he wasn't exactly surprised by her astuteness, she had always been unusually sharp. "Pawn to E three," he said decisively. "No, I am not surprised – more taken aback. She doesn't seem swayed by anything I suggest, rather she jumps on it with the enthusiasm of a dog on a bone. It's rather irritating at times."

Minerva chuckled. "What an appropriate analogy, Severus," she said as she prodded an unwilling knight with her wand. "She is very overwhelmingly enthusiastic at times, I'll give her that."

"Indeed," he agreed. "A small portion of me thinks we will get the potion done within a year simply because of her extreme voracity." He sent his other knight to attack Minerva's pawn that was dangerously close to his lines, watching as the little horseman crushed the wailing pawn, and threw the pieces to the side. Smirking triumphantly, Severus leaned back and waited for the headmistress to make her move.

"Well, all the better then," Minerva said, swearing loudly as she watched the pieces of what remained of her pawn be tossed to the side. Scowling, she nudged a bishop forward, taking out a pawn at the corner of Severus's line.

"Foul language really doesn't suit you," Severus observed, watching Minerva fume over her losses. Severus sent a rook to take out the headmistress's trembling knight, arching an eyebrow at the feeble fight the little white knight put up.

"I'll say whatever I bloody want to, and I thank you to mind your own damned business," Minerva said furiously, watching as the knight she sent to attack Severus's line of pawns was flung off the board by the little pawns. Her face growing redder as she watched her pieces diminish, she scowled further at the cheers Severus's pieces were emitting.

Severus smirked. Part of the fun about playing chess with the headmistress was her highly entertaining reactions to him foiling her maneuvers. She needed to think farther ahead then just move by move, but he would never tell her that. He enjoyed the ever-growing winning streak he was amassing, and it gave them both an excuse to talk to one another.

Minerva exhaled angrily, and took a sip of her tea and tried to control her anger. "I always overreact when I play this damned game," she said wearily. "I bet it's probably bad for my health. Old witches shouldn't be yelling at a board."

"Most likely."

"Anyways, how is the research coming along?" the headmistress asked, changing the subject after another one of her pieces got thrown off the board. "Any discoveries?"

"As well as anyone could expect," he said as he surveyed the chessboard. "Granger has come up with some astonishing ideas, it was her discovery that put us on the track of moondew and the Wiggenweld Potion. We are brewing the potion tomorrow, to see if we can glean any information from the process. It should give us a new insight on what we need to look for, if nothing else."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Really, Severus, with the way you praise her nowadays some might think you've actually grown to tolerate the girl," she said with a smirk. "We can't have that now, can we? You had better watch yourself, lest someone start to believe otherwise."

Severus looked up, annoyed at what the headmistress was insinuating. "I would have, of course, made the same discovery," he said indifferently as he took a sip of tea. "She merely read the right book first, which isn't that surprising, considering how the girl devours anything written down."

Minerva stayed silent, and studied Snape's face. In the time that she had become close to him, she had begun to see through his mask of near constant nonchalance, and make out when he was holding back a smile. A wide grin spread over her face when she noticed the tell-tale signs of ill hidden emotions on the black haired potions professor. "You're growing to like her, aren't you?" she crowed.

Severus glowered at Minerva over the cup he held in his hands. "Where on earth to you get these ridiculous assumptions?"

Minerva's smile brightened. "It's written right there on your face! Your eyes light up when you mention her," she said cheerfully, as she leaned forward to push a struggling pawn to where she wanted it.

"My eyes?" he asked dryly. "You're basing your assumptions off my eyes? Good lord, Minerva, what has gotten into you? It's the torch behind you, idiot woman," he added disparagingly, and shifted so his hair covered more of his face than before. The headmistress was just taking the mickey at him, but nevertheless he didn't want her studied his face with her piercing gaze. In her time as headmistress, she had begun to develop the same soul-searching gaze that Dumbledore had possessed, even though Severus knew that she was no where near as skilled a Legilimens as either himself or Dumbledore, it still irked him that she could understand so much.

Minerva shook her head. "No, I know what I see. Whether you choose to accept that you are starting to enjoy Hermione's company, however, remains up to you," she said crisply.

"It's comforting to know my decisions are still my own," he replied superciliously. Urging his queen forward, he checkmated Minerva's king, having blocked the piece in with a clever placement of a rook, a pawn, and the queen. The king let out a loud string of curses, and pushed his minuscule sword away in disgust. Severus eyed the pieces, amused at the display of anger Minerva's few remaining pieces were putting on. "You really should consider getting a new set. They seem quite bad-tempered, as well as having a bad mouth."

Minerva heaved a sigh and ignored him, she had received that set from Dumbledore long ago, and she wasn't about to start with another. "Another defeat," she said in an annoyed tone. "I swear I will beat you one day, you horrid old bat. Maybe I'll have to resort to trickery, but I will defeat you eventually!"

Severus let out a short laugh at the headmistress's heated words. "You can always try, headmistress."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-** Alright, so, not going to lie, I am actually really in love with this chapter, and I hope you all like it as well! I'm sure you will though. I would really, really love a review, is it too forward of me to ask for 80 reviews? Ah, anyways, thank you so, so much for the reviews and alerts and favourites! Enjoy.

* * *

"Alright, class," Hermione said as she walked back and forth in front of the rows of students, and turned to face them appraisingly. "Does anyone know how to perform the Patronus Charm?"

The sixth years all shook their heads, looking around to see if anyone in the class had raised their hand. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors looked rather put off, Hermione guessed they hadn't thought to study up on the charm, given as it was normally taught much later in the year.

"No one?" Hermione asked, looking around. "Well then, how about this. How many of you know the theory behind the charm?"

A few hands rose up in the air, and Hermione was satisfied. A few of them had read past their year. Pointing to a blonde, burly looking Gryffindor boy, she called on him. "Mr. Hartreach, can you tell the class how to perform a Patronus Charm?"

The boy stood up. "Well, professor, my dad told me that you have to think of something really happy, like a memory that makes you feel happy, and then you have to focus on the memory and remember everything about it and exactly why it makes you feel happy, and then you can cast the charm."

Hermione clapped excitedly, and gave the student a pleased look. "Very good, Mr. Hartreach! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Hartreach sat down looking very pleased with himself. Hermione resumed walking, "how many of you have a memory like that? A memory so powerful that whenever you think of it, you feel unbelievably happy?"

All of the hands thrust up into the air. Pleased, Hermione nodded. "Very good. I know the patronus charm is something you would normally learn far later in the year, but as it is a difficult charm, a little extra practice won't hurt." She walked back up to hear desk. "For homework, I expect two feet on why the Patronus Charm works the way it does, it's practical uses, and why you think your memory is enough to perform the charm, to be delivered the Monday after next. Happy Holidays, everyone!"

The students groaned collectively, but returned the sentiments to Hermione. Several of them were already whispering hurriedly to their friends about which memory would be the most powerful. Hermione smiled, she knew that all the essays would be handed in on time. There was nothing like the thrill of learning an advanced charm to coax students into completing their homework. The holiday vacation would provide ample time to complete the essay, as well. She glanced at her pocket watch and stood up to leave, grabbing her bag on her way out. She made her way to the dungeons, Snape was expecting her. They had started the Wiggenweld Potion last night, and today it was ready for the last few ingredients to be added.

Approaching his office, she heard footsteps behind her. Whirling around, she stopped to see Professor Snape in front of her.

"Oh, hello Severus," she said quizzically, Hermione had thought Severus was in his office, like he usually thought around this time. "I thought we were going to work some more on the potion this evening?"

Severus shook his head curtly. "No, I have put a stasis spell over the potion for now," he said as he gestured for her to keep walking. "I seem to be curiously out of dittany, and I would like your help to obtain some for the potion."

Hermione blinked at him. "I – of course, but how, and why were you out of dittany?" she said as she started to follow him, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

Severus looked down at the witch and slowed his pace when he realized she was nearly jogging to keep up with him. "That, Miss Granger, is exactly what I asked myself. I believe someone has been in my private stores."

Hermione bit her lip to hold back a snicker and pointedly looked away from Severus. She still hadn't quite gotten over her guilt at stealing from his stores in her second year, when she had made the Polyjuice Potion for her, Ron, and Harry.

"There is no need to look so ashamed," Severus said witheringly as they reached the castle doors. "I know perfectly well that it was you who broke into my office in your second year and stole boomslang skin."

Hermione stopped and gaped at him. "You _knew?_" she said incredulously. She was sure that no one had known that it was her who had stolen from the Professor. "How–"

"Miss Granger, please do not insult my intelligence. I am not foolish enough to forgo placing wards over things I don't want touched," he said waspishly. "One of the most obvious being a ward to detect and identify whomever it was doing the stealing."

Hermione closed her mouth. Of _course_, she told herself. It had been stupid to think he never placed protective spells on his stores, but the idea had never once occurred to her. "How was I able to get in, then?" she queried.

"The castle's magic prevents me from placing wards over rooms that do not allow entrance, I could only place a few enchantments to tell me who and when."

"But," Hermione began. "Why didn't you stop me? Or catch me? Or– "

"Because, Miss Granger, the headmaster bade me not to," he interrupted evenly.

"He did? He _knew _what we were doing?" Hermione said, the surprise evident in her voice. "Why didn't he stop us?"

"Dumbledore knew many things," Severus intoned in his deep baritone. "Why he decided to let you continue with your rule-breaking was something he neglected to share with me." Having left the castle, they walked quickly to the gates to the grounds.

Hermione stepped in front of Severus quickly. "Hold on," she said. "You have yet to inform me where you are dragging me too so hurriedly. Where do we have to go?"

"Miss Granger, I did not drag you. You were, if you can recall, free to leave when you wished. I merely stated that I was in need of your help," he replied evenly. "We have to apparate to a small island in the Tyrrhenian Sea."

"I've never attempted to apparate that far," Hermione objected hurriedly, the most distance she had apparated was halfway across Britain, but the area Severus had mentioned was further than she had ever expected to apparate.

"No matter, you can hold on to me," he said as he offered her his arm.

Hermione stepped forwards cautiously. Gently taking a hold of the black clad arm in front of her, she nodded to Severus. He spun on the spot, and she experienced the usual oppressing feeling of being forced through a small rubber tube. She landed clumsily, and had to resort to clawing at the black robes in front of her in an attempt to stop herself from falling. Regaining her balance, she blinked up at the potions professor, meeting his gaze, his obsidian eyes looking at her intently, the expression on his face unreadable. Hermione got lost in the look the tall, dark man was giving her, as she returned his unwavering gaze. Realizing she had stood for far longer than was necessary, Hermione looked away sheepishly and stepped back hurriedly. "I – er, sorry," she said lamely as she let go of his robes.

"If you are quite done, we can start our search," Severus replied curtly, and turning away from her quickly.

Hermione nodded, grateful he didn't make any mention of her clumsiness, or the fact that she had held onto him far longer than was strictly necessary. Brushing her embarrassment off, she started looking around, and noticed they were far from any landscape she was familiar with. "Where are we?" she said curiously, noting how tall the forest they stood in front of looked. The trees were spread out, and the brush underneath was sparse as well, although it had clumps of bushes that looked impossible to get through.

"The island of Montecristo," he said shortly. "The plant is most known for growing on the island of Crete, but it grows in one other place, this small scrap of land."

"Wait, Montecristo, as in from the novel?" she asked stupidly, looking around. She had always wanted to visit the island, but never had the time. Hermione supposed it was always because she had expected to go on some sort of trip with her parents, as they were avid lovers of Dumas' works, but they had never got around to it. She found herself strangely not bothered by the fact that her first time visiting the island was with her generally snarky coworker.

"Indeed, it was the island on which Dantes found the treasure of the Spada family in _The Count of Monte Cristo."_

"You've read it?" Hermione asked as she tried to imagine the brooding potions professor with a muggle book in his hands. The very idea was ludicrous, from what Hermione knew of Severus. All their time spent together Severus had kept strictly professional, and any time Hermione tried to change that, he had stoutly refused her friendly advances, even though his manner had become noticeably softer towards her in recent weeks, Hermione was still slightly flummoxed that Snape had read the famous muggle novel.

"Yes, Miss Granger, your powers of perception are as sharp as ever," he said snidely. "I prefer to have a varied library, and I grew up in the muggle world, along with my mother having a penchant for muggle literature, even though my father didn't."

Hermione didn't respond. Was Snape telling her personal information about his life? Shaking her head slightly, she found the whole thing very abstruse, and decided to reflect on that particular piece of information at a different time. "What are we looking for, then?" she asked as she scrambled up a cliffside, and looked around at the plants. She knew vaguely what the dittany plant looked like in its natural state, but she had never attempted to find the plant before.

"A small, silvery plant that smokes," Severus replied as he peered under a bush. "Be careful, though, the plant releases flammable vapors occasionally; I would not suggest conjuring a jar of fire."

Finding it slightly suspicious that Severus would use that exact phrasing for conjuring fire, Hermione nodded in understanding, and started to search, looking for anything that slightly resembled the professor's description. "Wait," she said as she paused her search, looking at Severus thoughtfully. "Dittany is a brown liquid, is it not?"

Severus glowered at her over his dimly lit wand, causing his features to look more trenchant than usual. "It changes colors when it boils down."

"Oh, well I suppose that makes sense," Hermione said under her breath as she resumed her search. They continued to search for a few more minutes, and all that could be heard was the slight rustle of various plants being gently pushed aside. Hearing Severus mutter something under his breath, Hermione turned to see him gently plucking the leaves off a silvery plant that emitted a faint puffing sound. "Is that it?"

"Miss Granger, you seem to have a flair for stating the obvious," Snape said dryly. "Yes, this is the plant we need. Conjure a flask quickly."

Hermione did as he asked, and handed him the small glass bottle. Watching him fill the bottle with the plant leaves, she asked, "how long does it take to break down into a liquid?"

"Exactly 12 hours."

She nodded as he stood up. He tucked the bottle into his pocket, and offered her his arm expectantly.

"Miss Granger, hurry, I haven't got time to stand around watching you dither about. We must get going, and quickly."

After rolling her eyes dramatically, Hermione took his arm and they disappeared. Arriving back at Hogwarts, they quickly walked to the doors, as neither were too inclined to dally around in the chilly December weather. Neither spoke a word as they rushed down to the dungeons, it was crucial that they get boil the leaf down quickly after it was picked, because the wilted dittany leaf didn't have the magical qualities that the freshly picked plant was known for. Severus ushered Hermione into his quarters, the dragon swung open instantly when Severus stated their urgency. Leading Hermione through a door off the side of his living room, they arrived at his laboratory. Hazarding a guess at where Severus placed things, Hermione quickly went to a cabinet, and found the stirrers. She smirked slightly as she realized he ordered things the way she would have, and kept the stirrers of various lengths in an easily accessible area.

Summoning a small copper cauldron, Severus quickly emptied the flask into it, watching the silvery leaves flutter to the bottom of the cauldron. With a muttered _aquamenti_, he filled the cauldron with a measure of water; pointing his wand underneath, he lit a magical fire and charmed it to burn at a constant low heat. Hermione glanced at him, and handed him the stirrer she had grabbed, then he stirred the brew ten times counterclockwise, and then once clockwise. Severus placed the cauldron besides the large one containing the beginnings of the Wiggenweld Potion. Standing up, he turned towards Hermione, and nodded.

"Thank you for your help, Hermione," he said curtly. "You may go now."

Hermione looked at him for a minute, and Severus didn't know what to make of the expression she had on her face. Arranging her features in a smile, Hermione nodded and bade Severus a good night. Walking towards her dorms, Hermione ran through the evening in her mind. When she had grabbed his robes, and held on, the expression on his face had been one she had never seen before. It wasn't a smirk, or anything close to it. It was more...deep. His dark eyes had been practically boring a hole in her skull, as if they were piercing through to her soul. Looking back, Hermione was a little unsettled by the intensity of the gaze he had fixed on her; but not unpleasantly so, and she wanted to know what was behind it. Hermione felt a small shudder race through her body as she remember his eyes looking into hers so intently.

Reaching her rooms, Hermione quickly walked in and divested herself of her clothes, and climbed into her bed, snuggling down under the duvet. Wondering about the how's and why's of Severus Snape was something Hermione knew could take a lifetime, but nevertheless she wondered what had gotten into him that night, and why the look he had given her had affected her so.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N-** Alright, so because you guys were awesome, and gave me 80 reviews in total, I'm posting this chapter a day earlier than I planned. The plot bunny strikes again, in a mysterious way, and a few things are explained on Severus's end, along with a slightly OOC discovery about our favourite Potions professor (I had to throw in my love of Poe in this story somewhere!). Almost to a hundred reviews, I can't believe it! But thank you to those who reviewed so far, it really is why I spend hours a day writing. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

A tall, broad man leaned against a tree, watching the thick snow flutter around him. The dark trees masked his presence, and he vanished the footprints he had made. Essentially invisible, he got comfortable against the tree. It was early, and the person he needed to meet would be there later. Looking down at his hands, he twirled the thin stick between his fingers. This wand was so unlike his, and he found he didn't like it. The thick wood of his old wand suited him much better, and he enjoyed the feel of it in his rather large hands.

No, he didn't like the wand he had taken from the elderly wizard. Looking around, he heard the faint crunch of fresh snow being trod on, and he straightened, backing further into the shadows. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of a human shaped shadow, and he turned to look at it slowly. Sudden movements gave great hiding places away, and he wasn't about to make that mistake again.

The figure came closer, and stopped suddenly, peering around suspiciously. He opened his mouth, and spoke two words in a rough whisper. "_Forferdelig natt_?"

The man under the tree nodded to himself, and stepped out from under the shadows. "It's good you came on time, Vegar."

They two men studied each other carefully for a moment, and the one called Vegar stepped forward. His hard features were set in a stony look, and his cloak gave him the appearance of being very large and very broad. "How is it vorking?" He asked quickly, his rough accent distorting the words.

The nameless man shrugged, his hard eyes shifting often. "As well as can be expected. I can't be doing all the work, and Imperiusing people is harder nowadays, with all the protocol the damned Ministry has set in. If I'm seen in more than one place at a time, the whole things for naught."

Vegar nodded, his face remaining expressionless. "I vould hope that you vould haf cursed more than a dozen or two," he said harshly, his dark eyes glinting dangeriously.

The man scoffed quietly. "It's harder than you think, and that curse you found drains a lot of out a man. I'm surprised you had the courage to cast something you found scrawled on a wall, Vegar," the man said easily, his tone belaying his slight worry. "I'm not complaining, though, it is effective. And seeing the Ministry scramble around like idiots trying to find what they can is certainly amusing."

Vegar ignored the mans harsh laughter. "I vant you to go back, and continue. The more people ve have under the curse, the better. More important people this time too," he added firmly. "Civilians vere fine for the first few veeks, but now ve must move on to influential people. The Ministry vill be hard pressed to rally themselves if they are the vones being attacked."

The man nodded in agreement. "Where are you going with this, Vegar?" he asked quietly. "Don't get me wrong, attacking the Ministry is something I am enjoying, but what is the goal? Are you taking over the Ministry?"

"That," Vegar hissed, "Is none of your concern. Do vat I told you, and you shall be rewarded. Be content in the knowledge that the Dark Lord's ideals did not die vith him."

The man cringed slightly at the mention of the Dark Lord. "He isn't coming back, Vegar. He's dead. Gone. Potter made sure of it. Whatever your plans are to try to bring him back, they won't work."

"I do not vant to resurrect that maniacal fool," Vegar said with a sneer. "He vas too volatile, too consumed vith his own vants and needs to focus on ruling the wizarding vorld. No, I do not vant to bring him back."

The man nodded, apparently satisfied with Vegar's reassurance. Vegar bowed stiffly to the man, swiftly turned and walked away. The man watched him walk away, and chuckled to himself. He didn't need to know what plans Vegar had. He enjoyed seeing people suffer, and that was good enough for him. It was good to be out.

* * *

Severus awoke with a ragged shout, trying to grab the air in front of him. Sitting up he stared wildly around, gasping, trying to get his bearings. He groped for his wand, trying to bring light into the world of terror his subconscious had created.

_The girl's face as Yaxley shoved her down and ripped her robes off..._

He cringed, flashes of the nightmare were slowly returning to him. He placed a hand on his forehead. He felt feverish, and was drenched in sweat. Untangling himself from the sheets, he slid his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up, and took a step towards the bathroom and collapsed with a cry.

_Voldemort's high pitched laugh as the Death Eaters circled the boy and his sister as they cried for their parents. _

"_Ooh, do the poor little things want their mummy and daddy?" Bellatrix said with a cackle as she leaned close to the whimpering boy. "They aren't coming back, you know," she hissed. "They're dead, just like your little sister will be." a flash of green light, and the little girl crumpled to the floor. The boy let out a piercing scream..._

Severus opened his eyes, and scrabbled for his wand. Standing up he stumbled to the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet rim. He retched, sides heaving as his stomach emptied itself. Shuddering, he slid to the ground and stared up at the ceiling. Why did these nightmares still haunt him? Over four years ago Voldemort had died, along with most of his followers. It was in the past, all of it. None of them were returning, he needed to move on from the guilt. He didn't want to, though. In a perverse way he wanted the nightmares to continue, they kept the sorrow of what he had done fresh, and he never wanted to forget it. Never wanted to forget the lives he had taken. It would be an insult to their memory to just forget they ever existed, or had families, friends who still mourned them.

Exhaling, he stood up shakily. He walked back to his bedroom, and went to the wardrobe on the other side of the bed. Rummaging through it, he grabbed a small box and climbed back into bed. Opening the box, he pulled out a piece of chocolate and started to nibble on it, praying he could keep it down.

Severus leaned against the headboard and looked up. He regretted all the things he was made to watch and partake in as a death eater more than anything. The Dark Lord had taken pleasure in the torture of muggles and muggleborns, and had ordered his followers to do the most depraved things to the unfortunate souls he captured. Severus shivered, the faces of the people he had been forced to torture flashed across his eyes. All nameless, he could never have bore through the death eater meetings if he had known the victims as anything other than random persons.

He cringed, and felt nauseous again as the grisly images of his fellow death eaters making an old man into their target practice, and Bellatrix's deranged laughter assaulted his mind. Shoving the memories down as best he could, he studied the ceiling, and distracted himself by running through the ingredients for the Wiggenweld Potion.

He had everything but moondew, and he had to wait until the next full moon to gather some. The plant only bloomed under the light of the waxing moon, and was most powerful under the first couple hours of the full moon. It would be easy to acquire, and Severus wasn't worried. He had placed more wards over his private stock and his laboratory, wards that caused the intruder to suddenly think of something else and wander off. The castle wouldn't allow him to place a ward that directly prevented them from walking into a room, but he could get around that by simply sending the person elsewhere.

Severus knew perfectly well who had stolen the dittany. It was a student under his House, a third year Slytherin. Oliver Blackwood was a shy student, but he did well in his classes, and Severus was mildly surprised that he had the gall to steal from his stores. He had spent the night after he realized he had been stolen from patrolling the corridors in his animagus form. The boy was being treated quite viciously by a gang of older Slytherins, and he had been acquiring various cuts and slices on his arms and legs, and Severus had a good idea where the cuts were coming from.

He had let the dittany theft slide, and the next day in class he had slipped Oliver a book stating the exact usage and correct dosages of raw dittany essence. Severus knew all too well what it was like to be bullied, and he felt a modicum of sympathy for the boy. He vowed to punish the group of boys that were toying around with Oliver for anything he could.

Severus's thoughts flashed to Hermione, and the strange look she had given him inside his study. He supposed it was only fair, as when they had landed on Montecristo and she had fumbled for footing, he had given her a look as well, and he didn't blame Hermione for being confused. Severus didn't actually know what possessed him to look at Hermione, but he did, and her mind was so open that he didn't need to employ any of his Legilimency skills to read what was on the forefront of her thoughts.

It was mostly confusion about where she was, but there had been a split second where she had thought about him, and his eyes. Severus felt slightly guilty about glancing at her thoughts, but he had been unable to stop. Hermione was not an Occlumens at all, and her throughts had been almost projecting themselves at her. Severus mused over that for a minute, and summoned a piece of parchment and a Self-Inking quill. He wrote down a few words reminding him to research Legilimency and Occlumency the next day, as it could lead to some new information.

Sighing heavily, Severus knew he couldn't go back to sleep for some time, so he summoned a small book from the shelf by the fireplace, watching as it zoomed neatly into his lap. He picked it up, enjoying the feel of the well-worn leather in his hand, cracked it open and started to read by the light of his wand.

"_But our love it was stronger by far than the love__  
__Of those who were older than we-__  
__Of many far wiser than we-__  
__And neither the angels in heaven above,__  
__Nor the demons down under the sea,__  
__Can ever dissever my soul from the soul__  
__Of the beautiful Annabel Lee."_

Severus read the poem over a few times, feeling his mind relax from the mellifluous words on the page. The poem of Annabel Lee, written by Edgar Allen Poe, was one of his favorite pieces of written work. He had never let anyone know that he had a penchant for muggle poetry, and Poe's works were nothing short of brilliance to him. The power behind the words, the raw emotion of the words, struck him deeply, and he valued the book greatly as it had been one of the rare gifts from his mother. He made sure to keep his collection hidden away, he would never hear the end of it if Minerva, Lucius, or anyone else discovered his enjoyment of muggle poetry.

He read the rest of the poem, and closed the book. Settling back down into the pillows, he closed his eyes, drifting into an easy sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- **I know, I know, shamefully short chapter here, and I apologise! But don't worry, I shall update early tomorrow morning with the next chapter (a long one, I promise!). And then, after that, there's some drama and a bit of angst! Anyways, thank you for the reviews thus far, and all those who have favourited and put my story on alert. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

"Hello, Minerva," Hermione greeted the headmistress brightly as she sat down at the staff table. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh, hello, Hermione," Minerva said between sips of tea. "I am well, and I must say, I am quite enjoying the respite from the perpetual noise the students make."

Hermione bit back a laugh. "Yes, me too. I surprised to see how many went home for the holidays. The castle is practically empty."

Minerva nodded. "It's brilliant. I can hear myself think, and have some time to myself for a few days at least. Have any plans for the weekend?" she inquired.

"Yes, actually. I'm spending tomorrow evening with my parents in Sydney, and then going to the Burrow for Christmas day," Hermione replied as she dug into her breakfast of scrambled eggs and kippers.

"That sounds enjoyable," the headmistress said. "Be sure to wish Molly and Arthur a happy christmas from me."

"I will!" came the reply. Hermione didn't speak for a few minutes, she was too focused on shoveling food into her mouth. She had to get down to the dungeons as soon as possible, to finish the potion. She gulped down her pumpkin juice, and wave Minerva a hasty goodbye as she sped to the bowels of the castle. Walking quickly, she nearly slipped as she rounded a corner too quickly. Hermione slowed her pace slightly, she would rather prefer to not break any bones the day before Christmas Eve. Reaching Severus' office, she knocked loudly.

"Enter," came the muffled reply.

She opened the door, and walked into to see the sour faced potions professor bent over a steaming copper cauldron. "Hello, Severus," she said brightly as she walked to stand next to him. "Is the dittany ready to be added to the Wiggenweld Potion?"

Severus didn't reply, instead placing a finger on his lips, indicating for Hermione to be silent. She obediently closed her mouth without question, waiting for him to explain his odd actions. She watched as he carefully spooned the dark brown liquid from the cauldron into a small vial, and shook it vigorously. He stood up straight, and turned carefully, placing the vial next to the cauldron containing the potion.

"Spilling dittany has adverse reactions that I would prefer to avoid," he said shortly. "Bring me the silver stirrer, twelve inch length."

Hermione nodded, and went to find the utensil he specified. She returned and handed him the stirrer. "Severus, I was thinking," she began.

"An admirable occupation, Miss Granger," he replied wryly.

Hermione scowled, and resisted the urge to hit him. "Dittany heals the skin, do you think there could be a way to change it to heal things it couldn't necessarily be placed on?"

"Such as the mind?" Severus nodded. "I had the same thought."

"So do you think it is possible?"

"I do not know," came the weary reply. "In theory, it should be. But the how and why remains recondite."

"I suppose that is one more thing to add to the list of ingredients and theories we need to research," Hermione said with a sigh. "I'll have to owl Harry after the holidays and see if any of his auror contacts own any books on old magics that they would be willing to let me borrow," she offered.

Severus nodded. "As good a place as any to start."

Hermione was surprised by how agreeable Severus was being, but she didn't show it. She poured the measure of salamander blood into the cauldron, waiting for the seventh bubble to pop before she could start stirring. She watched Severus as he chopped the wiggentree bark, and noted his paler than usual face, and the dark circles under his eyes. Deciding to take a chance, she spoke up. "Severus," she said cautiously. "Did you sleep last night?"

Severus stopped chopping, and raised his head to glare at the witch, black eyes glittering. "My nocturnal activities are not something I wish to discuss with anyone, much less you," he said acidly, agreeable temper gone. "Do not ask again, and do not think we have grown so close as to be privy to information such as that."

Hermione nodded shamefacedly, and looked down at the cauldron. She knew exactly why he had lashed out at her. He must have been plagued by nightmares, she thought. She was always snappish when someone asked if she had night terrors. She had only ever told Harry and Draco about them, Ron had known but he never tried to talk about them to her. She finished stirring, and stepped aside so the dark haired wizard could place the chopped up bark in the cauldron gently.

"Miss Granger, be at the ready. You will have to stir immediately after I am done, three strokes clockwise and once counterclockwise, repeated four times," Severus said brusquely. He nodded sharply to her as he stepped away.

Hermione started to stir, concentrating on keeping count. After she finished, she turned to Severus. "What comes next?"

"We wait," he said curtly as he turned to take a seat as his desk. "The potion has to sit for two weeks under a constant weak flame, so the bark can properly disintegrate."

Hermione nodded, recognizing the dismissal, and started to walk out. "See you after the holidays, then," she said. Reaching the door, she paused, and turned to face the potions professor. "I find that casting a patronus before trying to sleep helps," she said quietly, and left before she could see Severus jerk in surprise and stare after her.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- **Alrighty, like I promised! Christmas Eve with our two characters. I can't believe it, almost two a hundred reviews. I can't thank you all enough! Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione arrived at the end of a cheery looking sun-dappled lane with a pop. She had made sure to apparate behind a large shrub, to avoid being seen by any passing muggles. Stepping out, she set off for the end of the lane, keeping a brisk pace. Arriving at a small red brick house, she opened the white gate and headed up the pathway. Pausing briefly, she looked at the rosebush in the pot by the door, and smiled. She raised her hand to press the doorbell.

A brunette haired woman answered the door. She had a kind face that was decorated with laugh lines. Her brown eyes sparkled, and a huge grin spread over her face when she saw who was standing in front of her. "Hermione!" she said, the joy evident in her voice as she rush forth to ensconce a smiling Hermione in a tight hug.

"Hi, mum," Hermione said, a bit breathlessly due to her mothers squeezing. "I've missed you," she added as she returned the hug.

"Oh, I've missed you too dear, we have so much to catch up on!" her mother said as she bustled into the house, keeping a constant hold on her daughter's hand. "I've got dinner planned, and your father should be coming home soon, as well."

"Excellent!" Hermione said energetically as she allowed her mother to pull her in the kitchen and push her down into a seat at the small table in the middle of the room. Mrs. Granger bustled around the kitchen as she set a kettle on to boil, and grabbed two cups from the cupboard.

"Tea?" her mother asked.

"Of course, mum, Earl Grey if you please," Hermione answered with a smile.

Her mother sat down at the table. "So, tell me darling, how is teaching? Do you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes mum! It's so much fun," Hermione said buoyantly. "The students are great, and I have docked hardly any points at all so far. I'm really pleased at how they are all progressing, it's really great to see how interested they are and how eager they are to accomplish what I set to them," she gushed.

Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter. "I'm really glad you're enjoying it, I knew you would make a great teacher. I'm sure your father would love to hear about how well your teaching is going," she said as she hopped up to pour the tea. Bringing the cups over to the table, she placed one in front of Hermione. "Are you getting on well with your colleagues?"

Hermione nodded as she took a sip from the steaming cup. "I think so," she said. "Minerva, the headmistress, is wonderful, and everyone else is really friendly," she said cheerily. "With one exception," she added with a slight frown.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "There is someone out there who can resist your pushy friendliness?"

Hermione gave her mother a half-hearted glare. "Professor Snape, mum. He doesn't like anyone, so I'm not terribly bothered by it."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "Not bothered by it? My daughter? If I know you as well as I think, you've already plotted in your head how to get him to come around."

"Well, er, no, not exactly," Hermione said with a blush. "I'm just trying to be as friendly as I can with him, and it's very difficult," she sighed.

"Professor Snape," her mother said thoughtfully. "The name rings a bell. Isn't he the one you testified for a few years ago?"

"Yes, that's him," Hermione replied. "And he is still as snarky and withdrawn as he was then. Four years of peace have done nothing to improve his mood," she said exasperatedly.

"Well, maybe he is one of those people that takes a little time, and a rough push off a cliff in the right direction," Mrs. Granger said playfully.

Hermione looked mortified. "Mum, he would hex me into next month if I even _dreamt_ of pushing him into anything!"

Her mother burst into giggles. "He sounds like a wonderful man."

Hermione shook her head, laughing. "No, he is definitely making it difficult to be anything more than professional colleagues," she said. "And he hasn't made working with him very enjoyable." She quickly filled her mother in on the curse, and the potion her and Severus were working on, making it out to seem a little less horrifying than it was. She also gave her mum a quick back story on Snape, telling her all about his rather sardonic personality.

"It sounds as though he needs someone like you," her mother said wisely. "Perhaps you shouldn't give up on him, and just be yourself. He may come around. People like that are usually in need of others, but they don't know how to admit it to themselves, much less anyone else."

Hermione laughed. "The idea of Snape needing anyone, let alone me, is unbelievable. Trust me though, mum, I refuse to let him get to me."

Her mother nodded. "That's what I like to hear. Now, come with me, we have to hang up the stockings before your father gets home, and we can get started on the ham afterwards."

Together they readied the house for Christmas, with Hermione doing a bit of spellwork to enhance the decorations. They went back to the kitchen after they were done, and got started on dinner. Her mother cracked jokes as Hermione glazed the ham, which ended in Hermione accidentally painting her mothers arm with glaze, instead of the ham. They laughed together, and retired to the sitting room, where they waited for Mr. Granger to come home from his shopping. After he arrived and greeted Hermione, they spent the rest of the evening singing carols, and swapping stories of past Christmases. It was a very enjoyable evening, and Hermione was persuaded to stay the night, and leave the next morning instead. They stayed up far later than they planned, the family happy to be reunited again. The clock struck, reminding them of the late hour, and the trio reluctantly got up to bed. Hermione settled down on the couch, as her parents house had no extra rooms, and drifted to sleep peacefully, her silvery otter Patronus laying underneath the Christmas tree.

* * *

Severus looked up at the looming mansion shrouded in darkness. He walked up to the double doors, and waved his wand in front of them and whispered a few words. The doors creaked open, and he entered.

"Frannel!" he shouted as he looked around the spotless foyer. He pulled his suitcase out of his pocket, and returned it to its normal size.

"Frannel is being here, sir," a quaky voice said.

Severus looked around, and finally spotted the voice's owner. A curious looking house-elf with rather large ears and a small button nose stood at attention. "Ah, Frannel, I need you to take my bag up and place it in my usual room," Severus ordered shortly, but not unkindly.

The elf nodded frantically, and rushed to obey.

Severus walked towards a door on the left, and entered. The room inside looked forbidding, with dark, stiff looking couches and and an armchair, along with a detailed black marble fireplace. He waved his wand, and the dull embers in the grate roared to life, casting the room in a warm glow. He sat down in the armchair, and sighed. The armchair was an antique, having been passed down through his mother's family. Severus never liked the chair though, and when he inherited it he had placed quite a few comfort charms on the thing, so now it was much easier to sit in. He looked around, his eyes gravitating towards a picture on the mantle over the fireplace. The severe looking woman smiled in the picture, holding a black haired baby in her arms as she cooed and tickled the baby.

It was the only picture of his mother and him together that Severus had been able to find. His father had been so enraged at Eileen's disappearance that he had burned any photos he could find. Severus had hid that particular photo from his father's destructive path. His mother was actually smiling, and as far as he could remember, that was the only picture his mother showed any form of emotion in. After that picture had been taken, his father had lost his job and gone to the alcohol.

Severus cringed slightly as he remembered his father's many drunken rages. Eileen sported a mark from her husband almost constantly. She had never let the drunken man touch Severus, though. He heaved a sigh. Appropriate memories for a Christmas Eve, he thought wryly to himself. Shrugging off the gloom that had settled over him because of his reveries, he shouted for Frannel.

"Yes, sir, Frannel is here," the elf said after he arrived with a loud POP.

"Prepare dinner, Frannel. Whatever we have is good enough," Severus said wearily.

The elf nodded and disappeared with another loud POP.

Another Christmas alone, he thought sourly. It was his fault, he knew. He always rejected Minerva's offer of Christmas dinner with her. He enjoyed the solitude, and his immense library was housed at Spinner's End. That was reason enough to spend the holidays alone at the massive mansion he had inherited.

Severus had no idea the mansion existed until six years ago. He had received an owl telling him that his mother had died, and left everything she owned to him. Including the library, with hundreds of first editions, and numerous manuscripts. It had a large muggle collection, too, as Eileen had shared Severus's love of poetry and muggle novels. It was how he had come to love _The Count of Montecristo_, and Edgar Allan Poe. His mother had also left him a sizable fortune, enough for him to spend the rest of his days in quiet comfort if he so wished.

He scoffed quietly, imagining his life if he had hid away in his mansion, not doing anything for anyone else. Living for himself. He didn't think he could do it. He appreciated how teaching kept him busy, and left little to no time to dwell on things of the past.

He got up tiredly, and headed towards the dining room. He knew Frannel would take his dinner where ever he wanted to eat it, but Severus felt like paying a tribute, however small, to the holiday. Frannel had prepared a meal of baked turkey, mashed potatoes, and a multitude of sides. Severus only ate a small amount, and told Frannel to clean up and retire for the night.

He went upstairs, to a small room off the north corridor. He preferred this room to any others, because it offered him a view of the extensive grounds, and he didn't enjoy the idea of sleeping where his mother had, in the grand master suite. The king size bed was freshly made, and Severus quickly undressed and climbed in between the clean sheets, and cast his doe Patronus before turning over and falling asleep.

* * *

The man looked around hastily, waiting for his target to come walking up. If he weren't in hiding, he would have been tapping his foot from impatience. Suddenly, the man turned his head towards the sound of distant footsteps.

Shrinking further into the shadows, he took out his wand, whispering to it quietly. It was an old superstitious habit he had developed with his old wand, before it had been snapped. He liked to think it gave the wand luck.

Taking a careful aim at the doorway, the man prepared himself, running through the words in his mind. The footsteps got closer, and the man watched the doorway unblinkingly.

The shadow of a figure appeared in the doorway, and grew steadily bigger as the person drew nearer. The figure stepped into the doorway, and was revealed to be an older man, of strong build, cloaked in the dark colour that the Aurors wore.

The man watched the figure take a step forward, and then he spoke, jabbing his wand in the direction of the figure. "_Nox Terrorem!"_

The figure let out a twisted shout, and crumpled to the floor, twitching. The man watched the figure, waiting the appropriate time before uttering the other part of the curse. "_Consumat Vos_," he said the second part in almost a purr, letting his malicious intent flow into the words.

The figure on the ground stood up slowly, and then arched back, screaming in agony. He grasped his head, and tried to tear out his hair, screaming and thrashing about, muttering something in Latin between screams.

The man in the shadows nodded to himself, satisfied. Let Vegar tell him that wasn't a important official_, _the man thought to himself satisfactorily. Getting up, he covered his ears and strode up to the figure. The screaming man looked up at him, eyes blank, a look of utmost horror on his face. The man kicked him, and the screams died momentarily. Walking off, the man drew his cloak around him, securing it tightly. Twisting suddenly, he apparated away as the screams of the figure in Auror robes grew ever louder.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N-** Whee next chappy! You guys will love the slight twist at the end, I swear. The Christmas holidays are the perfect time for building relationships, are they not? -wink- Anyways, thank you for the reviews, and alerts! I can't believe how many people are reading my story. Thank you again, and enjoy! (Ron lovers, I apologise!)

* * *

Hermione arrived in front of the Burrow with a loud CRACK. She caught her bearings, and looked around at the snow that lightly dusted the landscape. Quite a change from warm, sunny Australia, she thought to herself with a chuckle. Wrapping her cloak around her tightly, she walked up to the lopsided house she knew so well, and entered.

"HERMIONE!" a loud squeal came from the direction of the kitchen, and the next second someone had rammed into her and was hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Gin," Hermione wheezed, as she hugged the excited redhead back.

"Oh Hermione, welcome home!" Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed from the kitchen after her daughter. She waited patiently for Ginny to be done, and went to hug a grinning Hermione.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she heartily returned the older woman's hug.

"Oi, 'Mione!" Harry said with a grin as he strode from the living room. "Nice to see you can take a break," he said jokingly as he leaned in to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione laughed, and walked with her friends back into the kitchen after she had dumped her cloak on the large pile of abandoned travel wear. She walked in to see a surly-looking Ron peeling potatoes. Hesitantly, she walked up to him. "Hello, Ronald," she said kindly.

Ron turned to look at her, and gave her a small smile. "Hey, 'Mione," he said as he gave her a one armed hug.

Hermione smiled back encouragingly, and went to work on helping him with the peeling.

Luna and Draco arrived shortly after Hermione, and the afternoon passed in good cheer. Harry cracked jokes with Ron, and the redheaded boys mood improved as the afternoon went on. Everyone was at the table when they heard the door slam, and they all turned towards the door in unison. The twins walked in, huge grins on their faces as they deposited a large pile of Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's products on the floor.

"Merry Christmas!" they shouted in unison, spreading their arms and looking around.

Harry roared with laughter as he bounded up to give the twins a hug. Ginny followed him, and Luna stood up serenely and gave Fred and George a firm handshake, which they ignored, engulfing her in a large hug anyways. Ron had made a beeline for the pile, and started to pick out what he wanted, not giving the twins more than a muttered hello.

"Woah, little brother," Fred began, eyeing Ron with amusement.

"Acting a bit selfish, aren't we?" George tutted as he waved his wand and the objects that Ron had in his hand zoomed back to the pile, much to Ron's anger. The twins ignored his cry of protest, turning instead to face their mother.

"Those are for the family, they are," Fred added indignantly. "Where's dad at?"

"And Bill and Fleur?" George asked as he looked around.

"Your father is at the Ministry, he should be home soon," Mrs. Weasley answered. "All that nasty business with some new curse, he's been severely over worked the past few weeks." She tutted at the idea of her husband working on Christmas day. "Bill and Fleur should be here soon, I don't know what is taking them so long."

Harry nodded. "It's pretty terrible at the ministry," he added. "New people are getting cursed every day and we still have yet to catch whomever is using the curse on innocent people."

Hermione remained silent, all though she was pleased to hear the Minister had taken hers and Severus's advice to heart, and had started to focus their attention on catching whomever was using the curse.

"Oi, it should be some sort of bad luck to be discussing depressing things like that on Christmas," George said indignantly.

"How about a game of Quidditch, everyone?" Fred asked enthusiastically as he turned to walk outside.

Everyone agreed heartily, except Hermione. She watched the group stomp outside, remaining inside due to the fact she didn't play Quidditch. She enjoyed a lovely chat with Mrs. Weasley, and was relieved that the Weasley patriarch didn't make any mention of her and Ron. Mr. Weasley came home a couple hours before dinner, and the thoroughly windblown and red-faced Quidditch players bustled inside shortly after. They all complained heartily about frozen appendages, and spent a few minutes shoving each other out of the way to get to the fire. Eventually Harry grew exasperated with the pushing, and performed a warming spell on himself, which everyone soon copied, with many sighs of relief.

Hermione smiled. It was so good to be back with her friends, and especially since Ron was being civil. They had parted on good terms, at least that was how Hermione saw it, and it was good that the boy was minding himself. The evening went on, and eventually she tired of gossiping with Ginny, and rose to go find Harry. She found him alone in the kitchen, watching the ham slowly turn itself over the magically lit fire beneath it. "Hey Harry," she said as she sat down on the chair next to him and scooted it closer to the black haired man.

Harry looked at her and grinned, throwing his arm around her. "Hey Hermione, everything going well?" he asked conversationally.

"As well as it could be," she replied. She filled him in on all that her and the potions master had discovered. "Snape is really the most emotionally distanced man I have ever come across," she stated. "He's so difficult to work with, but there are moments that make me enjoy being around him," Hermione said thoughtfully.

There was a crash, and both Hermione and Harry jolted up to see where it had come from. Ron stood behind them, his mug of hot chocolate splattered across the floor. "_Snape?_" he said incredulously as he stared at Hermione, his face slowly growing an unpleasant shade of red. "Why are you talking about _Snape?_"

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise. "Not that it's any of your business," she replied haughtily, "but I work with him, you know. We teach at the same school, and we are working together on a private project."

Ron turned an even darker shade of maroon, and looked from Harry to Hermione. "Is that what you're calling it now? How long have you been shagging him, 'Mione?" he said loudly.

Hermione stepped back, shocked. _Sleeping_ with Snape? Ron thought she was actually sleeping with Severus Snape. She laughed loudly at the ludicrousness of the idea, which only served to anger Ron further. "Ron, we broke up. You cheated on me, what I do with my personal life is absolutely none of your business, why are you getting so angry over something that hasn't happened?"

"It's fucking true, isn't it?" He shouted angrily, clenching his fists. Mrs. Weasley came rushing in at his outburst, and stood there, shocked at the scene in front of her.

"You're fucking shagging Severus Snape! Is that why you left me, eh?" Ron hissed angrily and pointed an accusing finger at Hermione. "I loved you, Hermione. I fucking loved you, and you don't want a second chance with me, instead you do this! Is this your sick idea of revenge?"

"Ronald, dear, perhaps–" Mrs. Weasley began as she made a move to grab her son.

"No, mum, don't take that whores side," Ron said scathingly as he brushed his mother off, and advanced on Hermione.

Harry stepped in front of the angry redhead. "Ron, stop, she isn't shagging him, and you're drunk. Piss off before you say something you'll regret," he said firmly as he shoved Ron's chest, forcing him back and causing him to stumble slightly.

Ron ran at Harry, shoving him aside, and Harry stumbled over a rug, falling back on the table. Ron continued walking towards Hermione, brown eyes glittering furiously.

"Ronald, honestly," Hermione said angrily. "I am _not_ sleeping with Severus Snape! And even if I were," she added venomously, her hair nearly crackling in anger. "It wouldn't be any of your bloody business. You cheated on me, Ron. You did. We agreed to end it, and you said you accepted it. We agreed to be civil, Ronald, what on earth has gotten into you?"

"Ron's had too much firewhiskey," Gin said angrily as she stood by her mum. "He always does this, the prick. Gets drunk on Christmas day because he can."

Draco looked as though he agreed, but he stayed silently behind Ginny. He didn't feel like getting in the middle of things, especially with how well things were going between their two families.

"So you are fucking him, aren't you?" Ron asked again, not paying attention to what Hermione and Ginny were saying. "You fucking slut! How could you _possibly_ walk into my home after laying in bed with that – that – _perverted, _old man?" he spluttered, his face turning a ugly shade of scarlet.

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. "Ronald, how _dare_ you call me a slut," she said angrily as she swiped a tear off her cheek. The fact that he was drunk didn't stop the words from stinging her. "Especially after what you did. You don't have that right, or the right to even have an opinion on whom I wish to be with."

"Oh, what I did?" Ron laughed maniacally. "At least I'm not pathetic enough that I have to sleep with a Death Eater," he hissed.

"Death eater?" Hermione repeated shrilly, the tears falling fast now. "That man is worth ten times anything you could ever hope to be!"

"You're just saying that because he's stuffing you with his cock," Ron scoffed, his brown eyes filled with contempt.

At that, George let out a yell and tackled his brother, and Fred joined in angrily. The twins loved Hermione like a sister, and Ron saying that to her was it for them. They held Ron back as he tried to struggle out of their grasp, he looked as though he was ready to attack Hermione. Ron continued to yell obscenities at her, and Molly gasped at what her son was saying, and looked at Hermione, mortified at her sons behavior.

Hermione backed slowly to the wall, shaking her head at what Ron was screaming at her, and ran out of the room. She heard Harry shout out after her, but she didn't listen. Ginny rushed out of the kitchen to see Hermione grab her cloak and run outside. Hermione stumbled on the last step, but got up quickly and spun rapidly, thinking of the first place that came to mind as she disappeared. Landing, she looked at where she had arrived.

It was the porch of a great black mansion that looked vaguely familiar, but Hermione didn't bother trying to figure out where it was. Gasping, she crumpled on the floor and started to sob, drawing her knees up against her chest, hugging herself tightly. She heard footsteps coming from within the building, but didn't pay them any attention, she was too angry. The door opened, casting her in a sqaure of yellow light. She turned to look at who had opened the door, and saw a pair of shiny black dragon hide boots. Dragging her gaze up the body, she looked up, peering blearily at the face of a very surprised Severus Snape.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N-** Here's a nice long chapter for you all, to make up for the fact that I won't be updating until monday or tuesday. This is one of my favourite chapters, honestly, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Thank you for the reviews last chapter, and all those who have favourited and alerted! Enjoy.

* * *

Severus looked down at the crying witch in front of with him absolute shock. Out of everything he expected that day, which wasn't much, Hermione appearing on his front doorstep in tears was last on the list. In fact, it wasn't even on the list. He lifted his hand towards her, but quickly brought it back down again. He had no idea what to do. How was he supposed to handle this? He had never had to deal with a crying witch before, much less one who appeared randomly at his doorstep.

Hermione looked up at him, and buried her head in her hands and started to cry even harder. Out of all the places she could have apparated to, she had randomly thought of Severus Snape's home. She knew why it had looked familiar, she had seen the premises during the trial. Hermione still had no idea why it had randomly popped into her mind as she angrily left the Weasley's, but whatever it was that brought her here, she sincerely wished it hadn't. She wiped her cheeks off, and tried to stand, but didn't quite make it, and he flopped back down. She needed to leave, she told herself sternly. Severus could barely stand working with her, much less deal with her turbulent emotions.

Severus watched the witch try to get up, and fail. He rolled his eyes, and stooped to pick her up. The least he could do was take her off the cold porch, he reasoned. He flicked his wand and the door closed behind them, and he walked to the sitting room, depositing Hermione unceremoniously on the couch. He turned and left. He needed Frannel to make some soup for the girl.

Hermione watched him leave, her tears momentarily stopped by the shock of Severus willingly touching her and bringing her into his home. She supposed she didn't give the man much choice. She peered at the room through her tears, slightly curious about what sort of place Severus lived in. When she had seen the property she hadn't been allowed inside. The couches were a dark color, and the walls too. The fireplace looked quite forbidding and very old. Hermione got the sudden, insane urge to giggle. The fireplace definitely suited Severus. She jumped when she heard his deep baritone from behind her.

"Miss Granger, there is soup in the kitchen," he said curtly.

She turned to look at him. "I – er, thank you," she stuttered.

Severus nodded, and went to take a seat in his armchair. He looked anywhere but at her. This was the first time in recent memory that he had been rendered speechless. Her tears had stopped, he noted thankfully, but she appeared to be in a very precarious emotional state. He wondered briefly what had happened to make her this way, but decided it was her business and he wanted none of it.

Hermione looked around, and wondered if she should ask Severus where the kitchen was, or if it was obvious enough that he didn't think he needed to tell her. Deciding it would be better to ask than get lost in his impressively large mansion, she looked at him timidly. "Er, Severus, could you possibly point me in the direction of the kitchen?" she said, as her stomach growled. She had left before dinner had been served at the Weasleys, and before Ginny and Draco could announce their engagement. Hermione felt a tinge of regret at that, she had been looking forward to this day for that reason alone, and Ron had gone and ruined it all.

Severus started. Of course she needed to know where the kitchen was, if she wanted to eat. He stood up, and gestured for her to follow him. He walked briskly to the kitchen, not pausing to see if she was following or not. He opened the door and walked in and turned to see she was standing there. Severus had no choice but to look at her, and he had to restrain himself from wincing. She was an absolute mess. Her hair was bushier than he had ever seen it, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she seemed to have a slight case of the hiccups. He pointed lamely at the bowl of soup on the table, and took a seat.

Hermione quietly sat down, and picked up a spoon. She took a bite of the soup, and groaned. It was delicious. Her favorite too, she thought to herself in surprise. She didn't think Severus had any idea that her favorite was minestrone. She took another bite, and turned to look at him. " I – er, I'm sure you're probably wondering why I appeared at your house so – uh, abruptly," she began a bit sheepishly, focusing intently on the contents of the bowl in front of her.

"I was wondering no such thing, Miss Granger," Severus lied smoothly.

"Well I'd like to explain anyways."

"What you choose to say is your decision," he said indifferently.

"Well, er, at the Weasley's, Ronald sort of blew up at me."

"I am not surprised. His temperment never impressed me."

"Yes, well, he said some terrible things, and I stormed out without a second thought and apparated to the first place that came to mind."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "My abode was the first place to enter your thoughts?"

Hermione scowled. "Trust me, I was as surprised as you were. Even though you couldn't tell through my, er, actions," she said quickly.

"Ah," Severus replied as he continued to look at the interesting patterns on the table.

"But uh, thank you, for letting me in," she said awkwardly. "And, er, feeding me."

Severus merely nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'll be leaving after I finish, then," she said hastily.

Severus turned to glare at her. "Are you completely daft? It's after midnight, it's snowing outside, and you are obviously emotionally traumatized," he snapped. "I will not have my partner splinch herself because of some stupid redheaded prat. It's a miracle you made it here in one piece."

Hermione just blinked at Severus. Was he...inviting her to stay? At his house? For the night? She shook herself experimentally, wondering if she had heard wrong. "You want me to stay here?" she asked dumbly.

"No, Miss Granger, I'm going to make you a bed outside under the pine," he said drolly. "You can use one of the numerous guest bedrooms for the night."

Hermione blushed. She honestly couldn't believe that Snape was offering her to stay the night. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Severus nodded again. "When you are done I will show you to the room. I have a few spare clothes that you can transfigure into whatever you would prefer," he added.

Hermione bobbed her head, and finished the soup quickly. Severus saw that she had finished, and walked out. She followed quickly, not wanting to lose her way. He walked upstairs and paused at a door on the left side. "In here you should find everything in order."

"Thank you, Severus," she said as she walked into the room. It was small, but it looked comfortable enough. Severus flicked his wand, and a black men's nightshirt appeared on the bed.

"You may transfigure that to whatever you wish. Good evening, Miss Granger," he said stiffly as he turned and strode away. Hermione shut the door, and sat on the bed. She still couldn't quite believe what was happening. She looked at the nightshirt, and leaned down to touch it. She nearly gasped at how soft the flannel was, and immediately started to undress. Pulling it on, she marveled at how soft it felt on her skin, and hugged herself. She decided she wouldn't transfigure it, and climbed into bed. She stared at the ceiling, and attempted to bury the memories of that evening. She turned and closed her eyes, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Severus awoke with a start, as a piercing scream rent the house. What in the ruddy hell was _that_? He looked around frantically, and realized it was coming from down the hall. He stepped out of bed and strode to the door, yanking it open. He quickly morphed into his animagus form, and padded out of the room. He tread silently down the hall, and jumped back when another wail rang throughout the house. He snarled, the sound was much harsher on his feline ears. He tentatively nudged the door open, and took in the sight. Hermione was moaning and thrashing about, her face screwed up in what looked like pain. She screamed again, her back arched up violently. Severus hopped onto the nightstand and sat down. He had no idea what to do for her, so he just looked at her, his large yellow eyes glowing.

Hermione screamed again, and woke up with a start. She stared around wildly, and gasped for air, her sides heaving. She turned and nearly screamed again at the yellow eyes she saw atop the nightstand. She recognized the shape, and tentatively raised a hand towards them.

Severus has a cat? She mused. He didn't seem the sort to want to deal with having a pet. She picked the cat up by it's scruff, and it hissed, but allowed her to place it in her lap. "Hello, kitty," she said softly as she slowly petted it. "I didn't know Severus had a cat."

The cat didn't respond, of course, but just continued to stare at her, whiskers twitching, waiting for her to release her hold on him. Severus was fuming inwardly. He couldn't bloody well run off, she had a firm hold on him. He would've not let her grab him in the first place, but he was still of human thoughts, and didn't quite have the reflexes of a full feline.

Hermione rubbed behind his left ear, and in spite of himself, Severus purred. He arched into Hermione's touch, and hated himself for ever second he enjoyed her scratching behind his ear.

She settled back down, and placed the cat on her chest. "Would you like to keep me company?" she asked the cat.

Severus would have hexed her if he could have. He didn't think he would ever find himself in this position, but he had no choice but to relax on her chest. He could have clawed his way out of her grasp, but he didn't feel like adding more pain onto the amount that woman had suffered earlier. Plus she was still in the midst of a case of cold sweats from her nightmare, and he couldn't find it in himself to leave her just yet. He stayed perfectly still as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. He found himself dozing off, and gave in to the calls of sleep.

Hermione awoke to something furry tickling her nose. She slowly opened an eye to see the rather bushy tail of a black cat twitching underneath her chin. The cat was sitting facing away from her, and she reached out to stroke its back. "Thank you for staying with me," she said softly. She had no idea why she felt the urge to speak to the cat as if it could respond, but it felt like she should, so she did. The cat stood up and looked around, eying her. It let her pet it one last time, and then it hopped off the bed gracefully, and padded to the door, flicking its tail one last time before it sped out.

Severus loped to his bedroom, and quickly transformed back into his normal form. He sat on the bed, looking around with a slightly dazed expression. He had just slept with Hermione Granger. Together, in the same bed. Even though he was in his cat form, it made no difference to him, though she had no idea. Still inwardly reeling from the shock of such a notion, he also noted that neither of them cast a Patronus that night, but both had slept soundly throughout the rest of the night without ever once stirring.

He growled to himself. It would have never happened if that pesky chit hadn't grabbed him by the scruff and forced him to lay with her. Sniffing, he told himself it wouldn't happen again, which was beside the point seeing as she would be leaving today. Severus knew the girl wouldn't be able to spend anymore time in his company than was necessary.

Standing up, he started to undress quickly, knowing Hermione was probably already looking for him downstairs. He pulled on his frock coat, wandlessly buttoning the many buttons with a whispered spell. He tied the cravat around his neck, hiding the scars he received on the unfortunate night of the Final Battle. Pulling on his black robes, he swept out of the room, quickly making his way downstairs. Entering the kitchen, he paused slightly when he saw the bushy head of Hermione sitting at the table.

Hermione started when Severus briskly yanked a chair out, and sat down. She hated how the man was able to walk so silently. She bit back a giggle, it was as if he had the silence of a cat. "Good morning," Severus," she greeted him in a friendly tone.

Severus nodded in her direction, and glanced towards the kitchen door. "Frannel," he boomed, as he waited patiently for the little elf to appear. When he did, Severus gave him hurried instructions as to breakfast, pausing only to ask if Hermione wanted anything in particular.

Mutely, Hermione shook her head, surprised at the fact that her colleague had a house-elf. Frowning to herself, she wondered how long he had owned the elf. She chose to ignore the niggling annoyance she felt at seeing the elf promptly obey the dour man's whispered orders. In the time since SPEW, her attempted campaign at raising awareness for the horrid conditions that elves lived and worked in, she had come to the realization that elves really did enjoy working for their respective masters, and she had let it go for the most part. Hermione still endeavored to treat any elf she came upon with a copious amount of kindness, though.

The elf glanced at her on its way out, and she flashed it a small smile. Turning to Severus, she looked at how well groomed the man looked at eight in the morning. Feeling slightly remorseful for her rumpled look, she opened her mouth to speak. "I didn't know you owned a cat."

Severus arched an eyebrow. Inwardly he was quickly running through ways to explain his appearance to the girl. He couldn't very well say he owned a cat, because he didn't plan on transforming into his animagus form any more, and especially not while she was in the house, lest the woman force him into sitting placidly with her again. Heaving a sigh, he decided on the most honest answer without giving himself away. Being unregistered, he had never let anyone know he was an animagus, and the only person who knew was now dead. "I don't," he replied curtly.

"Well, then one has somehow entered your house, because I found a black cat sitting on the nightstand beside my bed last night, and it slept with me the whole night," Hermione countered, surprised by his answer.

"I would not know how it entered," he replied smoothly as he summoned the morning paper from in front of the door. "But I assure you, I do not own any animals aside from my raven."

Hermione frowned. "You may want to check your wards then, because there was definitely a cat."

"I will do so," came the stiff reply. They both glanced at the kitchen door as Frannel came out carrying two trays of steaming porridge and various other foods. Watching as the elf placed the trays on the table in front of the couple. "Thank you, Frannel," Severus said, not unkindly.

"You have a house-elf," Hermione stated obviously.

"I do."

"And you treat him kindly."

"Miss Granger, what are you attempting to get at?"

"Nothing," Hermione lied, as she looked at the dour man in front of her. Finding herself looking at him in an entirely new light, she leaned back as she studied the potions professor. Hermione was slowly figuring out that there was much more to Severus Snape than he let anyone know, and she found that she liked what she was finding.

Severus could feel Hermione's amber eyes burning a hole through his skull, but he pointedly ignored it, choosing instead to grab a spoon and take a bite of the porridge. Swallowing, he nodded in Hermione's direction. "The porridge is exemplary, I suggest you try it."

Hermione took his advice, and heartily agreed after she finished the first bite. Quickly taking a few more, she took a swig from the mug of coffee the elf had also put out for her. "Your elf is a very good cook."

"I agree. I inherited him from a distant aunt, and apparently she enjoyed her repast to be cooked to a certain degree of excellence."

"He manages the job quite well," Hermione said, biting back a giggle. Severus's stiff tones and manner of speaking amused her. Wondering if he ever relaxed, she swiftly finished the porridge. Taking her mug in both hands, she leaned back and sipped the hot coffee, enjoying the taste of frothy French vanilla. "You like vanilla coffee?"

"Vanilla is what I prefer."

"Oh. Me too," she replied, finding it a bit odd that they once again shared tastes. Looking around, she suddenly felt at loss. Was he expecting her to stay? Or leave? Hermione cogitated inwardly, surreptitiously shooting Severus a glance as she took another sip.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Severus asked softly, but still retaining his somewhat cold tones.

Hermione glared at him. "Damned legilimens," she muttered, looking at the foam gathering around the edges of the cup she held in her hands.

Severus scoffed. "I did not need to pry into your mind to know you are wondering how long you are welcome here."

"How long am I welcome here?"

Inwardly chastising himself for what he was about to say, Severus heaved a sigh. "As long as you would like. As you can see, I have more spare bedrooms than I know what to do with, and excellent food."

Hermione gaped at the dark haired man. "Are you inviting me to spend the rest of the holidays with you?"

"No, Miss Granger, I am merely pointing out enticing facts about my home at random," Severus replied dryly. As soon as the words were out he found himself regretting them. What possessed him to offer her hospice for the seemingly unending week left of the holidays? Of course Granger wouldn't accept, she was probably itching to get out of his dour company, as well she should. Severus found himself slightly disappointed at that thought, for whatever reason.

"I would love to," Hermione replied softly, as she gave Severus an undecipherable look.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N-** Here we are! This turned out to be a rather long chapter. I am writing the story without any breaks, as its easier for me to see how the flow of the writing is progressing, but it also ends up with extremely varied chapter lengths, so I apologise. Anyways, enjoy, and thank you all for the reviews from last chapter, they were very encouraging!

* * *

Severus stared at the bushy haired witch curled up on the couch in front of him. It was the third evening they had spent together, and most of the time was spent reading, with occasional conversations which generally revolved around the curse, and the potion. The Wiggenweld potion was brewing in Severus's laboratory at Hogwarts, as it needed to be left alone for two weeks before they added the moondew. But that didn't stop Hermione from perusing many of Severus's old tomes in a frantic rush to discover something new to help them create the potion. The two had developed a quiet companionship, and Severus found himself growing to appreciate the witch's company more and more each day.

Hermione glanced up from the dusty book she was engrossed in, and eyed Severus. "Yes?" she hummed, wondering why he was staring at her.

"I was merely thinking about how quiet you've been, it's rather unlike you," Severus drawled, as he turned back to the older edition of _Potions Weekly_ he was reading.

Hermione scoffed. After two days of being in his constant company, she had learned to not take everything the man said quite so seriously. "Your company must be having some adverse effect on me," she retorted with a glimmer of amusement in her amber eyes.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "If that is the case, I would hope the effects are permanent."

"Oh, ha ha," she replied dryly. "If you couldn't have borne my company, I don't think I would be sitting her tonight," she said laughingly.

"Don't think the thought to hex your ridiculously wild hair off hasn't crossed my mind," Severus said haughtily, turning back to his book. Truth be told, having her around had eased some of the gloom of being in the large, empty mansion. It was satisfying to have someone with whom he could easily converse, and they had accomplished much in the short time she had spent with him, reviewing old spellbooks and potion books. It wasn't as terrible to be around the girl as he had once thought.

Hermione glanced at him. "I really don't think you could do anything to my hair, trust me, I've tried."

"You may be right, your lions mane might just be impervious to magical spells."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione got up and stretched, reaching her hands back to itch between her shoulder blades.

Severus glanced at Hermione, and found himself slightly surprised at how womanly Hermione's figure was. Never having bothered to imagine what was under her teaching robes, he admired the view for a minute. The pale pink jumper she was wearing accentuated her soft curves, and Severus had a fleeting image of his hands gripping her flared hips. Inwardly growling at himself, he tore his gaze away from Hermione and focused on the magazine he held instead. He had no business eying his partner as if she were a piece of meat.

"Have you seen that cat recently?" Hermione asked suddenly as she settled back down into the couch. She had spent a few hours searching for it, but to no avail. Remembering how secure she had felt with the fluffy black creature laying beside her, she wondered where it had gone to.

"I haven't seen anything," Severus responded nonchalantly. He had hoped the chit would forget about the cat, but she apparently didn't want to let it go. "Don't go searching through my house looking for a damned feline, Miss Granger."

"Too late," Hermione replied churlishly. She had already examined most of the unlocked rooms in the mansion for traces of the thing, and she spent hours walking through the grounds trying to catch sight of it.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I invite you in my home, and all you do to repay me is ransack my home in a mad hunt for a phantom cat," he groused to himself as he glared at Hermione. "Pray tell, did you ever stop to think that perhaps I didn't want you wandering throughout my dwelling?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, it never really crossed my mind," she said distractedly as she turned back to the book she held in her hands.

"You would do well to remember from now on," Severus said witheringly. Standing up, he looked around. Finished with the magazine he was previously reading, Severus glanced around for a new tome to start perusing. Settling on an ancient muggle book on the study of Alchemy, he started to read. Turning the pages as quickly as his eyes could devour the words, he was a quarter of the way through it when he came across a chapter entitled "_The Emerald Tablet." _Interested, he scanned the page. The Emerald Tablet was an ancient text written by Hermes Trismegistus, in which it claimed to hold the secret of the primordial substance. The substance, whatever it was, was rumored to be that which the Greek gods were made of.

Severus didn't put much stock in muggle alchemy, as a lot of it tended to be superstitious nonsense. As such, he found much of the information in the tome to be useless. But in reading the chapter, he came across a line that drew his interest.

"_...whatever is below is similar to that which is above. Through this, the marvels of the work of one thing are procured and perfected."_

Severus stared at that line, reading it over and mulling over the words. Whatever is below is similar to that which is above. Similar, but not quite identical. Raising his head slowly, he looked at Hermione, an idea blooming in his mind. Standing abruptly, Severus strode to where she was sitting. "Hermione, I think I may have something. Get dressed quickly, and warmly, and meet me in the foyer," he said briskly as he swept from the room.

Hermione didn't bother questioning his words, instead she threw the book she was reading down, and rushed upstairs to grab a thicker jumper and her heavy traveling clock. Making sure her wand was on her, she hurried downstairs to see Severus in a pair of black trousers, a thickly knitted dark green jumper, and his customary black cloak. Glancing up at her, Severus gestured for her to walk out.

"Take my arm."

Hermione did as he asked, wondering briefly where they were headed so suddenly. With the usual loud CRACK, they landed on something springy. Looking down, Hermione realized they were standing on a forest floor. "Severus, where are we?"

"The island of Crete, in the middle of the Dasos Rouva forest."

"What are we doing here?"

"Looking for a dittany plant."

Hermione turned to look at Severus, barely making out his outline in the dark forest. "I thought we had already gathered what we needed," she said warily, wondering about the dark haired mans strange actions. "Why are we gathering more? The potion only requires a small amount, and we gathered more than enough before the holidays."

Severus didn't respond, choosing instead to start his search for the shimmery plant. Bending low under a bush, he peered around for the elusive plant. Hermione stood behind him, taking in the surroundings. The trees were taller and darker than they were on Montecristo, and the brush was much thicker. The ground was softer too, holding enough moisture to make it springy.

"Severus, what are you doing? If you need dittany that much, can't you just summon a few leaves, instead of going hunting for it yourself?"

Severus stood up quickly, and whipped around to face Hermione. "The first lesson of excellence in potions is handpicked or gathered ingredients. You of all people should know that," he snapped, bristling. He bent back down, continuing his search.

Hermione sighed. "I'll help you then," she said as she knelt beside Severus. They prodded their way through the brush for an hour before they finally found the plant. Hermione looked expectantly at Severus, waiting for him to do something.

Severus stared at the plant, wondering which way to proceed. He muttered to himself, lifting up the sticky leaves, and looking at the base of the stem. Glancing up at Hermione, he smiled brilliantly, something Hermione didn't think she had ever seen before. It made his face look ten years younger, and Hermione felt something odd in her gut, a strange urge that she couldn't put a name to. She ignored it as best she could, and focused on Severus's words.

"I think we need to start from the roots."

* * *

"So you're basing this off a haunch? From a _muggle_ alchemy book?" Hermione said incredulously. "Has anyone ever bothered to see what root of dittany does? For all we know it could be a poison of the worst kind!" She shrilled, looking across the lab counter at Severus. Once he had uprooted the plant they had apparated directly back to Spinner's End, where Severus had his personal, if mostly unused, laboratory in the basement.

"Hermione, surprising it may be, but muggle alchemy did have some strong points," Severus replied, as he placed the dittany plant in a pot. He snipped a bit of the root off, but re-potted the rest of the limp looking plant. "Besides, you of all people know the importance of never skipping on a haunch."

"The Emerald Tablet doesn't even talk about anything specific, how could you possible get the root of dittany from that? That isn't even a haunch, that's an ill hazarded guess!"

"Whatever is below is similar to that which is above," Severus calmly repeated, for the third time. His excitement at the possible discovery was too high to be dampened by Hermione's doubts. "Regardless of what the tablet is referring to, the words remain the same. It's an idea, Hermione, and if it comes of nothing, then we shall look elsewhere. But I have a strong feeling about this."

"So that meant the root. Of dittany. An idea it may be, but I'm still absolutely flummoxed that you, of all people, took stock in a muggle alchemy book."

Severus raised his eyes to the heavens. "Think about it, Granger. The leaves heal the skin, so it makes sense that the roots would still have healing properties, but just of a different kind," he said in an exasperated tone as he busied himself with gathering what he would need to dissolve the dittany root.

Hermione huffed, and folded her arms across her chest. What Severus said made a little sense, but it was ludicrous to think that no one had previously discovered the supposed healing powers of dittany root. Figuring it was pointless to continue to argue with the man, she turned instead to look piece of parchment on the counter. It was a list of the possible ingredients they had found thus far; moondew, dittany, chizpurfle wings – Hermione had come across that particular ingredient whilst reading a more modern potions book. The chizpurfle is a small parasite that feeds on magical items, and as such its wings serve to effectively beat down a lot of magical resistances, hence its used in waking up a person from a magically induced sleep. Severus had thought it worth a shot, if they could somehow figure out a coupling ingredient to make the wings also attack the active magic. So they had added it to the list. It was pitifully small, but a start nonetheless.

Hermione bit back a small smile as she read through the list of symptoms. Severus's excitement was hard to ignore, and Hermione knew what he was proposing, if it were true, would be the big break through they would need to start on a base for the potion. A few hours ago, they had been kneeling on the slightly wet, springy turf of a forest on an island in the midst of the Mediterranean sea, and Severus had smiled at Hermione for the first time in her memory. His smile was brilliant, and though she could barely see it due to the low light they had held the _Lumos _spells at, it had still given her the biggest urge to smile back, regardless of how confusing his antics had been.

Watching Severus carefully crush the root, Hermione studied his features. With his sallow complexion, lank looking black hair, and his rather large nose, he wasn't what most people would consider attractive. But Hermione didn't think he was ugly, by any means. For her, personality and intelligence counted above looks, and Severus had both, in excess. His personality took some time to warm up to, but after living in close proximity to him for a few days, she had indeed warmed up to him. Severus was mostly bark, if anything, and his snide comments were something Hermione had finally accepted as just part of him. Startled from her reverie, she glanced up at the sound of Severus plopping the cauldron down.

"I have crushed the root, and added a base measure of water," he said as he aimed his wand under the cauldron, and started a low magical fire. "Tomorrow we can see what happens after it stews over night, and if nothing comes of it, we shall try other methods," he said with finality, as he stood to walk out. Severus gestured for Hermione to join him, and they left together, after he used his wand to dim the lights in the laboratory.

"Well, seeing as you've seen fit to drag me half way cross the globe and back, I think I'm going to retire now," Hermione said with a slight yawn when they reached the stairs.

"Miss Granger, complaining about the work involved in the research and creation of a magical potion?" Severus said with a slight smirk, as he looked down at the bushy haired witch in front of him. "What ever happened to you?"

Hermione batted at his arm, and didn't respond, instead bade him a goodnight and headed up the stairs. Severus stared up at her as she walked upstairs, wondering what had gotten into her. When did his temper stop being the cause of fear in her? Ever since the hug she had given him after the hospital visit, it was as if something so subtle yet so fundamental had changed in their relationship. She had ceased to be swayed by his snides tones, and he had, little by little, changed his own views on her.

Sitting down in his armchair, Severus stared at the orange and yellow flames, musing over his relationship with his coworker. He still didn't know what had possessed him to invite Hermione into his home for the holidays, but whatever it was, he was inwardly satisfied with how things had turned out. Severus found he quite enjoyed a Hermione who didn't let his bad tempers get to her, even though that didn't stop him from being as crotchety as ever.

Yes, he could admit to himself that he was beginning to appreciate her company. Closing his eyes, he thought of Hermione and the way she had stretched earlier that evening. He had been mesmerized by how the jumper she was wearing had set off her curves. Knowing perfectly well the thoughts he was having were inappropriate, Severus couldn't stop them.

Grumbling to himself about inappropriate thoughts and witches with ridiculous amounts of bushy hair, he decided to transform into his animagus, as curling in front of the fire in the shape of the black cat never failed to ease whatever troubles he was having. He lightly hopped onto the coffee table, reveling in the agility of his feline form. Settling down in a comfortably warm spot in front of the fire, he started to doze off, flicking his ear occasionally.

Hermione tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall asleep. Her Patronus still bounded across the room, the silvery otter leaping and twirling around happily. Hermione smiled as she watched it, but figured she just wasn't tired yet. Standing up, she picked up her silk robe from the back of the chair it previously hung on, and wrapped it around herself, and called to her Patronus, watching as the otter bounded towards her. Hermione whispered a word, and the shimmery otter faded away. Padding on bare feet out of her room, she made her way downstairs to the sitting room, where she knew Frannel kept a fire going all night. She silently entered, and was surprised to see the black cat that was curled up in front of the fireplace. Smiling to herself, she went and sat by it, reaching a hand out to tickle behind its ears. "Hello kitty," she said softly, as the cat turned to look at her, it's yellow eyes seeming to glare at her. Hermione chuckled, and picked the cat up by its scruff, placing it on her lap.

Sitting on the floor, Hermione watched the fire glow. Frannel kept it at a halfway point, so the embers flickered and glowed erratically. She sat, distractedly petting the cat, who was purring loudly in her lap. Severus hated how he couldn't stop himself from enjoying Hermione's gentle ministrations, and had decided to give up resisting them. Arching his head into her hand, he settled down in her lap, purring contentedly as she rubbed that spot right below his left ear.

"I think I'm beginning to become friends with Severus Snape," Hermione said musingly, outwardly voicing her thoughts, as she knew Severus was probably fast asleep in his rooms. "Isn't that odd?" she asked the cat, looking down at it as its yellow eyes stared unblinkingly at hers. "And...I like it. A lot, which is strange, considering how he treats people, and me. Although I have noticed he's become nicer of late. But still... it is very odd, and I can't quite understand why I am so pleased at the idea of becoming close with him, but I like it."

Severus had stopped purring from the shock of Hermione's ramble. She considered him and her friends? While he had admitted to himself that he was beginning to enjoy her company; fine, he did enjoy her company, but he had never considered what to call it. Severus hadn't had an actual friend since he was a teenager, in school. Lily was the only one to have called him a friend. And while Minerva considered him a friend, and he did enjoy her company, Severus didn't think of her as a true friend. Musing inwardly as Hermione continued to stroke his fur, Severus sighed contentedly to himself. He could become friends with Hermione; especially if she kept doing what she was doing. Niggling her way into his home, never taking no for an answer. It was certainly odd, having someone around who didn't pay any heed to his attitude, but something he found himself appreciating nonetheless.

Hermione laid down on the plush carpet, trying to find a more comfortable position. She settled on her side, pulling the cat to her chest. Starting to slowly brush the cats shoulder, Hermione found herself nodding off, and summoned a pillow from the couch, placing it under her head. The cat continued to purr, and Hermione slowly started to drift off to sleep.

Severus laid his head on the crook of Hermione's arm, and flicked his tail, closing his eyes slowly as Hermione pet him, smoothing down his fur. He found himself nodding off, and gave in, falling into an easy sleep next to the unknowing witch.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**- So, a few things are revealed in this chapter, including the Minister's shifty behavior of late. Thank you all for the reviews, they are what feeds my writing muse! I appreciate every single one. Enjoy, and perhaps review some more? :)

* * *

The next afternoon, Hermione and Severus were in the laboratory, carefully pouring the essence of dittany root into glass flasks. Turning to look at Severus, Hermione arched an eyebrow, giving him a pointed look. "How do you expect to test this? I don't see a subject with a mental illness ready to just ingest an unknown substance because you tell them too," she said sarcastically. In all honesty, she did have a hope it might work, but she found that badgering Severus was more fun than she expected, and was keeping up the act simply because she enjoyed how exasperated he was growing with her.

"There is a simple test to see whether or not it will have the desired effect," Severus said, ignoring her sarcasm. "If combined with the leaf of dittany essence, and it separates without affecting the two ingredients in an adverse manner; the two ingredients are the same as when combined, we will know whether or not it heals damages of the mind."

Hermione's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair. "Really? When was that method discovered?"

"I came across it a few weeks ago in a book about ancient potions making," Severus replied easily. "It's how potions masters used to tell the difference between sister ingredients; ingredients that come from the same source but serve different purposes. There is also a spell that reveals the magical properties of a substance, and if I am not satisfied with the tests, I will perform it."

Hermione frowned, as she looked at Severus with puzzlement. "Why even bother with the separation test? If there is a spell that does the same, or more, what's the point?"

Severus glared at her witheringly. "If there wasn't a reason for not doing it first, I would certainly just perform the spell. But it's very difficult, and the wording is very precise. It is also very magically draining, and I would prefer not to have to sleep the rest of the day as consequence."

"A spell that is capable of draining your magic?" Hermione replied in surprise. "I didn't think it existed."

The edge of Severus's lip twitched. "While I thank you for the subtle compliment to my magical prowess, there are spells that exist that would have drained even Dumbledore's incredibly adept magical skills."

"Is that why they tell kids not to practice magic outside of Hogwarts?" Hermione mused out loud. "So there isn't a chance of them trying to perform a spell that far outweighs their magical capabilities?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, that is one of the rare pieces of information about Hogwarts that is not written down in _Hogwarts, A History_. Bathilda didn't think it was something of worth to the book, and considered in common knowledge, all though very few people know that one of the castle's many magical protective enchantments is to prevent anyone from overshooting their abilities."

Hermione gave Severus a shrewd glance. "How did you find out about it?"

"Surprisingly, one of the first things that happens when you are made Headmaster, is that the castle makes you privy to the secrets it deems necessary for the headmaster, or headmistress, to know."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense, and it explains why Dumbledore was always so well informed about what happened throughout the castle."

"That was one of the perks I did not enjoy about being headmaster," Severus said dryly. "The castle still deems it necessary to alert me to what the teachers are doing occasionally, and the students. It never quite let me go as headmaster, even though it accepted Minerva as the new headmistress without an issue."

Hermione didn't respond, a flush slowly suffusing her face at Severus's words. The castle still alerted Severus to things the teachers were doing occasionally? She wondered to herself if that included the private going ons of inside the teachers quarters. There had been more than one occasion that Hermione had pulled out the muggle-made phallus that Ginny had given her a few birthdays ago. The redhead had listened to Hermione complain more than once about how Ronald never brought her to completion, and how utterly infuriating it was to get the boy to pay attention to anything but his own pleasure. Ginny had presented the object to Hermione in secret, telling her how Fred and George had shown her where to buy it. Hermione had accepted the item with a blush, and shoved it far down into her trunk, vowing never to let it see the light of day again.

It wasn't until a month after Ron had cheated on her that she had finally unburied the almost forgotten gift, and decided to try it out. After experiencing exactly how magnificent the object felt, Hermione had started to use it often throughout the week. She was, after all, a woman. With needs. Her blush deepened still as she thought of Severus knowing what she occasionally did during her evenings alone.

Severus glanced up at Hermione, and wondered at the curious flush on the witch's face. He decided not to comment on it, though, as Hermione was looking more and more uncomfortable as she gently ladled the last of the essence of dittany root into the flask. Severus shook his head, it was most likely the heat emitting from the cauldron. Glancing at Hermione, he noticed how she pointedly did not meet his gaze. Baffled, Severus decided to stop wondering about what it was that had the bushy haired witch so discomforted. "Hand me the flask, Hermione," Severus said suddenly, making Hermione jump. "It's time to try the separation test."

Hermione nodded, and swallowed as she handed Severus the flask, willing herself to stop wondering if Severus knew how she spent a great deal of her private evenings. She chided herself silently, even if the man had been made aware of her private doings, he hadn't mentioned it thus far, and probably didn't think it was worth mentioning. She was human, anyways, it wasn't as if pleasuring oneself was unheard of. Hermione didn't admit it to herself, or even acknowledge it, but a small, persistent portion of her mind was goading about how part of the reason why she had blushed was because Hermione enjoyed the idea of Severus watching as she pleasured herself, but Hermione stoutly refused to listen to the little voice in her head, and shut it down quickly. She had a right to be slightly embarrassed at the notion of the dour potions master being privy to her private moments. Hermione shrugged the little voice off, and promptly forgot about it as she watched Severus pull out the vial of essence of dittany leaf.

Severus hastily summoned a small brass cauldron, placing it in between him and Hermione. "The key to this test is timing it perfectly, so that both ingredients are poured at exactly the same time into the cauldron," Severus said quietly as he uncorked both flasks. He waved his wand, and levitate both glass containers over the cauldron. "It's best if I use magic to empty them, as I do not think my hands alone will have precision we need for this."

Hermione nodded, and watched silently as Severus flicked his wand, dumping the contents of the flasks into the cauldron. Severus counted down ten seconds, and then they both leaned forwards to peer into the cauldron. The brown liquid of the essence of dittany leaf was completely separated from the silvery essence of dittany root. It formed a perfect split in the middle, with not a drop of either liquids mingling with the other. The dark matte brown of the leaf essence swirled slowly, and the silvery liquid of the root essence glittered.

Hermione looked up at Severus, and grinned widely. "It worked! It separated completely!"

Severus released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and smirked. "You are certainly excited, oh ye of little faith," he drawled. "Just a few moments ago you were questioning my sanity."

"I never said anything of the sort, I was merely doubtful," Hermione sniffed, her tone haughty, all though her expression belayed her attempted tones. Quickly, and without pausing to consider it, Hermione rushed around the counter, and threw herself at Severus.

Severus stumbled back as he was hit by the witch. He stood there in surprise for a few moments and she squeezed him. Lowering his arms carefully, he placed them around Hermione's shoulders, and warily returned the hug. Hermione squeezed him even tighter as she felt his arms around her.

"We did it, Severus! We found enough for a base!" She said excitedly, her voice muffled by his robes.

Severus allowed himself a small smile, and patted Hermione on the back. "Miss Granger, please remove yourself from my person," he wheezed, visibly paling from the suffocating grip of the witch's hug. Hermione's grip on him had managed to make it hard for him to breathe. "I would rather not die of suffocation immediately after making one of the most important discoveries of the age."

Hermione laughed lightly, and let him go, turning towards the cauldron. She looked at it happily. They had done the impossible, they had discovered a new ingredient in a few mere weeks, as well as gathered enough information to potentially start actually creating a potion. Whipping around, she grinned at Severus, her grin widening when she saw the excited gleam in the normally nonchalant professor's eyes. They had done it.

* * *

Harry rushed outside his office, holding the note that Kingsley had sent to him. He hurried towards the minister's office, trying to work out the reason behind the minister's vague note in his head. Entering the elevator, he waited impatiently while the cool female voice spoke out, telling him he was on level one. Tapping his foot irritably, he waited until the doors opened enough for him to slip through, and strode down the hallway quickly. Arriving at Kingsley's office, he knocked briskly.

"Come on," a deep voice said, and the door swung open. Harry stepped in, and the door shut automatically behind him.

"Minister," Harry said respectfully. "What's wrong? Why did you summon me?" He said as he took the seat that the Minister was offering.

"Harry, I need to tell you something, and I need you to promise me what is said in this room will never leave it," the minister said wearily, the lines of stress on his face evident.

Harry frowned and leaned forward. "Kingsley," he said, the worry coloring his voice. "What has happened? Is this about Darreth being attacked? I'm still upset it took your office over two days to inform me," he said pointedly.

Kingsley heaved a sigh, and settled back in his chair, avoiding Harry's gaze, and ignoring Harry's subtle rebuke. "Do you recall the Azkaban break out over the summer?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, his brow furrowing. "Dolohov and Avery got out, but we caught both of them before they could get very far, sir, as you well remember. It's impossible that they would have broken out again, isn't it? We heightened security over tenfold."

"Yes, well," the minister shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "No one broke out again," he said hastily as Harry opened his mouth, an angry expression on his face. "But Rodolphus Lestrange had also escaped with Dolohov and Avery on that night."

Harry stared at the tired looking minister, his mouth agape as he tried to register what Kingsley had told him. "You told me that we had apprehended all who had escaped, and that Lestrange was still in Azkaban," Harry started, his voice quiet as he tried to retain his surprise and anger. "You never mentioned that anyone else had escaped."

"Harry, please remember you were barely finished with your training at that time. You were told what I deemed necessary. I had thought your Head of Office would have taken care of the situation, but he was stopped, as you well know, by the tragic turn of events. Lestrange has disappeared."

Harry stood up, his green eyes crackling with suppressed anger. "You're telling me that a _Death Eater, _a powerful one, escaped, and you didn't deign to tell anyone except one single auror? That should have been a top case priority! It's no wonder Darreth was cursed, he was a bloody target!" He said loudly, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Harry," the Minister boomed, standing up as well. "Do not pretend you know how to run the ministry. I had my reasons, and Auror Darreth assured me he had it under control. The less people who knew the better, and the Ministry couldn't afford to have its image ruined, especially since it's only been four years since Voldemort's defeat. It would have done worse if it had been made common knowledge," Kingsley said forcefully.

"The Ministry's _image_?"Harry spat. "Lestrange was one of the highest security, and during his trial he showed no remorse, stating over and over again that he would always be a loyal supporter of Voldemort, alive or dead!"

"Be that as it may, the Ministry has more things to think about than just making sure one lone wizard is locked away. He was stripped of his wand, and as far as my intelligence can tell, he is still without one. There isn't much he can do, Harry, and there was no point in making it into a huge fiasco."

Harry stared blankly at the Minister, the enraged shock plain on his face. "_How_ can you treat an escaped Death Eater so callously, Kingsley? I thought you, of all people, would have made this an urgent priority!"

Kingsley sighed, sinking back into his seat, and looking far older than his years. "Harry you have no idea the stress the Ministry has been under since Voldemorts defeat. The assurance that the other Ministries needed, the political hoops I needed to jump through," he looked at Harry pleadingly. "This couldn't have gotten out, and I was under the impression it would be taken care of. Darreth was confident."

"Oh, one man was confident," Harry replied dryly, his chest heaving from trying to hold back his anger at the minister. "Well, why was I summoned, then, if _Darreth_ has it all under control?"

Kingsley sighed. He had known Harry would be angry, infuriated, even, but he was making this difficult. "Because Lestrange was last seen in the north," he said resignedly. "And that is out of our jurisdiction. But I thought, that if I asked you personally..."

"Ask me what? To be your scapegoat? To go take care of the dirty business, so the ministry can retain its shiny image?" Harry asked angrily. Of all the people, he had thought Kingsley the most capable of becoming Minister, and pulling the ministry's act together. It was rapidly becoming apparent that he was wrong, though.

Kingsley's eyes glinted, and he stood up, towering over Harry. "I admit that I made a grave mistake, Harry," he said evenly as he took a deep breath. "It was careless of me to entrust the recapture of a notorious Dark Magic supporter to a single man. I admit that. I had my reasons at the time, but with the appearance of this curse, it is quickly becoming critical that we capture this man, and eliminate him as a possibility."

Harry glared at the Minister, but felt his anger slowly seeping away. The Minister was right, he didn't know the first thing to being Minister, and as far as he had heard, it was a difficult job. It wasn't his place to judge Kingsley's tactics, as much as they angered him. His job was to catch the Dark wizards out there, not to pretend he knew how to be Minister of Magic. "What do you need me to do, Kingsley?"

"I can't have you going, Harry. If any word gets to Azkaban that you are out of the country, the imprisoned death eaters might rally and try to break out. You're a symbol of fear to them, and a sign of their defeat. They won't try anything with you still in Britain. However; I need to you gather a team of aurors you deem worthy to travel north and try to catch Lestrange. From henceforth, you are considered Head of the Auror office."

Harry inclined his head, accepting the promotion, already running through the aurors he worked with, trying to figure out which were suitable for the task. "Sir, are there any sources linking Lestrange to the curse?"

"Not solidly. After he broke out, he was sighted in the area where the first victim appeared, but nothing since. There is no evidence that he was the one to first cast it, or told someone else to cast it. Although it is highly probable. I personally think it is unlikely, though," the Minister added.

"Why is that?"

"He wasn't close to Voldemort. Lestrange is powerful, though; but I don't think he would have been granted knowledge of such advanced Dark magic as the curse. Of course, I may be wrong, but knowing the facts, it's unlikely that Lestrange was the cause of this curse appearing so suddenly, and so viciously."

Harry nodded, it made sense. "I won't be letting my guard down though," he said, with a pointed glance at the Minister. "But I'll do my best. I had better leave now, I need to start going through the aurors and making the team."

The Minister nodded, and shook Harry's hand as he stood. Harry inclined his head, and turned to walk out, but was stopped by the Minister's voice.

"Harry, again, I must reiterate. Nothing we have said can leave this room, and be sure that when you send the team off, give them the information in the strictest of confidences. Don't let it get out."

Harry sighed, and nodded. Keeping the information from Hermione would be difficult, especially because she was the one working so diligently on a cure. It was the Minister's orders though, and he had to follow; as unhappy as he was about it. Exiting the room quickly, he walked quickly to the lift, and went back to his office. Settling down in the chair behind his desk, he warded the door shut and pulled out the files of the aurors, and starting to read, picking those whom he thought would be best suited to the task.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N-** Thank you all for the reviews from the previous chapter! The next chapter holds some interesting tidbits, just to give you all a tease! Enjoy :-)

* * *

Hermione was sprawled out on the comfy rug in front of the fireplace in the sitting room, reading a book. She had no idea where Severus had gone off, but she didn't mind the absence of his company too much. The black cat was there with her, keeping up a constant, rumbling purr as she stroked it absentmindedly. Hermione was, for the first time in weeks, reading for her own enjoyment. They had decided to give themselves a day-long break, as it was only three more days until term resumed, and they had to be there the day before the students came back. Hermione had spent most of her day reading quietly in Severus's company. It was her favorite pastime and it was a definite relief to be able to read one of her favorite novels in the slow, savoring way she loved to do. When she wasn't researching, or using a book to glean some new information, Hermione loved to savor the books she enjoyed.

Hermione sneezed, as the black cat had just flicked its rather poofy tail under her nose. It hopped up, and begun batting her hair playfully, and Hermione bit back a laugh, holding her hair to make sure the cat didn't yank any strands out, although she was sure she could lose half her hair and still look the same; she had so much of it. Hermione reached a hand out to pet the cat, and rubbed a hand under its chin. Severus hopped back and hissed as Hermione's hand touched his neck. It was still a sensitive area, and he cringed at the touch.

Hermione looked at the cat, and slowly withdrew her hand, hoping she hadn't scared it off. The cat relaxed, and laid back down next to Hermione, returning its attention to her hair. Hermione looked at the cat for a minute, and went back to reading.

Severus watched the curl spring back from his paw, and reached forward to claw at it again. He didn't bother trying to decipher why playing with Hermione's hair was so entertaining, but it was. Severus had, to his chagrin, grown into the habit of laying with Hermione in his animagus form whenever he suspected she wouldn't miss his human company. Severus had gotten over his original worries of being discovered, as it was a large mansion and Hermione knew better than to impede on his privacy. If Severus disappeared, Hermione just entertained herself until he decided to come back. He did the same for her, as neither were too inclined to be in each other's company constantly. They had developed a comfortable, if yet unspoken, friendship, and neither felt the need to impress themselves upon the other.

Of course, Hermione didn't know exactly how much time she spent with Severus, and Severus wasn't sure when he would make her aware of his animagus form. He found himself feeling slightly apprehensive of Hermione's reaction once she found out that the black cat, whose company she sought out often, was in fact, the potions master and her colleague. If it were him in that situation, Severus would have been rather upset, so he didn't pretend to assume Granger would just be perfectly fine with it. Severus pushed the thought from his mind for the moment, too content with the way Hermione was crooking her finger under his left ear.

Oh, what would Minerva think of this? Severus snickered as the thought suddenly popped in his head. Being in his cat form, the snicker came out more of a hiccuping snarl, and Hermione withdrew her hand slightly, wondering if the cat had have enough. Severus stilled, waiting for Hermione to continue her ministrations. When she did, he settled back down, and resumed his purring.

Severus knew Minerva would have some inkling of what had transpired between him and Hermione the second she caught sight of him. As much as he hated to admit it, she had grown to recognize certain cues of his well hidden emotions. It was the sort of thing that came from hundreds of chess dates, and more than a little nagging on her part over the course of several years. Dumbledore had been able to read him like an open book, which was partly due to him being a very accomplished Legilimens; although the old wizard have never made any indication that he knew what Severus was thinking. Minerva, however, was a different case, and she never failed to point out when she knew Severus was hiding something. He found it a bit irritating, and consequently was not looking forward to returning to the school and seeing the headmistress. She would know immediately that he had softened, and accepted Hermione.

Severus kneaded the ground with his paws in annoyance. While he admitted he had grown to accept, and even like Hermione's company, he was not quite yet ready to admit to himself that he wasn't what he once was. His normally cold demeanor was more and more lax around Hermione, and he found himself slightly unsettled by it. The idea that someone could have wormed their way into his good graces was always hard to accept. He smirked though, if it had to be anyone, it would have been Hermione. Her overly pleasant attitude and inability to be affected by what people said had repetitiously worked its charm on him.

Companionship, he could have with her. The vaguely inappropriate thoughts he occasionally found himself thinking about her, he could not. While Hermione had learned to accept who he was, Severus knew that she would never think of him as any more than just friends, and he blatantly ignored the little voice in the back of his mind telling him that he would very much enjoy being more than friends with the petite witch. Raising himself to his feet, Severus stretched, luxuriating in the feel of his feline body arching. Sometimes, it felt really great to be a cat. He flicked his tail in Hermione's direction, and quickly ran out of the sitting room. He went to the top of the stairs, and returned to his human form.

Making sure his attire was in order, he walked downstairs, and took his customary chair in the sitting room. "Hermione, why do you insist on insulting my perfectly good furniture by using the damned rug to lay on?" He asked dryly as he picked up his book.

"Oh, hush. It's no insult to your centuries old furniture, sometimes I enjoy being able to stretch out, which is something I'm sure you couldn't appreciate," Hermione retorted, her tone friendly. "Funnily enough, I was just laying her with that black cat. It always seems to disappear before you walk in," she mused. "I think it doesn't like you."

Severus snorted derisively. "The feelings of a cat are of no concern of mine, if, indeed, it even has any."

Hermione shot him a withering glance. "I'm positive they do, how else do familiars pick their counter parts? I know Cosette likes me, even though she spends most of her time away from me."

"Cosette being your ridiculous looking Fwooper?"

Hermione nodded, smiling because Severus knew perfectly well who Cossete was, as he had given her many a kind pet or an owl treat whilst delivering their notes back and forth. "She doesn't look ridiculous, I think her plumage is quite comely, actually."

"I would rather not own a bird whose color blares out its position at every time of the day."

"I take it you don't have a bird, then?"

Severus lowered his book, and glared at the smirking witch. "I do, in fact, have a bird. I have mentioned him before, if you would pay any attention; Sarthor is his name, and he spends much of his time away from me as well, as I hardly have any real use for him."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Really? What sort of bird is he?"

"A raven, like I mentioned before."

"Of course," Hermione said as she bit back a giggle. A raven was the only bird she could envision Severus holding, and it was an unsurprising choice for the dour man. "Of course you own a bird with feathers nearly as dark as your clothes."

"Appearance is everything" Severus replied dryly as he turned back to his book.

Hermione snorted, and did the same, wondering how exactly her and Severus had got to this comfortable point in their relationship, but liking it all the same. She read half-heartedly, running the past few weeks over in her head. The turning point in their... friendship had most definitely been when she had brashly hugged him after visiting the hospital. After that, his attitude towards her had changed ever so subtly, and he had slowly began to accept her company. It was odd, to say the least. Being what could be considered as friends with her once-feared potions professor, but she drew a strange comfort from the odd relationship. They had spent most of the holidays reading, each in their own little worlds, but it had been a comfortable silence. Their conversations had grown light, and although Severus's words were still biting, his tone often failed to back them up, and Hermione let his comments slide, as she had fully realized it was just a part of who he was.

Hermione thought about Christmas day, when Ron had accused her so violently of sleeping with Severus. While she wasn't by any means shagging him, she giggled at the image of Ron's face if he saw where she was now. Thinking back suddenly, she didn't think any of her friends knew where she was. No one had bothered to contact her after she had rushed from the Burrow, and whilst she knew Severus was still friends with the Malfoy's, she didn't think Draco knew where she was, or else she would have received a note from the blonde boy, thoroughly laying into Ron for what he had said. Hermione vowed she would send all of her friends a letter once term resumed, and plan a few excursions in January to meet and catch up. She couldn't be bothered at the moment, though.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** Here we go! Back at Hogwarts, though something tells me it isn't for long... anyways, thank you all for the reviews, I adore each one! Enjoy :)

* * *

Hermione watched the last class of the day exit, and heaved a relieved sigh. As much as she had enjoyed her first day back from the holidays, the students had not, and their mumbled complaints were numerous. Hermione had let them slide though, she remembered how difficult it was for – well, not her, but most of her friends to get back in the swing of things. Glancing at her pocket watch, she stood up and waved her wand, the cushions that scattered the floor flew neatly back into the cabinet. She had been teaching the fourth years stupefying and stunning spells, and the cushions had indeed come in handy.

Pausing at the door to give the room one last look over, Hermione nodded to herself and walked out, closing the door behind her. She hurried down to the Great Hall, she was nearly late for the dinner feast. Approaching the staff table, she found herself cringing inwardly at the overwhelming noise coming from the tables filled with students chattering about their holiday vacations. Hermione found herself wishing for the quiet peace of Severus's mansion.

"Hermione! Dear girl, come sit down, I haven't heard from you all holiday!"

The headmistress voice interrupted Hermione's yearnings, and Hermione glanced at Minerva, and flashed her a smile before taking her seat. "Hello, Minerva, did you have a good Christmas?"

Minerva shrugged slightly, and gave Hermione a knowing glance. "As good as any other. I hope you enjoyed yours, though."

Hermione looked down at her plate, studying her potatoes intently. "Oh, yeah, it was, well, you know; same as any other," she mumbled quickly, covering her obvious reluctance to answer by taking a large bite of mashed potatoes.

If Minerva noticed the offhand way Hermione had answered her question, she didn't comment, and instead led the conversation into the plans for overseeing the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Hermione was grateful for the distraction, as she had no desire to delve into a retelling of Christmas day. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she wanted the headmistress to know how she had spent the remainder of her holiday. Hermione was sure Severus wouldn't appreciate Minerva knowing, and Hermione was more than alright with having it be between him and her alone.

Smirking slightly, Hermione finished her meal and say her goodbyes to Minerva. On the way back to her rooms, Hermione ran into nearly every other professor, and felt obligated to engage in conversation with each of them, attempting to hide her impatience through Aurora's almost nonstop monologue about her holidays. Hermione smiled and nodded, and responded appropriately. When Aurora finally bade Hermione good night, it was nearly ten, and Hermione hadn't had a moment to herself for most of the day.

Relieved, Hermione took a lesser known path to the third floor. Turning the corner, she shrieked in fright as Severus reached out to stop her. She jumped back, but Severus's grip on her was strong, and they ended up colliding against the wall.

Hermione looked up at the Potions professor, and was surprised to see the hint of amusement on his face. Standing up, she placed a hand over her heart and tried to control her breathing as she calmed down. Glaring at Severus, she sagged against the wall. "You really need to stop skulking in the damned shadows, Severus, I nearly had a heart attack."

Severus's lip twitched, and he inclined his head, and gestured for them to continue walking. "I would not have let that happen, Miss Granger," he said smoothly. "I was on my way to the headmistress's office, and I did not expect any one to be down this particular hallway."

Hermione found that odd, as the quickest way to Minerva's office was the opposite direction that Severus had been heading, but she decided not to mention it. "Don't let me stop you from your date," she said cheerfully, as she glanced sideways at Severus.

Severus scoffed. "If I took that old bint on a date, she'd probably fall over from the shock of it."

Hermione chuckled at the remark, unsurprised at Severus's callous sarcasm. "That's a bit harsh," she objected lightly as they walked down the hall. Turning the corner, she started to bid Severus a good night. Severus returned the goodbye, and strode off in the opposite direction, disappearing quickly behind yet another corner. Making sure he was out of sight, Severus transformed quickly into his animagus and turned around, peeking past the corner to watch Hermione go into her rooms. The quickest way to the Astronomy Tower was past her, and he need to get by her.

Hermione hummed quietly to herself as she reached her doors. Turning to take one last sweep of the corridor, a flash of black caught her eye as it rushed around the corner. Hermione sprinted to the edge of the corridor, and saw the tail end of a black cat whisk around the corner.

Hermione frowned, she didn't know of any black cats in Hogwarts. Mrs. Norris was a grey tabby, and her tail was as easily distinguishable as the rest of her body. Still musing over the cat, Hermione entered her rooms and settled down in the comfy chair with a book and a piece of parchment with a quill.

She stared at the pages for some time, not focusing on the words, but running through the past few days in her mind. The holiday with Severus had been absolutely wonderful, and as strange as it was for Hermione to admit it, she greatly enjoyed Severus's companionship. The man was very sarcastic, but with her, over the course of their project together and especially after spending the holidays with him, Severus had softened with Hermione, but watching Severus interact with his fellow staff members back at school had made Hermione notice how comfortable their relationship had become.

Severus treated his colleagues with an air of cold indifference, but Hermione was somewhat shocked to notice that he now treated her with what appeared to be friendliness, especially when compared to how he treated everyone else. The two of them had been holed away the entire Christmas holiday, with no one but each other for company, and although Hermione had recognized that Severus was treating her, albeit rather begrudgingly, as a friend during that time, it was coming back to Hogwarts that made her realize just how great that difference really was.

Hermione shifted in her seat as she felt that odd warmth spread over her chest again. Shrugging it off, Hermione ignored it, and started to read. It was an old book of many obscure Potions ingredients, and it was very dry, and written in old English, which made it very difficult for Hermione to read. Her mind began to wander again, and Hermione didn't bother to pay attention to the dry book any more.

Her thoughts strayed to the cat she saw, and how she missed the stray in Severus's home. It had been an odd cat, she mused. Always running off, but it always seemed to be there at night, and stayed for a good while. It was a pity that Severus was never around when the cat was...

Hermione snapped her head up, a look of dawning comprehension on her face as she gaped at the fire. Severus was never around when that cat was, and always seemed to appear as soon as the cat left. And just then, in the corridor, Severus had disappeared around the bend, and then seconds later Hermione had caught a flash of the black cat running away.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed in astonishment. Severus _was_ the cat.

She jumped up and nearly smacked herself in the face for not realizing it sooner. Severus was an animagus, and of course his animagus was a cat. That explained perfectly why the cat had been so sensitive about its neck. Hermione knew the scars of Nagini's attack were on his neck, which is why he always wore his chin-high button up shirts.

Hermione slowly sat down as she smiled at her discovery. Severus was an animagus, and an unregistered one at that. Hermione snickered, it made perfect sense that Severus's animagus form was a cat. It fit him perfectly. Lithe, silent, agile, powerful, mysterious. She assumed his fluffy fur was supposed to be reminiscent of his rather long black hair.

Hermione giggled as she remember the cat playing with her curls. As much as Severus enjoyed making fun of her hair, Hermione now realized that it was a source of great amusement to him in his cat form. He had gone out of his way to provide companionship for her during her stay, and Severus had enjoyed sleeping and staying next to her in his cat form. The warm feeling spread out again, and Hermione refused to acknowledge what it could, telling herself firmly that it was all in friendship.

Hermione grinned as an idea struck her. Standing up, she walked to her bedroom and undressed herself, climbing in to bed wearing only a tee. Pulling the duvet over herself, Hermione hummed softly to herself again as she thought about her discovery. If she had to be honest with herself, Hermione was quite touched by Severus's feline friendship, and it changed her views on the man even further.

* * *

Severus walked into the headmistress's office, having changed back to his human form right before coming to the entrance. "Good evening, headmistress," he said evenly as he took his customary seat.

Minerva smiled at him, and poured him a cup of tea. "Did you enjoy the holidays, Severus?"

Severus merely glared at Minerva.

Minerva smirked in response and she handed him the cup. "I rather though you might have."

Severus eyed the headmistress warily, she was acting strangely as if she knew Hermione had stayed within for the duration of the holidays. The damned Granger woman had better not have told her, he groused inwardly. "The same as always, Minerva."

"I see, no surprising company this year, hm?" Minerva asked with a smirk. Hermione had acted rather odd at the dinner table that evening, and Minerva now knew why Ronald Weasley had come to Hogwarts the day after Christmas, asking to see Hermione. The headmistress had been slightly worried that Hermione hadn't been with the Weasley's, so she had paid a brief visit to Hermione's parents, to check and make sure the girl wasn't staying there. She hadn't told Weasley her suspicions, but seeing Hermione at dinner had confirmed them. The girl had kept glancing to her left, waiting for Severus to fill the empty seat; the pieces had clicked in Minerva's mind after Hermione had asked, rather nonchalantly, if she had seen Severus.

It also explained why Severus had avoided her more than usual throughout the day, because she knew he didn't particularly enjoy how she could now read him. Severus glared at Minerva disparagingly. "No, Minerva. You should know I never have house guests."

Minerva arched an eyebrow. "Very well then, you can act that way."

Severus glowered at Minerva as he prodded his pieces to set themselves up. The headmistress was acting suspiciously as if she knew that he had spent the holidays with Hermione, but he knew that had to be impossible. Hermione wouldn't have told her, and he certainly wouldn't. Brushing it off, he waited for Minerva to make the first move.

Minerva decided to not to mention that she had guessed at where Hermione had stayed for the rest of the holidays, as she was sure Severus would make it known when it would benefit him in some way.

The two played rather half-heartedly, as Severus was busy filling Minerva in on their progress with the potion, and Minerva was listening intently. She applauded his discovery on the use of dittany root essence, and Severus accepted the praise with a smug look. The evening passed amicably, and Minerva noted with joy the subtle change in his countenance. Hermione had apparently worked her charm on him, and Minerva was elated that Severus was finally letting someone in.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N-** Alright guys, I've tried to be pretty faithful with uploading a chapter a day, but I'm afraid I might be a bit spotty with keeping on that track from now on. I'll still try, but well, you know. The holidays are...well, the holidays. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this :) Thank you for the reviews, they mean so much to me!

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was at the staff table, enjoying a bit of conversation with the headmistress whilst she ate her breakfast. She was eager to get through the day, as she had sent Cosette with a note to Severus, stating that she wanted to see him after dinner.

Severus was mildly pleased that Hermione wanted to see him; he had found himself slightly missing her company. Even though they had only spent a week together, her constant chatter and banter was something he had grown endeared to, and he was looking forward to seeing her. They saw each other in the corridors and such, but he missed her quiet companionship.

The day passed quickly for them both. Hermione only had three classes, and they were exciting ones. She took the sixth years into the Forbidden Forest to teach them about signs for dangerous creatures. At dinner, she ate hastily. Minerva was absent from the table, and Hermione was mildly surprised. The headmistress rarely missed a meal, so it must have been something important. Finished, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons quickly, excited to talk to Severus about what she had been thinking of.

Not stopping to knock, she entered his office and was slightly disappointed to find he wasn't there. He must be in his rooms, she thought to herself, and she walked out and stood in front of the dragon portrait. "Is Severus in?" she asked politely.

The dragon eyed her curiously. "No, he isn't. But I think I know where he is, if you tell me why you need to see him."

Hermione bit back a smirk at the nosy dragon. Being a portrait must be a boring life, no wonder the Fat Lady spent most of her time gossiping. "I need to speak to him about something, and we need to start work on the potion."

The dragon scoffed, and puffs of black smoke swirled out of its large nostrils. "Excuses. You just want to spend time with the man." The dragon's eye widened, and it looked Hermione up and down appraisingly. "Hmm. Yes, well, if it had to be anybody, you would be the best for him, I'd think."

Hermione looked at the dragon confusedly. "The best for him? What are you talking about?"

The dragon chuckled, its wings shaking with the deep laugh. "Nothing. Go on, you can wait inside for him." The dragon swung open, and Hermione entered warily, still entirely confused about the dragons behavior. The fireplace was lit with a cheery looking fire, and Hermione noticed the drastic difference in Severus's Hogwarts quarters to his mansion.

The room was cozier, and much less forbidding. The fireplace was a standard Hogwarts fireplace, but it was a great change from the scrolling black marble of Severus's mansion. The couch was a warm green colour, and Hermione smiled as she took a seat, curling her feet underneath her. Looking at the coffee table, Hermione noticed a book on ancient magics. Picking it up, she cracked it open to the page that was marked, and started to read.

It was an hour before Severus returned from the grounds, he had gone for a walk whilst waiting for Hermione to finish with dinner, and the dragon had alerted him to Hermione waiting in his rooms. He entered, and was surprised to find the witch fast asleep on his couch. Severus approached he silently, and peered down at her. Her cheeks appeared flushed, which Severus supposed was from being so close to the fire. Her was up in a messy looking bun, and a few strands lay haphazardly across her face.

Severus thought she looked absolutely beautiful, and as soon as that realization hit him, he took a step back. He couldn't be thinking things like that about his colleague, especially about one who most certainly would not appreciate them. He scowled.

He went to sit next to her, and slowly shook her awake, and Hermione groaned as she stretched and yawned. Opening her eyes, she grinned sheepishly at Severus. "You shouldn't have taken so long."

Severus rolled his eyes and leaned back. "I expected you to take longer at dinner, so I went for a walk on the grounds. Why were you here so early?"

Hermione shrugged as she sat up. "Minerva wasn't at the dinner table, and everyone else didn't bother to talk to me. It's really the conversation that makes meals so long, I eat rather quickly on my own."

Severus smirked, he was the same. He saw no point in dallying over food, it was there to consume and he did so in a timely manner. "Well? What was so important that you had to interrupt my hitherto Granger-free day?"

Hermione laughed and ignored his irate comment. "I want your help, Severus," she said seriously, as she turned to face him.

Severus eyed her curiously, and arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Did you figure out something else for the potion?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, nothing like that. It's more of a...personal matter," she said hesitantly as she bit her lip.

"Out with it witch, I can tell you are holding something in, and beating around the proverbial bush does nothing,' Severus replied briskly, stoically ignoring the delicious way Hermione was chewing on her lip.

"I want you to help me become an animagus," Hermione said quickly.

Severus looked at Hermione in shock. She wanted _his_ help with becoming an animagus? "How could I help you?" He asked suspiciously, studying her face for any hint of an ulterior motive.

"Well, because I consider you a friend, and I need someone who has, er, studied the process to help me with it."

"Do you know the theory behind it?" He asked, ignoring Hermione's odd choice of words. If she had discovered that he was her feline friend from the mansion, Severus was quite sure she would be very angry with him, so he knew she couldn't have found out, although the suddenness of her decision was certainly odd.

Hermione nodded vigorously. "I studied anything I could find on the matter this morning, and last night. I've been thinking about it for a while, and it has always been something I wanted to do, I've just never had the courage or the time really, and now that we have enough ingredients to get started on a base for the potion, it makes sense that I could start now, especially now that I have got into the groove of teaching and I manage my time well enough."

Severus glared at her. "Your rambling never ends, does it witch?"

"No, I don't suppose it does," Hermione retorted with a grin. "So? Will you help me?"

Severus sighed and leaned back. "Hermione, this is a deeply personal experience, are you sure you want help on it?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "I am, and I am prepared for it. I really think I can do this."

Severus eyed Hermione. She seemed genuine enough, and she hadn't made any real indication towards his secret, so he assumed she didn't know. He nodded. "Do you know where you have to begin?"

"Well, I've heard that writing down one's personality traits helps, and visiting a place that means something to you as well, but really it's about learning who you are, and what form your very being would take if it wasn't human."

Severus let out a short laugh. "Perfect summary from the many books explaining the process. I should have known you would have already devoured all the books you could find on the subject."

Hermione grinned, and nodded. Reading was certainly her forte. "Yes, well, I had to come prepared. Do you have anything to do this evening?"

Severus shook his head, and resigned himself to the fact that he would be spending his evening going through the myriad of sides to Hermione Granger, something he hated to admit, but had done several times to himself. She was an extremely intriguing person, and as such had been the subject of a few evening's musings.

"Good, because I need your help to help me recognize all my personality traits. All my friends would be too kind, but I know I have to realize both the good and the bad, and you would be able to point out the less than savory aspects, I think, and honestly too."

Severus smirked at that. "I could be of service in that area, yes."

Hermione grinned and summoned a piece of parchment and paper. She spent half an hour writing down any adjectives that Severus and her could think of to describe herself. She read through the list for the third time, speaking the words out loud, and nodding appreciatively when they made her think of herself.

Severus moved closer to Hermione and read the list over her shoulder. "You should write down nosy," he added.

"Nosy? I'm not nosy, " Hermione objected as she turned to look at Severus. "When have I ever been nosy?"

Severus raised an eyebrow in response.

Hermione glowered at him, and realized he was probably right. It wasn't a particularly strong trait, but when someone said something about her, the burning desire to know exactly what they had said took a long while to leave. Scowling slightly, she wrote it down.

"Indignant, too," Severus added.

Hermione rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. "Alright, that too."

They spent another hour going through the list, and finally Hermione was satisfied with it. She handed it to Severus, and he read it through one last time. Smirking, Severus nodded. It definitely ensconced all that was Hermione, and he was satisfied too.

Hermione peeked at his face over the parchment. "Good?"

Severus nodded. "Indeed."

Hermione grinned in satisfaction. She glanced at the clock, and gasped. It was late. "I had better go," she said hastily. Severus nodded, and rose to walk her out. Hermione thanked him for helping her. Severus stood silently, and Hermione looked up at him, drawing her lip into her mouth, debating to herself. Quickly, before she could stop herself, she gave Severus a hug.

Severus looked down at the witch wrapped around him, and sighed. He returned the hug briefly, and shooed her out. Shutting the door quickly, he returned to the couch. Scowling, he stared into the fire. Hermione was slowly becoming closer to him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He liked Hermione, yes, and probably more than he should. But Severus found a small part of him worried; if Hermione got to close, he didn't quite know if he could pull himself out of another situation like the one he endured with Lily.

Granted, he didn't have those ridiculously annoying Mauraders mucking his life up, but still. He had never been able to love or like easily, and once he did, it was as good as eternal. But he wasn't so sure that Hermione would appreciate that. Sighing, he briefly recalled how good the witch felt wrapped around him. It was somewhat frightening to have someone become so close to him in so short of a time, but it was too late to stop it, and Severus hated to admit it, but he didn't want to.

* * *

**Please, take a minute and send your condolences and prayers to those affected by the CT school shooting. Thank you. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N-**_ Whee, another chapter! An interesting, but not totally unexpected turn of events here, and then next chapter holds some goodies that I am positive you all will enjoy very much! Thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming! Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Darreth was cursed?" Hermione said with shock as she stared at the headmistress. Minerva had called her and Severus up to the office that evening, saying she had some important news to tell them. Both her and Severus had been rather confused at the summons, but neither had opposed them.

"The Head of the Auror office?" Severus asked incredulously. Darreth was a good man, and quite skilled. Severus had been in school with him, and he had been in Ravenclaw. He had received top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and was an excellent fighter, if Severus recalled correctly. "How did that happen?"

Minerva shrugged sadly. "He was found a little ways outside one of the entrances to the Ministry on Christmas morning. He had wandered around, and his screaming had alerted a muggle. They had to obliviate a few of the muggle policemen, and some passerbys. He's in St. Mungo's now. I wasn't alerted until after the holidays ended, the Minister was worried about it getting out. It was a shock to everyone."

Feeling slightly guilty that she and Severus had spent the entire holidays ignoring most of the world, Hermione frowned. "Do they have any idea who cast the curse? Darreth is an important Ministry official, it's more than clear now that whomever is using this curse has some sort of ulterior motive now, as an attack on the Head of Auror's office was no accident."

Minerva nodded. "They have people working on it, Kingsley assured me. Harry has been made acting Head of the Auror office in his place. Kingsley said that Harry was working quickly on arranging a group to hunt down whomever is using the curse; the group is nearly ready to be off. He was last sighted somewhere in the north, so that is where they are focusing their efforts."

Hermione nodded, Harry had been made for the job, she had confidence he would get somewhere. "Good. At least they made one smart decision. The north...curious, but it shows that whomever is using the curse is hiding; most particularly from the Ministry."

Severus nodded in agreement. "We will have to use this lapse to our advantage. This means we have to work even faster on the potion, does it not?"

Minerva looked at him sadly. "Yes. And the Minister and I have bother agreed that you should be excused from your teaching duties for the foreseeable future to devote all of your efforts towards the potion. Severus, you have a fully equipped Potions laboratory at Spinner's End, correct?"

Severus looked at the headmistress in barely disguised shock. "Yes, but excused from our teaching duties? Who will act in our stead?"

"I have arranged for two qualified wizards to take over the posts, and they will stand in until the potion is completed. You must work quickly. I will send a few house elves to your laboratory to help you move whatever you need to Spinner's End."

Hermione sat back, eying the headmistress thoughtfully. It was only a week after their return to Hogwarts, and Hermione didn't think it was fair to the students to have to reacquaint themselves with a new teacher so early in the new term, but it was apparent she didn't have a choice. "I have a small flat in London, where I lived when I had free time while I was in school. It isn't large enough for a potions laboratory, though."

Severus scoffed. "Don't be daft, Miss Granger. We will make the potion at Spinner's End, of course. You will be given full access to the wards surrounding the property."

Hermione nodded, satisfied. "When do we have to leave?"

"As soon as you are able," Minerva replied briskly. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but the Ministry is desperate, and the victims are getting worse each day. It is imperative that this potion be completed quickly. The students will adjust to their new teachers just fine, the health and sanity of those affected are worth far more than a few disgruntled kids."

Severus nodded and stood up. "I will be gone by the evening, and I will owl you weekly with reports, Minerva." Looking down at Hermione, he arched an eyebrow inquiringly. Hermione nodded and stood up with him.

Minerva watched the exchange and bit back a grin. The two would be good together, and she was absolutely positive that something would come of it. Feeling pleased, she noticed happily how Severus looked at Hermione. It was barely discernible, but there was a slight change in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Minerva nodded to Severus and Hermione, and said goodbye to the both of them, watching them walk out.

Severus kept a brisk pace all the way down to the dungeons, and Hermione followed at almost a jog. They stayed silent until they reached his office. Severus sat down behind the desk wearily, and Hermione leaned against the edge of it. "Excused from teaching. They really are getting desperate," she said quietly.

Severus nodded, and looked up at her. "We will have to spend the vast majority of our time testing various ingredients, and we'll have precious little time to devote to anything else," he stated.

Hermione nodded, she had expected as much. "I will still work on becoming an animagus in whatever free time I have left," she said firmly. "The potion is more important, though, and I understand that perfectly."

Severus nodded to her. "Go, pack your things and meet me down here when you're done."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Why do I have to meet you?"

Severus shot her a glare. "You don't think you're going to go back to your flat, do you? You'll be spending more time passing out on my couch from exhaustion than you will actually apparating back to your flat. There is no point, and I have more than enough rooms for you to live comfortably in, and privately. It is the most practical solution to this, and you cannot deny it would make more sense to simple live there, rather than try to juggle apparating back and forth every day."

Hermione worked hard to retain her smile. That was exactly what she had been hoping for; she had greatly enjoyed their time together at the mansion. It made perfect sense, too, as Severus had stated. "Very well, I'll be back when I'm done." She rose and hurried out of his office, shutting the door behind her.

Severus watched her go, and found himself looking forward to the prospect of working and living so closely with Hermione. He wasn't upset about not being able to teach, in fact it was a much better solution than them being forced to work through their other duties. Giving them all the time they could was the best solution, and Severus fervently hoped that they finished it as quickly as he dared to hope.

Knowing Hermione, she would work as tirelessly as he, and he knew there was more than a few odds in their favour. Plus, they both spent a very large amount of their time reading up on ancient Dark Magics, something had to come of it, and soon. Lucius had promised to deliver the last of his books on the subject, and that would certainly give them something to do if they found themselves lacking for ways to eat up time.

Rising, he walked to his rooms quickly, pausing to tell the dragon that he wouldn't be returning for a while. The dragon had merely nodded, and stated something about a blessed reprieve. Severus rolled his eyes, and waited impatiently for the dragon to open the door. Once inside, he set to gathering all his books, shrinking them and placing them in his pockets. He conjured a suitcase and packed his few clothes into it, and shrunk that as well. Doing one last sweep through of the house, he double checked to make sure he had everything. There was nothing to stop him from coming back for anything he may have left behind, but Severus hated to make two trips.

Hermione arrived in due course, and they used the Floo to travel to Spinner's end. Once inside the mansion, Severus disconnected the Floo. He didn't want any one surprising them while they were working. Satisfied, he turned to look at Hermione. "Do you remember where your room was?"

Hermione nodded. "I do," she said as she turned to walk out. "I wonder if that cat is still here," she added mischievously.

Severus raised his eyes to the heavens as he followed Hermione up the stairs. "Don't go rampaging through my house looking for the damned thing," he said sternly.

Hermione laughed, and didn't respond. Instead she hurried up the stairs to the room that Severus had given to her, and she set about unloading her possessions. It took all of five minutes with magic, and with a few flicks of her wand the last of her socks flew neatly into the draw. Curiously, she checked the closet and was quite pleased to see two of the black nightshirts she had found so comfortable hanging up. Satisfied, she went back downstairs, settling herself into the couch. Severus looked up from the old tome in his hands. "Finished?"

"Yep, I unpacked everything and added a few pictures. There's really no point in me putting up with the drab atmosphere if I'm going to be here for at least a few weeks," Hermione said with amusement.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Keep it to your room; I don't want your Gryffindorish ideas of decorating spreading to any other rooms. It would give Frannel an unfortunate amount of cleaning to do."

Scoffing, Hermione threw her head back and didn't respond, focusing instead on pulling her mass of bushy hair back into a ponytail. Severus glared at the witch even though he knew perfectly well that she couldn't see; it seemed she was intent on being oblivious to just how provocative her position was to him. Grousing inwardly, he tore his eyes away from her chest and focused on the interesting patterns of the upholstery.

"Do you have any plans for the potion?" Hermione asked when she was satisfied with the position of her hair.

"We have enough for the base, so now its a matter of combining the right amounts into a liquid that won't explode on contact," he replied dryly. "A difficult task, and it will take many days. Who knows how precise the measurements will have to be, there is no potion out there that resembles what we are trying to do, so everything will be no more than guesswork."

Hermione grinned. "At least we won't be twiddling our thumbs with idleness. We can both work at the same time, as well. You have stocked up on parchment, yes? We will need to write down absolutely everything."

Severus glared at Hermione over the book he held. "I appreciate your faith in me, yet again. I know better than most of the essential need for parchment in creating or modifying a potion. I have plenty, and if we need more than we can send out Sarthor or Cosette to Flourish and Blott's."

Hermione grinned at Severus's indignation. "It's getting late, isn't it?"

"Nearly eleven, actually," he replied. Standing up, he placed the book on the coffee table and nodded to Hermione. "I am feeling the need to retire; I will see you tomorrow morning."

Hermione bade him a good night, and stood as well, but instead of heading upstairs she walked towards the library. She wasn't feeling the least bit tired, and she figured she may as well get some reading in until exhaustion overtook her. Selecting a tome about the effects of Dark Magics on the blood, she returned to the sitting room, and stretched out on the carpet in front of the fire. Opening the page, she quickly get lost in the paragraphs explaining the adverse affects of Dark Magics. Some time later, she was startled from her reading by something rubbing her shoulder. Turning her head, she smiled as she saw the black cat. _Retiring, my backside.__  
_

"Hello, kitty," she said softly as she scratched under his left ear. "Back again, I see. I'm glad, I do enjoy your company." She spoke honestly, as she knew now who the cat actually was. It gave her a certain pleasure to be able to talk to Severus in this form, as he couldn't glower at her if she tried to be ridiculously soppy, as he would so eloquently put it. The cat looked up at her intently, and purred loudly. Hermione smirked at that, it appeared Severus enjoyed hearing her words too.

Grinning, she rubbed his ear and again and returned to her book. Severus curled up next to Hermione, feeling quite contented with the turn of events, despite the tragedies that had occurred to bring them here.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- **_Alright you guys, here's a quick update to make up for the fact that I can't update until the weekend. I think you'll all be quite happy with this chapter! Thank you for the reviews, I can't believe it's so close to 200. I love every single one, and hopefully you will all shower me with more for this chappy! Enjoy :)_

* * *

It was the second week of Hermione living with Severus, and things were going very badly. Nothing they did to start the potion was working. The exact measurements of each ingredient was beyond them, and they had tried countless variations. Three drops of moondew instead of two, only half a measure of dittany root essence, but nothing worked. They had gone through five cauldrons already, and although nothing had exploded yet, Severus was prepared for that inevitable outcome.

Hermione was almost at the end of her tether, she spent every waking moment either calculating different measures for the ingredients they had, or reading up on new ingredients. It was difficult reading; Hermione had received a large chest full of forgotten tomes on the subject of ancient potions making from a friend of Harry's, and they were very large and thick, and a lot of them were written in Latin or Ancient Runes, which meant it took even longer to get through as Hermione had to spend time translating it.

Severus spent most of his time doing the actual testing on the ingredients. It was dangerous work, as no one had ever tested these particular ingredients together. He spent a good portion of time writing down exact measurements, and reading whatever he could find on the ingredients to help him figure out which measurements would work well with the other ingredients. The dittany root extract, moondew, the chizpurfle wings, and of course a plain base of neutral water.

It was exacting work, and neither one experienced any enlightening stroke of brilliance since Severus had discovered the dittany root. Hermione had argued at one point that maybe they should have skipped the potion entirely, and just tried pouring essence of dittany root all over the victims, or making them drink it. Severus had to calmly explain to near-hysterical witch that it didn't work like that, as the mentality of a person wasn't something that could be touched, or felt.

Hermione groaned aloud as she slammed yet another useless book shut. Standing up, she stretched quickly, and decided to clear her head by going for a run. Her muscles were sore, and stiff, and severely underused as she spent a good majority of her time with her nose in a book. Jogging up the stairs, Hermione quickly changed into a pair of tight fitting leggings, and a loose tee.

Tying her hair in a sloppy bun as she walked down the stairs, Hermione hurried down to the laboratory to see if Severus had make any progress. She found him carefully chopping chizpurfle wings, a look of utmost concentration on his face. "Severus?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb his work.

Severus raised his eyebrow in response, not taking his eyes off the size of the wings he was cutting.

"I'm going for a run, I won't go past the wards, so you won't be barraged by the warning alarms," Hermione said quickly. "I'll see you later!"

Quickly exiting the mansion, Hermione performed some quick warm up stretches. She had gotten into the habit of running a mile or two every day, and she always told Severus when she was leaving; the first time she had left to go out she hadn't told him, or Frannel, and Severus had forgotten to allow a certain ward to let her past, and Hermione had strayed outside the ward and had been unable to come back in until Severus had stepped outside for a breath of air and seen the frazzled looking witch pacing back and forth outside the boundary of the ward.

Needless to say, Hermione had been more than a little annoyed, and Severus hadn't bother to contain his amusement. Eventually Hermione had calmed down and laughed with Severus, but she was still miffed that Severus had forgotten a ward. Hermione giggled slightly as she remembered Severus's short laugh at her annoyance that day.

Starting off to the left side of the property, Hermione rolled her shoulders and emptied her mind, giving herself in to the feeling of the run, and her feet hitting the frozen ground. Once she had gotten into a rhythm, Hermione started to mull over how far they had progressed on the potion. They had several necessary ingredients, enough to make a base for the potion, but it wasn't working. They were missing something, something crucial to the buildup of the potion. The ingredients could work together, Hermione was sure of it, but they were missing the tie, the bridge that allowed the ingredients to compliment each other, whilst retaining their own magical properties.

The subconscious was a difficult thing to deal with in general, but to release it from some sort of Dark magical hold was even more so. Hermione reckoned that they had the part of the potion that dealt with healing, and helping to wake up the mind down, it was that hard push off that they needed in order to break the hold of the Dark magic.

Hermione mused over the many possibilities as she ran, her breath coming out in short burst of white fog. She smiled as she felt the stress of the day melt off her in waves. Hermione let go of her thoughts, and decided to just enjoy her run. It was rare that she got free time, and that was one of the many reasons why she loved to run around Severus's vast property.

She returned just after the sun set, making it inside before the mansion was shrouded in darkness. Entering, Hermione did a few warm-down stretches, and ran upstairs to change her clothes. Coming back down, she headed towards the laboratory, hoping without truly believing that Severus had made some sort of discovery whilst she was away.

Entering the lab, Hermione saw Severus in the exact same position he was in the last time she entered, except this time he had a small smile on his face. "Did – did you do it?" Hermione asked quietly, willing her voice to hide her excitement. Severus rarely smiled, so he must had discovered _something_.

Severus looked up at her. "3 and a quart measures dittany, 4 drops of moondew, seven clockwise stirs, half a crushed chizpurfle wing, and the potion is stable," he replied in a slightly dazed voice.

Hermione gaped at him. "Stable?"

"Yes."

"Merlin; you did it!" Hermione whooped excitedly as she rushed forward. Severus stood up quickly and scooped Hermione up, swinging her around once before placing her back down.

"We have a base, Hermione, we have a base!"

Hermione grinned excitedly up at him, his arms still around her, but she didn't care. "Severus, you did it, finally! I knew you would find it, it was only a matter of time."

Severus nodded eagerly, the smile still on his face. "We did it, and with a few more weeks, we'll have done it all," he said excitedly. Letting go on Hermione, he turned and slumped back into his chair. "Merlins saggy pants, it's half-way there. It's actually there. Never in my wildest thoughts did I believe this could happen. Creating a potion takes months, years, never mind discovering a new ingredient in the process."

Hermione let loose a laugh, throwing her head back with the force of it. "I can't believe it!"

Severus nodded, a smug expression creeping over his face. "I can, indeed."

Hermione looked at him excitedly. "I think this calls for a break. I have a place I've been wanting to show you. It has something to do with my childhood, it's one of my favourite places, and I think it will help me on my path to realizing more about myself, plus I really just miss it."

Severus nodded, too elated to be confused. "What are you dithering about for, Granger?"

Hermione shot him a half-hearted glare, and the two walked quickly out of the mansion, Severus grabbing his black scarf from the coat hanger on his way out. Grabbing his arm quickly, Hermione spun on the spot.

They landed in a large field of grass, with a ring of pine trees around it. Hermione looked around, the dull glow of the snow giving her face a luminescent quality. Smiling, she turned to Severus. "This is where my parents and I used to go camping. Every summer, we would come here, and we would pitch the tent right over there," she pointed at an area a few feet away from the dense wall of pines. "And the fire was off to the left. But you could see the stars perfectly from here, and it never rained or got cloudy. We would sit outside and just watch the stars for the whole night."

Severus looked around interestedly. It was a beautiful place, he thought to himself. And looking up, he found Hermione's words to be astonishingly true. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the stars twinkled brilliantly. Severus was slightly surprised at the vast amount of stars there were, he hadn't truly been outside in weeks, and it was refreshing to look up at the stars.

Hermione walked up to him, planting herself in front of him. "This was really it, so if you would like to, we can, er, leave," she offered, moving closer to offer her arm to him.

Severus looked down at the witch, her hair seemingly tamed in the dull light of reflecting snow, her amber eyes sparkling as they looked at him questioningly. At that very moment, Severus felt something deep inside him change infinitesimally. He didn't know what it was, and if at that moment someone had asked him what had happened, he would have been as clueless as them. Severus didn't want to know what it was. He knew most kinds of ancient magic was best left untouched, and he didn't want to know how, or why, or what happened. All he knew was it felt absolutely right, in every way.

He shuddered slightly as a light warmth spread from his chest outwards, and without pausing to think about what he was doing, he reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist, and tugged her closer.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as Severus pulled her close, and she watched with an almost perfect clarity as he lowered his head slightly, his dark eyes burning into hers. His scent tickled her nose, and she recognized the smell as sandalwood and something that reminded her vaguely of cinnamon. Inhaling nervously, Hermione didn't stop to think about anything, and she leaned forward on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against Severus's gently.

Severus paused slightly at the contact, marveling at how soft Hermione's lips felt, and perfect she tasted; he tasted faintly of vanilla coffee, and Severus found it irresistible. Heaving a sigh, he moved swiftly, crashing his lips against hers. Hermione moaned softly, returning the kiss as one arm reached to wrap around Severus's neck, and she melded her body to his.

Hermione vaguely realized that if she were capable of thought, she would be rather surprised at this turn of events. But the incredible feel of Severus's lips on hers was too strong, and she found herself quite incapable of any coherent thought.

Severus brushed his tongue against Hermione's lower lip tentatively, and Hermione readily allowed him entrance. Shuddering slightly at Severus's gentle exploration of her mouth, her eyelids fluttered at the taste and feel of him.

Hermione ran her fingers through his long black hair, reveling in how soft it felt to her hands. Grinning slightly, she pulled back, breathless. "What on _earth_ was that for?"

Severus considered Hermione's words, his hands still tentatively placed on her waist. "I can't say for sure, as I don't fully know myself," he said cautiously as reality began to slowly trickle back into his mind. It was a wonder the witch wasn't sprinting to the hills, he mused as he looked down at her. Severus didn't know what exactly possessed him to kiss her, but whatever it was had felt so right at that moment, but now...

Well, now, he was thankful she hadn't slapped him and stormed off.

"Well, I don't know either, but was _wonderful_, Severus," Hermione breathed, looking up at him. It finally all made sense. The strange urge she felt to just be in Severus's company, the warmth that spread across her chest at the thought of him around her. It made perfect sense, and Hermione loved the feeling of finally knowing the strange, seemingly ridiculous feelings that had been assaulting her in recent weeks.

Severus looked down at the witch in mild shock. "Wonderful?" He repeated, calmly keeping the tinge of hope that suddenly sprang up from nowhere from his voice.

Hermione nodded vigorously, her curls bouncing. "Yes, absolutely wonderful. We did it Severus, we did it!"

Severus nodded slowly, letting the truth of her words flow over him. They had succeeded in the impossible, creating an entirely new ingredient, along with finally putting together the solid base for the potion that would hopefully, hopefully cure all those poor souls suffering from the affects of the curse. "We did the impossible, Hermione. Speaking of which, I must go back and owl Minerva, she will want to know immediately."

Hermione readily agreed, and together they apparated back. Hermione hadn't felt this happy in Merlin knew how long, and she reveled in the feeling. As soon as they landed, Hermione felt a wave of exhaustion hit her, and she bade Severus good night, watching him stride off to call Sarthor, and mail Minerva. Walking up the stairs, she flopped into bed after undressing. Smiling, she cast her Patronus, using the memory of that evening as her fuel. Grinning in a slightly idiotic way, she watched the otter gambol around for a few minutes, before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Severus watched Sarthor fly off, the black bird quickly melting into the darkness of the night. Smirking softly to himself, he climbed the stairs and headed towards his bedroom. Once undressed, he climbed under the duvet of his bed, and cast his Patronus, and nearly fell off the bed in surprise at the silvery creature in front of him.

His silvery, gracefully dainty doe no longer stood in front of him. In its place, what looked like a medium sized wolfish creature sat there, panting happily, and looking him with two large, serious eyes. The look one the wolf's face was offset slightly by the furiously wagging bottle-brush like tail. The wolf bared its teeth, and hopped lightly on the bed, pausing to tilt its head and give Severus another serious look. It bounded off again, and Severus thought it looked slightly like a red wolf, the scruff around its neck looked rather familiar.

Severus stared at the wolf stupidly. His Patronus had changed. Severus didn't think that would ever happen. The doe had been a part of him as surely as Lily was, the two had made up his very being.

Lily.

Somehow, the name didn't have quite the ring it used to. He loved Lily, he always would, but for some incredibly strange reason, that love felt...faded. As though someone had pushed away to the recesses of his mind. Severus huffed and turned to face the Patronus. Something had changed, some realization had planted itself in his mind that night, and because of it, something he had thought was infallible, felt nearly gone.

It was strange, but the more Severus considered it, the more he found it wasn't unpleasant. Frowning slightly, he studied the corporeal creature.

It had to be a _dog_ of all creatures, he thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. A tail-wagging, tongue-lolling _mutt_. Flopping back on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling in bemusement. A wolfish mutt, how ridiculous. It was better than the feminine doe, he reasoned irritably.

It certainly had something to do with the strange shift in Severus early that evening, before he had kissed Hermione. That strange feeling of something changing ever so slightly in his person had apparently not been as small a change as he had thought. Smirking slightly, he recalled the kiss they had shared. It had been wonderful, as Hermione had so aptly put it. He didn't know what that meant for his and Hermione's relationship, but he found that he did not care at that moment.

Hermione had already wiggled her way into his good graces, and looking back, Severus was almost entirely unsurprised at the turn of events that evening had taken. It felt right, and he wasn't one to oppose or toy with ancient magics. What happened to change a Patronus had to be very strong, and Severus didn't want to meddle. Besides, he thought with a smirk, Hermione would have more than enough to say the next morning.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**- _Thank you for the reviews from last chapter, I enjoyed them all greatly! Here's a chapter for you all, I will most likely update after Christmas, so enjoy your respective Holidays, folks! Enjoy :)_

* * *

"What are you planning, Vegar?" Lestrange asked suspiciously. He had returned from Britain, pleased with his actions. The Head Auror was cursed, and several other lesser important ministry officials as well. He was back up north, gazing coldly at the man in front of him.

"I vant to attack Potter," came the rough reply. Vegar took a swig from the mug in his hands, wiping his beard off with the edge of his cloak. They were sitting in Vegar's office at Durmstrang.

Lestrange laughed. "I am all for that, but tell me, what does attacking the Ministry have anything to do with Potter?"

Vegar scoffed, Lestrange didn't, couldn't, see what he was trying to achieve. "I vant to see him _suffer_," he rumbled, glaring at Lestrange. "I vant to vatch him while his whole vorld, and the peace he fought so hard for, crumbles around him. He is the symbol of hope for the Ministry, if ve break him the Ministry vill fall."

Lestrange eyed Vegar coolly. "You were never a follower of the Dark Lord," he sniffed. "What is your deal with Potter? You hid away in your nothern country whilst I, and all the followers of the Dark Lord did the dirty work. What business do you have with revenge?"

Vegar looked back at Lestrange imperiously. "The Dark Lord knew about me. He trusted me, he told me to stay here. It vouldn't do if he only gained control of Britain. He vanted it all," the man said, his eyes lighting up as he recalled the fervor of Voldemort's speech to him, a month before the Final Battle. "He was stupid, vain, selfish, but vat he stood for, vas for the greater good."

"The greater good..." Lestrange trailed off thoughtfully. "I've heard that phrase before. It's written over that wizarding prison, Nurmengard."

"It is good to know you haf read your history books," Vegar sneered. "Yes, it is. The prison that my father built. It vill be used for the purpose it vas created for once more."

Lestrange frowned, looking at Vegar through the dimly lit space. "Grindlewald, the man Dumbledore defeated, was your _father_?" He tried his best to hide the incredulity from his voice.

"He vas. He vasn't much of a father, he kept me hidden away, in secret, so that he vouldn't be hindered by a _son,"_ Vegar spat. "I never knew him, but I knew vat he stood for, and I intend to make all of his, and the Dark Lord's ideals become reality, but first, ve must bring down Harry Potter."

Lestrange considered the mans words. The son of Gillert Grindlewald, one of the most famed Dark wizards of all time, second only to the Dark Lord, was sitting in front of him, offering him the chance of revenge on Harry Potter. It was because of that stupid boy that his wife was dead, and he hated the very air the famed Chosen One breathed. It seemed a good trade off. Potter suffers, the ministry falls to chaos, and then the Wizarding order, how it should be, resumes. "What do you want of me?"

"I vant you to attack those whom Potter is closest to."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione yawned as she stretched out on the bed, feeling the muscles burn as her body slowly awakened. Exhaling loudly, she turned and buried her face in the pillow.

She had _kissed_ Severus Snape. Well, he had grabbed her, but she had been the one to kiss him. And it was absolutely amazing. Hermione felt chills racing down her spine at the thought of what had transpired the previous evening. His lips had been surprisingly soft, and his hair had felt amazing running through her fingers.

Hermione groaned quietly as reality suddenly smacked her full on. Kissing Severus Snape. Her coworker, her partner. Her house-mate. What did the kiss even mean? Was it simply excitement from their major break-through yesterday? Was it something more?

Hermione sighed softly, and sat up. It had felt like something more to her, but to Severus, Hermione was sure it had been nothing. He wasn't the kind of man to be moved simply from a kiss, and Hermione knew that perfectly. She needed to talk to him about it, to consider things with him, and establish where they were. What they were doing, or planning. Hermione had no idea what she was planning, or what she even wanted at that point.

Hermione decided she definitely needed some food in her before she had to tackle the rising issue in the back of her mind. Getting dressed quickly, she hurried downstairs to find Severus already up and drinking his coffee at the kitchen table. "Good morning," she said swiftly as she sat down.

Severus eyed her over his mug. "Good morning." Picking up the paper, he started to read, waiting patiently for Hermione to begin the barrage of questions he was sure was coming. If it were up to him, he wouldn't broach the subject. He wasn't good with things like this, but he knew Hermione's disposition, and had become quite familiar with it of late. She wouldn't be content until she knew where they stood.

Hermione waited as Frannel placed a plate of steaming food in front of her, and she dug in quickly, shoveling the food into her mouth at an almost inhuman rate.

Severus watched her eat in mild surprise, Hermione was usually very well-mannered at the table. "You're going to choke yourself," he pointed out evenly. "Slow down."

Hermione glanced up at him, and swallowed, coughing slightly as the food slid down her throat. "I'm hungry," she explained, taking a sip from her cup.

"I couldn't tell," Severus replied dryly.

"Oh ha ha," Hermione retorted, scooping the last of her eggs into her mouth. Finished, she set her fork down, and watched Severus eat. The man ate so slowly, she fumed to herself, watching as he cut up his sausages deliberately.

Severus ignored Hermione's burning stare as best he could, but eventually he had enough. Sighing heavily, Severus placed his fork down and glowered at her. "Granger, what exactly are you staring at?"

Hermione smirked slightly. Sharing a kiss apparently had no effect on his temper. "Severus, you know we have to talk...about, well, everything."

Severus raised his eyes to the heavens and picked up his fork again. "Go in the sitting room. I refuse to talk to you until I finish my breakfast, which I cannot do with you staring at me as if I'd suddenly sprouted wings."

Hermione bit back a giggle, and nodded as she rose and took a seat in the sitting room. Tapping her foot slightly on the ground, Hermione thought over what to say to him. What did she want? Hermione didn't know, all she knew was that kissing Severus had felt so incredibly right, and she had no idea what to make of it. Their entire friendship had sneaked up on her, it was as if one day he detested her, and the next, he was inviting her to live with him.

It wasn't as sudden as that, she reasoned. In fact, looking back, Hermione was stunned to realize their relationship had progressed rapidly. She had just never stopped to consider it, as the whole thing just felt...right. Which, she supposed, was how it was supposed to be. There weren't exactly planners out there for the building of friendships. It was just surprising due to the nature of Severus.

Hermione groaned and flopped back on the couch. "Absolutely bloody perfect," she muttered to herself. She now had strange, indescribable...feelings for her coworker, and there was no chance in hell that Severus felt anywhere near the same. Hermione frowned as she remembered the trial, and Severus's memories. His unbelievable love for Lily felt like ice in her stomach when she recalled those memories. She didn't know exactly what it was that she wanted, but one thing she knew wouldn't change. There was no way he could feel anything for her, she should really just forget about it and move on as if nothing had happened.

Startled from her thoughts by Severus's arrival, Hermione stood up straight and looked at him curiously, trying to hide the inexplicable disappointment her thoughts had brought upon her.

Severus arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"Severus, I–" Hermione began hesitantly. "What was that? Why did that happen? I mean, I don't know what I want, if I want anything right now, but it was amazing, and I can't deny that, but I mean, we work together; we're friends. That sort of thing messes friendships up, I know, but–"

"Hermione, be quiet," Severus said witheringly as he cut Hermione's ramble off. "Your knack for over-thinking things is not something you need to utilize here. It was a kiss, and where it will go from here, I do not know, but I firmly believe it will not affect us, or our...friendship."

Hermione gaped at Severus. That was the first time he had openly stated their friendship, and she felt the same pleasant, tingly warmth spread out from her chest again. And most importantly, he hadn't told her that it would never happen again, in fact it almost seemed as though he were considering... "I don't really know what the proper thing to do in these sort of situations. Me and Ron...well, it was practically expected of us after the war and we just sort of slid into place."

"Neither do I; in this one area you seem to have a modicum of more experience. I am more blind here than you are. I have never had a real relationship, what happened with Lily was more one sided than anything." Severus spoke quietly, and he was looking at Hermione intently, trying to judge her reaction. He was too confused at the moment to do anything more than agree to continue with their lives, but he still found himself feeling rather pleased that Hermione hadn't immediately said it was a mistake and it wouldn't happen again. _You'd like it to happen again_.

Hermione paused as she realized Severus wasn't decidedly against...whatever was happening between them. "I'm as confused as you are, but I doubt analyzing it endlessly will do much good; but how will the affect us? I'm not childish enough to assume a single kiss changes everything, and I definitely am past the stage of it being awkward, but still..."

"It wont; we will continue the same as we have been doing, working on perfecting the potion, the continuous research, and I will continue to put up with your ridiculous chatter."

Hermione grinned, completely satisfied with his response. There was no use over-thinking the situation, she realized. What happened, happened, and Severus didn't appear to be bothered by it, and Hermione firmly decided she wouldn't either. They were both fully capable adults, anyways, they could deal with whatever it was that happened. "Well, that sounds just fine to me. I'll be back later, I'm going out for a run."

Severus nodded and watched the witch walk out, feeling the gnawing urge to run after her, and kiss her again. He couldn't explain why, but he felt ever so slightly disappointed that Hermione had been all too ready to drop the matter so callously. But then again, he felt relieved as well. His feelings were too confused to explain to himself, let alone to her. It was best that she hadn't insisted on a deeper conversation, as Severus wasn't too sure if he wouldn't have hurt her by simply being honest. He knew he liked her, it had happened so suddenly that he had yet to come to terms with it, but serious discussion about it was beyond his abilities at the moment. Scowling, Severus leaned back, staring at the intricate designs of the fireplace.

His Patronus changing hadn't quite sunk in fully yet. Wonderingly, he cast the spell, watch the silvery wolf materialize again, tail already wagging furiously. Smiling slightly, Severus watched as the wolf bounced around. The eerie grace of the animal reminded him greatly of himself; which after some amusement, he realized was rather the point. The subtle contentedness that was present in the wolf's eyes reminded him of Hermione in some way; she was perpetually in a good mood.

His smile widening, Severus recalled when he had compared Hermione's enthusiasm to that of a dog. Even after getting to know the witch more and more, it still rang true. It was almost as if...

Severus stared at the wolf, refusing to finish that thought, and more confused than he had been in a very, very long while.

* * *

_*Quick note: Severus's Patronus, in my eyes, reverted to what it should have been had Lily never been in the picture. It did not change to a representation of Hermione, even though he does see some rather vague resemblances. His Patronus changing marked him finally letting go of Lily, not changing his unrequited love to Hermione (come on guys, we all know Hermione's smart enough to figure it out at SOME point. Just have to pray that it's soon...*wink*). Anyways, just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy your holidays! _


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N-** _I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, for those who celebrate. Here's a chapter for you all, and then next chapter some rather interesting things happen, along with the plot being kicked into gear. This chapter gave me a bit of trouble, and I rewrote it a dozen times, and I still don't think its exactly right (these things happen.), but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Thank you all for the reviews, I can't believe you guys have given me 200 reviews. I can't tell you how much I absolutely love to read each and every one, and I hope you continue to review!_

* * *

Hermione looked up as Severus entered, and grinned at him before returning quickly to her papers. She was currently researching everything she could find on Patronuses. Watching her silvery otter bounce around the room the other night had put her on the track, and Hermione didn't know exactly where it would lead, but she had a gut feeling that it would be something they could use.

Severus moved to sit in his armchair, until Hermione quickly gestured for him to sit by her. Settling himself, he peered over at what she was writing down. He knew that she was studying Patronuses; she had approached him a couple nights ago with the idea and he had readily mulled it over with her. Consequently she had spent a good portion of the past day and a half researching anything she could find on the subject and the mechanics behind it. "Any luck?"

Hermione heaved a sigh, and leaned against Severus for a moment, ignoring how he stiffened momentarily. "No. Nothing, really. I just...I can't help this feeling that it's going to lead somewhere. I mean, anything dealing with erasing magical holds on the mind is something to be followed, right?"

Severus nodded, painfully aware of how nice Hermione felt pressed up against him. Since their shared kiss a few nights ago, every second he spent in Hermione's company was almost unbearable with the urge to thrust her against the wall and shut her up with an entirely new method. It was irritating to him, but he couldn't stay out of her company, as Hermione was constantly searching him out for one thing or another, and then doing things like this, hugging him or something of the like. "Indeed. Where do you think this could lead?"

Hermione straightened thoughtfully, considering the question. "Well, you know how the Patronus draws on an unbelievably happy memory to perform properly? I was thinking that you know, maybe it doesn't have to be as complicated as we think. It could just be a strong, happy memory that could help release the curse's hold on the subconscious...but how, I can't quite figure it out. It could just be that a Patronus could help bolster the positive magical energy needed to fight off the curse. There are many possibilities for it."

Severus nodded, inwardly musing over Hermione's words. In theory, it was solid, and very approachable. But how to harness the capabilities of a Patronus spell, or that of a good memory, would be difficult, but Severus figured it was most certainly worth a shot. "The potion has to simmer for another three days before it will be fully combined, and at that point the potion's magical properties will be the highest. Most potions are far more complicated, but as we have only a few specific symptoms to cure, it may just be done. None of the ingredients are poisonous, and I have performed extensive revealing spells. It could be tested next week."

Hermione grinned at him. "That is spectacular news! Perhaps when we visit I could see about the Patronus theory, and if even casting one in the same room as the victims could help in any way. It's worth a shot, and if anything it provide a slightly more bearable experience for us both," she finished with a slight shudder, recalling the last visit to St. Mungo's, and the horrible nightmares that had followed.

"I will book the visit then. In the mean time, I wanted to ask your help on something."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you need my help, of course you'll have it. I don't even see why you feel the need to ask."

"I don't see why you see the need to be so cheeky, but alas, there are greater mysteries than that in the world to spend my time on. I have an idea, but I do not know if it will come to fruition. It is worth a shot, as is everything else, but the job requires two people," he replied vaguely.

"Well, whenever you are ready to go, just tell me what I have to do."

Severus nodded, and glanced down at his pocket watch. "It's a quarter to midnight. I am going upstairs to sleep, as I need to prepare for what we have to do tomorrow evening."

Hermione nodded, and before Severus could stop her with one of his customary glares, she kissed him chastely on the cheek, blushing slightly and turning back to her papers once she had bid him good night. Severus paused after Hermione had turned away, and inwardly fought with himself over the ridiculous urge he was feeling. Growling at his thoughts, he shook his head and grabbed Hermione's shoulders, turning her to face him. Before she could squeak in surprise, he captured her lips with his, and Hermione's eyes fluttered close. Without pausing to consider it, she melted into the kiss, returning it eagerly as his mouth moved gently against hers.

Severus felt something stir in his groin, and he berated himself mentally, and pulled back. Hermione groaned at the loss of contact, and looked up at him questioningly. He returned her gaze steadily, and the heated intensity in his eyes caused her to inhale sharply. Reaching out, she placed a hand on his chest, grabbing at his shirt to pull him closer. Severus watched as she bit her lip, and heaved a sigh of frustration; he couldn't do this to her. She would regret anything they did if they continued right then, and he didn't want her to leave.

Hermione vaguely realised that if someone could have plucked at the air between them, it would have twanged, it was so taught. She didn't know exactly what she wanted, but she knew that she wanted the man in front of her in some way, and the realisation startled her momentarily before she readily accepted it. It wasn't difficult to believe, she had spent the better part of a month and a half living with him, and before that working closely with him. Even though he was a rude, snarky, incorrigible bastard, she wanted him right then.

Standing up abruptly, Severus nodded stiffly to the witch, and walked out, ignoring the look of disappointment on her face. Even if she wanted him, he wasn't ready for anything right then. He found himself wondering again at Hermione, and how she never ceased to throw him off his guard. Walking up the stairs quickly, he waved his wand at the door to his bedroom, casting a complicated spell on the door that locked it to anyone but him, for which it will swing open when he desires to enter. Tucking his wand neatly under the door, Severus quickly transfigured into his animagus form, and bounded downstairs; eager, despite himself, to curl up next to next to the bushy haired witch, and forget the tension that had been so palpable between them earlier.

After watching him leave, Hermione tried to shrug off her disappointment at his departure, although the small, niggling voice in the back of her head was telling her it wasn't time for what most certainly would have happened had Severus not left the room. Willing herself to forget about it, she returned to her research.

Hermione's face was inches from the paper as she focused on scribbling down what she had read, and didn't notice the lithe little black cat leap onto the back of the couch. Severus started to lightly paw at one of the curls that hung down her back, and Hermione jerked up in surprise, twisting to see who was playing with her hair. Smiling jubilantly when she saw who it was, she had to restrain herself from greeting Severus in his feline form.

She still hadn't told him that she knew his little secret, and she didn't quite know when it would happen. So for now, she feigned ignorance, and greeted the cat with her usual rub behind the left ear. He favored that spot greatly, and Hermione had no issues obliging with a scratch or two. His reappearance alleviated the moodiness that had sprung up after he left; he obviously still wanted her company.

Severus turned around once and settled in Hermione's lap, flicking his ears occasionally as he watch Hermione write with diligence. Whilst watching the quill scratch back and forth across the paper, Severus let his thoughts wander to what Hermione had proposed earlier, trying to take his mind off how delicious Hermione's lips tasted. Her theory was very interesting, and Severus was sure it held some merit; however when and where that would be found was still a bit shady.

A Patronus works by feeding off the positive energy from a happy memory, and the curse took hold by subduing the active mind, and bringing the victims worst fears to life in their own head. A dementor sucked the happiness out of a person, which was along the same route as the curse. The Patronus charm had to do _something_ to counteract the curse, even if it were only to give the victim a momentarily easier time of it.

Sighing, Hermione put down her quill and rubbed her eyes. Wandlessly she cast a quick spell to check the time, and inwardly chided herself at what she saw. It was nearly two in the morning, and she needed sleep desperately. Leaning back, she stretched, groaning as she felt her back crack several times.

Severus looked up at Hermione, and was quite pleased with the view of Hermione's chest being thrust out by the force of her stretch. Purring appreciatively, he waited patiently for her to be done.

Standing up, Hermione scooped the cat up and walked upstairs, letting it go at the top of the stairs. Severus watched her walk away, and decided to follow her. Once she got to the door to her room, Hermione unlocked it, and looked down, surprised to see the cat still there. She left the door open, as she figured Severus would leave when he was done. The window seat in her room afforded a magnificent view of the grounds, and Hermione sat down and watched the moon cast shadows over the snow covered ground, the cat beside her.

Severus didn't quite know what he was still doing in Hermione's bedroom, but something was stopping him from leaving. Besides, the witch didn't know what he actually was, so Severus figured he was safe to stay in her company until the morning at least.

Yawning, Hermione got up and went to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom, and quickly divested herself of her clothes, and changed into the long black nightshirt that Severus had given her the first night she stayed at his mansion. It was still the most comfortable thing she had to sleep in, and she loved how it felt. Padding back out, she climbed into bed, waiting for Severus to bound out so she could close her eyes.

Severus eyed the witch sleeping on the bed, and lightly hopped onto the end of it, and carefully made his way to where Hermione sat, not noticing the strange look she was giving him. Once he reached the pillows, he curled up and sat facing Hermione, his ear twitching as he waited for her to settle down.

Hermione used all of her will-power to restrain her open-mouthed shock as she watched Severus curl up next to her, his yellow cat eyes seeming to glare at her with their brightness. Hermione wondered briefly if Severus had been imperiused, but quickly decided she didn't care. Most of the time, Hermione refused to acknowledge the niggling voice that told her she wanted more with Severus, as she was sure any advance she could make would be rejected. But this was something Severus was doing himself, and Hermione was more than alright with it.

Hermione didn't quite know exactly what it was that drew her to the man, but it was hard to ignore. Hermione kept replaying the night they had kissed over in her head, and then on the couch; it had been amazing. Severus hadn't exactly shut down the possibility of more, but she knew deep down that he most likely wanted to keep a level of professionalism, especially as they were working so closely on the potion together. But then again, he had been the one to instigate just then in the sitting room, and the look in his eyes had spoke volumes to her. However, the voice of reason was telling her something different, despite what she wanted to believe. Hermione shoved the wave of disappointment at that thought down, it was well enough that they now had a solid friendship, she didn't need to go ruining it with thoughts of a romance that Hermione didn't know if Severus even faintly desired. It was all so incredibly confusing to her, she didn't know at all what to make of Severus and the things he did, and her tired mind wasn't helping in the least bit.

Severus calmly waited for Hermione to slid down under the duvet, and then he uncurled himself and moved closer, as the warmth from Hermione's body was comforting, and lulled him almost instantly to sleep. Hermione followed soon after, the confusion of her thoughts causing her to forget to cast her Patronus that night.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- **_Here we are, just in time for the weekend! Hope you all won't hate for the slight cliffy. A few things about Severus are finally realised next chapter, never fear! Thank you all for the reviews, they mean so much to me! Enjoy :)_

* * *

Hermione awoke, her head comfortably nestled against something slightly hard. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was laying on something black. A soft snore could be heard, and she gasped as the thing she was laying on shuddered slightly with the snore. Jerking herself up, she stared at the body beside her.

Severus had changed from his animagus to his human form in the middle of the night. Hermione grinned, that was why it had been so comfortable to sleep next time him this time; when he was in his cat form, his fluffy tail occasionally caused her to nearly suffocate. Slowly she laid back down on his chest, reveling in how _right _it felt to be pressed up against him, listening to his even breathing.

Severus awoke slowly, keeping his breathing at the same rate. It was something he had learned from his years of a spy, and whenever his instinct told him that something wasn't quite right, he employed that method of feigning sleep whilst he gathered his senses. Cracking open an eye, all he saw was a mass of bushy chestnut hair. Realization of what had happened hit him hard, and he groaned inwardly.

Somehow, during the night, he had changed out of his animagus form. Hermione would know now that he was the cat that she had grown so close to, and she would hate him. Severus knew she would, as that was how he would feel. He would feel betrayed by something like that, as Hermione had grown used to talking to him in his animagus form, and she said things he knew she wouldn't say to him in person. It was the lowest form of betrayal, and Severus felt an instant flood of regret at losing the witch he had come to care for so greatly in recent months.

Sighing softly, he froze as Hermione draped her arm across his chest and sighed as she nuzzled her face closer. Severus was surprised he wasn't jumping up at this, he hated to be close to people for an extended amount of time, and he had never slept with a woman in the literal sense. All of his trysts had ended in either him or the woman leaving almost immediately afterwards. Here though; here he was allowing it, and finding himself actually enjoying the feel of the witch pressed up against him.

"Good morning, Severus."

Severus froze again.

Hermione lifted her head and smiled sweetly at him. "Did you sleep well?"

Severus stared at the witch, keeping his face impassive as his thoughts swirled around madly. She was awake, and she wasn't hexing him with one of her perfectly done spells. She was...smiling at him. Severus blankly tried to register the fact that Hermione wasn't running away as quickly as she could. "Hermione," he stated quietly as he watched her expression carefully.

"You are much more comfortable to sleep next to in this form than you animagus. Your tail often nearly suffocates me," Hermione said amicably as she rolled over and stretched with a groan.

Severus stayed perfectly still. She mentioned his animagus form, without a note of surprise in her voice. It was almost as if...he frowned slightly. "How long have you known?"

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows to look at him, and Severus found himself momentarily distracted by how lovely her breasts looked pushed together. "I've known since that evening in Hogwarts, when you walked off and then changed into your animagus. I put the pieces together that night, and that was part of the reason why I wanted your help in becoming one myself."

Severus couldn't restrain the look of surprise on his face this time. "You have known nearly a month, and you're perfectly alright with my duplicity? Did your brains get addled from the fumes of brewing?"

Hermione chuckled slightly. "No, Severus, my mental capacities are the same as they ever were. I just didn't see the need to tell you I knew, as I was sure you probably would have preferred to tell me yourself, and well–," Hermione ducked her head as a blush suffused her face. "Well, I was rather touched by how you kept keeping me company in your animagus form, and I knew that if I told you I had put the pieces together, you wouldn't anymore, and I didn't want that."

Severus eyed the bushy haired witch in absolute shock as he slowly realized she wasn't upset at him for what he had done. "You've said things to me," he stated quietly as he looked down at her, his dark eyes burning intently.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I did, and I meant every word of whatever I said. I never said them to your face because, well, you know. You're a ridiculously snarky bastard, and I figured as long as our friendship was there, there was no need to demand you make it plain in words."

Severus felt an inexplicable urge come over him, and he didn't pause to think; he was elated that Hermione didn't hate him for his deceit. Smoothly rolling Hermione over, he covered her body with his and he kissed her before she could squeak in surprise.

The words Hermione had been about to say died instantly as her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his lips against hers; she returned the kiss eagerly, her hands snaking around Severus's neck to run through his hair.

Severus pulled back, looking down at the witch in wonderment. "That was a very Slytherin thing to do, Miss Granger." He slid off her, and stood up quickly.

Hermione giggled at Severus's words, and got up with him. Unable to think of a proper retort, as her head was still spinning from the kiss, she simply nodded at him. "I – er, have to go get dressed."

Severus looked her up and down, noting the delectable amount of thigh that was visible below the nightshirt. "That would be in everyone's greatest interest," he replied dryly.

Smirking slightly as she noticed where his gaze went, she grabbed a few things from the desser and disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione returned quickly, clad in a pair of dark blue trousers and a black tee. "Didn't you have something you needed my help on?"

Severus nodded briskly. "Yes. Go downstairs and ask Frannel to prepare breakfast. I'll meet you shortly, I need to gather my notes and change into something less...binding," he said with a hint of amusement as he looked down at the layers of robes he usually wore.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. He never changed from his usual attire. "Where exactly are we going?"

Severus shrugged nonchalantly. "I am not entirely sure if it even exists, but if it does, and if we find what I am hoping we will, it will tie the potion together completely. After that, all we would need to do was find some additives for taste and to remedy the aftereffects."

Hermione nodded, wondering what Severus had been researching. Something to tie the potion together was great indeed, and she had learned that the dour wizard's haunches were usually fruitful. Walking downstairs she asked Frannel to prepare breakfast, and she sat down, pulling that morning's Daily Prophet towards her.

Quickly she flipped through it, not really paying attention to anything in particular. On the front page there were the warnings that had been put out during the Second Wizarding War to stop people from being Imperiused, as the Minister had finally decided the public needed to be made aware of the curse. Hermione nodded in satisfaction, it was about time.

Frannel appeared by her side with a folded piece of paper in his hands. "Miss, an owl appeared for Miss. Frannel sent it off as it did not wait for a reply."

Hermione thanked the elf and took the note, wondering who could be sending her something that early in the day. Opening it, she began to read. It was from Harry;

_Hermione,_

_Luna has been cursed. _

_Come to St. Mungo's as soon _

_as you are able._

_-Harry_

Hermione stared at the note blankly as she tried to register the fact that her friend was now laying in the hospital. Dropping the note on the table, she grabbed her cloak from the rack in front of the door, and rushed out, apparating as soon as she was out of the house.

* * *

Severus arrived downstairs half an hour later, wearing a black jeans and a black jumper. Walking into the kitchen, he stopped short when he couldn't see Hermione. Unable to ignore the rising hint of panic he felt at her sudden disappearance; she usually told when and where she was going. This time she did not, and Severus didn't pause to question why he was worried. "Frannel!"

Frannel appeared quickly with a bow. "Sir?"

"Where is Miss Granger?"

"She left, sir."

Severus glared at the elf. "That much is indeed apparent, Frannel. Do you know why she left?"

Frannel shrugged and pointed at the seat Hermione had been in earlier. "She received an owl this morning, and left as soon as she had read the note. It is on the table, sir."

Severus nodded, and thanked Frannel. Striding over to the place the elf had indicated, he grabbed the note from the table and read it through quickly.

Potter's girlfriend had been cursed? Severus stared at the note curiously. He had no particular feelings towards the matter, the Lovegood girl was just another victim at this point. But she was close to Hermione, and it was obvious now that Hermione had gone to St. Mungo's. Exhaling softly as he realized she hadn't, in fact, run from him, he breathed deeply for a moment as he calmed himself.

Severus took a seat as considered this new piece of evidence. He would follow Hermione to St. Mungo's shortly, but he was sure that Potter and her would like a bit of privacy for now.

Potter's witch had been cursed, and Severus had the nagging feeling that it was planned. Someone was targeting the boy and who was important to him; the person who was casting the curse obviously had some sort of vendetta against him.

Severus instantly ran through all the Death Eaters he knew were still alive. All of them were in Azkaban, though, and Severus knew there wasn't a chance of them being the cause. He had been asked to help oversee the rebuilding of magical enchantments over the wizarding prison after the war, and it was stronger than it had ever been.

Scowling slightly, he looked at the time, and stood up. Walking quickly, he went to the fireplace. The Minister and Healer Elfred had granted him access to the healer's floo in his office should Severus ever have a need for it. Calling out the appropriate location, Severus stepped out once he had stopped spinning.

Elfred looked up from where he was sitting at his desk. "Ah, Professor Snape. I figured you would come. They are in ward six."

Severus nodded and strode out. Approaching the ward, he prepared himself for the scene. Entering the ward, he cringed slightly as he saw Lovegood's normally serene expression twisted into one of extreme terror. "Miss Granger, Mister Potter," he said with a curt nod as he approached the table, standing behind Hermione.

Hermione quickly wiped her eyes as she noticed Severus's appearance, and had to choke back a sob. Seeing Luna in anything but perfect serenity was absolute agony. Standing quickly she turned and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest as she broke down into muffled sobs.

Harry had his head against Luna's hand as the cursed girl whimpered frantically as the curse ravaged her mind. He didn't see or hear Snape walk in, and he looked up when he saw Hermione stand. His grief was too much to register the shock of seeing Hermione turn to Severus Snape for comfort, and he just stared blankly at the two.

Severus let the witch cry into his shirt, he knew she need to let her grief out. He rubbed her shoulder stiffly, unable to bring himself to wrap his arms completely around her with Potter staring at him. Shooting a glare in the boys direction, he focused on the Lovegood girl, checking to make sure if all her symptoms remained the same as the others. "Is she stable?"

The Healer standing by the bed nodded. "Dreamless Sleep, along with magical bonds that cannot be broken so she cannot hurt herself."

Severus thanked her curtly, and gently nudged Hermione so she sat down. Bending down, he whispered in her ear. "The potion is nearly finished, Hermione."

Hermione nodded shakily, Severus's calm words giving her a bit of strength. Severus stood up and was shoved to the wall by a body.

Harry stood there, pressing his wand against Severus's neck, a look of fury on his face. "You're supposed to be making a cure, Snape," he hissed, his wand digging into the flesh. "Where is it?"

Severus sneered down at Harry. "Potter, control your temper. If you had bothered to pay attention to my classes, you would know the creation of an entirely new potion is a lengthy process. Granger and I are working on it."

Harry glared at Severus, and back away slightly, his wand still pointed at Severus. "Why isn't it done yet? Do you enjoy seeing all these people in endless pain? Does it give you pleasure, huh?" As soon as he said it, Harry regretted the words. He hadn't meant them, and he quickly realized his mistake as he looked at Snape's eyes, the look of barely controlled rage burning in their depths. "Snape, I –"

Severus glared down at Harry as he took a step forward menacingly. "You know _nothing_, Potter." Eyes snapping with his fury, he glanced at Hermione. Hermione was glaring at Harry with look of surprised anger.

"Harry, how _dare_ you say something like that? Severus and I work endlessly on this potion, he has given all of his time and effort towards this, you of all people should know how hard he's working!" Hermione stepped closer to her friend. "That was low, Harry. You will have to apologise one day. I understand your grief at seeing Luna like this, but it isn't in your best interest to alienate the only person who can help Luna right now," she said quietly, looking at her friend sympathetically, the anger at his remark still clear on her face, though.

Harry stared pleadingly at Hermione. "I proposed," he said raggedly, the pain evident in his eyes. "Two nights ago, 'Mione. We didn't even have time to tell anyone and now this happened, who could do this?"

Severus stood behind Hermione, listening to Harry's low words as he tried to control his anger at the words the boy had spat at him. He knew, more than most, of the irrational feelings that grief makes one feel, but the words had stung nonetheless, and he felt a stab of revulsion as the faces of those he had harmed in the name of _good_ sprang up before his eyes.

Hermione looked up at her friend and felt tears prick her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I am. We will have it soon, I'm sure of it," she whispered encouragingly as she grabbed his hands. "I have to go now, we were about to leave to find a new addition to the potion when you owled. Keep her safe, Harry. Don't leave her side."

Harry nodded frantically, and gave Hermione a quick hug. Turning he tried to look at Snape, his apology on his tongue, but Severus was pointedly looking away from Harry, his hands trembling with the effort of restraining his anger.

Hermione glanced towards Severus, and almost instantly realized what he was holding back. Quickly, she grabbed his arm and walked him swiftly to the floo. Nodding a goodbye to Healer Elfred, she called out Spinner's End, and they disappeared in a flash of green flames

* * *

_Hmm...I'm pretty sure our deviously bossy know-it-all has far more control over the entirely confusing 'relationship' business than any one, especially Severus. Not that surprising, when you think about it ;)_


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N-** _Alright you guys, this chapter was needed desperately, so don't hate for the emotional drama! Things kick up again soon ;) Thank you so, so much for the reviews! I adore when you guys take the time out of your day to tell me what you liked. Adore it. Continue doing it? :D Enjoy!_

* * *

Severus blankly allowed Hermione to steer him towards the couch. He barely registered her arm around him, rubbing his shoulder repeatedly. His anger was palpable, and Hermione was slightly afraid of what he might do. "Severus...he didn't mean it," she said cautiously.

"Didn't he? Perhaps he finally said what he felt, and his grief simply relieved him of his Gryffindor morals."

"No. Severus, no. Harry respects you greatly. What you did for him changed how he saw the world. Grief makes people lose their reason."

"What about you, Hermione?" Severus replied slowly. "Don't you feel the same? How can you not? I'm tired of being lied to."

Hermione took a step back. _Lied to?_ "Severus, what are you talking about? I haven't lied about anything."_  
_

"Don't take me for a fool, Miss Granger. I know perfectly well that you only put up with my company because you are forced to."

Hermione gaped at Severus, unable to grasp what brought on this notion. "I don't put up with your company. I enjoy it, Severus, how could you possibly think otherwise? Especially given recent events."

"People often don't know what they are doing," Severus said stiffly as he glared down at her. "I would not hold it against you if you regret whatever you did."

"Regret?" Hermione stared at Severus incredulously, feeling her anger at his stubbornness rising up. "Regret? Severus, don't you know me at all? Everything I do is something I want to do, you stupid bastard. You aren't as terrible as you think, you know. Yes, you're a bastard, and sometimes your barbs sting a little too deep, but if at any time it was too much for me to handle I would have left. Why can't you see that? I'm not stupid. I'm not under some false illusion. I _want_ to be here, with you. Stop bloody thinking you're too terrible of a person for any one to ever like again, and stop bloody insulting my intelligence!"_  
_

"I...that wasn't my intention," Severus replied, shocked at Hermione's outburst. "But I cannot deny the truth to myself." He cringed as the intense feeling nausea grew in his stomach as years of buried emotions and feelings threatened to burst through the walls he had built to hold them down. He wasn't an emotional man, and he rarely showed anything other than indifference, but for whatever reason, Harry's words had cracked the base of his emotional defenses, and Hermione's blind statement only solidified his feeling of self-loathing. She didn't know of the things he did, she didn't know what kind of man he was at the core.

Flashes of people he had killed and tortured flashed across his mind without abandon, and he groaned heavily, placing his head in his hands. What sort of man was he, to kill and brush it off in the name of _good_? Dumbledore hadn't though Severus would survive the war, and neither had he. He hadn't prepared for the emotional trauma of what he been through in any way, he did it all with the finalizing knowledge that he would die anyways.

Finding out he had a life to live after the war had been startling, and it had taken him the most part of the first year after the war to become a functioning human being. He had nothing to live for afterwards, and he just went through the motions of the day without any real regard for what he was doing. The curse, working on something that was for the good of people, that had given his life a new meaning, but it hadn't erased the scars of what he had done in the past.

Potter's words had brought the blinding pain and guilt of everything he had ever done back up in an instant, and Severus felt his self control crack slowly, the torrent of suppressed emotions threatening to burst forth. His breathing grew strained, and he gasped for breath as his chest tightened painfully as the recollections came faster and faster. If only Hermione could see what he saw, he would be free. Free from knowing that Hermione only liked him because she didn't know the truth.

Hermione watched Severus with growing anxiety. He was trembling with the force of whatever he was going through. Hermione didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but she had an idea. Harry's thoughtless words had elicited a rage in the man that Hermione had seen few times in her life, and she could only guess what the rage had turned into.

Without pausing to think, she grabbed Severus, pulling him back with her, causing him to lay on her. Taking a deep breath, Hermione began to sing as she hugged Severus closer, willing him to calm down. It was a method her mum had used to calm her down when she had been near hysterical about school or something else.

Severus had stiffened when he felt Hermione pull him towards her, but he didn't bother to resist. The gesture had been comforting on a deep, unknown level and he took in one deep, shuddering breath as she began to sing, and relaxed ever so slightly. His mother had sung to him before, before Tobias had started to drink. The memory of Eileen's voice was the earliest recollection Severus had, and Hermione singing to him, and holding him brought him back sharply. Inhaling harshly, he gripped Hermione's arm tightly as a single tear slid down his nose. Allowing himself to take comfort in Hermione was something he committed to memory, because he knew that it could never last. The more she found out about him, the more she would grow to detest him. It was inevitable, so he granted himself this one, small comfort.

Hermione didn't know what exactly it was that she was singing, but she felt Severus relax in her arms, and when he clutched at her arm she knew it was working. Breathing a quick sigh of relief, she warbled on, hugging Severus to her tightly. She had rarely seen rage like his before, and Hermione's instinct had told her he was seconds from releasing whatever pent up feelings and emotions he had been holding back. A release of that magnitude would have only ended up badly, as one was usually not in control of ones magic at times like those.

"From every depth of good and ill, the mystery that binds me still," Severus spoke out suddenly but quietly, the words reverberating through his mind. He never quite knew why that particular poem of Poe's struck him so, but now it rang with an inexplicable meaning.

Hermione stopped singing at Severus's words. She felt tears prick her eyes at the trembling emotion that impregnated the words, and she inhaled sharply. Severus lifted his head, and locked his gaze to hers. She gasped softly at the absolute pain and anguish that burned in the depths of his eyes. His suffering hadn't ended with the war, she realized in an instant. It continued on as if nothing had happened, perhaps even worse. A wave of pity crashed over Hermione, and she stared wordlessly back at Severus as the reality of the life Severus had led hit her with the force of a train. Silently, she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his neck, drawing him close to her in a vain attempt to convey her sudden understanding, sympathy, and the simple fact that she cared.

"Severus, you aren't that person, as much as you think you are. Maybe once, but not anymore, and certainly not for a long time. I know, I know what you did, what you were forced to do. But I don't hate you for it, and if anyone does...well, they're a blind fool."

Severus wrapped an arm around her waist as he breathed deeply, her warm vanilla scent acting as a balm for his troubled emotions. Her words meant the world to him, but he couldn't shake off the self-doubt he felt, even though he was beginning to feel better. He never quite understood why, but Hermione acted as a calming agent to him. When they slept together, he had not a hint of a nightmare, and it was the same now. The thoughts, feelings, and emotions that were not minutes ago threatening to break through, were suddenly calmer.

In that instant, Severus realized exactly why his Patronus had changed.

For most of his life, whenever the guilt of what he had done threatened to overwhelm him, he had always thought of Lily. His one, true reason for staying alive throughout the war. Just the thought of her, the way she laughed, the way she smiled and his burning desire to repay the terrible things he had done had never failed to strengthen him. But now, just then, Severus realized he no longer needed Lily.

His love for her would always remain, but the _need_, the need for her was gone. She was no longer what tied him to reality any more.

Severus had no idea what exactly caused it, or why it had happened, but somewhere, somehow, his feelings had changed dramatically. The potion he was working on with her gave him a reason to live, to fight for the lives of others who couldn't for themselves. But he knew then that even after the potion was completed, he would continue having a reason to live, and part of that reason was the witch he clung to now. Feeling all of his anger seep away, Severus exhaled in relief at finally knowing what had happened.

Hermione held on to Severus tightly, something inside her knew he needed her to. Closing her eyes, she willed herself not to cry. The pain in the mans eyes had almost been too much for her to bear, and the reality of exactly how penetratingly deep his guilt about his life ran was rattling to Hermione. The idea that someone could carry around that much emotional agony was beyond her.

Severus slowly loosened his hold on Hermione, and sat back while Hermione remained at his side. Conjuring a watch, he glanced at the time; it was well into the afternoon. "It appears we missed our chance to investigate what my latest research had produced. How unfortunate," he observed dryly.

Hermione stared at Severus incredulously, and then burst out laughing. The morning they had shared had been so deep, so influential on so many levels, and he returned to his usual dry, sarcastic, virtually indifferent self within a matter of seconds.

Severus eyed the witch curiously. Laughter had not been the reaction he was expecting, and he waited for her to be done. "Finished with that ridiculous show of amusement, are we?" He asked once she had quieted down.

Hermione nodded, her eyes dancing with mirth. "I think so," she gasped as she tried to regulate her breathing after the outburst. She didn't question why Severus had suddenly calmed; she knew on some level that he had come to an understanding with himself. Severus regaining complete control over his emotions was no surprise to her whatsoever. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled menacingly, and Hermione was painfully reminded that she hadn't eaten since the previous evening. Severus arched an eyebrow at her body's loud protest at its lack of nourishment.

"It would be in your best interest to eat something, I think," Severus said delicately as he stood up. "It wouldn't be enjoyable to have you faint from undernourishment," he added as he offered her his hand.

Taking it gratefully, they made their way to the kitchen, and Hermione appeased her ravenous hunger. Hermione studied Severus as she ate, slightly unsettled by the change in him. His eyes that had looked at hers, so filled with pain, were now as clear as they ever were and his face was peaceful. She found herself wondering at what exactly had happened to cause such a dramatic change so quickly but she kept silent as she ate her food.

Severus could feel Hermione's gaze on him, and he ignored it stoically. Focusing instead on his food, he quickly cleaned the plate off.

"Harry didn't mean it you know," Hermione said softly once she realized Severus had finished eating.

Severus froze at the mention of Potter's name. "One should never speak what one does not intend."

"I know, and he knows that. It slipped out, he didn't know who or what to think or blame for what had happened."

"He should be blaming whomever is casting this damned curse on innocent people," Severus snarled, his anger returning, but much less intense than it had been.

Hermione nodded quickly. "He should, and he knows that as well. He will apologize for it someday, Severus, and you will have to let him."

Severus scowled as Hermione spoke. If he never saw that damned boy again in his life, it would be too soon. "I am not a child, Miss Granger. I understand."

"I know," Hermione replied softly. "I just wanted to make sure."

Severus nodded curtly, and rose, headed towards the sitting room. Settling himself on the couch, he summoned a book from the library, and started to read. Hermione joined him soon after, settling herself next to him. His arm found its way around her shoulders soon enough, and Hermione sighed contentedly at the contact.

Something fundamental had changed in their relationship that day, and whilst Severus had remained silent about whatever it was that had caused such a sudden change in him, Hermione had the feeling it would show itself soon enough. For now, although she didn't know exactly what it was that her and Severus were becoming, all she knew was that she enjoyed it immensely, and did not want to see it end any time soon.

* * *

_Yep, very emotional... glad that's out of the way! Poor Severus, it's about time he started figuring himself out! _


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N-**_ slowly but surely they are figuring things out. Always knew those two would have to catch up eventually. ;) Things will start to get very exciting in the coming chapters...*wink*. Anyways, thank all for the reviews! I love them dearly. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Gin, really," Hermione began with a roll of her eyes. "We aren't sleeping together, alright?"

Ginny eyed her friend searchingly, and although she could tell Hermione was telling the truth, she sensed there was more to it than that. "But you've kissed him, haven't you?"

Hermione glared at Ginny, annoyed that she could sense things like that so quickly. Ginny had always had a sharp eye, and the ability to spot when something of a scandalous nature had happened. "What gives you that idea?"

The two were sitting in the living room of Ginny and Draco's apartment, enjoying a glass of wine together while they caught up on all that had happened since Christmas. Hermione had seen Ginny a few times before then, but they have not had the time to sit down and talk. Ginny had grown rather tired of missing her friend, and had sent an owl to barrage Hermione with pecks until the witch had grown so exasperated that she had apparated to Ginny's place within half an hour. Ginny was rather pleased that Hermione had come so quickly, and the two had quickly settled down together.

"It couldn't have been the fact that you flushed like a grade schooler talking about their crush," Ginny said. "You have _never_ been good at hiding your emotions, Hermione."

Hermione sighed dramatically. "Yes, well, I try in any case. But you're spot on as usual, although I'm sure I didn't need to tell you that."

Ginny smirked, pleased that her skills hadn't faded. "Was it good?"

"Amazing."

"You kissed your professor, 'Mione, congratulations!"

Hermione grimaced slightly at Ginny's joking words. "Colleague, Gin, colleague."

"He'll always be the dreaded Professor Snape, you can't deny that," Ginny pointed out as she took a sip from her glass.

"Well, in temper, I suppose," Hermione agreed.

"Speaking of which, what's it like living with him? I mean I know you sort of have to, but does he make it as miserable as I'm imagining? Merlin, 'Mione, all I see is him sneering down at you and taking points away at every turn!"

Hermione giggled at her friends dramatic display. "It's actually rather refreshing to be around him all the time. His demeanor hardly ever changes, though. But in all it's rather comfortable. You get used to the snarky temper after a while," Hermione said vaguely. The moments that had changed her entire view on the potions professor seemed too private to explain in detail to her friend.

The redhead nodded thoughtfully. "So you've realized how much older he is than you, right? Shagging your ex-professor, you naughty thing." Ginny waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione shrugged indifferently. "I've never really thought about it, actually. It doesn't bother me any, and I haven't the foggiest if it bothers him, so for now it isn't something that is an issue, not that it ever would be."

"So you're totally alright with shagging someone who could be your dad."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends teasing. "Merlin, Ginny, we aren't shagging. Get your mind out of the damned gutter for once."

"My mind would be homeless if not for that damned gutter," Ginny laughed lightly and took a sip of her wine as she looked at Hermione's slightly blushing countenance. "When you've finally realized what it's like to bed a Slytherin, do tell me. We'll have so much to share."

Hermione reached out and smacked her friend on the arm. "Good grief, Gin, I don't even know where this is going, whatever it is. Stop getting ahead of yourself."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You haven't planned the whole thing out? What _ever_ has he done to you?"

Hermione glared at Ginny disparagingly, and remained silent, taking a sip of her wine instead.

Ginny's eyebrows rose even further up her forehead at Hermione's expression. "Merlin's ballsack, you're even looking like him now," Ginny shuddered slightly. "That was bloody uncanny Hermione."

Hermione laughed, and brushed off her friends comment. The two continued to converse lightly, and the afternoon passed quickly. Hermione bade goodbye to her friend when the session was threatening to last into the late evening, begging that she needed sleep for tomorrow's expedition with Snape. Ginny reluctantly agreed, and told Hermione that she need to come back sometime within the next century, as Draco was getting annoyed that his friend was so busy all of the time.

Hermione promised to do her best, and quickly apparated away, eager to be back in peace of home. As soon as that thought entered her mind, Hermione stopped short. _Home?_ She nearly staggered from her use of the word. Spinner's End as her home. Hermione grinned suddenly at the thought, somehow the idea of Severus's home as her own didn't bother her in the slightest.

Still grinning, she walked into the sitting room to see Severus reading a rather old looking tome and taking notes from it. Sitting down beside him, she peered over to see what he was writing, but she couldn't make out his spidery scroll from her angle. "What are you doing?"

"I am beginning to realize that your questions really never end, Miss Granger," Severus replied witheringly as he put his quill down to look at Hermione. "I am taking more notes pertaining to tomorrow."

"I figured as much," Hermione replied easily.

"Yet you still felt the need to ask. How interesting."

"It never hurts to be sure," Hermione protested quickly. "But I'm afraid I'll be leaving you for the rest of the evening, unless you feel like keeping my feet warm tonight," Hermione said archly, referring to his animagus form.

"Going to sleep so early? Did the Weasley girl tire you out that to that magnitude?"

Hermione grinned at Severus's words, there had been many a time when Ginny's overly enthusiastic attitude had rendered her exhausted. "Not this time. I want to meditate, actually."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "You think you have gathered enough to try?"

Hermione shook her head quickly. "No, not yet. But I think that meditating will help me. Gaining mental control is a huge part of becoming an animagus, like you said, and I want to just sort of...sift through my thoughts and feelings tonight and see what I come up with."

Severus nodded approvingly. "A good a plan as any. I may come keep you company later, but for now I must continue to read."

Hermione nodded, and leaned in, pecking Severus lightly on the cheek. He jumped from the contact, but his lip twitched nonetheless. Severus knew he should be used to the small reassurances Hermione occasionally gave him, but he still felt a lingering wariness; it was incredibly difficult to believe someone would actually take the time to care for him.

They had yet to discuss what or where they were going with their burgeoning relationship, but neither felt the need for it. Severus hated to admit it to himself, but he was worried that if they confirmed exactly what they were, Hermione would suddenly come to her senses and leave. Which she rightly should, he mused to himself. He still wasn't quite sure why Hermione hadn't taken off already, but he was thankful for whatever was keeping her to him.

Hermione noticed the little quirk of his lip, and smiled to herself as she walked upstairs. She was growing to care deeply for the man, and seeing him accept her small advances made her grin like a school girl. Settling down on her bed, she started to regulate her breathing. Rolling her shoulders lightly, Hermione exhaled slowly as she felt the tension in her body drain.

Meditating had always been something Hermione enjoyed doing, and getting to the point of peaceful relaxation was enjoyable to her. Breathing deeply, she began to hum quietly, letting the simple action release even more unseen stress away. Focusing inward, Hermione calmed her mind; imagining a wide and deep pool. Interestedly, she watched the ripples slowly fade out as the pond stilled.

Grinning slightly, she imagined herself diving into the pool, delving deeper into her consciousness. Memories began to flood her awareness, and Hermione let them flow through her, catching the occasional glimpse as she swam deeper. Severus's long and elegant fingers as they wielded the delicate silver stirrer; his face as he concentrated.

Hermione smiled at that memory. She loved to watch Severus whilst he brewed. The look on his face hinted towards real, true enjoyment, and she always appreciated the glimpse into the man behind the cold mask. Suddenly, Severus's husky laugh rang out in her mind as she recalled when he helped her with her personality traits. The sound reverberated over her as she swam through her recollections, and Hermione found herself leaning into the sound, eager to hear more. The occasions that Severus had truly laughed in her presence could be counted on a single hand, and Hermione savored each memory carefully.

Swimming deeper, a brief image of her and Ron laughing together washed over her, and Hermione felt a pang of regret. Harry and Ron had been her best friends throughout school, and it was together that they fought so well in the war. She hadn't forgiven Ron for the horrible things he had said yet, but she knew that one day she would. It was simply impossible to remain enemies with someone who played such a large and substantial part in her life.

Hermione floated in the pool for a little while, feeling the waves of stress the day had accumulated melt off her. Sifting through her memories was a surprisingly enjoyable experience, and Hermione found herself slightly shocked at how many times Severus cropped up, despite their relatively newer friendship. The crinkle that appeared at the corners of his eyes when he found amusement in something, the all-knowing smirk he constantly had on his face. Small, simple things, but Hermione found herself examining them appreciatively.

Giggling to herself, she grinned at the morning when Severus had neglected to remain in his animagus form the entire night through, and both of their secrets had come out. She had been reasonably surprised that he hadn't chucked her out, as what she did was very Slytherin, indeed. But then again he hadn't been entirely innocent either, and if Hermione didn't think of what he did as touching, she would have been rather upset at the knowledge of Severus being the black cat she had grown so fond of. Knowing it was Severus added a depth to those memories that was previously missing. It was _knowing_ that it was Severus the entire time that had made all the difference, and the idea that he had done it of his own accord meant more to Hermione than anything else.

Yes, Hermione wasn't afraid to admit to herself that she cared for the man greatly. She couldn't deny it to herself any longer, even if she wanted to. Her goal to become an animagus couldn't be completed without admitting to herself who she _truly_ was, and if Severus was a part of that, then Hermione was fine with it.

Admitting it to Severus, however, was an entirely different story. While Hermione was nearly certain the man cared for her too, she had no way of telling how deeply it ran or even if he wanted something more than the occasional casual kiss and whatnot. The only thing Hermione knew for sure was that she didn't want whatever was happening to be a temporary fling. She wanted it to mean something, and she wasn't quite sure how Severus stood on the matter.

The man was many things, but deliberately cruel was not one of them, and Hermione was reasonable sure that if she were ever to become unwanted, Severus would not drag it out over some ridiculous idea of saving her feelings. She also knew the incredible pain that he had endured, and the suffering he had been made to endure for most of his life, and Hermione accepted that.

The door swung open, and Hermione was startled from her reverie by the sharp squeak the door made. The black cat responsible for the intrusion hopped onto the bed and carefully made its way to her side, and rubbed her shoulder with a purr before stretching out on the other side of the bed. A second later, Hermione turned to see Severus laying there instead of the cat.

"Did I interrupt anything important?" Severus drawled as he looked at the near half-asleep witch.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I got lost in the meditation. It was good you came when you did, I'd probably be sifting through useless things inside my head until morn."

"You should sleep. It will most likely end up being an exhausting day tomorrow."

"Still not telling me where exactly we are going?"

"No, and you would do well to practice a little patience," Severus pointed out, amusement clouding his rebuke. That was the fifth time that day she had asked where he was taking her tomorrow, and his answer hadn't changed.

Huffing slightly, Hermione rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Severus had already dressed into his nightclothes, and he settled himself under the duvet. It had become an unspoken routine for the two to sleep together, and although neither had pointed it out, they both knew of their curious lack of night terrors when they spend the entire night together. Sometimes Severus curled up next to Hermione in his animagus form, but usually it was as they were now.

Finally finished, Hermione walked out and jumped on the bed. Severus eyed the flash of leg he had caught a glimpse of, and smirked appreciatively. Hermione wiggled her way under the covers, and snuggled closer to Severus, but didn't touch him. He wasn't quite comfortable with Hermione being so close to him whilst he wasn't in his animagus before he fell asleep, but he never made a negative comment about how she always ended up sprawled over him by morning time. He rather enjoyed it, to be truthful.

"Good night, Severus," Hermione said amicably, her voice drifting off slightly as sleep quickly overcame her.

"Good night, Hermione."

* * *

_Figuring out a relationship where Snape is concerned seems to fall out of the normal dating category, doesn't it? Hmm.._


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N- **_here's another chapter for you all, a few things are discovered in this one. Thank you all for the reviews, they are beyond encouraging!_

* * *

"Merlin's ballsack, Severus, I am _coming,_" Hermione shouted down to the impatient man standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I just need to finish braiding my hair, I can't have it getting in the way."

Severus smirked as the witch's words floated down to him. Where they were going her hair would indeed get in the way. A braid seemed the most practical, but he did enjoy rattling her a bit. "I would rather prefer to not age a hundred years before we actually leave," he said loudly.

Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, glaring down at him irritably. "Keep your hair on, I'm done."

Severus rolled his eyes and headed out. His attire consisted of black slacks, a black tee, and his traveling cloak. It was an odd assembly, yes, but it would work for the purpose he needed it to. Holding his arm out, he waited for Hermione to take it.

Hermione reached out to take his arm, and quickly wrapped her hand in his. Ignoring the sharp glance he gave her, she screwed her eyes shut as they apparated. The horrible feeling never got old, and she experienced the familiar five-second recovery. Opening her eyes, she looked around curiously. "Where exactly are we?"

They were standing in the midst of a grassy looking field on the side of a hill, and they were completely surrounded by distant looking mountains. The field was peppered with brightly colored flowers, and the slopes of the hills were covered in large and rather forbidding looking pines. "We are in the midst of the Blue Ridge Mountains, in the United States."

Hermione turned to look at Severus in shock. "What did you find to bring us here?"

"A plant," Severus replied simply. "Known as the Bloodroot, it is a flowering plant native to Northern America. It has roots in ancient potions, although all accounts of the plant and its properties are admittedly very vague. I came across a brief mention of it in a book that Lucius lent to me. It merely said that the root of the plant was known to dispel the hold of negative magics on the mind in ancient Native American lore. I do not know much of their culture, though, so I don't know if the accounts are accurate. However, it is safe to say that if we find this, and it has the effects I am hoping, the potion is done."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I read somewhere about that too. I don't know how many Native Americans were wizards, but they were known for having herbal remedies for mundane ailments. It is a very interesting idea. Any idea where to look?"

Severus scowled faintly. "No, all I could find is the flower prefers the shade, but as you can see, there are many ways to achieve shade. It renders nearly every location a possible one."

Hermione grinned. "Maybe not," she said mysteriously.

Severus eyed her curiously. "What are you on about, Miss Granger?"

Hermione didn't respond, instead she pulled out her wand, and knelt down. Waving her wand slowly over the ground, she muttered a few words under her breath. The plants around them seemed to shiver slightly, and a twirl of purple smoke appeared between the trunks of two small trees at the edge of the clearing. Feeling rather smug, Hermione went to investigate the product of her strange spell. Peering down at the plant the purple smoke hovered over, she gestured to Severus. "Does this look anything like the plant was described?"

"It was never described, although I can perform a simple spell to test whether or not it has magical properties," Severus replied. "Where did you come across that finding spell?"

"It was in a book about wild plants that Neville lent me a while ago. If you think of the plant you wish to find, the spell finds the roots of a plant that is similar to the one you think of. It is not exactly perfect, but it can be helpful."

"Indeed," Severus bent down to study the plant. It was a small flower, only two blossoms were fully opened. The thicker white petals surrounded the few prongs of yellow in the center. Withdrawing his wand, Severus swirled a circle around the plant, and uttered a word. The air around the flower shimmered slightly, and Severus nodded satisfactorily. "It has magical properties, of the kind we are looking for I believe. I cannot perform a more extensive revealing spell until we get back. I expected this to take most of the day to find, if we even could, but it appears I have underestimated your intuition, Miss Granger."

Hermione grinned at the hidden compliment, proceeded to help Severus carefully uproot the plant. Shrinking it, he placed it carefully in a jar, and held out his arm again. Hermione grabbed it, and they disappeared with the customary sound. Arriving back on the porch at Spinner's End, they quickly entered the mansion and headed towards the laboratory.

"It needs to be diluted and dissolved, so a copper cauldron?" Hermione asked as Severus busied himself with cutting a bit of the bloodroot up.

Severus nodded in response and Hermione handed him the cauldron. He poured the appropriate measure of water in and added the chopped bloodroot. He set the small cauldron under a low flame. Grabbing another piece of the root, he did the same again, but this time he crushed the root. He repeated the process three more times; slicing, shredding, and grinding the root. In testing a previously unknown ingredient, it was always safe to cover every possible angle.

Hermione stared at Severus as a strange feeling came over her. Watching him move so efficiently, his elegantly long fingers moving so precisely as he cut the root...an ache started deep in her center. Severus was too focused on what he was doing to notice the blush that crept up Hermione's neck. "I – Severus."

He jerked up, his gaze catching hers. Hermione remained silent as she stared wide-eyed into Severus's eyes, and slowly drew her lip into her mouth. Severus watched the action with excruciating slowness, and felt all the blood in his body flood to his groin. "Miss Granger."

Hermione heard the carefully controlled tone in Severus's voice, and saw the flicker of desire in his eyes. She took a step forward. "I should help you cut the bloodroot," she said, never looking away from his burning eyes.

"I would appreciate that," he replied just as steadily. Hermione nodded and moved closer, still unable to look away. Suddenly, an intense feeling of nervousness washed over her, and she bit her lip again. Severus could feel the last tendril of his willpower snap, and he stepped forward, crashing his lips down on hers.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly got over it. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand to run her fingers through his hair. Her other arm wound around his neck to pull him closer as she deepened the kiss.

Severus slid a hand down her shoulders to her waist, tugging her hips to press flush against him. His other hand buried itself in the wild mass of curls, tugging back slightly so he could deepen the kiss. Hermione arched her back, pressing herself into him. She smiled through the kiss when she felt Severus's growing erection against her stomach.

Sliding his hands down further, he cupped her behind and lifted her up easily. Hermione went with his movements, wrapping her legs around his waist. Severus walked forward, breaking the kiss to make sure he didn't knock anything important over before he backed Hermione against the wall.

Gasping at the coolness of the wall, Hermione looked at Severus. "What...?"

Severus shook his head and brought his lips to hers again. He didn't know what was happening, and he didn't care. It had been so long since he had felt the touch of a woman, and Hermione was beautiful in every way to his gaze. He didn't care, he just wanted to touch her. Sliding his hand back up to her waist, he played with the edge of her shirt.

Hermione's breath hitched when Severus finally slid his hand under her shirt and gripped her waist. Suddenly, she was overcome with a desire to have her hands on his skin. A small voice in the back of her mind cautioned her, but she ignored it. His touch, his kisses, the way his breathing labored, it was all serving to drive her insane, and she didn't have the power of mind to stop it. Nor did she want to.

Severus broke the kiss to trail his mouth down her jawline to her neck, nibbling at the sensitive flesh as he went. He pulled back slightly to watch how her chest rose and fell with an urgency that he shared. Watching this witch come more unraveled with his every move fueled his desire even more. He attacked her neck as he slid his hand carefully up her side until his thumb brushed against the underside of her bra.

Hermione felt all the heat in her body rush towards her groin, and she moved to slid her hands under his shirt to feel his shoulders when a harsh knocking sound reverberated throughout the mansion. It took a few minutes for the pounding to pierce through the fog of arousal in her mind. "Severus?"

Severus looked at her with just as much confusion as her, and shrugged. "It sounds as though someone is knocking."

"Who would be knocking at your door?"

"I do not know," Severus replied. He lowered Hermione to the ground, and smirked slightly when he saw her knees tremble. He kept a hand on her waist to help steady her. Hermione straightened and attempted to smooth her hair. Her heartbeat slowed, and she came off the heady feeling of desire slowly. She rearranged her clothes and gave Severus a sheepish grin.

Severus arched an eyebrow, but his eyes danced with amusement at her tousled appearance. Her lips were bright red and slightly swollen, and the flush of arousal hadn't left her cheeks yet. His appearance was almost unchanged, except his hair now looked as though he had just awoken. It was Hermione's turn to smirk at that, one of the most endearing things about the man was his bed head. It was utterly adorable to her. "Shall we see who's there?"

Severus nodded, and walked out. Hermione followed him quickly and they headed towards the door. Severus opened it, and stared for a few minutes at who stood there. Without a word, he turned on his heel and swept past Hermione. She wondered at Severus's strange behavior, but she didn't stop him, instead she opened the door further to see who was there. "Harry?"

* * *

Severus headed back to the laboratory, and busied himself with slicing the bloodroot. He had no interest in even seeing the Potter boy. His anger towards the boy had abated some, but he still wasn't inclined to see him. The fact that Potter had interrupted what he had didn't help lessen Severus's unpleasant feelings towards the boy. To say it had been frustrating was putting it lightly.

He finished preparing the bloodroot in the different methods, and placed them all over a low flame. Satisfied, he cast a spell to label each cauldron, and moved to check on the potion. It bubbled weakly, the silvery potion letting off the faint smell of moonflowers. He ran a few diagnostic spells, and ran through what he would need to counter any aftereffect of the potion. Headaches, nausea, stiff pain.

Whistling tunelessly, he started to gather what ingredients with counter each side effect, and started to prepare them methodically. Potter's appearance had killed his mood entirely, but he still entertained himself with replaying what had just occurred. He wanted her, possibly more than anything else. No, definitely more.

The door opened, and Severus looked up to see Hermione standing there. Choosing to make no mention of Potter, he spoke in what he hoped was a casual tone. "I have prepared the root in every way I know how, and we shall see tomorrow morning – Good grief, Hermione, are you alright?"

Severus rushed to Hermione in alarm, her face was paler than he had ever seen it, and she seemed unstable on her feet. Picking her up swiftly, he carried her to the sitting room. Placing her down on the couch gently, he took a seat beside her. "What did Potter do, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head mutely, and turned towards Severus, a look of helplessness on her face. "It's Lestrange," she murmured.

Severus looked down at Hermione in confusion. "Lestrange is in Azkaban."

Hermione shook her head again. "He broke out over the summer, and Harry believes it is he who is using the curse. When Dolohov and Avery escaped, Lestrange did too but he got away."

Severus leaned back in the chair, considering her words. If Lestrange was indeed on the loose, than it would make perfect sense. If anyone had a vendetta against the Ministry, it would be him. He was faithful until the very end. How exactly the Ministry could have fallen lax enough to let an extremely dangerous, and very powerful wizard escape was thoroughly beyond him.

It still did not explain the curse and where it came from. He and Hermione had spent days researching various Dark Arts from every culture to no avail. How Lestrange could have discovered the curse, and gained enough strength to start to use it was yet to be answered. "Potter told you this? Who told him?"

"The Minister."

"That bloody fool," Severus snarled. "Letting someone of Lestrange's power just slip through his finger. Why wasn't it made public knowledge? Why wasn't every Auror in the office sent after him?"

"I guess Kingsley felt it would have been better to cover it up. He told Harry over the holidays, and according to him, we are still not supposed to know, but Harry felt as though we needed to be made aware."

Severus felt his blood pound at that. The Minister was being an idiot, something Severus would have never thought of Shacklebolt. "At least Potter can see a modicum of sense," he responded acidly.

"Harry is good for the job, I think he could get far more done than Darreth. But still, a Death Eater is out there, cursing innocent people for...for what purpose?"

Severus scowled. "I do not know. Lestrange will have an ulterior motive; that I am sure of, but I doubt it will be possible for anyone to find out at this stage. All we can do is perfect the potion, and heal those whom have already suffered because of it until more information is gained."

Hermione sighed heavily. "This changes a few things. For one, we know that even once the potion is done we will spend a good portion of our time brewing more and more of it because Lestrange won't stop."

Severus nodded gravely. "Yes, we will. I will have to arrange a meeting with the Minister and inform him of everything I know about Lestrange's character. Anything could help apprehend him. For now though, there is no use worrying about it. We will complete the potion and cure those who have been affected. Then we can look towards helping Potter."

Hermione agreed softly, and leaned against his shoulder. "The bloodroot is brewing?"

"Yes. We shall see tomorrow."

"Well then there's really nothing left to do today, is there?"

"There isn't. Shall we read?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm really not in the mood to concentrate on anything. Could we – well, could we just sit here?"

Severus looked down at Hermione curiously, he had never before heard her say she had no desire to read. She felt his gaze on her and looked up at him beseechingly. Severus studied her eyes for a few seconds, and realised quickly that the knowledge of Lestrange had affected her greatly. He understood; she had been an instrumental piece in winning the war, and the idea that someone who had supported Voldemort's ideals was out there once again was far beyond unsettling to her.

Severus nodded slowly and wrapped his arm around her. Flicking his wand, he summoned a small novel. Hermione sighed softly and let herself rest against Severus, trying hard not to think about Lestrange. The idea that the curse was being used by a Death Eater had always been in the back of her mind, but knowing that it was really happening was terrifying.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N-** _Have I mentioned lately how much your reviews inspire me? Ah, I can't believe the count is nearing 300! I can't thank all of you enough. :) Enjoy!__  
_

* * *

Severus stood in front of the row of cauldrons, glaring at them intently.

Hermione noted his look of frustration, and said, "Is everything alright, Severus?"

"The sliced bloodroot did not dissolve the way I had hoped. I have yet to test the other methods, but this is not a promising start."

"Well, test the others then, and we'll see for sure whether or not it was a dead end," Hermione said encouragingly. Severus nodded tersely, and moved in front of a new cauldron, waving his wand bath and forth over it whilst muttering under his breath.

Hermione watched him anxiously, willing for the plant to have the properties it was known for. If Severus were correct, the plant would be the last catalyst they needed for the potion; after that it was simply a matter of aesthetics. Biting her lip, she peered worriedly the counter and into the cauldron.

Severus looked up, and noticed how Hermione was chewing on her lip. "I don't think you quite realize how incredibly distracting it is to watch you do that, Miss Granger, I suggest you stop."

Hermione jerked up in surprise. "Do what?"

"That," Severus replied irritably as Hermione did it again. "Biting your lip."

Hermione grinned. "Oh. You don't like that?" she asked innocently, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. Severus glared at Hermione as coldly as he could manage, and went back to carefully running diagnostic spells over the cauldron. Hermione smirked, and filed that little tidbit away for future reference. It could come in handy for a few things, she reasoned to herself.

"Bloody hell," Severus swore loudly. "This actually created a poison. The additional clockwise stir completely erased any healing potential, and made it the opposite. Write that down for me. Ground bloodroot requires only 6 clockwise stirs when dissolving in two measures of water."

Hermione nodded quickly, and did as he said. Her small, cramped writing looked rather out of place besides his long, spidery scrawl. Placing the parchment down, she looked at him hopefully. "Any luck with diced?"

Severus' scowled deepened. "No. It is as useless as water, in this case."

Hermione sighed. "There are two more; shredded and crushed. It doesn't always work the first try," she added gently.

Severus rolled his eyes, and remained silent. Focusing on his work, he ran the spell for the third time over the crushed bloodroot. He could feel the fatigue from casting the challenging spell again creeping up on him, and he felt irritated. By the time he was done, he would have to spend the rest of the evening sleeping. Muttering the incantation under his breath, he willed it to work, to show something. When the results appeared negative, he groaned in frustration. "Nothing again."

Hermione felt herself becoming chagrined at the lack of success. Unknowingly, she bite her lip in annoyance again. Severus looked up, and felt something stir in his groin as he watched the bushy haired witch bite on her lower lip. Briefly, Severus considered how adorable she looked, with her slight frown and her hair a mess. Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, he finished the spell, waiting for the results.

The potion shimmered, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "It works. Its properties release the hold of negative magics in the body and mind. It works," he repeated, feeling slightly dazed at the discovery. Vaguely, he registered that after all this was done with, he would be writing quite a few articles on the subject. Before the thought could go any further, he was shoved to the side by someone ramming into him. Looking down in surprise, he nearly choked on the mass of mushy hair that was suddenly under his nose.

Grinning, Hermione looked up at him. "Congratulations on your second revolutionizing potions discovery of the year, Professor," she said with amusement.

Severus smirked, and quickly leaned down, covering her lips with his. Hermione was surprised briefly, but it quickly passed as she let herself melt into the kiss, and closed her eyes. Swiping her tongue along his lower lip, Severus readily granted her access. Taking the opportunity, she started to explore his mouth as his hands moved from her hips to her lower back, splaying his hand across it possessively.

Grinning slightly as Severus pulled her closer, Hermione broke the kiss and tried to catch her breath. "I'm finding more and more that I particularly enjoy your method of celebrating success."

Severus smirked slightly as he looked down at her, the amusement at her words dancing in his eyes. "The true celebration will come with the potion being successful. It does not do to count your chickens before they hatch."

Hermione felt her breath hitch at the underlying promise to his words, despite the tone being innocent. There was a flash of something indescribable in his eyes, and Hermione realized quickly that to him, this was definitely something _more._ The thought made her smile brightly, and she leaned up, kissing him lightly. Severus returned the rather chaste kiss, and released his hold on her.

"What's left to be done?"

"The potion as it is now, is stable and completely effective according to my diagnostic spells. The only issues would be the side-effects. Nausea, headaches, residual nightmares. The residual nightmares couldn't be helped, as the subconscious will need to essentially work the fear out of their system. But the headaches and nausea have cures. Just a simple addition of essence of daisy root for the nausea and–"

"Some star-thistle for headaches. A drop of peppermint extract as well, as that will give the much a palatable flavour and help the starthistle and daisy-root work better together," Hermione interrupted thoughtfully.

Severus looked at Hermione in mild surprise. "The peppermint would be a nice touch, yes. Run the testing spell, Hermione, and see how much of each ingredient we would need to add."

Hermione nodded, and quickly complied, weaving her wand in intricate looking circles in the air above the cauldron. Muttering under her breath, she studied the various signals the spell was giving her. "Three...no, two and a half drops of peppermint, one measure of daisy root essence, and half a measure of sliced star thistle." She turned to look at Severus. "I'm pretty sure, but you should run the test as well just to be positive. We can't afford any mistakes, especially as the first human trial will have to be one of the victims."

Severus nodded, and quickly completed the testing spells. "It all seems in order, but you will have to add three clockwise stirs for every counterclockwise when you add the star-thistle. Otherwise it will counteract badly with the moondew. It will need to simmer for 24 hours before it will be ready to take to St. Mungo's."

Hermione nodded, and started to slice the star-thistle. Severus measured out the peppermint and daisy root essence, and quickly added them to the potion. Hermione scooped up the sliced root, and gently slid it into the cauldron. Frowning in concentration, she started to stir. Severus watched her with amusement; she was biting her lip again. He instantly felt a surge of jealousy, he wanted to be the one biting her lip.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, he waited until she was done stirring. "All done," said Hermione brightly. "Now it just has to simmer. Shall we eat?"

After making sure the flame was at the right temperature, they left the lab and headed towards the kitchen, where Frannel was already setting the table with a rather exorbitant spread. After eating, they retired to the sitting room. Severus sat at his corner of the couch, and Hermione quickly sat at his side, grinning slightly when he place his arm around her shoulders. Summoning a book about the theory behind becoming and animagus, she began to read.

Severus twirled his finger around one of her curls absently as he read about the results of muggle psychology. After discovering the tip in the muggle alchemy book that led him to the dittany discovery, he had decided to educate himself on muggle psychology methods. It was interesting, and he was soon lost in the pages.

"Aminagus magic has its roots in elemental magic, correct?"

"Yes, it does. I own a book on the lore associated with becoming an animagus," Severus replied, entirely nonplussed by Hermione's sudden question. He had quickly become used to the fact that Hermione was apt to simply blurt out whatever questions came to her mind the second they appeared.

"Really? You should let me read it. I've been meditating often, but I feel like I'm missing some vital aspect to the mental training," Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"The meditating doesn't help with the actual transformation, Hermione. It's a tool you can use to gain a more full and rounded idea of who you are, and the events and people that helped shape you. If I had to compare the moment of transformation, it would be like diving down to the bottom of a wide, deep pool, and finding a single pearl; a pearl that you knew was there but had to find."

"So basically, what you're saying, is that sifting through my memories and such really only serves to make the 'pool' wider and deeper?"

Severus nodded, once again feeling pleased that she could catch on so quickly. "Precisely, when you feel as though you know yourself enough, that is the point when you 'dive' into your psyche."

"Well, I've been meditating for weeks now. I think in a couple more days I'll be able to, although I won't try until after we've tested the potion. I've heard the process can leave you feeling magically drained for a couple days."

"It can; I felt only slightly fatigued after my first transformation. After the first time, though, it becomes as easy as casting a spell."

Hermione nodded decisively. "I'll try for it in a few days, after the potion has been completed."

The two returned to silence, both caught up in their respective books. Severus found quickly that he couldn't concentrate. A thought that had struck him a few days earlier had grown into a niggling fear that he knew wouldn't die down unless he got reassurance. "Hermione."

She turned to look at him, wondering at the odd sound in his voice. "Yes?"

"The potion is almost finished," he said quietly, his arm still around her.

"Yes, it is," she replied slowly, wondering what he was getting at.

"What are your plans for after it is completed?"

Hermione didn't respond for a moment as she thought about it. She had never really thought about it. The potion had quickly become the main focus of her existence, and returning to teaching was about as far as she had gotten. "Return to teaching, I think. Why do you ask?"

"I want to continue our...relationship," he said. "I would rather it not end with the potion."

Hermione smiled to herself, and she leaned into Severus. She knew what they had was real, and Severus had feelings towards her, but it was beyond nice to hear the stiff, distant man say he wanted them to continue being together. "I don't want it to end either."

"Then it will not."

* * *

"Well? Vat do you have to tell me?" Vegar looked at the wizard in front of him with irritation. Lestrange was back, when he was supposed to still be performing the curse on people. "There had better be an excellent reason why you are back."

"Someone's working on a cure for the curse."

"There is no cure."

"The Ministry thinks differently. It's the magical world, Vegar," Lestrange replied wearily. "If someone has the capability, a counter spell or jinx could be created."

"No. I made my own modifications to the curse. It cannot be rectified. You are mistaken."

"Well, I figured I'd warn you, especially if it works. You can never be to careful," Lestrange said. In his eyes, Vegar was shaping up to be almost exactly like the Dark Lord. Powerful, prideful, arrogant. The only things that were missing were Voldemort's reckless love for causing pain and anguish. Vegar was certainly not merciful, but to him, causing pain was a means to an end. For the Dark Lord, it had been pure joy.

Lestrange suppressed a slight shudder as he recalled the maniacal gleam that had entered the Dark Lords mind whenever he tortured someone, or forced someone else to torture the unfortunate victim. He had delighted in the actions himself at the time, but since being in Azkaban, his views on causing needless pain had changed some. However, cursing people for Vegar was different. It was for the greater good.

"And of Potter?"

"I got his girl. His other friends seem to enjoy the low life. I can't seem to find or get close to the Granger girl, or the Weasley boy. Too protected, I'm thinking. The wizarding world can't have their Golden Trio getting hurt," he said with a sneer.

Vegar leaned back in his seat and remained silent. Lestrange wondered at what the strange man was thinking, but didn't comment on the sudden silence. Instead, he continued to drink, and plan in his head who he would attack next.

"Did you get any hints as to who was vorking on the cure?"

"No. Only that it was a collaboration with someone else, and the Ministry is extremely hopeful. Whoever it is, they're good, apparently."

Suddenly, an idea struck Vegar. "The curse cannot be rectified with another spell. But a potion may be able to. If the Ministry needed a potion created, who vould they go to?"

Lestrange's eyes widened as he realised what Vegar was saying. "You think the cure will come in the form of a _potion?_"

"It is the only vay. Only a person of unheard of magical talents vould be able to create a counter spell. A potion, however...a potion vorks in a different vay than a spell. It could vork. It vould vork, if the right potion were to be created."

"Granger is known for her potion skills, I think. Everyone worships her as the brightest witch of her age, though, so there's no surprise there. They said it was a collaboration...I can't –" he paused, and looked up, an expression of dawning comprehension on his face. "There's a bit of irony for you, but I think the other person working on the potion could be Severus Snape."

* * *

_There we go, Severus. _

_ Ah...we're getting close now!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took over a week to update, I hit a bit of writers block concerning wrapping up the end of this story, but it's gone now (I think). Past three hundred reviews! I can hardly believe it! Thank you all, and hopefully you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

"Is it done?" Hermione asked hopefully as she watched Severus run the diagnostic spells that would tell them whether or not it would do what they hoped. "I know there isn't a reason why it shouldn't work, but I mean there could be an unforeseen complication, some reaction that we didn't think of; we have a couple ingredients that were never discovered before, there could be a hidden property that we didn't–"

"It works, Hermione," Severus cut in witheringly. "The results came back positive. It will hopefully do what we think it will, magically speaking it is what we need. We won't know exactly what will happen until we test it on the first person. If it doesn't alleviate the effects of the curse, it will do no more than cause a slight headache in the victim; that I am sure of, at least. We can try it immediately."

"I'll call Cosette and owl Healer Elfred, along with Harry. He'll want to be there."

"Of course," Severus replied stiffly. He still had no interest in seeing Potter again, in fact if he never saw the boy again it would be a lifetime too soon. Hermione ignored Severus's obvious dislike of the fact that Harry would be there, his girlfriend was currently being wracked by nightmarish Dark Magics; he deserved to be there to see if it worked, especially since it was him who told them of Lestrange.

Shifting closer to Severus, Hermione lifted herself on tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek before she walked out. Severus watched her leave with a small smile on his face. He rather enjoyed how Hermione had no reservations with being close to him. If it had been left up to him, Severus doubted they would have ever gotten to where they were now. He still didn't know exactly what it was that they shared, but he enjoyed every second of it regardless.

Whistling tunelessly between his teeth, he started to ladle the silvery potion into individual flasks. He filled thirty-eight of them, and levitated them to the shelves. He would only need one vial today, as they would only be testing the potion on a single person first and then waiting another day to see if any unknown side effects appeared.

Personally, Severus didn't think that anything would go wrong with the potion. They had exactly what they needed; each ingredient's magical properties combated the certain symptoms of the curse. Whilst he knew the people who had been suffering for months would be more difficult, as the magic would have a stronger and deeper hold on their psyches, he knew it would work. He wasn't sure how much of the experience the patients would remember, but he was moderately sure it would come back to them with time if it wasn't immediately apparent, though, so short of Obliviating them all, Severus knew they would each have to deal with it on their own terms. The idea that it was all in their mind would help some, it wasn't someone projecting the fears at them, it simply magnified fears that they already knew existed, and had possibly already worked through.

"I just sent Cosette to St. Mungo's. I doubt anyone will tell us to hold off, so we should get ready to go," Hermione said as she came back to the laboratory. "Did you bottle everything?"

"I did, we are only trying it out on one patient today. I have two doses with me, as we will be trying it out on the first victim that was cursed. One dose may not be strong enough to combat months of being afflicted."

Hermione nodded. "This is it, Severus," she said quietly as she moved to stand by him. "This will tell us whether or not we've succeeded."

"It will. Don't start to question yourself now, Hermione. It is stable, and we have run every test imaginable. If it doesn't work, well, we'll have made progress nonetheless. Everything helps in potions making. Mistakes, discarded ideas, dead ends. Everything leads to a successful end. Don't worry," he added soothingly.

Hermione grinned despite her worry, it was rather uncharacteristic of Severus to comfort her. "I know." She turned to wrap her arms around him, pressing her face against his chest. "I can't help worrying though. I just – if this fails, I can't begin to imagine how we'd find something else."

"I'm beginning to understand it is pointless to tell you to stop worrying," Severus observed dryly as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"It took you long enough," she replied just as dryly. Severus smirked at her response; he really had rubbed off on her in some ways, he mused. She used to simply ignore his biting sarcasm, but recently she had been returning nearly as good as she got. It was highly amusing, to say the least, and Severus enjoyed the banter greatly.

Just then, Cosette flew into the room and landed lightly on the edge of the cauldron that had contained the potion. Severus noticed the bird, and nudged Hermione to turn around. Reaching out, she grabbed the note and gave Cosette a quick rub. She opened the note, scanning the few lines quickly. "We're all set. Elfred moved the first patient into a separate room just in case, and Harry is already there. The Floo's open, so we can go when we're ready."

Severus nodded briskly, and summoned the small folder that held the notes on the potion, along with two of the vials before following Hermione out of the laboratory. They reached the fire, and Hermione looked at Severus with wide eyed anxiety, biting her lip. Severus gave her the smallest of smiles before grabbing the small pot of floo powder, and throwing a handful in the fires. They stepped in together, and Hermione grabbed Severus's hand before the spun out of sight.

They landed in the office, and Hermione took a second to still her spinning mind whilst Severus carefully dusted himself off before turning towards the desk.

"Professor Snape, Professor Granger. Good to see you," Healer Elfred greeted as he stood to shake hands with Severus and Hermione. "I've put the patient in a separate ward on the other side of the main one, so you will have complete privacy and quiet if you need it."

Severus bit back a smirk at that; all they were doing was force feeding the patient a potion, and then writing down any changes they saw. He thanked the Healer gravely though, and followed him out of the office with Hermione trailing behind. Elfred led them into a room off to the side, and Severus took a quick note of what was in the room. The patient lay on the bed, restrained by thick leather buckles. He was thrashing and his mouth was open as he he were screaming; Severus assumed a silencing charm had been placed on the man.

Hermione walked up beside the bed, trying to calm herself as she looked at the terror-ridden person on the bed. He was thin, almost unbearably so, and there were dark blue bruises on the patient's wrists and ankles where they had strained against the leather holding them to the bed. The bruises looked worse due to the paleness of the patient, and Hermione felt a searing stab of pity at the pathetic sight. Tearing her gaze away from the bed, she looked at Severus questioningly.

"Write down the newest changes, and then we shall give him the potion," Severus said in response to Hermione's gaze. It wasn't necessary to write down how the patient looked, as it was merely more severe than the last time they had visited St. Mungo's. Nothing had changed, it had simply gotten worse, but Severus realised that the best way to keep Hermione from tearing her hair out in sympathy was to keep her busy.

Hermione pulled out some parchment from her robes, and a quill, and started writing immediately. Severus nodded briskly to the Healer, and he bowed shortly in response and walked out, closing the door behind him. Severus took out the flask and uncorked it as he sat down next to Hermione, waiting patiently for her to finish her writing.

"How will we get him to swallow?" Hermione asked briskly as she neatly folded the parchment and put it back in her pocket.

"You will have to massage his throat whilst I pour the potion down. Hopefully the body's base instincts will take over, and he will swallow. I don't know, exactly. Perhaps we should call the healer in to help us with this."

"That's probably best," Hermione replied thoughtfully. Standing up, she walked to the door before sticking her head and calling the healer to her. "We need some way to get the patient to swallow the potion."

Healer Elfred nodded quickly, and followed Hermione into the room. "There's actually a charm that causes the body to be calm enough to swallow for a few seconds," he said as he walked towards the bed. "It was developed a few years ago; the extensive waste of potions from people refusing to swallow and spitting it back out was too great, and we needed a solution. Where is the potion?"

"Interesting," Severus mused aloud as he handed the small phial to the healer. "It works over any magical enchantment to cause the body to swallow?"

Elfred nodded as he pointed his wand at the patient's throat, holding the flask above his mouth. He whispered a few words, and the patient's mouth went slack. Holding the jaw open, he poured the potion into his mouth, before closing his jaw and whispering a few more words. "There we go, he's swallowed."

"Excellent. Thank you, Healer Elfred," Hermione said. The healer nodded, and walked out again, closing the door behind him. Both her and Severus turned to look at the patient anxiously. The tension was palpable as they waited for the potion to take affect. The minutes ticked by, and Hermione scanned the victim for any signs of change with increasing apprehension. Feeling the worry she had been suppressing start to creep back, she gazed at Severus. "Why hasn't anything happened?"

Severus hid his fears behind his usual mask of cold indifference, and answered Hermione in a neutral voice, "Some potions take time to be fully effective. The patient is under a sleeping potion, as well, which means that what we will see change is next to nothing. The patient will have to wake up first."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, returning to look at the bed. Suddenly, Severus stood up and took the patients wrist in his hand, his brow furrowed in concentration. Hermione leaned forward, and spoke hopefully, "what is it Severus?"

Severus didn't respond, focused on counting the pulse in the wrist. Breathing a sigh of relief, he sat back down. "Pulse has lowered."

"How far is it from normal?"

"It is only slightly elevated, as if he had just woken up suddenly," Severus said evenly..

Hermione breathed in deeply, trying to calm her racing nerves, and went back to studying the patient. Scanning the body, she started to notice small signs of relaxation in the patient. The tendons that had been protruding from his neck weren't there anymore. The mouth was closed, and Hermione took that as a sign that he had stopped screaming. The constant dull rattling sound of the victim straining against the leather bonds had ceased as well, and Hermione looked at Severus, daring to let the hope back in her voice. "He's relaxing."

"He is," Severus said. "I want to try something once he is fully relaxed, though."

"What is it?"

"A complex branch of magic that doesn't have a name. It doesn't even have a book on the subject, just a slight mention of it. I have been working on the theory, and I believe I know how to do it."

Hermione looked at Severus curiously. "You're going to have to explain more."

"It's a very precise point of magic, where you focus mentally on the patient's mind. You 'feel' for the web of a persons magic, and thereby feeling for whatever hold something has on that magic. If we can get to that point, theoretically, we can help the potion untangle the threads of Dark Magic from the web of personal magic."

"It sounds like a lot like it has its roots in Legilimency, as it is a form of mental magic. So how are you proposing we do that?"

"Yes, you're right," Severus replied, sounding pleased. "It is based of the magic that Legilimency uses. It will have to be performed once the patient is more stable, due to the strenuous nature of the magic. In a few hours after the potion has done all it can do, we can try it. The potion should have released the Dark Magic's hold, but if anything, this method will confirm that."

"Well, just tell me when." Hermione stood up, and drew her wand. "_Expecto Patronum_!" Her silvery otter sprang from the tip of her wand, and skipped around her feet before running off to leap across the room playfully. Hermione watched her Patronus indulgently for a few seconds before sitting back down. "I figured it couldn't hurt," she said in answer to Severus's curious look.

The otter bounded over to the patients bed, and leapt onto the end before hopping back off. The patient gave a small sigh, and suddenly sank into the bed, all of the rigidity gone from his form. Severus found himself mildly impressed at the effect the Patronus had on the patient. "Your lead seems to have helped some."

Hermione offered Severus a small smile, feeling rather pleased with herself. "So it has! I can cast it again before we try your method; it couldn't hurt to have it around when we delve into the web of Dark Magic."

Severus nodded, and pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill before proceeding to write down every small change that had occurred in the patient after ingesting the potion, and after being around the Patronus.

Hermione leaned back, her quill poised over the parchment she held on her lap, pausing every few minutes to write down the changes. Compared to how the victim had been an hour ago, the change was entirely favourable. He was completely relaxed, the painful-looking rigidity had completely left his body. Whilst he still had the gaunt look of someone who had been through something terrible, it wasn't as defined without the eyes open with terror, the whimpering, screaming and feverish muttering. Hermione felt the spark of hope in her chest growing stronger with every minute; it appeared the potion had done its job, but they wouldn't know for sure until the patient awoke.

Hermione had her gaze on the victim, watching for signs of awakening, when a thought struck her. "I haven't seen Harry yet, he's supposed to be here."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Go find him if you wish."

"I'll be right back." Hermione walked out quickly, and looked around the hallway. Finding no one, she headed towards the Healer's office. "Is Harry here?" she asked when she entered the office to see Healer Elfred sitting behind his desk.

The Healer looked up. "He's in ward six. I told him it was best not to interrupt yours and Professor Snape's work. It's just the down the hall, fourth door on the right. Everything alright with the patient?" Elfred looked at her searchingly. "I trust both you and Professor Snape to have done extensive testing on the potion to make absolutely sure that no harm will come to patient."

"Of course, Healer. We have completely tested every aspect of it, Severus really went above and beyond to make sure no part of the potion will have an adverse affect. If it doesn't work, the patient will have only a slight headache for a few hours. It is looking extremely favorable, though. We should know more in an hour or two," Hermione said respectfully before she walked out.

Heading towards the room the Healer had directed her to, she mused about what she would say to Harry. It wasn't fair, what he had said to Severus, and Severus didn't want to hear an apology. _Actually, if Harry disappeared in Antarctica, he wouldn't be less elated. _Sighing inwardly, she opened the door to ward six to see Harry sitting at Luna's bed, holding her hand. Hermione averted her eyes from Luna; the sight of the beautiful blonde girl's features twisted in a grotesque grimace was more than Hermione could deal with. "Hey, Harry."

Harry started and turned around, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't go to you and Snape sooner, the Healer told me it was best to leave you be. How is it working?"

Hermione felt a twinge of sympathy at the badly hidden note of desperate hope in Harry's voice. "It's looking very good Harry, but it's too soon to tell. I came to see how you were doing."

"Ah." Harry turned to look at Luna sadly. "As well as I can be. It's so hard, Hermione,"he said as his voice broke. "Seeing her like this."

Hermione moved to grab Harry, enfolding him in a tight hug. "I know, Harry. We've got it, I know we do. And if we don't, I swear that I won't stop trying to find a cure. I miss her too, you know."

Harry nodded, too busy with holding back the sobs that threatened break free to do much more than hug Hermione back tighter in response. They stood there for a few minutes whilst Hermione rubbed Harry's shoulder comfortingly. "I've got to get back to Severus," she said softly.

Harry pulled back and wiped his eye hastily. "I know. Does he still not want to see me?"

"No. But it has to happen sometime, Harry."

"I feel terrible. It just slipped out, I was so angry that someone would hurt Luna like that. I guess I just needed someone to blame," Harry said with a sigh. "It was so wrong of me and I need to apologise."

"Yes. You do," Hermione agreed, hiding the spark of anger she couldn't help but feel at the memory of the stupid things Harry said to Severus. "But when Severus will be ready, I don't know."

"I hurt him that badly?"

Hermione sighed. "He wouldn't want me telling you this, but it hurt him far deeper than you could possibly imagine. I have to go now." Harry nodded and gave her a quick hug before she left the rooms.

Hurrying back to the room with Severus, she tried to keep the hope from rising in her chest. She had been gone a little over half an hour, which meant that the patient should be close to waking up. Opening the door, she quickly walked through and took her seat beside the bed. "Any changes?"

"Minute, if any. Mostly just a far more relaxed countenance. Did you find Potter?" Severus asked stiffly.

"I did, he was with Luna. The Healer had told him not to interrupt us."

"Elfred is a smart man," Severus replied snidely. "The Dreamless Sleep has completely worn off by now, soon the patient will be stirring and hopefully wake up."

Hermione nodded, trying her best to contain her excitement as she sat back and waited. So far there was nothing to indicate the potion had failed. Looking around, she found the patient's medical chart and picked it up, suddenly remembering she hadn't even found out the poor man's name. It had never been told to her, and she had never asked. _Jared Powell, age 34, height at 5 feet eleven inches_.

Hermione was startled from her reading by a faint murmuring sound, and she jerked up. "Was that him?"

"Yes," Severus replied shortly, too intent on scanning the patient for changes to respond more eloquently.

"Is he waking?"

"I believe so."

* * *

_Ahh...we're getting closer and closer...I have a feeling you all will mightily enjoy the next chapter.. *wink*_


	40. Chapter 40

**Well! This is an incredibly long chapter, but I felt it would be so mean of me to divide it, so I hope this will tide you over! Next chapter will be back to a normal length. The action picks up again soon...that devil, Vegar and his schemes! Anyways, have a lot of mental healing and discovery, and then a large dash of...well you'll find out ;) **

* * *

Jared Powell slowly opened his eyes, feeling for all the world as if he'd just awoken from a terrible dream. Cringing at the pain of the bright lights, he shut his eyes again and tried to remember where he was. Was he at home? The bed was soft, but it felt slightly uncomfortable. No, it couldn't be home.

What had he been doing when he fell asleep? Why did it feel like such a long time ago? Groaning, he tried to sit up,but his body wouldn't answer him. Oh, how he _ached_. What had happened? He thought back to what he remembered before he had fallen asleep, but all he could remember was a terrifying feeling of being lost. Lost and alone, a crushing fear that had been his since the day his magic had first appeared, when he apparated without knowing to the park near his house. The minute that had followed when he realised there was no one around him had been the most terrifying of his life.

Is that what had happened? He was a decently powerful wizard, was it possible he apparated somewhere and couldn't remember it? But that couldn't explain the terror he felt when he tried to remember...

"Sir? Mr. Powell?"

Was that a female voice? Where was he? Carefully, he tried to speak, but all that came out was a whisper. Why couldn't he talk? Suddenly, he began to feel incredibly worried.

* * *

"Mr. Powell, my name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said in what she hoped was a reassuring voice. "You're in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

Hermione and Severus had consulted with the Healer, and they all agreed that Powell shouldn't be made aware of how long he had been asleep for until he was more lucid. So for now, Hermione was simply telling the patient the basics.

Powell opened his mouth again and tried to speak, but was unable to enunciate any words.

"Mr. Powell, you've been cursed and it may take you a few hours to regain speech. For now, you can simply nod and shake your head for 'yes' and 'no', all right?"

Powell nodded stiffly, and Hermione glanced back at Severus excitedly. Powell could understand what she had said, which meant his mental capabilities had been unaffected by the curse. Severus kept his expression impassive as he nodded back at Hermione, but she caught the subtle glint of optimism in his eyes. It was a good sign. "Do you remember anything about what happened before you fell asleep?"

The patient shook his head slowly, and Hermione felt her hopes dampen a bit. So it had affected the memories, possibly more than they had anticipated. It was most likely that while the curse implanted memories, it had taken others out so they could be replaced with the Dark Magic ones. _We should have seen this. _It made sense, too. The curse wouldn't have been able to give the patient _more_ memories, just replace certain ones. "Can you remember anything at all?"

Powell nodded slowly.

Hermione looked at Severus, and asked in undertone, "is it time?"

Severus inclined his head once, and replied just as quietly. "Yes, it is. I will have to put him under another magically induced sleep, but it will be much lighter than the sleep that Dreamless Sleep invokes. I need the conscious mind to be partially active in order to delve deeper to find the web of a person's magic. When I need it, grab my hand and imagine your magic flowing into me. The body is well attuned to the brain, and it should do as you ask. Magic can be used in a myriad of ways, and transferring some to another person should be within the realms of its capabilities."

"I hope it works," she said quietly. Turning back to the patient, she spoke in a louder voice. "Mr. Powell, we need to put you back to sleep. There are a few tests we have to run to make sure you are completely healed, and you will wake as soon as we are finished. You should be able to speak by then."

Powell nodded once more. Hermione glanced at Severus and moved out of the way, but stayed close behind him as he moved forward. Severus smoothly drew his wand, and waved it over the patient whilst he muttered a few words, and Powell sunk back into the bed, his breathing quickly evening out as the spell took hold.

Severus paused, trying to work out how to start. The few sentences he had read on the topic hadn't bee clear on how to start, but after reading about muggle psychology, and other culture's mental magics, he knew that the conscious was a palpable thing. Which meant he could feel it if he looked in the right spot. It was like Legilimency, but deeper, it required one to delve down the same path in the mind as Animagus magic did. "Hermione," he said. "I won't be able to tell you if I need you. You will have to look at me for signs that I am faltering. Paleness, sweat, things like that. If it looks as though I am struggling, it is most likely because I am."

Hermione nodded and drew in a shaky breath as Severus leaned forward to start. Taking a deep breath, he carefully placed a hand on the patient's head, and lifted his eyelid. Staring intently at the eye, he whispered "_Legilimens_."

The sleep spell he had placed on the patient was unique; it subdued the patient just enough that they couldn't resist, but their mind was still active. It was a violation of Severus's moral code to perform Legilimency on a person without their express permission, but there was no way around it. This was the only way they would know for sure that the Dark Magic had been eradicated. If even the smallest amount was left behind, it could have terrible affects on how the personality of the victim.

Gasping at the flood of memories that threatened to drown him, Severus used all of his power to bring his mental shields up, blocking the memories. He moved past most of the memories, he had no use for them and he had no desire to peer into the life of Jared Powell. He did, however, note that the most recent memories contained no hint of when he had been cursed. The curse must have replaced that memory.

Moving down, he wondered at the structure of Powell's mind. It was a wide expanse, with no particular focus on a certain area. Severus assumed it meant that Powell wasn't one to dwell on certain things, instead he let each area of his mind work accordingly. In the people Severus had performed Legilimency on in the past, there had always been a certain area that the person favoured– or relied on, be it sense, smell, touch or something else. It's usually what defined how a person learned and functioned as a whole. Some people were visual learners, with emphasis on sight, and some people were hands on learners, with emphasis on touch.

Severus delved deeper still, until he reached the back of the mind, where the memories that a person couldn't recall perfectly were stored. They were still here, everything a person experienced. But the mind functioned on priorities, and if it decided that a certain memory wasn't needed, it moved on to another. It was incredibly complex, and Severus knew that it was entirely possible to spend the rest of his life researching how the human mind worked and still not know more than a fraction of what he did now.

A memory flashed before him of an shadowy figure stepping out, and then a flash of dark purple light lit up the memory before a wave of the purest terror Severus had ever experienced crashed over him. His mental shields crumbled like dust compared to the Dark terror, and Severus screamed. A small part of his mind tried to remind him that it wasn't his mind, it wasn't his terror, and he could overcome it, but it was too difficult to listen.

The terrible feeling of being utterly alone took hold, and he felt as though the very fibres of his being were being torn apart by how strong the fear was. Severus fell to his knees and screamed aloud as the black wave of terror continued to overwhelm him.

* * *

Hermione stood beside Severus, watching him carefully for any of the signs he told her about. It had been a hour since he'd started, and Hermione was starting to wonder as she let her gaze travel to the patient. If it was true, and Severus was needed to eradicate the last of the Dark Magic, he would have to do that for every victim. It would be a near impossible task, especially if this were as magically draining as she thought.

Severus released a shuddering gasp, and Hermione whipped back to him, scanning his face for any signs of trouble. He was deathly pale, and trembling horribly. Hermione grabbed his hand and shut her eyes, imagining her magic as a flowing substance, and sent it towards Severus. She had discovered more about her magic since trying to become an animagus, and she had learned to recognise its presence in her mind. It was like a bubbling mass under her consciousness that was always there, and released the amount needed for a spell.

If she didn't focus on it, she couldn't feel it, so it wasn't distracting in any way. But now, she focused on it, and let it flow through her mind towards her hands. Hermione didn't feel any of her magic lessening, and she opened her eyes, wondering if anything had happened.

Severus had started to sweat, and was muttering feverishly under his breath, his skin whiter than Hermione had ever seen it. _It hadn't worked._

Feeling the panic start to rise in her chest, Hermione stood and took a deep breath, willing herself to stay calm. Sitting back down, she started to think. The way Severus had told her to give him her magic hadn't worked, but it had felt possible. There had been something blocking it, but what?

It couldn't be the curse, because Severus wasn't under its influence. And it couldn't be Severus stopping her himself, because he was too involved in what he was doing to protect herself. In fact, it looked as though she could perform Legilimency on him and not be blocked..._that was it!_

Legilimency. The reason the magic was being blocked was because she wasn't connected to his _mind_. If magic could flow through skin to skin contact, everyone would have a small bit of everyone else's magic simply from day-to-day touching. It was something more, something deeper that had be done in order for magic to be shared. Hermione moved to sit on the bed, and raised her hand to Severus's face tentatively, lifting his eyelid with her thumb.

His pupil was completely dilated, and the blood vessels in his eyes had started to burst in places. Hermione took another deep breath, and focused on his pupil. She had never performed Legilimency, she only knew the theory. Hopefully it would be enough, especially with Severus in this state. "_Legilimens_."

What happened next she could only describe with one word: strange. She was in Severus's mind, but it was almost entirely empty. At the same time, she could feel her magic draining at an almost imperceptible pace. It was utterly strange, and not at all what she had expected.

Suddenly, Hermione had an idea. She didn't know if it was possible, but she knew somehow that she had found the connection she was looking for. Gathering herself, she picked out the happiest moment she had experienced to date; the memory of her and Severus kissing for the first time. Once she let the happiness of that memory flood over her, she shouted out "_Expecto patronum!_"

* * *

Severus felt the feeling of pure terror lift, and he was blinded by an intense white light. Severus felt something shift in Powell's mind, and somehow, he knew the Dark Magic had been completely eradicated. Severus didn't know exactly what it was, or how he knew, but he did know it had something to do with the white light. Closing his eyes, he shut off Powell's mind from his own, and returned to himself.

He opened his eyes carefully, and stifled a groan when he felt how stiff his muscles were. He flexed his hand experimentally, and looked around to see Hermione looking at him anxiously.

"You were out for close to two hours," she said. "I helped you an hour ago but it took you a while to come back to yourself."

Severus frowned. "It took me less than a minute to come back to myself."

"Your mental sense of time must be quicker than normal," Hermione replied.

"It must be. I assume it was you that caused the blinding flash of white?"

"Yes. Well, it was actually my Patronus."

"Your Patronus? You will have to explain what happened in further detail," Severus said. "I sensed that whatever you did worked in Powell's mind, but we need to wake him up to be sure."

Hermione nodded and withdrew her wand, waving it over the patient with a muttered word. Powell's eyes fluttered as he groaned. Severus and Hermione sat back, giving the patient time to wake up fully.

* * *

He opened his eyes. He felt...good. He turned to look at the two people sitting in front of him. The girl. She had spoken to him earlier. Hermione...Hermione Granger? "Doctor Granger?"

The woman looked relieved, and smiled warmly at him. "I'm not a doctor, but yes. I'm Miss Granger, and this is Professor Snape." The girl gestured to the man beside her. Snape...snape. Yes, that name definitely rang a bell. Jared looked at the man. Professor Snape?

Hogwarts. That man taught at Hogwarts. His son was at Hogwarts. "Where's my son?" he asked. His voice was scratchy. How long had he been asleep?

Granger looked at Professor Snape questioningly, and the Professor leaned in and whispered something into the womans ear. She nodded in understanding, and turned back towards him. "Your son is at Hogwarts, sir. He can be brought to you within an hour. How do you feel?"

"I feel good," Jared responded. "What happened?"

"You were cursed, Mr. Powell," Snape replied smoothly. "Cursed with a powerful mental curse that affected your mind. You were put under Dreamless Sleep, as there was no cure. However, one has been discovered, and it works. In a half hour, I must ask you to do something, if you are capable."

"What is it?"

"You will need to cast your Patronus. It is crucial to your recovery."

Jared nodded. He could do that. It had been a while since he had cast it, but he had never had difficulty with the spell. "Why wasn't my son here? Didn't he know I was cursed?"

Granger looked back at Professor Snape once more. "Sir," she began gently, "you were under the influence of the curse for longer than you think."

Something wasn't right. He sat up, ignoring his protesting muscles. "Tell me what happened."

"You were cursed almost three months ago."

* * *

Severus waited as Powell came to terms with the reality of what had happened. Hermione went to go find Healer Elfred, and Harry to tell them what had happened. In two days, the hospital would administer the potion to all those who had been affected. Severus felt the need to stick around for all the patients, but he knew he wasn't needed. The qualified healers would take control of the situation from then on. "I know it is a lot to take in," Severus spoke out evenly. "And I know it will take you a while to work through it. I'm not saying it will be okay. But I need you to try and cast your Patronus. Your son will be here soon and I will be more than happy to leave you and him alone after I know you can cast your Patronus."

Powell nodded absentmindedly. "Where is my wand?"

"Here," Severus replied, handing it to him. The patients wand had been kept close at hand, and Severus had requested it be given to Powell almost immediately after awakening.

Jared thanked him, and closed his eyes, concentrating. "_Expecto Patronum_!" A silvery monkey burst forth from the tip of his wand, and stood at the foot of the bed, eying him curiously. Jared smiled at the sight of his Patronus, he always loved his monkey. "Is that good enough?"

"Very good," Severus responded as he stood up. He gathered his papers, and nodded at the patient. "I'm happy to say that all is looking quite well. You'll be kept for a few more days, to make sure. But otherwise, it's over. Your son will be here soon."

"Thank you, Professor," Jared said sincerely. He leaned back into the pillows, suddenly feeling quite drained. Apparently using magic after three months of inactivity had that effect on a person. Severus nodded again, and walked out. Hermione stood in the corridor, talking with Potter. Severus moved behind Hermione, refusing to meet the boy's gaze.

"Did it work?" Hermione asked when she noticed Severus.

"Yes," he responded stiffly. "We can leave."

Hermione winced slightly at his acid tones. It had been many weeks since she had heard him speak like that, and she had quite forgotten how biting it was. She turned to look at Harry, and smiled tightly at him. "It works, Harry. She'll be back soon. In a couple days you'll have Luna back."

Harry nodded and moved to wrap Hermione in a hug, burying his face in her hair. Choking back a sob, he muttered a broken "thank you." She nodded in response and squeezed him tightly.

Even though Severus knew that Hermione and Harry were close friends, seeing his arms around her was something he did _not _find pleasant. Nevertheless, he waited patiently until they were done. Hermione said good bye to Harry, and Severus turned on his heel to walk away.

"Thank you, Severus."

Severus didn't stop at the words, nor did he acknowledge them. One day he would let Potter apologise to him and thank him, but not today. He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do at that moment was go home. They made their way to home quickly, pausing to give their good byes to the Healer. Severus had to restrain from tapping his foot from impatience as Elfred thanked them over and over again. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed, and Severus returned the gesture. Finally, the Healer waved them on their way.

They stepped out of the floo, and Severus dumped his paperwork unceremoniously on the couch. He turned to look down at her, a dazed expression on his face. Hermione stepped closer and grabbed his hand comfortingly. "We did it."

Severus nodded slowly, and felt all the pent up tension, worry, frustration, doubt release at her words. It was done, they had created a cure. Literally completed the impossible. So, so many things could have gone wrong, or not worked. But it did. Amazingly, brilliantly, it had worked. Together, he and Hermione had created the cure for a curse that they still didn't know the origins of. Suddenly, he smiled.

Hermione grinned back up at him, and placed her hands on either side of his face. Raising herself on her tiptoes, she pulled him down to her, and kissed him. Severus complied readily, bringing his hands to her waist. She fingered the hair at the back of his neck as his lips moved against hers. Severus brought a hand up, and fisted his hand in her hair.

He loved her hair. He may not ever tell her; it was too much fun to rile her up over her hair, but to him, it was immensely attractive. The wild, unkempt look was utterly beautiful to him. He broke the kiss and sucked in a harsh breath at the look in Hermione's eyes.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and Severus felt most of the blood in his body rush to his groin. Gently, he pushed her shirt up to grasp her hip. She sighed and leaned in to kiss him again.

Severus pulled back,and smirked at the wicked glint in her eye. "I suggest we take our...celebration up to the bedroom."

Hermione looked around, she had quite forgotten they were only in the sitting room. "Uh, yes, actually that might be best," she said, a little breathless. She grabbed his hand, and led him upstairs to their bedroom. She closed the door behind him, and turned to face him, and suddenly felt herself become ridiculously shy. This was really happening. She bit her lip as Severus raked his gaze up and down her body.

Quickly she stooped to remove her shoes, and she straightened only to be pushed back against the door. Hermione moaned as she felt Severus's warm breath on her neck, and felt the heat in her center grow hotter with every touch.

Severus quickly threw any inhibitions he had out at the sounds of Hermione's breathless sighs. Every movement she made only served to drive him further down the path he was headed, and he had no intention of stopping. He pulled back from his assault on her neck, and stepped back, his hands deftly removing his cloak. It dropped to the floor, and he moved to start on the buttons of his vest, but his hands were stilled by Hermione's.

"Let me," she whispered. "I've wanted to do this for quite some time."

Severus smirked and stood still as her hands moved down his chest with each button she undid. "How long, exactly?"

"Well..." Hermione paused. "I think since when I apparated to your house on Christmas. It struck me then how many buttons you really did have. I figured you must do them and undo them with magic, but I wanted to unbutton them myself. It seems as though it would be relaxing, in a way."

"It is relaxing for the first three buttons, but then it grows so tedious that I always end up doing the blasted things with my wand," he replied easily.

Hermione didn't reply for a few minutes, so intent was she on undoing the dozens of buttons. Severus entertained himself with watching her expression grow gradually more and more frustrated, until she huffed finally and reached around to her back pocket for her wand. "I don't have the patience right now," she said a little sheepishly in response to his knowing smirk. With a flick of her wand, the buttons undid themselves, and she nodded, satisfied.

"I tried to warn you," Severus purred as he stepped towards her, closing the gap between them. "But I am quite satisfied with your impatience, this time at least."

He moved down to her, and their lips collided in a heated kiss. He quickly slid his hands down her back to cup her behind, and he picked her up easily. Hermione pressed herself against him as he turned and gently placed her down on the bed, covering her body with his. She ran a hand lightly down his back, and he shuddered at the touch. "Hermione..."

She groaned in response, arching her back and undulating her hips against his. Severus' breath hitched as her crotch made contact with his erection. Hermione felt the hardness press against her, and grinned slightly as she repeated the movement, her smile growing broader as she felt him stiffen from the contact.

Severus rolled his hips into Hermione, seeking revenge, and was nullified to hear the gasp that escaped her as his pelvic bone pressed flush against her mound. His lips found her neck the next second, and his tongue sought out every sensitive spot leading down to her collarbone. He sucked lightly under her throat before he trailed his kisses down the rise of her chest.

"My gods," Hermione choked out as his hand moved to cup her breast, massaging it gently through the fabric of her camisole and bra. His hips continued their gentle, yet insistent rocking, and she writhed beneath him. Severus paused long enough to slide off her, rolling Hermione onto him as he inched his way up the bed to rest against the headboard.

Hermione settled herself in his lap, her fingers running through his hair as his hands slid up her back to unclasp her bra. His fingers trailed back down, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She leaned back, and Severus took the opportunity to pull her camisole off, taking the bra with it. Hermione looked at his expression, feeling self conscious for some reason she couldn't quite pinpoint. She supposed it was because it was her first time with him, but her doubts quickly vanished when he let out a guttural groan and pulled her to him.

His lips found hers, and she returned the kiss, her hands running up his arms to grasp at his shoulders. Severus lifted her again, rolling her over. He sat up and quickly removed his button-up, not particularly caring when he heard a few buttons hit the floor from how quickly he yanked it off. He stooped and captured her nipple in his mouth whilst his hand found her other breast. Hermione let out a breath moan at the contact, the heat of his mouth sending pulses of heat to her center.

He kissed his way across her chest to lave his attentions on her other nipple, and his hand slid down her stomach to toy with the edge of her pants. She arched into him, her hands running up and down his back. He moved his mouth further south, his tongue leaving a trail of heat from her breasts down to her navel. His deft hands quickly undid the buttons to her jeans, and he wasted no time in sliding them off. Severus looked up at her, and flashed her a wicked grin before kissing the inside of her thighs, moving closer and closer to her center.

Hermione felt her breathing get more and more erratic before it finally stopped when he placed his mouth over her soaked panties, his gaze locking onto hers. She found it impossible to look away as his tongue darted out to delicately lick the fabric that covered her slit. He ran a finger under the edge, and she had to muffle a scream of frustration. "Merlin, Severus, please, the teasing..." she moved her hand down to relieve some of the pressure she felt in her groin, but his hand caught her wrist swiftly.

"Now now," he murmured, "patience. It will come." His eyes glinted deviously, and Hermione gasped as he pulled the crotch of her panties aside, and slid a finger through her sopping folds. He lowered his head, and his lips found her clit. Hermione clutched at the sheets as he slowly fit one long finger up her channel, whilst his lips continued their ministrations, sucking and licking as she convulsed under them.

Hermione felt her control quickly slide out of her grasp, and it didn't take long for him to bring her to the edge. Severus stilled his movements, and she groaned in frustration as she wriggled her hips, trying to get him to move. "So close..." she mumbled, thrashing her head to the side as she tried to get him to resume his ministrations.

"I want you to come with me," he said softly as he slid her panties down and off. He quickly undid the button to his pants, and shoved them down and tugged them off. He moved to cover her body again, his lips taking hers as he swallowed her moan at feeling his hardness flush against her crotch. Hermione tasted the musky saltiness of herself on his tongue, and moaned. Severus' hand found her breast, and his fingers toyed with her hardened nipple.

He broke the kiss to straighten up slightly, his hand sliding down her body to cup behind her knee, spreading her legs and lifting her up slightly. Hermione slid her hand down to grasp his length, and he suppressed a groan. She aligned him with her entrance, and ran her hand up his side to grasp at the muscles in his back. "Wait," she breathed. "Protection?"

"Are you on the potion?"

"No."

"Ah." He waved his hand over her abdomen and uttered a word, and Hermione felt a fluttering in her womb as the contraceptive spell took hold. He made a mental note to start brewing a contraceptive potion for Hermione the next day."There."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. She grinned, and rolled her hips against him, silently begging him to continue.

Severus smirked as he started to slide into her with excruciating slowness, but Hermione didn't mind the slowness. She hadn't gotten a good look at his erection, and she had been almost uncomfortably surprised at how well endowed he was. The slight ache she felt could have also been owed to the fact that it had been over a year since the last time she had sex, but she didn't bother too much on the specifics.

Severus let out a harsh breath as he stilled his movements, willing himself to hold on just a little while longer. It had been too long to think about since the last time he had been inside a woman, and his release threatened to wash over him if he didn't regain control, and quickly. Her wet warmth surrounded him beautifully, and Severus wondered how he had never done this before. It felt as if she were made for him.

Hermione let out a sigh as her body grew used to him, and she clenched her muscles experimentally. Severus gripped the sheets roughly, and spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't, Hermione. It's been so long," he let out a long breath. "I get the feeling you would be rather let down if you continued with what you just did."

Hermione chuckled. "Why haven't we done this before?" she breathed back as she arched against him.

"I don't know." Severus pulled out, and entered her again with more force. Her mouth opened and her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling as he began to rock against her, his pace quickening with every thrust. Hermione struggled for a moment as she tried to match his rhythm, and he slowed his movements slightly as she found it. Her hips rolled against his, and Hermione bit into his shoulder as a wave of intense pleasure washed over her as his pelvic bone brushed against her clit with each thrust.

He felt the coiling spring of his release growing tighter, and his pace became more and more erratic as his need grew. Hermione kept up with him, her breathing growing louder as she teetered on the edge of the precipice. "Severus..."

"Hermione," he responded, his mellifluous voice broken by his harsh breaths. "Come for me."

His words rolled over her, caressing her, and Hermione couldn't resist. Her orgasm washed over her, the waves of pleasure rolling over her again and against. Her nails scraped across his back, and her muscles spasmed with the force of her climax.

Severus felt her walls pulse around him, and the last vestiges of his control were lost as he spilled his seed inside her, his orgasm causing to nearly blind him with the intensity. Her walls clenched around him, prolonging his climax, and he collapsed on top of her as the last tingling sensation washed over him. Hermione clutched at his back as she slowly regained control of her spasming limbs, and she gently nudged him when the pressure of his body made it more difficult for her to breathe.

He took the prompt, and rolled off her, his breathing slowly coming back under his control. "Celebration, indeed," he said hoarsely.

"The best in my books," Hermione agreed readily.

Severus let out a short bark of laughter. "Your books are on your mind, even in the bedroom."

"It's an expression!"

"A fitting one, for you."

"Okay, well, I suppose you're right," she conceded playfully. "Even still." She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. "You're amazing."

"I return your sentiments, Miss Granger," he said with a smirk. He moved to her side swiftly, rolling her over so his body cupped hers. "However, it has been quite some time for me, and I find myself in dire need of sleep."

At his words, a yawn overcame Hermione and she realised exactly how knackered she was. "I do too."

"Good night then, Hermione."

Hermione yawned again, and nodded into the pillow, the patterns his fingers were tracing on her hip quickly lulled her into the arms of sleep. She murmured something intelligible before she dropped off completely.

Severus stilled for a moment as he tried to make out what she had said. It sounded almost like...he shook his head. He was too tired to think of these things.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! I thoroughly enjoy each and every one; criticism, praise, all of it. Keep them coming!_


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey all! Thank you so much for the responses from last chapter! I loved them all, thank you again :) Here's the next one, sorry for the seemingly increasing gaps between chapters! I've been feeling a bit under the weather of late, so I apologise if this chap isn't as thoroughly beta'd as it should be. If you find a mistake though, feel free to point it out and I will most certainly correct it! Thanks again, all! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days were spent in a whirl of hospital visits, paperwork, and more brewing. Severus had been assigned the task of brewing an entire stock for St. Mungo's, and Hermione spent the majority of her time at the hospital, helping the patients to realise what had happened, make sure the potion was given in the right doses.

The hospital had gotten so busy from patients families that they had closed off the floo. Hermione was forced to apparate a few blocks down from the hospital. She didn't mind it, it just meant that she had to leave earlier in order to arrive on time.

The patients had been given the potion in groups of ten, as Severus and Hermione still wanted to make sure no one had an adverse reaction, and it was easier for the hospital to manage with the influx of relatives visiting their loved ones. After the patients were given the cure, they were moved to a different hold and asked to perform their Patronus charm as soon as they were able.

Hermione and Severus had talked about it at length, and used the information Severus had gleaned from his findings in Powell's mind. It was unnecessary for anyone to breach the privacy of someones mind, and they had decided that just proving they could perform the Patronus charm was enough cleansing to be rid of all the Dark Magic.

Severus had returned to the hopsital the next day to inform Powell what had happened within his mind, and had apologised for the drastic measures. Powell had taken the news rather well, and had really just been happy he was out from under the influence of the curse.

Presently, Hermione walked briskly down the sidewalk, and stopped in front of the dilapidated building before speaking to the yellow-clad dummy. Even though she visited the hospital every day, today was more exciting because Luna was given the cure that morning, and would be waking at any moment. Luna was one of the last to receive the potion due to how long she had been cursed compared to others.

Harry met her in the lobby, and led her up to the fourth floor, informing her along the way of the changes in Luna's condition.

"Has she relaxed completely?"

Harry nodded vigorously as he opened the door to the ward; his excitement was palpable and Hermione couldn't hold back a smile. They arrived by the bed to see Ginny there, as well as Neville and Draco. All of the serene blonde's friends were here, and Hermione hoped the girl wouldn't be too disoriented after waking. She had been waiting for what seemed like years to talk with her friend again. Seeing her under the influence of the curse had hurt Hermione deeply, and she was glad it was finally over.

The Ministry was still working on catching whomever was casting the curse, of course, and Lestrange, but Hermione couldn't shake the happy feeling even though she knew they weren't quite out of the woods yet. Severus and her had fallen into a comfortable relationship, and Hermione had made great progress in her quest to become an animagus; in fact she wanted to try when she got home.

"Oh, hello everyone," the faint voice croaked out from the bed. Everyone turned to look at the girl laying on the bed, and the room broke out in smiles.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief, it seemed as though Luna knew who she was and where she was. It made sense, she had only been under the influence of the curse for a few weeks, unlike the people who had been under for months and needed a few hours to regain their sense of mind.

Everyone stepped back a few minutes after they all said a few words to Luna to let her had a couple minutes with Harry. Hermione turned to look around the room; it was cheery and well suited for her friend. She looked around for a pitcher of water, but couldn't find it. Hermione excused herself from the group for a minute and she stepped out into the hallway, and nearly ran into a very solid being. "Oh!" she gasped as she stepped back and looked up. "I'm so sorry!"

"It is alvight," came the thickly accented reply. "I vos just looking for my vife's room."

"It should be around here, I'd ask a Healer or the Welcome Witch," Hermione replied amicably. "Has she been given the cure yet?"

The burly-looking man paused. "No, but I think she is in the next group to be given the potion."

"Ah, well then she'll probably be a few doors that way," Hermione said as she pointed down the hallway behind him. "The areas closer here are patients that have been healed already."

The man smiled at her, and held out his hand. "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Oh, sorry, uhm, Granger," Hermione said as she took his hand. "Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger? Didn't you create the cure that is saving my vife's life?"

Hermione shook her head. "It wasn't all me, sir. It was both Professor Snape's and my work."

"Vell, thank you! Thank you very much for you vork," the man said enthusiastically as he held out his hand. "I am somevat of a potioneer myself, I vould love to sit down sometime and get a few pointers from you, maybe. I have to see to my vife, but perhaps another day?"

"I'm actually quite busy with the hospital, but if we see each other again then I wouldn't say no. I hope your wife gets better, and with no complications!"

"Thank you, I appreciate that," said the man. He stuck out his hand. "Professor Granger."

Hermione started at the use of her professional name, but shrugged it off. She hadn't mentioned that she was also a professor, but it wasn't totally odd that the name was known. It wasn't a secret, and it had probably gotten around that she had taken the Defense post at Hogwarts. No, she decided, it wasn't strange that the man had known.

Hermione nodded as the man turned around and headed back towards the Healer's desks. She wished him well, silently, before continuing on her hunt for water.

* * *

"You went in the hospital? Merlin's beard, Vegar!"

"Coward," Vegar snapped as he took a drink from the dirty glass in front of him. The two men were sitting in a grungy pub, somewhere in the depths of London. "Nobody knows who I am. I am perfectly safe, idiot. It's you they are looking for."

"You're right, but just be careful. The Aurors have ways of knowing things."

"As do I," Vegar replied. "I found out more than ve need about Granger and Snape."

"And?"

"They are at his mansion, Spinner's End, and I vas hoping that you, as a former Death Eater, vould know vere vas."

"Spinner's End?"

Vegar nodded impatiently.

"I think the Dark Lord mentioned something of Snape having his own mansion...but I can't remember where he said it was...somewhere near the street? Spinner's End up north maybe? It's worth a shot," Lestrange mused as he took a swig from his mug. "The plan is to just surprise them, kill them, and destroy all evidence of the cure before it gets published, right?"

"Yes."

"Well I think that'll be easy enough. I can remember Snape's magical signature, so if we can find the place I may be able to help take any wards down. Knowing how Snape was, you can bet your wand he'll have a couple hefty wards up."

"That vill be no issue," Vegar said dismissively. "I know a spell that vill help us undo any vards ve come across."

Lestrange nodded, but kept silent. Snape had been powerful when he had known him, powerful enough to completely evade the Dark Lord's mental searches and hide the fact that he was Dumbledore's secret agent for so long. It was was a bit shaking to realise they were planning an attack on him, along with Granger, one of the most talented witches of the age. The one good, nay, brilliant, thing they had on their side was surprise, no one knew of Vegar, and everyone assumed the Azkaban escapee was up north.

It was, so far, a solid plan. "How do you know Snape and Granger are living together?"

"Everyone who sees Snape come into the hospital says that he never comes vithout Granger. And the Mistress of Hogwarts let something slip this afternoon ven I passed by her. She said she vas hoping vonce all the hype has died down, Snape and Granger vould come back to Hogwarts, said that she's visited them a few times too. Even if all the evidence is false, ve can still take Snape out of our vorries."

"And you're sure it's still only him that has the recipe? If he were gone and all the notes burned, nothing would be left and we could continue on?"

"It has been mentions several times that he has brewing more, no vone has even bothered to ask for the recipe. They all trust him implicitly. He is the only vone to have a copy of the potions recipe. If ve kill him and Granger, it vill all be lost."

Lestrange's eyes took on a wicked glint at Vegar's words. Ever since Snape had testified against him at his trial, he had harbored a festering grudge against the man. Now was his chance for some real revenge, and not just random killing. He sat there for a few minutes, both men drinking their drinks in silence, before a thought struck Lestrange. "It couldn't be..." he mused aloud, staring wonderingly into his mug.

"Vot is it?"

"All the evidence points towards it as well, and that would explain them living together..." Lestrange trailed off, running through the information they had in his head, wondering if his inkling was correct.

Vegar watched the man interestedly. His opinion of Lestrange before coming to Wizarding Britain had been low, he had been no more than a tool. But since being in the man's common territory, he had begun to find out that Lestrange was far more strategic that he had originally thought. The man worked things through with a stoic accuracy, and Vegar was grudgingly impressed with how well Lestrange knew the world he lived in. A lot of his time between cursing victims had been spent reading up on the latest wizarding news, and as a result, he was well informed. It was a huge benefit to Vegar, and the degrading spite he had felt towards the brutish man had faded. Now, they were equals.

"Do you think they could be lovers?"

Vegar paused, it certainly fit the information they had about the two. "It vould be a definite possibility."

Lestrange leant back into his chair and smiled gleefully. If that were true, if Snape and Granger were lovers, that would make what he and Vegar were planning to do all the more interesting. It was an exciting possibility. Snape had never been interested in the women the other Death Eaters used to have a good time. Lestrange had always thought the less of him for it, Snape seemed to think he was above it and that angered him. But now...if Snape had finally succumbed to having a woman in his life...tearing it away would make it that much more satisfying. He would kill Granger first, and make Snape watch. That seemed an appropriate payback for betraying his comrades, Lestrange thought.

Now, it seemed, he couldn't wait for their plans to get set in motion.

* * *

Hermione flopped down onto the bed with a sigh. Severus stood in the bathroom doorway, drying his hair with a towel.

"Well?"

"She's awake. And she's lucid. And she will be entirely all right," Hermione said.

"I am quite gratified to hear it," Severus replied evenly. He held no real disregard for Lovegood, and as she was one of Hermione's friends, he meant the words sincerely. "Minerva wrote to me."

"Oh? What did she have to say?"

"She said she wants to meet with us to discuss returning to Hogwarts. Next Wednesday was the date she proposed."

"Well, alright then. I do miss teaching," Hermione added thoughtfully. "It would be nice to return."

Severus shrugged nonchalantly. "I am not terribly thrilled about it, actually."

"I thought you wanted to go back?"

"Things change," he said simply as he slid under the duvet. "Before, I stayed at Hogwarts because I didn't really know how to change my life. Or have any desire to, actually. But since brewing the potion, it's made me realise my time could be better spent elsewhere."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she twisted around to face him, waiting patiently until he was done propping himself up against the pillows. "But you're good at teaching."

"I am also good at Potions. Brewing is where my real talent lies, and teaching gave me a comfortable salary as well as being able to brew. But now, with the money that will come from the dittany discovery, the potions patents, the bloodroot, it will be enough to for us to live comfortably for the rest of our days. I'd rather spend that time developing potions for all the other ailments in the world."

Hermione smiled to herself at the mention of "us". Of course, Severus would credit her with the discovery of the dittany and bloodroot, as well as with the potions patents. But it made her happy to know that he already envisioned her living with him for quite some time. "Well, I still wish to teach," Hermione said. "I went through all that schooling, and it's been my goal for some time."

Severus nodded and held out his arm, the gesture clear. Hermione pulled the duvet back and slid in next to him, snuggling up close to him before her fingers started to trail through the sparse coating of black hair on his chest. It had become her subconscious habit since sleeping in the same bed with him, and it was relaxing to the both of them.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, Hermione. If you wish to continue teaching, then return when it is feasible. I just am done with that chapter of my life," Severus replied. "I'll be here."

"Thank you," Hermione said sincerely. "Severus, I was actually thinking. I live here now, and that's really quite obvious," Hermione began. "Do you think it's a good idea for me to stop renting my apartment? For the past few months that's just been useless money out of my pocket, and the thing serves no real use. I've held off on it because I didn't know how long-term this was going to be, but after everything that's happened and how far we've come..."

Severus considered the idea for a minute. "It's really up to you, Hermione. I don't see anything happening that will force you to leave Spinner's End, so it might be something to consider doing."

Hermione nodded. "That's what I was thinking. I mean, it's nice in the way that it is a back-up plan of sorts. But I really just can't see myself wanting to leave you anytime soon, or ever, but it's still a possibility."

"No matter which direction our relationship went in, there's still a possibility of something happening," Severus pointed out reasonably.

"Very true. You know what, I think I'll do it and just get rid of it. The blasted thing is expensive for it's size, there's just no real need for it," Hermione decided. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, and moved to straddle Severus before she smiled brilliantly at him. "Well, Professor Snape, it appears that you're stuck with me."

Severus arched an eyebrow at the bushy haired temptress before trailing his hand lightly up her thigh and to her hips. "Somehow, I don't mind it."

He shifted himself so their chests were touching, and he kissed and nibbled lightly at the junction between her shoulder and neck, before he pulled back rapidly, and fixed her with a stern glare. "No redecorating, is that clear? I don't fancy having those ridiculous red and gold colours floating about. Spinner's End is fine just how it is."

"Not even just a curtain change?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well, it appears I'll have ample time to change your mind," Hermione replied archly. "We'll just see about that."


	42. Chapter 42

**Oh my gosh you guys, I apologise for how shamefully long it took me to update! I hit a huge writers block, and then a lot of stuff in real life went down, and it's been a busy few weeks. But now, I'm back on the writing track and having way too much fun (mixed with tears because it's ending) writing the rest of this story! I hope you enjoy, and drop off a review. I loved the ones from last chapter, thank you so much!**

* * *

"Will this work?"

"It vill. I've practised this many times, the spell vorks," Vegar said impatiently, in a hushed voice. The two men were crouched in the shadow of a building, shrouded in an invisibility spell, and a spell that stopped a listener from hearing their voices, all though Vegar didn't want to take chances, and so spoke in a voice almost softer than a whisper.

Lestrange nodded, all he needed was conformation and that was all. Vegar had come to him a few nights ago and told him of a spell he had discovered in one of his father's tomes. It was a way around the fact that you can't track someone if they apparate. The spell was cast on an article of clothing that the person was wearing, and you track the clothing. The result, usually, would be the same as tracking the person.

So they lay in waiting, neither wizard speaking more than necessary as the night wore on.

She comes this way every night, where is she? Vegar asked himself as he strained to see down the street. The yellow lamps granted only limited visibility, and it was difficult to see past the lighted areas and into the darkness. There was no reason why the Granger woman should have taken a different route to her apparation spot. Vegar looked around swiftly, before letting out a long breath as the sight of Granger's cloaked figure came into view as she walked briskly to the corner.

Vegar smiled to himself. It was all coming together. He brought his wand up, and trained it on the bushy haired witch. His eyes watched her come closer with a cool hardness, she and Snape were just an obstacle to him, and he care not an ounce for either. When she passed the spot they were couched in, he waited until she was ten meters away from them, and he whispered the words to the spell, and watched with satisfaction as the light, barely visible blue spell hit her shoe.

"And now, we wait for an hour, and then send out the finding spell, right?" Lestrange asked.

"No. Ve need to find a map and a small object. Ven ve cast the finding spell at the object, if vill go to the place on the map vere the shoe is, along with Snape and Granger."

* * *

"Severus, I've been thinking." Hermione said as she looked down at the list of patients in her hand.

"Always a productive past time," came the wry reply. "What were you thinking about?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose in his direction, but answered his question anyways. "About who has been casting the curse. We haven't had any recent victims, it's like the person or persons found out about the cure and stopped."

"Well, it would be surprising if they haven't heard about it yet. The Minister had made no efforts to hide the fact that patients are being completely cured, in fact I believe he has a Daily Prophet article lined up to talk about it. I was asked to write a few lines on how we came about the discovery," Severus said. "But you're right. Someone should be figuring that out, and I wonder who it is, since Potter's been indisposed recently."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I think I'll ask to see the Minister tomorrow. Someone needs to get back on the case, I'm sure he wouldn't mind discussing it."

"Very well," Severus said before he stood up, leaning back slightly to relieve the tension in his back from sitting. "I have another batch of potion to make. Have you thought of any names for it yet?"

"No," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Nothing comes to mind. I'd like to find out the name of the curse, and maybe then it will come to us."

Severus snorted. "You'll have to find the person casting it first."

Hermione grinned up at him before stretching languorously across the couch. "Today was busy. There's only a dozen more patients to cure before that's it. There was a mountain of paperwork to be done that I'm still cringing just to think about. Ugh, I'm glad today is nearly done."

Severus looked down at the witch, and raised an eyebrow. "The day, yes. The night, however, leaves more to be explored."

Hermione blushed at the husky quality his deep tones had acquired at the last words, and she smirked up at him. "Oh? Perhaps you should lead on," she said, her eyes sparkling.

Severus let out a low growl, and bent down quickly, scooping Hermione into his arms before he headed for the stairs. Once in their bedroom, he toed the door shut behind him, and proceeded to toss a laughing Hermione onto the bed unceremoniously. He quickly divested himself of his clothes while Hermione did the same, and then he smoothly laid down, grabbing her wrist and drawing Hermione on top of him in one smooth motion.

"And what plans did you have for this night?" Hermione asked in a low voice before she nibbled along his jawline.

"Many. And all involving you," came the reply as he slid his hands up and down her body.

Hermione smiled, and moved her lips to his, moaning into his mouth as his nimble fingers went straight to her quim. Touching, pressing, exploring. Every moment served to add more fuel to the fire building in her centre, and Hermione, not for the first time, thought that going to sleep to this every night was something she would love for the rest of her life.

Severus' breath hitched as Hermione began to roll her hips, grinding herself against his hand, her eyes half closed as she began to moan. He contented himself with watching the sight of Hermione succumb to the sensations she was experiencing, but after a minute or two he quickly grew impatient.

In one smooth move, he flipped her over, and entered her, sheathing himself in her warmth to the hilt. Hermione's flew open as she gasped at the sudden feeling of being filled completely. Her gaze met his, and neither looked away as Severus started to move, rolling his hips so the movement ended in grinding against her quim.

Hermione's back arched as the friction became too much, and her climax gripped her while Severus continued moving in and out of her, his breathing and thrusts becoming more erratic as his release approached.

Hermione let out a low moan as the last wave of her orgasm receded. Severus decided it was time for a change of pace, and he leaned back and placed Hermione ankles on his shoulders, his hands holding her thighs steady. He pulled out and entered her roughly, and Hermione cried out at the new depth the position allowed. Severus held nothing back, his thrusts hard and fast, and Hermione could do naught but enjoy the ride. She felt another orgasm creep up on her, and she started moaning feverishly as Severus continued to hit the sweet spot deep inside her over and over again.

Severus groaned as Hermione tensed, her muscles flexing around him. The pressure became too much, and he thrust deep inside her with a growl as his release came over him. Hermione's back arched, and she fell over the edge with his name on her lips.

Her legs fell down from his shoulders, and Severus leaned over her, burying his nose between her neck and shoulders and breathing deeply. Hermione's breathing slowly evened out, and she let a contented sigh.

Severus chuckled quietly as Hermione, none too gently, shoved him off her and rolled him over so she could lie against his side. "You're a man of many talents, Professor," she said.

"Don't sell yourself short," he replied, bringing his arm around her shoulders and twirling a finger around a curl.

Hermione smiled and hummed in response, feeling the lull of sleep come upon her now that she was settled in. She nuzzled Severus' chest, her eyes drooping shut.

Severus took a deep breath, enjoying the feel of Hermione's breathing, even in her sleep, against his chest. Not for the first time, and most certainly not for the last, Severus found himself wondering how he got so lucky. He was done questioning what had happened for the most part, he just enjoyed it. But he couldn't help that one question from appearing in his mind every so often.

He sighed. There was really only a few words in the English language to adequately describe what he felt for Hermione, and he knew he would say them to her sometime, but for now, he spoke them out to the room in a whisper, assured that the person he directed the words to was fast asleep. "I love you," he said before he succumbed to sleep.

The words, all though whispered, were heard. Hermione smiled.

* * *

Outside, two men in thick, woolen cloaks, stood at the edge of what looked like a snow covered field, peering into the darkness, trying to see past the falling snow.

"This damned snow needs to stop," Lestrange uttered as he shook himself free of the falling snow. "It's March already."

Vegar shrugged. Coming from up north, he had never really known anything but snow, so it had no effect on him now. "This is the edge. Can you feel it?"

Lestrange shook his head. "Can't feel a thing beside the cold. Why, again, can't I cast myself a warming charm?"

"Any magic vithin the perimeter of these wards vill be detected," Vegar said. His partner was a powerful wizard, but sometimes, more often than not, the subtleties of precise magic escaped him. "These wards are very good. Snape is quite skilled."

The shoe that they had jinxed had led them directly to where Spinner's End was situated, and all though Snape's wards prevented them from seeing the mansion, Vegar knew they were in the right place.

"What about that hum?" Lestrange asked, stomping his feet in an attempt to bring the warmth to them.

"It's the hum of magic. The wards are very thick, and vell thought out." Vegar replied. "It vill take me a few days to break through them, and not be discovered. It vill have to be meticulous, unraveling each magical thread individually."

"Yeah, yeah. Just as long as you can do it," Lestrange said. He had no interest in the mechanics of what it took to disable a ward. He just wanted it done. It was time they got a move on, and the same blood thirsty feelings from his Death Eater days were starting to become aroused, he wanted to see Snape writhe in pain for his betrayal.

* * *

Back in the mansion, the two occupants slept deeply and pleasantly, entirely unaware of the danger that was slowly but surely encroaching upon them.


	43. Chapter 43

**This may be a confusing chapter to some, due to all the "grey line" breaks as I like to call them, but just bear with me! Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter, you guys don't know how encouraging you all are! I hope you enjoy this one, and never fear; everything is not as dire as it may seem for our heroes!**

* * *

Vegar muttered a spell under his breath, and cursed in frustration when it rebounded back to him. "Snape is very good," he said between clenched teeth.

The two men were still at the border of Spinner's End. Vegar had been working almost nonstop for two days at breaking the wards, and he was nearly finished. The base ward, however, was the strongest, and by far the most difficult to break. Lestrange shrugged. "There must have been a reason why he was so valuable to the Dark Lord."

"He vos valuable because he vos a spy, I vos led to believe," Vegar snapped. "Not because he vos uncommonly skilled as a wizard."

"He was good, yeah, but no where near the Dark Lord's talent," Lestrange said. "Are you having trouble breaking the ward?"

Vegar didn't respond, instead he cursed again under his breath, and went back to muttering various counter curses and ward-breaking spells, in the hope that one would work, and soon.

* * *

Harry sat down at his desk, looking at all the files that had amassed while he spent time catching up with Luna. He sighed heavily, and pulled a massive stack towards him. All of them were reports and sightings and rumours of anything relevant to catching whomever was using the curse. All though there hadn't been any attacks of late, the Minister and himself were highly concerned as to what that meant.

With situations like these, mass attacking people, Harry knew it often meant an ulterior motive. Not many people would simply attack for the pure fun of it. There had to be a plan behind it, and Harry was starting to wonder what it was. Especially now, that the cure had been created and the attacker was laying low.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek in determination, and started to read.

* * *

"Are you prepared to try it?" Severus asked, noting the look of determination on Hermione's face. The two were sitting in their bedroom, and they had been discussing the theories behind the initial transformation into one's animagus form.

Hermione nodded vigorously. "I think I am, Severus. I mean I've been practising for weeks, and doing every mental discipline under the sun to prepare myself. I think I'm ready."

In truth, Severus thought Hermione was more than ready. He wanted to make sure she knew, and felt sure in her capabilities. The lack of confidence could be fatal in the first transformation, and that is why becoming an animagus wasn't something that most people took on lightly. And why there were so few of them. The risk was simply too high for most people to want to try turning into an animal.

Severus smirked at her eagerness. "Very well. You know how to begin?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and got the distinct feeling that she was a first year student trying out her first spell, and Severus was her professor. It took her half a second to realise that the sense of deja vu she was getting was well founded. It was hard to believe, after all they had been through and what their relationship was now, that Severus had indeed been Hermione's teacher. She smiled. She was quite glad with how things turned out.

"Yes, I know it, Severus dear. I've only been studying for months," she said, the corners of her lips twitching as she tried to restrain a smile.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I don't know what possessed me to question Hermione Granger's preparedness."

"It's a common mistake," Hermione replied, giving up and breaking out into a wide grin. She leaned forward and kissed Severus lightly, before saying, "Wish me luck."

Severus snorted. "I would, if I thought you needed it."

Hermione grinned to herself at the subtle compliment as she got comfortable on the floor. They had both agreed that, seeing as they had no idea what animal she would become, it would be best for her to be seated on the floor. She took a deep breath, and glanced back up at Severus, flashing him a quick smile before she closed her eyes and focused on evening out her breathing, and calming her mind.

Severus got comfortable on the bed, he knew it could be a while. He didn't let himself doze off, though. He kept himself alert and aware, wand at the ready, in case his help was needed.

Hermione sifted through her mind, clearing it out, becoming relaxed and instead of focusing upon one thing, she broadened the spectrum of her focus to ensconce the entirety of her mind. It took a few minutes of careful breathing and control to stop the flood of memories, thoughts, senses and the millions of other things the mind computes at once. Once it was down to a manageable pool of existence, she began the process of sifting down to the core of her mental being.

She had done it once before, and she knew how to, but going past that would be an entirely new experience. Theory stated that once you found the the center of your mind, one step further would produce the animal form yourself would take. Then, it's simply a matter of finding out how to become the animal. All the books refused to give information on that aspect, stating that it was a highly personal and entirely individual aspect of the process.

As she sifted through her memories, she was surprised at how often the memories of laying in front of the fireplace with Severus in his animagus form cropped up. Even though they were relatively recent memories, it was apparent that subconsciously, she focused on them often. Which made sense to her. She counted them among her favourite memories. It was really the first time since before she could remember that she felt entirely, utterly and completely at peace.

Her school years were filled with the stress of what Harry and the Wizarding world was going through, and afterwards trying to balance school and an unstable relationship with Ron was not conducive to peace. But those moments, those moments of comfortable silence and companionship and the knowledge that he enjoyed it as much as she did was peaceful.

There was a good reason why those memories kept appearing, Hermione decided. She completely blocked off the memories of the War, and that terrible moment when she had thought Severus had died in the shrieking shack. She didn't want to ever revisit those memories. She was more than content to let them remain as history.

She sifted through her childhood years with ease, those memories were fainter than the rest and easier to ignore and push aside. They didn't clamor for her attention like the recent ones did. It was odd, how the mind worked, she thought as she continued towards the beginning. She began to look for it, the brilliant pearl of her being.

It was a bit cliché, she knew. But with the way she had structured her mind for the experience, as a giant pool, it made sense that the center of her being would be at the bottom of the pool, and in the form of a pearl.

As she got closer, the memories seemed to simply fly by, and she got flashes of her mothers smiling face, and her dad laughing. Her baby years, she surmised. It was impressive to think that her mind retained those early memories, but they were hard to remember because of how the mind prioritised.

Hermione began to realise that no matter how much information was discovered regarding the mind, there would always be more they could never understand.

Before she could think on it further, however, she came to it. The shimmering pearl that was the essence of who she was, is, and would be as a person. Hermione waited there for a few minutes, wondering what to do. This was where the books had stopped explaining, this was where she was on her own. Hermione thought about it for a few minutes, but decided to stop. There was no use thinking about something she had no information on, she realised.

Mentally shrugging her shoulders, she picked it up, holding it carefully in the center of her palm. As she looked at it closer, she could make out the swirling images of memories and things that made up herself. It was mesmerizing, and she tried to focus harder on it, to pick out specific images.

As she looked deeper into the ball, a shiver ran through her, and the swirling whiteness that made up the center of the pearl suddenly cleared, and a blindingly white, tiny, but perfect animal stood there. It looked straight at her, and then it leaped at her, becoming larger and larger until it burst forth from the white pearl, and seemed to consume her.

* * *

Severus was reading a light novel when he heard Hermione gasp. He put the book down instantly, and looked at her, alert for any signs of trouble, but instead of seeing his witch sitting on the floor, a large, tawny coloured Caracal sat there instead. It looked up at him, its teeth bared in a fierce some looking snarl.

"...Well," Severus said, after some pause. "You certainly can't go wandering the streets of London in your Animagus. How conspicuous of you."

The cat let out a deep, hissing sound, and shook its head. Severus began to look for any distinct markings, things that marked the cat as Hermione, but he couldn't find any.

But then he noticed it; Caracal's had large ears topped with long tufts of black hair, but on this cat, the tufts were the exact shade of Hermione's hair. A red-brown chestnut colour. It was dark enough to be passed off as simple an odd colour, but now that Severus recognised it, it made sense. Possibly Hermione's most out-standing physical attribute was her mane of hair, which explained why it appeared as one of her personal markings.

The cat let out a loud, deep hissing sound, and jumped on the bed, and tried rubbing itself against Severus. He was nearly shoved to the floor.

"Hermione! You are not a damned house cat," he snapped as he stood up, pushing Hermione roughly. The cat let out another deep hissing noise, and rolled over with the shove.

Hermione continued to hiss, and Severus stared at her curiously. "What ever are you doing?"

The Caracal's shoulders started to shake with the hissing, and Severus realised that she was laughing. "I suppose you find attacking me funny?"

The cat glanced up at him, its yellow eyes huge. Then, if he didn't imagine it, Severus saw a spark of mischief flash in the cats eyes before it snarled again, and leapt lightly to the ground. Severus twisted to make sure Hermione wasn't up to something, but the Caracal leapt forward, snagging his cloak in its claws, hissing the entire time.

Severus grimaced as he heard the rip of fabric. "All right, enough!"

The cat released his cloak and looked up at him innocently. Severus scowled. "I rather liked this cloak."

The cat hissed again, and bounded behind him. Severus turned to keep up with it, and Hermione snagged his cloak again, tearing it once more. Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation.

A moment later, a black cat stood in his place, glaring dolefully at the large Caracal. Hermione walked slowly towards him, marveling at how much larger her animagus was than his. Caracals are medium sized cats, she knew, but still. Severus's black cat was on the small, lithe side.

It was fun to realise that for once, she more or less towered over him. Well, as much as a cat can tower over another cat. She laughed again, and Severus twitched his whiskers, making it appear uncannily like he just arched an eyebrow.

Hermione reached out a paw, and gently batted him. She was still getting used to how much strength she had as a cat, and she didn't want to overdo it. Severus, however, was prepared, and lightly bounded away, causing her swipe to swing wide, and for her to almost topple over.

Apparently, perfect feline balance didn't come with the animagus package. Hermione flicked her tail after she righted herself, and started to walk to Severus, moving slowly.

Severus eyed her suspiciously. But before he could move out of the way, Hermione had pounced on him, trapping him under her. He batted at her nose, claws sheathed, and hissed at her, but Hermione simply looked down at him, snarling. Severus smirked, and Hermione licked the side of his face before releasing him. A second later, she was in her normal form, laying on the floor, laughing like a lunatic.

Severus quickly changed back too, and stood up, glaring at Hermione as she chortled to herself. "Are you quite finished?"

"I think so," Hermione said between gasps for air. She clutched at the hand Severus offered her, and hauled herself up. She found herself looking up to him once more, and she giggled again. "Well, it's good to know I'm taller than you in some way."

"And I am sure you will never let an opportunity to show that off pass you by," Severus said with a dramatic sigh, all though the corners of his lips twitched slightly.

"Nope," Hermione replied, grinning broadly. "Never."

* * *

Kingsley shook his head as he looked at the report in his hands. "Is there any solid proof to this? At all?"

"Sir, it's a valid claim. One of the aurors we sent up north, where Lestrange was known to be, asked around and got a feel for the area. Apparently, this guy Vegar, is well known up there, but not very well liked. He used to be a teacher a Durmstrang, but he got let go because what he was teaching was too Dark even for Durmstrang."

Harry had came across this file an hour ago, and he had immediately requested to see the Minister

"Yes, but Grindlewald's _son_? Those have to be just rumours! Why wouldn't we have heard about it before? And the other report, that he's working with Lestrange and he's behind it all. That's practically clutching at straws!" Kingsley said. "Do we even know who wrote this report?"

"One of our undercover aurors. I stationed Auckley at St. Mungo's. It's an optimal position. If someone is behind these attacks for a reason, they're going to want to find out about the cure." Harry said. "And Snape hasn't released a paper on it, so the only way he'll get information is by the hospital."

"And how did he go from skulking around the hospital to making outrageous claims?"

"He talked to a few people at the hospital, they said a man with a thick northern accent had been in and around the hospital, asking questions about the cure and saying he was there for his wife. He never visited a room, though, and never came with anyone else."

"So Auckley thinks this man, the one sneaking about the hospital is Vegar?"

"Yes. And, he said he had something important to tell me. It happened after he sent the report, but he said it gives much more validity to his report. I've got a meeting with him scheduled for later today. He'll explain everything then."

Kingsley heaved a sigh. This all seemed so far fetched. It went from one ex-Death Eater being suspected, to Grindlewald having a son and trying to curse the entirety of the British Wizarding population. "How do we know any of this has grounds to be real? Wouldn't Lestrange and this Vegar man had seen someone trailing them? Wouldn't they have been more careful?"

"No, they wouldn't have, Kingsley," Harry said as he leant forward eagerly. "Auckley has my invisibility cloak."


End file.
